Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HHr, Dramione / Hermione perde a memória. Enquanto tenta descobrir como era antes do 'acidente', ela acaba num triângulo muito perigoso com seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter, e seu suposto inimigo, Draco Malfoy.
1. Prólogo

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Por Thais Potter Malfoy**

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, e secundários.

**Resumo: **Hermione acordou na enfermaria da escola, completamente sem memória. Esquecer o seu passado pode ser catastrófico, ou pode te mostrar o que você não conseguia ver antes!

**Prólogo**

Harry, Rony e Hermione andavam normalmente pelos corredores da escola, seguindo para sua aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Tudo continuava como sempre entre os três: Sua amizade mais forte do que nunca, os três mais unidos do que nunca, principalmente porque tempos difíceis estavam pela frente. Havia apenas uma coisa que diferenciava o de sempre. Agora, Gina namorava Harry e Hermione namorava Rony. Harry estava meio 'sobrando' perto dos amigos, pois Gina não os acompanharia à esta aula e os outros dois andavam abraçados.

- Veja só, Pansy, querida. – disse uma voz fria, bem conhecida dos três amigos. Draco Malfoy estava na frente deles com um grupinho de alunos da Sonserina, como sempre. – A sangue-ruim está namorando o pobretão Weasley! – gritou Malfoy. Rony avançou para ele, muito vermelho de raiva.

- Não adianta brigar com esse idiota, Rony – disse Harry, segurando o amigo. – É isso que ele quer.

- E você, Potter? – continuou o loiro. – Por que não está com a sua namoradinha ridícula?

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida. – disse Harry, sem se exaltar. – E ela não é ridícula.

Todos os Sonserinos riram.

- Bom, Goyle, me deve dez galeões, pois a Granger não pegou o Potter primeiro! – zombou Malfoy. Hermione ficou rubra por saber que até apostas Malfoy fazia a seu respeito.

- Eu não sou um time de quadribol pra que aposte em mim desse jeito. Não tem o direito de fazer isso com as pessoas, seu estúpido! – gritou ela.

- Mione, não vale a pena... Vamos entrar pra aula. – disse Harry. Ele segurou a mão da amiga, dando-lhe apoio e seguiram pelo corredor, com Rony a segui-los. De repente, Harry sentiu Hermione ficando pesada. Sua mão soltou a dele e a garota foi caindo lentamente no chão. – Mione! – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Rony agachou-se ao lado do corpo de sua namorada. Harry olhou para trás e viu que nenhum dos sonserinos estava mais ali. Como eles poderiam ter desaparecido de uma hora para a outra?

- Temos que levá-la para a enfermaria, Rony – disse Harry, voltando sua atenção para a segurança da amiga. O que ele mais fazia era isso: se voltar somente para a segurança de todos.

- O que será que aconteceu? Será que ela desmaiou? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Eu acho que não, tenho um palpite do que aconteceu. Mas como... ? – se perguntava Harry.

**N/A: Prólogo curto, só pra dar um gostinho do que vem por aí... **


	2. Sem memória

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Por Thais Potter Malfoy**

**Shippers: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, Draco/Gina, Ron/Hermione e Harry/Gina.**

**Resumo: Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida. Não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.**

**Capítulo Um – Sem memória**

- Tudo ocorreu muito bem, milorde... Acho que o feitiço foi muito bem executado por ela.

- Ótimo. – disse a voz fria e assustadora. – Mas saiba que não pode falhar, ou vou te matar com minha própria varinha.

- Não falhará, milorde. Ninguém jamais desconfiará dela.

- Ainda não me disse como convenceu minha amada $#& a fazer parte do plano.

- Ela se ofereceu. Não conheço seus motivos, mas assim que descobri-los, contarei, milorde...

- Agora vá... Tem que estar lá para fazer a sua parte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eu não posso mais te ver assim. – dizia uma voz distante em tom tristonho. Ela tentou abrir os olhos, mas a luz a cegou, obrigando-a a fechá-los novamente. Doía. Doía muito. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. – Mione! – perguntou a voz.

"_Mione_" pensava "_Mione... Isso não me é estranho... Mas da onde, da onde conheço essa nome? Oh, lembre-se. Não, lembre-se depois que lembrar seu próprio nome_".

- O que houve, Sr. Weasley? – perguntou uma voz aguda, feminina. "_Sr. Weasley. Outro nome familiar_".

- Ela abriu os olhos. – disse a primeira voz.

- Tem certeza?

- Ele não está vendo coisas. – disse ela, tentando abrir os olhos novamente. Até se acostumar com a luz, ela ficou com os olhos semi-abertos.

- Hermione! – disse a primeira voz. Ela viu que pertencia a um rapaz muito bonito. Alto, ruivo de olhos azuis. "_Hermione... Acho que é meu nome.._.".

- Desculpe, mas...Onde...

- Não tente falar, querida. – aconselhou a segunda voz. Era de uma senhora que vestia roupas de enfermeira.

- Mas... Quero saber onde estou e... Quem são vocês... – disse Hermione, sem querer parecer indelicada.

- Não sabe quem sou eu, Mione? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Desculpe... Não. – respondeu ela.

- Está sentindo alguma dor, Srta. Granger? – perguntou a enfermeira.

- Sim. A minha cabeça dói muito. – disse ela, fechando os olhos novamente.

- Eu acho que perdeu a memória na queda – continuou a mulher.

- Mas ela nem bateu a cabeça. – disse o rapaz.

- Isso é muito estranho, Sr. Weasley, mas não podemos reverter a perda de memória, a menos que ela seja provocada por um feitiço. E, dependendo do feitiço, não há reversão. – explicou a mulher.

- Feitiço? Do que estão falando? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, não. Ela teve uma amnésia generalizada. – lamentou a mulher – Vai ter que ficar mais um tempo por aqui, Srta. Granger.

- Oh, não... – murmurou o ruivo.

- Por que não para de lamentar e conversa com a Srta. Granger? – sugeriu a enfermeira. O rapaz se sentou ao lado dela, em uma cadeira que havia lá. Eles observaram a mulher se afastar.

- Então... Quem é você? – perguntou Hermione, sem jeito.

- Sou seu namorado. – disse o rapaz. – Meu nome é Ronald Weasley. Nós nos conhecemos há sete anos, desde o nosso primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts? O que é Hogwarts? – perguntou ela.

- É uma Escola de Magia. – Hermione sentia-se bem na companhia de Rony, como ele dissera para ela chamá-lo, mas acabaram discutindo por coisas bobas uma ou duas vezes Deste modo, Ronald contou-lhe tudo sobre aquele lugar, sobre quem era, o que gostava de fazer... Também mencionou uma tal Harry Potter, dizendo que era seu melhor amigo. Ela não estranhou o nome, mas não tinha idéia de quem poderia ser ele. De tudo que Ronald mencionara, esse tal Potter fora o mais familiar. – Sinto muito, Mione. Tenho que ir para as aulas. Só fui liberado está manhã porque você estava dando sinal de melhora... – disse Rony, parecendo decepcionado.

- Há exatamente quanto tempo estou aqui? – perguntou ela.

- Há uma semana. – disse ele. Hermione arregalou os olhos. "_Não quero nem pensar quantas aulas perdi..._" pensou.

- Sabia que ia ficar mal. Nunca vi uma pessoa gostar tanto de estudar quanto você. – comentou Rony. Ele se aproximou dela. Estava cada vez mais próximo e ela não sabia o que fazer... Parecia que ele ia beijá-la, mas ela não queria ser beijada. Então, quando ele ia grudar seus lábios nos dela, Hermione virou o rosto, de modo que ele estalou um beijo em sua bochecha. Ronald pareceu não gostar do que ela fez, mas saiu sem dizer nada, embora estivesse bastante corado.

Ela não queria magoar ninguém, mas não se sentia à vontade beijando um homem que, apesar de ser seu namorado (era o que ele dizia), ela mal conhecia. Na verdade, ela não entendera direito como eles começaram a namorar. Ela nem ao menos sentia seu coração acelerar quando estava perto do ruivo.

"_Ah, estou imaginando coisas. É claro que eu gosto dele, é meu namorado_" pensou.

"_Mas mesmo assim... devia sentir alguma coisa_" retrucou sua "imaginação".

"_Não. Eu só não sinto nada porque perdi a memória..._".

Assim, toda a tarde se passou. Ela ficara simplesmente entediada. Se ao menos tivesse um livro pra ler... Hermione passou o tempo tentando dormir, sem nenhum sucesso. Deduziu que duas horas haviam se passado quando a enfermeira voltou a falar com ela.

- Srta. Granger – chamou. Hermione ergueu a cabeça para encará-la. – Pensei melhor e decidi que uma perda de memória não é motivo para passar a vida numa cama. Vou mostrar-lhe o Salão Comunal – Hermione não estranhou o lugar, pois Rony contara sobre ele – da Grifinória e poderá aguardar seus amigos voltarem das aulas. Tenho certeza de que eles não farão objeção em lhe ajudar a "descobrir" o mundo da Magia.

Com a ajuda de Madame Pomfrey – a enfermeira revelara eu nome – Hermione trocou as roupas de "doente" e colocou o uniforme de Hogwarts. Estranhou a roupa que usava por debaixo deles: Uma camisa bege, com botões pequenos na parte da frente, e uma saia preta muito formal. Decidiu que, se ela se vestia assim normalmente, mudaria o visual.

"Francamente, eu pareço uma velha" pensou, se olhando no espelho. Colocou o uniforme por cima e saiu com Madame Pomfrey.

Chegaram a um enorme quadro, onde havia uma mulher um pouco gorda conversando animadamente com o retrato ao lado – Hermione também não estranhou isso. Rony lhe contara dos quadros e escadas que se moviam. A enfermeira disse a senha ("Balaços errantes") e elas entraram em uma enorme sala, com sofás e poltronas vermelhos, mais quadros que se moviam e mesas que ela deduziu serem para estudo.

A mulher a deixou sozinha. Literalmente.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer, então, sentou-se na janela da Sala e observou o pôr-do-sol até ouvir o quadro que lacrava a entrada se mover.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tá brincando? Ela acordou mesmo? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo. Ele sentira uma imensa falta da melhor amiga na semana em que ela esteve desacordada. Nada era a mesma coisa sem Hermione. Nem mesmo conseguia se concentrar nos treinos de Quadribol quando se lembrava no estado em que a amiga se encontrava.

- É verdade, Harry. – disse Rony – Eu a vi abrir os olhos e a deixei descansando na enfermaria.

- Vou matar a aula de Poções para ver como ela está. – disse Harry.

- Nem pensar. – disse Gina. Os três estavam almoçando na mesa da Grifinória. – Ela não iria querer que você fizesse isso. Vai te azarar pra sempre.

- Tem razão. – disse Harry.

- Mas, tem uma coisa. – disse Rony. Ele parecia preocupado.

- O quê? – perguntou Harry, imediatamente.

- A Mione está com amiblésia. – disse Rony.

- Com o quê? – disse Gina.

- Amnésia? A Mione? – assustou-se Harry.

- É isso mesmo. – disse Rony. – Não sei como, cara. Ela nem bateu a cabeça.

- Ahn... – murmurou Harry. Talvez ele soubesse como, mas era cedo demais para dizer alguma coisa. – Vou vê-la agora mesmo. – disse ele, determinado. Harry se levantou sem terminar de comer e Gina foi atrás dele.

- Meu amor... Não vá. Espere por mim. Eu tenho uma aula importante agora. Também quero ver a Mione. – dizia a ruiva. Ela segurou o braço do namorado. – Não vai fazer isso com a sua garota, vai...? – provocou ela, com um sorriso pidonho. Harry sorriu calmamente.

- Tudo bem, eu te espero. – disse ele. – Me encontre lá na enfermaria na quarta aula, ok? – perguntou.

- Tudo bem.

Harry assistiu às três aulas com o mesmo entusiasmo com o qual beijaria um dementador. O tempo não ajudava... Passava cada vez mais devagar. Finalmente chegara a quarta aula e ele saiu correndo a sala, deixando Rony numa conversa animada com Lilá. Foi direto para a enfermaria e procurou-a na cama em que ficou durante toda aquela semana. Mas estava vazia.

- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui, Sr. Potter? Já para suas aulas! – brigou Madame Pomfrey, chegando de surpresa.

- Rony me disse que Hermione acordou... – disse Harry. – Onde ela está?

- Está no Salão Comunal da Grifinória... Onde o Sr. pensa que vai? – gritou ela, mas Harry já não ouvia. Harry corria o mais rápido que podia para o Salão Comunal. Nem ele entendia a sua necessidade de ver Hermione... Quer dizer, entendia sim...

Harry finalmente chegou e disse a senha de uma maneira quase inteligível. Tinha a necessidade absurda de ver Hermione, saber se ela estava _realmente_ bem... Finalmente descobriu que ela estava. Lá estava ela, sentada próxima à janela, olhando-o, intrigada. Então, ele respirou aliviado.

O olhar de Hermione não era o mesmo que ele conhecia, aquele de amiga, irmã e confidente. Ela parecia impressionada com a chegada dele, tão de repente.

"_Dane-se o que o olhar dela diz_" pensou ele.

Harry correu novamente, desta vez, ao seu encontro. A garota fora apanhada de surpresa por ele. Harry abraçou-a, ergueu-a no ar e deu um giro completo. Sorria como nunca sorrira. Hermione ficou com os olhos arregalados com o "ataque surpresa".

- Não sabe como senti sua falta... – disse ele, voltando-a ao chão. – Desculpe, eu sei que você perdeu a memória, então devo me apresentar. Sou...

- Harry Potter. – ela completou.

**N/A: Eitaaa... A minha pessoa tá decepcionada com esse cap.! Era pra ter sido bem maior, mas eu só consigo escrever coisas pequenas... Z **

**Gente, espero que tenha ficado legals... comentem e deixem reviews! BjO, Tha. **


	3. Harry Potter

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Por Thais Potter Malfoy**

**Shippers: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, Draco/Gina, Ron/Hermione e Harry/Gina.**

**Resumo: Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida. Não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.**

**Capítulo Dois – Harry Potter**

- Harry Potter – completou ela.

- Se lembra de mim? – perguntou Harry. Sorriram juntos.

- Na verdade, não me lembro. – disse ela. Harry pareceu se decepcionar. – Mas alguma coisa no teu olhar me disse que eu te gosto muito. – Ele sorriu novamente.

- Não se lembra de nada mesmo? – perguntou ele, hesitante. Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Só me lembro de acordar esta manhã sem me lembrar de nada. – riu ela.

- É bom saber que está melhor. Fiquei muito preocupado. Uma semana é um longo período pra quem só teve um desmaio ou seja lá o que foi. – observou ele.

- Realmente. – disse ela, com um meio sorriso. – Onde está o Rony?

- Ele está assistindo à aula de Transfiguração.

- E por que o senhor Potter não está? – perguntou ela. – Sou tão importante assim pra que saia de uma aula?

- Com certeza. – disse ele. – Estou vendo que continua a mesma sabe-tudo de sempre.

- Com a diferença que agora não sei de nada. – Ambos riram. – Rony me disse que a minha inteligência era insuportável. Ah, e que ele se irritava por eu saber de tudo. E você, o que acha?

- Eu gosto de você do jeito que é. Uma sabe-tudo irritante e insuportável. – Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar cortante e ele logo se retratou. - É brincadeira, Mione. Você tentava ser sempre a melhor em tudo. Pelo menos aos meus olhos, você conseguia. Era perfeita em dominar qualquer matéria. Eu não acho que isso seja irritante ou insuportável, mas às vezes enchia o saco.

- Vou tentar mudar. – disse ela.

- Não. Se você mudasse não seria mais a minha Mione. – disse ele. Só então caiu em si pelo que dissera: _sua_ Mione. E ela pareceu perceber, mas não disse nada.

- Vou tentar agir normalmente, então. Mas não pude deixar de perceber que as minhas roupas são bem, como dizer, _caretas_. Não quero continuar com elas.

- Eu já lhe disse uma vez que você era muito bonita pra ficar se escondendo. – disse Harry, com um carinho fraternal.

- Então, acho que, depois da opinião sincera e verdadeira do meu melhor amigo, posso mudar o meu guarda-roupa. – disse ela e riu. Harry ficou apenas observando-a. – O que foi?

- Não sei. Parece que você está mais alegre do que estava antes das aulas. Mais carinhosa comigo.

- Por que não seria? Pelo que soube, somos muito próximos.

- Tem razão... Foi bobagem minha. – disse Harry, embora soubesse que a amiga não estava tão amigável com ele antes de perder a memória.

_Flashback _

_- Mione, você não pode me vencer... – disse Rony._

_- Claro que posso, Rony. Você não é o único que sabe jogar xadrez de bruxos. – disse a garota, concentrada no tabuleiro. Harry estava deitado no sofá, vendo os amigos jogarem xadrez no chão da Sala Comunal. – Xeque. – disse ela, com um sorriso triunfante. _

_- Xeque-mate! – berrou Rony, fazendo-a tapar os ouvidos com as mãos. Ela fez uma cara de decepção. _

_- Droga, como é que consegue? – perguntou a Rony._

_- Apenas sou bom. – respondeu o ruivo. – Próximo!_

_- Ei, Mione, podemos tentar ganhar dele se jogarmos juntos. O que acha, Rony? – sugeriu Harry._

_- Por mim, sem problema._

_- Ah, por que não joga você? – perguntou Hermione, um pouco fria. – Eu já pensava em ir dormir. – Hermione se levantou – Boa noite – E foi para o dormitório feminino. _

_Flashback _

Harry ia perguntar à amiga o porquê dela agir assim com ele. Ia perguntar no mesmo dia em que ela desmaiou em seus braços. Agora que ela havia perdido a memória e o tratava normalmente, não havia motivos para perguntar, embora ele ainda estivesse intrigado.

- Harry, posso lhe pedir um favor? – perguntou Hermione, trazendo o rapaz ao 'mundo real'.

- Claro, o que quiser. – respondeu ele, carinhoso. De certo modo, estava feliz por ela não se lembrar de nada que acontecera. Com certeza, era melhor ter Hermione sem memória do que ter uma Hermione fria. No fundo, ele achava que sabia o motivo da frieza dela...

- Poderia me contar mais sobre a minha vida? Deve saber tudo pelo que passei, não é? – pediu ela, sorrindo. Ele fez o mesmo. Ah, esses sorrisos estavam ficando cada vez mais freqüentes...

- Posso, sim. – disse ele. Hermione segurou a mão dele e os guiou até um sofá em frente à lareira. Harry começou contando-lhe a vez que enfrentaram um trasgo. Depois, contou sobre o mistério da Pedra Filosofal, e então ele se lembrou de Voldemort. Afinal, tentara impedir o Bruxo das Trevas a pegar a pedra.

- Harry, por que parou? – perguntou Hermione. – Se não quiser contar, tudo bem.

- Não, é só que... Eu me lembrei de Voldemort.

- Voldemort? – perguntou ela. Harry não pode deixar de perceber uma certa semelhança entre ele e Hermione. A amiga, como ele antes de saber quem era o bruxo, falava de Voldemort sem medo porque não conhecia todo o mal que aquele ser causara. Embora Harry continuasse a falar o nome, sabia que Hermione talvez não o fizesse, apesar de ser forte o bastante para isso.

- Escute, Mione... – começou Harry. – Por que você não vai até a biblioteca e pede à Madame Prince a sua ficha. Lá deve ter todos os livros que você já leu. Se os ler novamente, poderemos nos entender melhor, porque você não vai ficar tão perdida.

- Isso parece bom. – disse Hermione.

- É claro que parece bom. – riu Harry.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou ela.

- Você é Hermione Granger, a devoradora de livros. É claro que pegar 5 mil livros de uma vez e lê-los parece bom.

- Sabe, Harry, eu não gosto de quem zomba de mim. Isso vai ter volta. – avisou ela, séria.

- Posso saber o que a senhorita vai fazer?

- Você é muito curioso, alguém já lhe disse isso?

- Você já me disse isso o ano passado, uma vez que lhe perguntei de quem gostava.

- Então andou querendo saber da minha vida pessoal? – perguntou ela. Hermione deu um suspiro de pena. – Eu ia pensar em alguma coisa pra te castigar, mas depois de saber disso, acho que terei que fazer... Cócegas! – exclamou ela.

Levou as mãos à barriga de Harry e começou a fazer cócegas em todos os lugares possíveis. Harry se revirava, gemia e resmungava, dizendo a ela para parar, mas ela não dava o braço a torcer... Logo, o moreno estava como os olhos lacrimejando e totalmente derrotado, então, Hermione lhe deu uma trégua.

- Ah, não. – disse Harry, esgotado. – Você podia ter se esquecido que eu odeio quando alguém faz isso. Principalmente quando _você_ faz isso. – Eles não perceberam, mas depois do 'festival de cócegas', haviam parado em uma posição um tanto quanto estranha para quem os visse. Harry estava deitado no sofá, de olhos fechados, com Hermione sentada em sua cintura, pois era mais fácil fazer cócegas assim.

- Não fui eu! Foi meu subconsciente! – disse ela.

- Ok, ok. Só te perdôo porque te amo. – disse ele, abrindo os olhos. Hermione olhou intensamente dentro dos olhos dele e ele sentiu a mesma coisa que sempre sentia ao fazer isso... Os dois se entendiam tão bem através de olhares. Não precisavam de mais nada. Às vezes, o lugar que Harry mais gostava de visitar eram aqueles olhos castanhos...

- Obrigada, Harry. – disse Hermione, quase num sussurro.

- Pelo quê? – perguntou ele, entorpecido com os olhos dela.

- Por querer me ajudar... – disse ela.

- Não foi nada. Você faria o mesmo por mim, eu tenho certeza. – disse, desviando o olhar antes que ele não pudesse mais faze-lo. – Ergh... Mione... Será que poderia sair de cima de mim? – perguntou.

- AH! – exclamou ela, como se acabasse de perceber que estava fazendo algo muito errado. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá, corada. – Me desculpe.

- Não foi nada... - Hermione voltou a encará-lo. Oh, aquilo era tortura. Harry não controlava suas atitudes quando estava com ela, encarando-a... Harry resolveu dar um basta naquilo. O único motivo de estar ali era para saber se ela estava bem, mas já passara dos limites.

- Harry... Eu já te disse o quanto você é especial? – perguntou Hermione, se aproximando dele. Harry estava ficando excessivamente corado. E ele sabia bem o motivo. Essa proximidade não lhe agradava. Ele tinha que dar um jeito de se afastar, para o bem dos dois.

Ela se aproximou mais até apoiar as mãos em seu peitoral. Seus lábios roçaram nos dele. Harry sentiu o frio na barriga que todo ser humano apaixonado sente. Engoliu a saliva longamente, num gesto de nervosismo, e olhou fixamente os lábios de Hermione. Deu graças a Merlim quando ouviu o buraco da Mulher-Gorda se abrir e se afastou de Hermione depressa.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – gritou a voz ardida de uma garota ruiva que estava parada atrás de Rony. Ela tinha as duas mãos na cintura, batia um dos pés no chão de maneira irritante e tinha um olhar estreito de puro ódio.

Hermione rapidamente tirou as mãos do peito de Harry, pois elas ainda repousavam lá, e tanto ela quanto Harry se voltaram para os irmãos Weasley. Rony parecia bem constrangido com a situação também.

- Anda, Potter, estou esperando uma explicação! – berrou Gina, passando para a frente de Rony. Hermione se levantou do sofá.

- Assim até parece que estamos fazendo algo errado. – disse ela para a ruiva.

- Não estavam, mas quase fizeram. – desafiou a outra, ainda com um olhar cortante.

- E quem é você? – perguntou Hermione, áspera.

- Gina Weasley. – disse ela. - Namorada do Harry e sua melhor-amiga também, cunhadinha.

- COMO É QUE É? – assustou-se Hermione. Harry abafou risinhos e a ruiva sorriu. – Qual é a graça, Harry?

- Parece que você continua odiando que ela te chame assim. – explicou o moreno.

- Sabe, Mione, brigar não era a maneira que eu tinha em mente para te dar as boas-vindas. – disse Gina, abrindo um enorme sorriso que Harry achou um pouco falso. A jovem Weasley abraçou Hermione calorosamente e até mesmo Rony pode percebeu a frieza com que Hermione devolveu-lhe o abraço.

- Agora que o momento das apresentações terminaram, será que alguém poderia me levar até a biblioteca? – perguntou Hermione ao se afastar de Gina e fazendo todos darem altas gargalhadas.

**N/A: Oiee! Aqui está o cap. 2! Me desculpem pela demora, mas teve o Natal, o Ano Novo e ae num deu pra atualizar! Vou tentar ser mais rápida.! Comentem e deixem reviews! Obrigado a todos que já comentaram! Bjinhuxx, Tha. **


	4. Descobrindo Sentimentos

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Por Thais Potter Malfoy**

**Shippers: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, Draco/Gina, Ron/Hermione e Harry/Gina.**

**Resumo: Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida. Não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.**

**PARTE I**

**Capitulo Três – Descobrindo Sentimentos**

N/A: Não, eu não plagiei o nome da fic da minha mãe (LilaGraNgeR)! Ela quem roubou de mim! P Curtam o cap.!

- Você não achou a Mione estranha? – perguntou Gina, sentando-se ao lado do namorado assim que Hermione e Rony saíram.

- Um pouco... – Harry admitiu. – Mas ainda é a Mione... – ele sorriu. Gina segurou sua mão e se aproximou até eles se beijarem. Era isso que Harry gostava na sua ruiva: Quando ele não tinha que se preocupar com nada, pois os dois estavam juntos e podiam se 'agarrar' sem nenhuma palavra.

- Eu não gostei de você não ter me esperado pra vir encontrar a Mione... – ela ralhou, entre beijos doces que eles trocavam.

- Ah, Gina... Você sabe o quanto estive preocupado com ela. Assim me Madame Pomfrey me disse que ela teve alta, corri pra cá. – ele se explicou, beijando-a novamente.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou brigar com você por isso... – disse Gina. – Sobre o que vocês falaram? Contou a ela sobre Voldemort?

- Não. – disse Harry, firme. Seu olhar escureceu. – Talvez seja melhor que ela não saiba. Na verdade, acho bom ela ter perdido a memória, assim ela não vai precisar ficar carregando os meus problemas.

- Mas, Harry, ela é muito inteligente, vai descobrir. Ainda mais com o Profeta falando tanto sobre o ultimo ataque... – disse Gina, preocupada.

Na ultima semana, o Ministério da Magia teve que correr pra evitar desastre total em uma cidadezinha trouxa no interior da Inglaterra. O lugar foi invadido por Comensais da Morte e a cidade foi queimada. Por sorte, os aurores conseguiram salvar várias pessoas e prender um Comensal: Dolohov. E Harry estava cada vez mais preocupado, pois isso significava que a hora em que ele e Lord Voldemort se enfrentariam estava cada vez mais perto.

- Eu vou dizer a ela o que todos sabem. Que o Lord das Trevas está de volta e que já está agindo.

- Mas e a profecia? E as Horcruxes? – perguntou Gina.

- Como você sabe sobre as Horcruxes? – perguntou ele, desconfiado. Gina sorriu amarelo.

- Rony me disse. Achou que não tinha problema, afinal, sou sua namorada. – ela disse. – Não vai mesmo contar a ela?

O silêncio de Harry foi o suficiente para responder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meu Deus... Estou boba até agora. Quando eu vi aquele "gato" vir correndo na minha direção, eu confesso que me assustei. Mas depois, ao ver que ele estava tão feliz em me ver, e era mais lindo do que de longe, eu me acostumei. Isso pra não falar nos olhos verdes mais lindos que eu já vi..._

_Deduzi que ele era o Harry Potter porque Rony me disse que ele gostava muito de mim. E pelo jeito que aquele garoto me abraçou, ele com certeza gosta de mim. Mas também senti algo, uma pontada no meu peito, uma ligeira falta de ar tomou conta de mim e eu soube que era ele. _

_Os poucos minutos que passamos juntos na Sala Comunal, me fizeram muito bem. Harry sabe como me deixar pra cima... Realmente é meu melhor amigo. Ou talvez seja mais do que isso. _

_Como se explica o fato de que eu o conheci à pouco tempo e já sinto que posso confiar nele plenamente? Pra mim, estou muito apaixonada por ele. Só não sei porque namoro com o Rony, já que eu devia sentir mais do que amizade pelo Harry desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Afinal, é impossível não se apaixonar a primeira vista por ele. _

_Acho que foi toda essa mistura de confiança, amizade e carinho que me fez tentar beijá-lo. E, não sei porque, mas não me senti envergonhada por isso. Mesmo nós dois estando comprometidos, tenho certeza de que ele me beijaria se aquela garota irritante não aparecesse trazendo o Rony... _

_Não gostei dela e ponto. Aquele jeito mandão e ciumento não me fez acreditar que ela é minha melhor amiga. Aliás, outro fato que me ajudou a não gostar dela foi quando ela disse "Gina Weasley, namorada do Harry e sua melhor amiga, cunhadinha." Como "minha melhor amiga" e namorada do Harry" se encaixam na mesma frase?_

_É melhor que eu pare de pensar nisso e me concentre nos livros... Daqui a pouco o Rony volta pra me pegar e eu ainda não escolhi todos os livros que preciso..._

Rony havia deixado a garota na biblioteca para que ela pudesse pegar alguns livros explicativos. Ele dissera que voltaria dali meia-hora, pra que não houvesse risco dela se perder se tentasse voltar sozinha. No caminho até a biblioteca, Rony tentou beijá-la e, estranhamente, Hermione não permitiu, dizendo que ainda não se sentia a vontade. Ele respondeu simplesmente "Tudo bem" e foram em silêncio até a biblioteca.

O que mais incomodava Hermione naquele momento é que ela sentia que estava sendo observada. Não sabia por quem, já tinha revirado toda a biblioteca com os olhos e não achou ninguém que pudesse estar fazendo isso. Só havia quatro pessoas na biblioteca aquela hora. Um garotinho baixo, que devia ser do primeiro ano, uma menina loira que tentava distraí-lo e um rapaz loiro oxigenado do qual Hermione não gostou muito. Mas ele parecia tão entretido em sua leitura que não podia estar observando-a. Ela então voltou sua atenção para Madame Pince, que estava tagarelando sem parar.

- Você gostava deste, Hermione. Já o alugou umas quinze vezes. – dizia a bibliotecária, tirando um livro grosso da estante, que se intitulava "Hogwarts, Uma História".

- Tudo bem, vou levá-lo... – disse Hermione, vagamente, ainda de olho no rapaz loiro. Pensando melhor, ele era muito bonito. Em que ano ele devia estar? Será que tinha namorada?

Ela tratou de afastar os pensamentos e terminou de escolher os livros. Momentos depois, Rony apareceu usando vestes rubro-douradas e carregando uma vassoura na mão direita. Com o espanto de Hermione ao vê-lo, Rony explicou:

- Vou treinar Quadribol, um jogo bruxo em que se joga montado em uma vassoura.

- Você vai voar _nisso_? – perguntou Hermione, apontando para a vassoura velha que ele trazia.

- Bom, vou. A minha Cleanweep está com defeito. Já mandei ao Beco Diagonal pra concertar. – ele disse.

- Beco...? – ela exclamou, sem entender.

- É uma rua onde só se vendem coisas mágicas. – Rony explicou. Ele se virou para a mesa em que ela estava e viu a enorme pilha de livros. – Você não é capaz de ler tudo isso!

- Ah, claro que sou. Nem é tanto assim... – disse ela. Hermione, que estava espiando o garoto loiro pelo canto do olho, viu que ele deu uma risadinha. – Quem é ele? – perguntou a Rony, indicando o canto mais afastado da biblioteca com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ah, é o Malfoy. – disse Rony. Ele revirou os olhos. – É um babaca da Sonserina. Nós o odiamos.

- "Nós" quem?

- Eu, Harry, você... Ah, todos nós. – resmungou Rony. – Vamos embora daqui de uma vez antes que eu quebre a cara desse _merda_.

Rony pegou metade da pilha de livros e as colocou em baixo do braço. Não era muito difícil pra ele, já que Rony tinha músculos e era bem alto. Hermione carregou a outra metade da pilha com dificuldade até a Sala Comunal.

Lá, Rony se despediu dela e rumou para o campo de Quadribol. Hermione recolheu todos os livros e os baldeou até seu quarto. Ao entrar no quarto em que tinha uma placa pequena e dourada, onde estava escrito "Sétimo ano", Hermione se deparou com uma grande dúvida. Ela não sabia qual era sua cama.

Ela foi até a escrivaninha da primeira cama à sua direita e abriu uma gaveta. Hermione encontrou algumas penas, pergaminhos e cartas de um tal de Pedro endereçadas à Lilá Brown. Chegou à conclusão de que a cama não era sua.

Passou então para a próxima cama e fez o mesmo. Desta vez, só achou um livro de capa dura e o abriu. Era um diário. Se não fosse dela, depois pediria desculpas à dona. Hermione folheou páginas que não eram esclarecedoras, mas chegou até uma página, no centro do diário, que lhe interessou e muito.

Nesta página, estava colada uma foto colorida em que os personagens se mexiam. E então, ela reconheceu Harry dançando desajeitadamente com uma garota morena, da altura dele, cabelos lisos e pretos¹. Hermione ficou boquiaberta. Será que eles já tinham namorado ou alguma coisa assim? Ela correu a procura da "legenda" da foto e encontrou um texto escrito na página seguinte.

"_Querido Diário, _

_Esse foi um dos melhores dias da história de toda Hogwarts! Eu, Parvati Patil, simplesmente fui ao Baile de Inverno com Harry Potter, um dos campeões do Torneio Tribruxo! Eu sinceramente esperava que ele fosse mais gentil, mas ele nem ao menos me chamou pra dançar. A única hora em que pude sentir os braços fortes dele foi durante a abertura do Baile, pois os campões foram obrigados a dançar. O Harry não é um mestre na arte da dança, mas deu pro gasto. Afinal, só de estar na companhia do segundo garoto mais lindo desse lugar já valeu a pena! Nunca vou me esquecer da cara que a Lilá fez quando ele me convidou! Ela estava simplesmente morrendo de inveja! Infelizmente, o Harry nem me beijou, mas eu conheci o Thomas, um aluno da Durmstrang...". _

Ela achou desnecessário continuar a leitura. Foi como se um peso fosse tirado das costas de Hermione. Pelo menos eles não haviam se beijado... Mas porque ela se importava?

"_Hermione, lembre-se que você _ainda_ não é a namorada dele..." _uma voz em sua cabeça aconselhou.

Hermione tentou parar de pensar em Harry e passou para a próxima cama. Havia um livro na gaveta, e o nome do dono estava escrito à mão na contracapa. Pertencia à uma tal Emelina Vance. Só estava sobrando duas camas no quarto. Uma delas estava toda bagunçada e a outra estava aparentando ter sido abandonada. Ela deduziu que a ultima era a sua. Colocou os livros sobre a escrivaninha e se jogou na cama, permitindo-se pensar em Harry novamente.

Ela estava muito apaixonada por ele. Ou pelo menos encantada com o jeito amigo, compreensivo e descontraído dele. Mas, o que será que a autora do diário quis dizer com Torneio Tribruxo?

Hermione, sem pensar duas vezes, voltou para a biblioteca.

**¹ - Eu não sei se a Parvati é assim, mas nessa fic ela vai ser. Não que ela tenha um significado tão importante, mas... **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estava exausto quando chegou à Sala Comunal, acompanhado por Gina e Rony. O treino fora muito cansativo porque Gina não estava tendo um bom entrosamento com a nova artilheira, já que Kátia Bell havia terminado Hogwarts.

O moreno de olhos verdes nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar ao seu redor, apenas se jogou no sofá em frente à lareira crepitante e ficou observando as chamas. Ele se desligou do mundo por alguns instantes e quando voltou ouvia Rony e Gina brigando.

- Rony, deixe ela em paz. Eles já namoraram, é natural que ele queira dar as boas vindas... – dizia Gina.

- Mas... – teimava Rony, furioso. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Ele olhava com ódio para um canto da Sala Comunal. Harry acompanhou o olhar dele e viu Hermione conversando com Comárcio McLaggen. Ela parecia bem descontraída. Harry entendeu o que Rony estava sentindo e se levantou. Gina e Rony apenas o deixaram ir para perto dos dois, prestando atenção no que ele faria.

- Eu já tentei entrar pra equipe de Quadribol várias vezes, sabe, mas o capitão nunca me deixa entrar. – dizia Comárcio – Eu joguei uma vez o ano passado, mas houve um pequeno acidente e eu não voltei à equipe.

- Oh, entendo... – disse Hermione, provavelmente sem perceber que Harry se aproximava. – E quem é o capitão? Você parece ser tão bom, deve ter uma explicação pra ele não ter te aceito na equipe.

- Eu sou o capitão. – disse Harry, entrando na conversa.

- Harry! Nem vi que estava aqui! – disse Hermione, puxando-o pelo braço para mais perto de si. Harry ficou um pouco surpreso pelo contato físico entre eles, mas tentou não expressar.

- Na verdade, acabei de chegar. – ele explicou. – O treino não foi muito bom...

- Ahn... O Comárcio estava me contando que você não o aceitou para a equipe. Por quê? Ele não joga tão bem quanto diz? – perguntou Hermione.

- Nós fizemos um teste e o Rony ganhou. – disse Harry. "Com uma ajudinha sua, Mione..." ele pensou e reprimiu o riso. – E, o acidente ao qual o _Comárcio _se referia, foi um balaço na minha cabeça, que me deixou na enfermaria vários dias.

- Oh, meu Deus. – disse Hermione. – Mas... O que é um balaço?

- Se quiser eu posso te explicar, Hermione. – disse McLaggen, se sentindo mal por ter sido tirado da conversa. – Não quer vir comigo ao próximo passeio para Hogsmade?

- Eu...

- Ela vai comigo. – disse Harry, num impulso, interrompendo-a.

- Vai? – perguntou McLaggen, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione perguntou:

- Vou?

- Sim, combinamos isso há décadas. Quero te mostrar uma coisa nova Dedosdemel. – Harry mentiu. Ele não sabia bem o porquê, mas não achava seguro Hermione sair com McLaggen, e lembrava-se bem da ultima vez em que eles saíram juntos... Decidiu que era melhor inventar aquela desculpa.

- Bom, sinto muito, querido, mas você ouviu o Harry... – Hermione sorriu. Querido? Desde quando Hermione tratava _Comárcio McLaggen _de querido? O ódio de Harry aumentou, então ele puxou Hermione para onde Gina e Rony estavam.

**N/A: Helloo! Espero que tenham gostado do cap... Num teve nada demais nesse, mas o próx. tá muitooooo melhor, eu garanto! Lá vai um trechinho pra vocês..:**

- Eu realmente queria ir com ele! Não entendi porque "inventou" que eu tinha marcado com você... – brigou Hermione.

- Porque ele é um idiota e você não ia querer sir com ele... Além disso, você namora o Rony e porque... – Harry não completou a frase.

- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione, erguendo as sombracelhas. Ela e Harry se encaravam fixamente. Vários segundos passaram e eles não desviaram o olhar.

- Porque eu... Deixa pra lá. – disse ele, saindo irritado da Sala Comunal e subindo para o dormitório masculino.

**Bom, gente... deixem reviews e comentem! Qnt mais vcs deixarem, mas rápido eu vou tentar postar o próx. cap.! Bjinhuxx**

**Thaís Potter Malfoy**


	5. Brigas Infantis I

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Por Thais Potter Malfoy**

**Shippers: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, Draco/Gina, Ron/Hermione e Harry/Gina.**

**Resumo: Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida. Não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.**

**PARTE I**

**Capitulo Quatro – Brigas Infantis **

- Harry! – disse Hermione, repreendendo o rapaz. Ele a puxava fortemente pelo braço, de uma maneira possessiva. – Está me machucando!

Harry não respondeu. Simplesmente a soltou e largou-se numa poltrona próxima a Gina e Rony. Hermione continuou em pé, alisando a parte do braço a qual ele apertara. Ela tinha uma expressão desapontada no rosto e olhava de vez em quando para Harry. Enquanto isso, todos eles ficaram em silêncio.

- O que falava com o McLaggen, Hermione? – Rony quebrou o gelo.

- Nada... Só estávamos falando de Quadribol e ele me convidou para ir à Hogsmade... – comentou ela, inocente.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Rony.

- Ah, Rony, ela não vai... – disse Gina. – Você não vai, não é?

- Claro que não – foi Harry quem respondeu. – Eu tirei ela da fria.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, Mione, você tem que me agradecer! – resmungou Harry.

- E _pelo que_ exatamente? – ela rebateu.

- Esse cara foi eleito o chato do ano... – disse Harry.

- Ele não me pareceu tão chato assim... E, além disso, não pode ser tão chato sendo que eu _namorei_ com ele. – disse Hermione.

- E desde quando você tem o melhor bom gosto do mundo? – implicou Harry.

- Que saco, Harry! Você já ouviu falar que gosto não se discute?

- Mas, convenhamos, o seu é um pouco estranho. – disse Harry.

- Hey! – contrapôs Rony, indignado com o amigo.

- Deixe-me somente entender. Você _inventou _que havia me convidado só pra ele não me convidar?

- Exatamente. E, já disse, tem mais é que me agradecer. – resmungou o moreno. Ele tirou os óculos brevemente, os limpou e os levou de volta aos olhos.

- Eu realmente queria ir com ele! – Hermione ignorou a cara raivosa de Rony - Não entendi porque "inventou" que eu tinha marcado com você... – brigou Hermione. Agora Rony estava muito vermelho de ciúmes.

- Porque ele é um idiota e você não ia querer sair com ele... Além disso, você namora o Rony e porque... – Harry não completou a frase.

- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione, erguendo as sombracelhas. Ela e Harry se encaravam fixamente. Vários segundos passaram e eles não desviaram o olhar.

- Porque eu... Deixa pra lá. – disse ele, saindo irritado da Sala Comunal e subindo para o dormitório masculino.

- Que raiva! – ela murmurou. Rony e Hermione olhavam curiosos e estranhos. – O que é que foi? – ela explodiu.

- Nunca a vi brigando desse jeito com o Harry... – disse Gina. – Afinal, o que houve lá com o McLaggen?

- Ah, não foi nada! Eu não entendo! Juro que não entendo! – Hermione subiu para o seu dormitório ainda repetindo essas palavras.

------------------------------

Harry realmente não devia ter deixado transparecer seus sentimentos daquele jeito. Ele simplesmente estava cansado por causa do treino de Quadribol, que fora um desastre, e por causa de todos os problemas que ele estava enfrentando ultimamente. Principalmente porque sua melhor amiga, a pessoa que mais o apoiava e aconselhava, tinha esquecido completamente da sua vida (e dele).

Mas talvez a vida tivesse feito um favor a ele e fizesse com que a nova Hermione não quisesse enfrentar a guerra que estava por vir, não quisesse ajudá-lo... Seria realmente bom ela ficar trancada em algum lugar, segura. Sem correr perigo nenhum. Assim ele teria mais segurança para continuar.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Gina entrou, se dirigindo até a cama dele.

- A Hermione também ficou bastante brava. – disse ela. - Deveria ter deixado ela fazer o que ela quisesse fazer...

- Você não entenderia... – disse Harry. Ele deitou-se, evitando o olhar da ruiva. – Além disso, aposto que você não a deixaria sair com o _McLaggen_.

- É, realmente... Eu não deixaria. – Ela sentou-se ao pé da cama e passou as mãos pelas pernas do rapaz.

Gina engatinhou devagar até poder deitar-se ao lado dele. Harry olhava para cima, mas não pôde deixar de a ruiva o olhava fixamente. Ela o abraçou pela cintura e apoiou a cabeça no peito, agora forte, de Harry.

- Harry... – chamou – Me beija.

Harry soltou um suspiro. Ainda tinha de se lembrar de que ele estava namorando.

Ele se virou para ela e soltou um sorriso. Aproximaram as faces e começaram um beijo ardente. Logo, Gina estava por cima dele, afogando as unhas compridas em seus cabelos despenteados, enquanto ele mesmo não sabia o que fazer.

Ela deslizou as mãos para a cintura de Harry e segurou a camiseta dele, puxando-a para cima. O peitoral de Harry ficou à vista assim que ela retirou totalmente a camiseta dele. Eles se encararam e Gina sorriu. Harry fez menção de se levantar, mas ela o parou.

- A porta está trancada. E eu lancei feitiços sobre ela. Está tudo bem...

Ela o beijou novamente, passando as mãos pelos braços de músculos pouco definidos de Harry. Se viraram e ele estava em cima dela. O cheiro dos longos cabelos ruivos invadia as narinas do rapaz e, de repente, ele não consegue mais continuar. Harry levanta-se em um pulo.

- É melhor, não, Gina...

- Mas todos estão lá em baixo estudando... Você sabe, ano de N.I.E.M... Já fizemos isso tantas vezes, Harry! O que há?

- Apenas não quero... Não hoje... Me desculpe...

Ela deu um olhar "já-que-não-tem-jeito" – Você é quem sabe... Se mudar de idéia é só pedir pra uma das meninas me chamar no meu quarto, ok?

Ele assentiu, deu um breve sorriso e assistiu a ruiva sair do quarto parecendo decepcionada.

- O que é que deu em você, Potter? Rejeitando uma mulher? – ele disse em voz alta.

Mas Harry sabia bem o porquê. Ele não conseguiria com tantas coisas o preocupando. Ah, ele havia se esquecido completamente de incluir que o time de Quadribol estava péssimo sem Kátia Bell.

Ou seja: tudo estava dando errado. E ninguém imaginava o quanto.

---------------------------------------

Hermione acordou tarde na manhã seguinte. Também pudera. Ela havia ficado horas lendo na noite anterior e o principal motivo era Harry Potter. Primeiro, porque ela queria entender o mundo mágico para que ele lhe contasse o que prometera. Segundo, porque ela queria muito esquecer o que acontecera.

Não entendia. Era isso. Não podia entender o que se passava na cabeça de Harry Potter. Por que ele agia daquele jeito? Parecia mais um cão de guarda. Será que ele sempre fora assim? Ela tinha certeza de que ele não tratava Gina Weasley com tanto autoritarismo. Ou ele resolvera tirar o dia pra enchê-la?

Mais nada a abalaria naquela manhã de outono. Estava decidida a aproveitar cada minuto daquele dia, e depois pensaria em Harry e em tudo que tinha para falar com ele.

Na noite anterior, ela lera sobre o tudo que envolvia Magia e a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Hoje, se houvesse tempo, ela pegaria livros sobre Quadribol e sobre o tal torneio Tribruxo. Estava curiosíssima.

Quando ela chegou para tomar café da manhã no Salão Principal (Rony lhe ensinara o caminho enquanto voltavam da biblioteca) não havia quase ninguém, somente alguns primeiranistas e quem não havia ido ao passeio a Hogsmade. Ela então tomou o seu café o mais rápido que pôde, se perguntando onde seria a cozinha, pois em _Hogwarts: uma história_ não falavam sobre ela.

Hermione ainda não fazia idéia do que faria. Era um sábado, o que poderia se fazer? Talvez andar pelos jardins, ver os fantasmas passearem por todos os lados do castelo ou, é claro, se sentar em algum lugar de onde houvesse uma leve e brisa e ler um livro incrivelmente grosso. Mas, no momento, nenhuma proposta lhe parecia tão tentadora quanto ir ao vilarejo vizinho à escola.

E, como se Merlin atendesse as suas preces, Comárcio McLaggen apareceu na entrada do Salão, exibindo a ela um enorme sorriso ao sentar-se ao seu lado. – Olá, Hermione. Bom dia!

Ele lhe deu um beijo na face e voltou-se para o café da manhã.

- Sabe, Comárcio, o Harry desmarcou comigo. – comentou ela, fingindo-se indiferente.

- Que maravilha, gata! – disse ele – Ainda quer ir comigo? Acha que o Rony vai se importar?

- Claro que não! – disse ela. – Não é nada demais... Só quero que me mostre Hogsmade. Tudo bem pra você, então?

- Mais é claro!

Hermione o esperou terminar de comer e eles foram andando lentamente, lado a lado, pelos jardins da escola, em direção à estrada de Hogsmade. Ele ia lhe mostrando algumas partes que ela ainda não conhecia pessoalmente (ou pelo menos não se lembrava de conhecer), como a Floresta Proibida e o campo de Quadribol, onde havia um time treinando.

Eles passaram por lá sem dar muita importância e já estavam perto dos portões quando ouviram alguém chamando a moça.

- Hermione! - Ela se virou para trás e viu Harry vindo em sua direção. – Hermione! – ele chamou novamente.

Ela notou que Harry usava o uniforme vermelho e ouro da Grifinória e segurava a sua vassoura na mão direita; parecia mesmo cansado.

- Harry! Não sabia que era a Grifinória que estava treinando! – disse Comárcio, exibindo um sorriso provocativo para Harry.

- Cala a boca, McLaggen. – ofegou Harry – Aonde vão?

- Olá, Harry, está tudo bem comigo, sim, obrigada. E com você? Como acordou? Já passou aquele stress todo? – perguntou Hermione, irônica.

- Quer parar de me provocar? – ele rebateu. – Dá o fora daqui, McLaggen.

O outro o olhou desconfiado. – E por que exata-

- Porque eu estou mandando! Dá o fora! – Harry se enfureceu. Comárcio lançou-lhe um olhar desdenhoso e se afastou lentamente dos dois. – Porque faz isso? Eu realmente não gosto de ficar brigando com você.

- Faz isso porque quer. Não lhe dou nenhum motivo. Aliás, não é minha babá. Ou é?

- Hermione... – ele se aproximou dela. – Eu só quero o melhor pra você. Na verdade, estou me sentindo um idiota, por ficar brigando com você como o Rony faz... Eu odiava quando vocês ficavam brigando.

- Então não brigue. – ela disse.

- Eu apenas não acho bom que você ande com o McLaggen. Você não pode entender...

- Por que não tenta explicar? – perguntou Hermione.

Harry respirou fundo. – Você está julgando mal as pessoas... Sabe, existem pessoas em que não podemos confiar. O Malfoy e o McLaggen são exemplos perfeitos disso.

- Não preciso de uma aula sobre o bom caráter das pessoas. Posso descobrir sozinha quem é confiável e quem não é.

- Está sendo teimosa. Por que não confia em mim?

- Por que_ você_ não confia em mim?

- Eu fico com medo de que alguém possa se aproveitar de que você está sem memória e, eu não sei...

- Harry, não precisa ter medo. Eu tenho 17 anos, não é mesmo?

- Hermione! Você não tem noção do que está acontecendo no mundo bruxo!

- Nada pode ser mais grave do que já houve.

- Acredite, está bem pior do que qualquer coisa que já tenha acontecido. O que você sabe sobre isso?

- Li um livro sobre As Artes das Trevas ontem à noite, contando tudo que os bruxos já tiveram que enfrentar, inclusive o que _você_ já teve que enfrentar.

- Pois bem... Vou resumir o que está acontecendo. Voldemort não morreu naquela noite. Ele voltou há três anos e agora está atrás de mim. Isso sem falar que os Comensais da Morte estão por todo lado, causando terror nos bruxos. E nos trouxas também. Você deve saber que Voldemort odeia nascidos trouxas, então, sendo você uma, eu não acho bom que ande com _qualquer um_.

- Ok. Agora eu entendi. Mas você não pode me negar um passeio a Hogsmade. Estou louca pra conhecer. – ela pediu.

- Podemos ir no próximo fim de semana que tiver visitas. Hoje estou treinando.

- Harry! Pare de bancar o meu pai! Eu posso ir sozinha e voltar rápido. – ela insistiu.

- Hermione, pare de ser teimosa! Você nunca foi assim! Não vai e ponto!

- E posso saber como e quem vai me impedir?

- Você foi quem pediu. – advertiu Harry.

Ele puxou a cintura de Hermione até que os seus corpos colassem. Ele podia sentir o hálito dela bem próximo ao seu rosto e vice-versa. Harry tinha um brilho estranho no olhar e a puxou mais ainda até unir seus lábios.

Um choque percorreu todo o corpo de Hermione. _Harry estava a beijando. _Ambos abriram os lábios e invadiram a boca do outro. Harry brincou com a língua de Hermione na boca dela até o beijo se tornar mais quente.

Ela colocou as duas mãos no pescoço do rapaz, o puxando para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo. O ar sumiu dos pulmões rapidamente, pois era um beijo _muito_ quente, e logo eles se separaram, contra a vontade.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava mesmo gostando de Harry e ele ainda a beijava assim... Ela reparou que o rapaz também estava sem ação. Eles só se encaravam, até que ela sorriu.

- Me convenceu, Potter. – disse Hermione. – Quer me sugerir alguma coisa pra fazer já que não vou a Hogsmade?

**N/A: Hi! Gostaram do cap.! Eu não falei que tava bem melhor que o anterior? Acho que o próximo vai ser mais ou menos, mais o cap. 6 promete! **

**Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Agradecimentos a todos que comentaram, ou deixaram reviews! **

**Não vou deixar uma parte do próx. cap. porque eu não comecei a escrever ainda e nem sei quando vou postar... **

**Bjinhuxx**

**Thaís Potter Malfoy**


	6. Draco Malfoy

Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo 

**Autor: **Thais Potter Malfoy;

**Shippers**: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, Draco/Gina, Ron/Hermione e Harry/Gina;

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida. Não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.

**Capitulo Cinco – Draco Malfoy**

- Quer sugerir alguma coisa pra fazer já que não vou à Hogsmade? – perguntou Hermione, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu bem que sugeriria, mas tenho que voltar ao treino, Mione... – Harry disse, fazendo cara de quem não gostava do que dizia. – Aliás, nem devia ter saído...

- Ah, não? – perguntou ela, mudando o olhar para o tipo indignado.

Ao perceber, Harry tentou concertar o que dissera – Eu... Quero dizer... Você me entendeu, Srta. Granger. Não podia ter deixado os jogadores lá, sozinhos. Isso tudo é culpa sua.

Hermione tirou as mãos dos ombros do rapaz à sua frente e deu um passo para trás.

- Entendo – ela disse, virando as costas. Começou a caminhar pelos gramados com um sorriso no rosto, agora que Harry não podia ver.

Hermione ainda mal acreditava que haviam se beijado. Corrigindo, _Harry _havia a beijado. E aquilo definitivamente fora muito bom. Ela quase estava levantando a mão para tocar os lábios e ver se era mesmo real, mas Harry segurou seu braço, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Você está tão diferente. – ele disse, sem se incomodar com a proximidade dos corpos.

- Experimente ficar com um grande vazio na cabeça – Hermione respondeu, ofegante. Harry tinha um sorriso maroto que não passou despercebido.

Como ela queria sentir os lábios dele outra vez, o gosto de sua boca... Se pudesse, levaria suas mãos ao rosto dele, sentiria cada centímetro de sua pele, depois o beijaria novamente e saciaria todo o seu desejo e carinho e amor...

Amor. Era isso, amor. Isso era o que sentia por ele.

* * *

Hermione estava tão hipnotizada pelos olhos verde-esmeralda de Harry que não viu que, um pouco mais à frente, Gina os encarava. A ruiva bufava de ódio. E seus olhos emanavam um sentimento diferente...

Gina deu meia volta e se escondeu atrás de uma das árvores, observando-os de longe. Hermione ainda encarava Harry sem desviar os olhos. Ah, aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos que ela devia estar encarando. Aquela boca que só ela devia beijar. Depois de tudo que fizera para finalmente conquistá-lo...

Gina estava o perdendo. E nem mil poções do amor poderiam traze-lo de volta agora...

Ela se remexeu, desconfortável, ao ver Harry levar os lábios até a boca de Hermione novamente e a beijar de um jeito que ela sabia que nunca seria beijada; Apaixonado. Essa era a palavra certa para definir o que Harry sentia por Hermione. E parecia que a morena sentia o mesmo...

O jeito como eles se beijavam quase a fazia desejar que eles ficassem juntos para sempre. Via-se o quanto ambos desejavam um ao outro, sempre e muito e cada vez mais... O beijo foi se aprofundando de uma maneira quase incontrolável. As mãos de Harry seguravam forte a cintura de Hermione enquanto esta o puxava para mais perto.

Gina decidiu que era a hora de fazer alguma coisa. Ela se afastou um pouco mais e começou a caminhar para perto deles quando o beijo se encerrou. Ainda de longe, gritou:

- Harry!

Logo, os dois viraram-se para ela, assustados, e se separaram rapidamente, quase desesperados. Ela podia imaginar o que se passava na mente deles. Mas Gina não seria burra para estragar tudo agora...

- Os jogadores estão lá no campo, sem saber o que fazer! – ela continuou, quando chegou ainda mais perto. Enlaçou Harry pela cintura, num meio-abraço, e beijou longamente a sua face. – Acho que a Mione não vai querer que a Grifinória perca a taça esse ano... Não é? – perguntou, dirigindo-se à morena.

- Mais é claro que não! – respondeu Hermione, um pouco sem graça. Ela respirou fundo para continuar: - Eu já vou indo, então. Tchau.

Harry não teve tempo nem sequer de murmurar um 'até logo' e Gina já envolveu-o num beijo profundo, sem ao menos esperar Hermione sair. Ela queria fazer Harry se lembrar de que _ela_ era sua namorada, e não outra; ou seja, Hermione.

Quando Gina percebeu que Hermione já estava longe e não poderia mais atrapalhar, ela segurou Harry pelo braço e o guiou até o campo de quadribol.

* * *

Hermione mal se continha; estava eufórica.

Harry a havia beijado. Mesmo eles sendo 'somente melhores amigos de muitos e muitos anos'. Mesmo ambos tendo namorado(a). Mesmo com todas as barreiras existentes...

E finalmente ficou provado que tudo aquilo que ele sentia quando ela estava com McLaggen não era implicância com o garoto, ou excesso de proteção... Aquilo era ciúmes, não restava uma gota de dúvida. Mas o que passava pela cabeça de Hermione agora - além da lembrança do beijo – era uma pergunta tão simples e tão complicada... O que iria acontecer com eles?

Sim, aquele beijo provara que eles se amavam, e muito. Nenhuma pessoa que não sentisse nada pela outra daria um beijo como o que Harry lhe deu. Ela sentia que ele também desejava aquilo há muito tempo... Talvez até antes de ela ter perdido a memória... Mas como poderia saber?

Tantas perguntas estavam fazendo seu cérebro dar voltas... Hermione olhou para trás mais uma vez enquanto andava em direção ao castelo, e só conseguiu ver Gina e Harry abraçados, voltando para o treino. O que fazia sua mente questionar-se sobre outra coisa... Gina vira? Teria a ruiva visto o que aconteceu e resolvera fingir que nada aconteceu? Ou ela não tinha realmente isto? Gina tinha um temperamento forte; se ela visse, com certeza armaria um belo de um barraco.

Sem nem mesmo perceber, Hermione já estava na biblioteca. Logo, sentou-se em uma das mesas mais afastadas de tudo. Não tinha cabeça para ver ninguém, falar com ninguém. Ela pegou um livro qualquer na primeira prateleira que alcançou e passou os olhos rapidamente sobre o título: _"As Artes das Trevas mais sombrias". _

Era um título interessante para começar. Ela abriu no primeiro capítulo e descobriu que não conseguia absolver nenhuma palavra do que estava lendo. Aquilo não passavam de linhas aleatórias que passavam por seus olhos. Palavras em sua mente não permitiam que a concentração fosse encontrada...

"_Você foi quem pediu_" 

Como ela queria que aquela cena se repetisse milhares e milhares de vezes; Como ela o amava. O amava demais. Como, em tão pouco tempo, chegara nisso? Talvez fosse um sentimento que já existisse antes... Mas e Rony?

"_Melhor esquecer isso. Vou tentar subir e fazer os deveres...", _pensou Hermione.

Então ela recolheu o livro, arrumou suas vestes e saiu da biblioteca, apressada. Virou em um corredor que pareceu deserto – assim poderia pensar melhor. Se bem que pensar estava fazendo-a ficar muito confusa. Talvez fosse melhor só observar a linda vista que se tinha dos terrenos de Hogwarts daquelas janelas...

Acabou se distraindo e não olhando para onde ia; foi então que uma mão gelada tapou sua boca, enquanto a outra a envolveu pela cintura, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos de susto. A pessoa que a 'agarrara' agora a arrastava pelo corredor deserto em direção às escadas que levavam às masmorras.

Hermione se debateu durante todo o caminho, o pânico começando a instalar-se em cada célula de seu corpo. Ela ainda não conseguira ver o rosto da pessoa que a carregava, e isso a assustava mais. Eles pararam diante de uma porta de madeira escura que se abriu quando o rapaz – sua voz era grave – disse uma senha. Depois, ele a soltou.

Hermione levou ás mãos aos braços, pois estavam doendo devido à força usada por ele. Então virou-se para encarar o rosto do rapaz loiro que vira na biblioteca alguns dias atrás. Ficou boquiaberta; jamais imaginara que ele poderia ser seu 'seqüestrador', sendo que Rony dissera que se odiavam...

- Quem você pensa que é? - perguntou Hermione, recuperando-se, enfim, do susto inicial.

- Não precisa fingir agora, Mi... - respondeu ele com um sorriso enorme.– Nenhum de seus amiguinhos está nos vendo.

Hermione lançou-o um olhar cortante – O que quer dizer com isso, Malfoy?

- Olhe só! Está até me chamando de _Malfoy!_ – exclamou o loiro, se divertindo e dando boas gargalhadas.

- Não te entendo... O que quer comigo afinal? – perguntou Hermione.

- Preciso realmente dizer? – disse ele, adquirindo um brilho diferente no olhar. Ele se aproximou novamente de Hermione e a encarou profundamente, seus narizes se encostando e a distância quase inexistente.

Hermione começou a ofegar, o que fez com que sua respiração se misturasse à dele antes que Malfoy a segurasse pela cintura e fizesse o que ela temia. _Ele a beijou. _E ela não pôde fazer outra coisa senão se entregar àquele olhar hipnótico e àquele perfume embriagante.

A boca dele era quente, apesar de todo o resto ter uma frieza inacreditável. Em cada canto em que tocava era como se estivesse eletrizada, pois era realmente excitante beijá-lo. Seu estômago dava voltas e antes que ela pudesse perceber, já estava com as mãos enlaçando o pescoço dele. Tinham um ritmo perfeito.

Draco mordiscou levemente os lábios dela, e acabou por fazê-la voltar à realidade. Hermione o empurrou bruscamente contra a porta do aposento, com uma força que ela mesma desconhecia ter.

- O que acha que está _fazendo_? – ela perguntou, num sussurro.

- O que é que _você _está fazendo pergunto eu! Brigou com algum dos dois idiotas e veio descontar em mim? – exaltou-se Draco. Ele parecia magoado e nervoso; percebeu isso quando ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos, colocando-os para trás.

- Em primeiro lugar, - disse Hermione, em tom sério. – Não chame Harry, e muito menos o meu namorado, de idiota. Em segundo lugar...

- Namorado? Agora é isso que o Weasleyzinho é pra você? Fala sério, Hermione! – ele disse, debochando. – Você sempre o achou patético e sempre me dizia que eu beijava bem melhor do que ele...

- Eu já te beijei antes? – perguntou, apreensiva.

- Mais é claro que já! O que é que você tem?

- Eu não entendo... O Rony disse que nós te odiamos!

- Porque ele acha que você me odeia... – riu o loiro.

- Eu não te odeio, então?

- Hermione, qual o problema?

- Eu perdi a memória! Você não soube? – ela questionou.

Draco ergueu as sombracelhas. Ficou óbvio que ele não sabia. E agora tudo fez mais sentido para ela. Por isso ele ficou olhando-a na biblioteca. Por isso ele lançou sorrisos para ela. Por isso ela estava ali: Tinha uma relação amorosa com aquele rapaz.

- Isso não podia acontecer... – ele disse, pesaroso e soltando um longo suspiro.

- Por quê? Tudo bem, é mesmo horrível não se lembrar de quem você é, do que você já fez e viveu, mas...

- Eu imagino como deve estar sendo ruim pra você. Mas não é só isso que me preocupa. – ele disse, refletindo.

- O que, então? – perguntou ela, assustando-se com a maneira gentil com que já se tratavam. Parecia que realmente se conheciam profundamente. Lembrava o jeito que ela e Harry... _Oh, não. Harry!_ _E Rony! _Se fosse verdade que ela e Malfoy tinham um 'caso', ela estava traindo Harry e Rony. Estava traindo a confiança e amizade deles...

- O plano. Você não podia ficar tanto tempo sem nos dar informações sobre o Potter... O Lord das Trevas vai ficar furioso. Eu soube que você esteve na enfermaria, mas não achei que fosse para tanto... – Draco falava rápido, de modo que ela se perdeu em seus comentários.

- Como é que é? Lord das Trevas? Está se referindo à Voldemort?

* * *

- É, exatamente isso que você ouviu! – dizia Gina, desesperada. - Eles se beijaram! Estou me sentindo uma compl...

- Espera aí, Gina. Primeiro, por que Harry foi atrás dela?

- Ah, eu vi de longe que ela estava com o McLaggen, e eles brigaram ontem por causa daquele idiota...

- O Harry estava com ciúmes, então... – a outra disse, pensativa; ergueu uma sombracelha – Bom...

- Bom? Isso não é bom! Aliás, é péssimo! O que fizemos não adiantou nada!

- Eu não ia dizer que era bom, Gi! Como poderia ser bom que um garoto como Harry perdesse tempo com a _Hermione_ sendo que uma garota como você gosta dele...? Definitivamente não! O que eu ia dizer, é que você tem que se manter o mais perto possível deles quando estiverem juntos, e depois vir me contar, ok? Enquanto isso eu posso ir pensando em outro plano...

- Tudo certo, então... Eu queria mesmo ficar os vigiando para ter certeza de que não iria ser traída de novo...

- Gina, acho que já comecei a pensar em alguma coisa. Se você os vir juntos, não atrapalhe... Por enquanto.

As duas sorriram, cúmplices.

- Te adoro, amiga. Estaria perdida sem você aqui! – disse Gina, abraçando a outra rapidamente. – Tenho que ir agora. Marquei com a Luna de estudar Feitiços... Ela não está entendendo bem a matéria... Até logo.

- Tchau, Gina. – sorriu.

* * *

- Ah, não. Você se esqueceu. – exclamou Draco. – Eu não gosto de explicações... Mas vou tentar. Sente-se.

Hermione obedeceu e sentou-se na enorme cama que tinha lençóis de seda verde-escuros. Pela primeira vez, parou para observar o quarto; Era suntuoso. Paredes altas, carpete de madeira escura – assim como todos os móveis, que incluíam uma escrivaninha, um armário enorme e a cama – cortinas também verde-escuras, que se encontravam fechadas, de modo que só algumas velas os iluminavam.

Draco sentou-se perto dela e segurou sua mão – Escute. Eu imagino que os seus amiguinhos tenham te explicado como é a sua vida, mas há uma parte que eles, aliás, ninguém sabe. Somente eu, você e o Lord.

- E que parte seria essa? – perguntou Hermione. Ela estava começando a ficar com medo. Suas mãos só não tremiam muito porque Draco as segurava. As mãos dele eram tão frias e tão quentes e tão ásperas e tão macias... Uma mistura de algo bom e ruim.

Ele segurou a mão dela mais forte e lhe deu um sorriso. Ela retribuiu, desviando o olhar em seguida.

- Calma, Mi... Não precisa ficar nervosa. Você vai se adaptar e ser o que era antes.

- Me diga como eu era, Draco.

- A garota mais inteligente que eu já conheci. E adorava meus beijos, modéstia parte.

Hermione corou

- Quando o Lord das Trevas voltou ao poder, - continuou Draco – Ele precisava de aliados aqui, em Hogwarts. No nosso quarto ano, eu descobri que você não era tão inocente e, como posso dizer... 'Potteriana'. Digo, você não gostava tanto do Potter quanto aparentava. Parecia que estava com ódio dele naquela época...

- Eu nunca ficaria com ódio do Harry... Ele é um fofo. – sorriu Hermione. – Além disso...

- Além disso? – perguntou ele. Hermione parara a frase no meio pois estava prestes à contar a um estranho que estava apaixonada por Harry.

- Além disso, eu não conseguiria permanecer ao lado dele durante tantos anos se não gostasse dele.

- A não ser que estivesse espionando. E é exatamente isso que acontece. Você espiona o Potter para nós. Para podermos saber tudo o que ele faz, tudo que ele já descobriu sobre o Lord, quando pretende atacar... Essas coisas.

Hermione permaneceu muda. Mal podia acreditar no que o rapaz estava lhe contando. Como ela era capaz de fazer isso? Se fingir de amiga para colher informações? Não, isso não combinava com ela. Isso não era nenhum pouco de sua índole. Pelo menos não de sua índole dos últimos dias, desde que perdera a memória...

- Hermione! Hermione!

Draco a chamou. Parecia estar chamando há muito tempo. Ela o encarou, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela não acreditava que fazia aquilo com o homem que amava...

- Eu não posso, não posso fazer essas coisas... O Harry não merece... – Hermione começou a chorar. Se levantou, e saiu correndo dali.

Será que ela era o que Draco dizia? Será que ela não tinha coração?

**N/A: **Oiee!

Gente, desculpem pela demora, sinceramente.

Mas, finalmente, aqui está o capítulo. Espero que todos tenham gostado, eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Draco e Hermione flui facilmente na minha cabeça, acabei de descobrir.  
O que acharam do encontro deles? A Mione ta com tudo, hein? Beijando os dois melhores personagens... Que folgada.

A única coisa que eu peço é que vocês comentem e deixem reviews! Isso é muito importante para mim... Por favor, comentem!

Beeeeijos, Thaís.


	7. De volta ao que era antes?

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Harry/Gina; Ron/Hermione.

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida. Não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.

**Capítulo Seis – De volta ao que era antes?**

Hermione estava derramando lágrimas até não poder mais... Naquele momento, ela nem sequer preocupava-se com os olhos vermelhos e a expressão das pessoas que passavam por ela. As novas informações teimavam em não entrar em sua cabeça. Era como se elas a envenenassem, aos poucos...

Draco parecia a conhecer o suficiente. E o beijo dele... Oh, o beijo. A única coisa que fora capaz de fazê-la esquecer Harry Potter por alguns segundos fora aquele beijo. Como a boca dele era gostosa e ágil e... Perfeita? Os dois se entenderam muito bem naquele beijo... Poderia mesmo ser verdade que eles eram 'amantes'...

Hermione chorou ainda mais. Ela aumentou o ritmo dos passos e um pouco adiante, viu algo que só piorou tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento... Harry estava com uma garota. E ele parecia feliz.

Os dois conversavam e riam e aquilo só a fazia ficar com mais e mais ódio... Eles tinham se beijado naquela mesma manhã e ele já estava ali, com aquela garota? Além disso, ele tem namorada, pelo amor de Deus! Hermione passou furiosa por eles, sem nem olhar para Harry; Mas, pelo visto, ele a notou...

- Hermione! – ele gritou. – O que aconteceu?

- Na... Da. – ela respondeu, num sussurro. Já não bastava descobrir que era uma péssima pessoa, ainda tinha que vê-lo com outra garota? – Com licença...

- É claro que aconteceu alguma coisa! – ele continuou, depois virou-se para a garota. - Espere aqui, okay, Alice?

- Tudo bem, Harry... Pode ir com a Mione... Á Propósito, Mi, é bom te ver de volta. - a garota sorriu e se afastou. Hermione passou a andar pelo corredor, ainda chorando, e sem querer olhar para trás. Harry a seguiu.

- Não é nada, Harry, já disse... Não precisa me acompanhar. A sua amiga não gostou nada disso, tá na cara...

- Ah, ela pode esperar. – Harry fez com que a amiga parasse de andar segurando em seu braço. Hermione vibrou com o toque da mão dele... E por isso não se moveu, parou de andar. Harry foi até a sua frente e olhou em seus olhos – Você sabe que é mais importante do que qualquer outra pessoa para mim.

Infelizmente, ela não sabia. – Não, Harry. Eu não sei. Eu esqueci toda a minha vida. Você sabe o que é acordar um dia sem se lembrar das pessoas que você ama, da vida que você teve e da comida que você gosta... E de repente aparece um cara que diz que é seu namorado, e uma outra garota que diz que é sua melhor amiga, mas que se mostra totalmente fútil e falsa... Eu sei que é sua namorada, mas eu não sei em quem eu posso confiar! Estou tão angustiada com tud-

- Shh. – interrompeu-a Harry, vendo que Hermione voltou a chorar; Ele não sabia como agir. A amiga nunca estivera tão sensível e vulnerável... – Em mim você pode confiar? Acho que eu te amo tanto que você pode sentir isso enquanto eu falo, enquanto eu respiro... Não está sentindo a confiança que há entre nós?

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso. É, ela podia mesmo sentir. Era como se eles estivessem equalizados na mesma freqüência e somente eles pudessem entender um ao outro... Como isso poderia ser possível?

- Posso... Te abraçar? – perguntou Hermione, sorrindo fraco.

Ele sorriu. – Claro que pode...

Harry abriu os braços, oferecendo seu ombro para a "amiga". Hermione envolveu o corpo dele com os próprios braços, na altura da cintura, e ajeitou sua cabeça entre o ombro esquerdo e o pescoço dele. Ouviu Harry suspirar antes de voltar a chorar, dessa vez com direito a soluços.

- Hey, Mione... Se acalme... – ele sussurrou, próximo demais a ela. Hermione só não se derreteu toda por que estava angustiada demais com tudo aquilo. – Onde é que está a garota ousada e alegre com quem eu estive hoje de manhã?

Então ele ainda se lembrava que houvera um 'hoje de manhã'? - Harry... Sobre aquilo, me desculpe. Você tem namorada e eu não devia...

- Hey! Quem te beijou fui eu e se alguém tem que te pedir desculpas também sou eu. Você está confusa em relação a tudo e eu te forcei...

- Não, eu queria que você me beijasse! - ela sussurrou, corando. - Mas tem a Gina, e o Rony... Eu não quero ser assim, vocês não merecem...

Hermione começou a não fazer sentido nenhum. Harry não podia mais entender... Ela começara a falar de Draco e não mais deles dois. Aquilo tudo a deixava louca, confusa. A coisa certa a fazer era procurar Draco Malfoy de novo, assim que tivesse a oportunidade. Também queria terminar com Rony. Se ela participava realmente de um plano, não havia necessidade desse namoro acontecer. E, além disso, ela não sentia nada por Rony...

- Hermione! Você está neste planeta? - perguntou Harry, chamando sua atenção.

- Me desculpe, Harry... Eu acho que me distraí...

- Okay...

- Pode me responder uma coisa? - ela perguntou, erguendo o pescoço para olhá-lo. Ele confirmou com a cabeça. - Você acha que eu e o Rony nos amamos? Quero dizer... Você acha que a gente se gosta de verdade?

Uma sombra passou pelo olhar dele - Bom... - ele respondeu, depois de um tempo. - Sinceramente, eu não te diria isso se você não tivesse perdido a memória. Mas você sempre pareceu não ligar muito para o Rony. Ele gosta de você pra valer, ele mesmo já me disse, mas você sempre foi tão indiferente...

Hermione prendeu a respiração. Cada vez mais o que o loiro bonitão dissera fazia sentido... Espera aí! Loiro bonitão? Desde quando ele virou 'loiro bonitão'? Ah, Hermione, você já está sentindo alguma coisa por ele, além da forte atração que já havia antes? E quanto ao Harry?

- Por que pergunta? - disse Harry, mais uma vez a chamando de volta à realidade.

- Por que... Eu não gosto dele. Acho que quero terminar com o Rony. Não é justo que ele fique preso a alguém que não tem memória para lembrar dos momentos bons que passamos juntos, ou que não goste realmente dele...

- Acho que tomou uma boa decisão, mas ele vai ficar arrasado.

_"Melhor agora do que quando ele descobrir que eu amo você, Harry" _pensou, mas logo tratou de afastar aqueles pensamentos. E se os bruxos pudessem ler mentes também? Não havia nada disso mencionado nos livros que lera, mas podia ser verdade... Não podia?

- Vamos para a sala comunal? - ela perguntou. Harry concordou e a abraçou na cintura, ambos dirigindo-se para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Amiga! Já sei como nós vamos separar aqueles dois!

- Sério? Ah, eu sabia que podia contar com você! - exclamou Gina.

- Mas, Ginny, você vai ter que fazer algo... Mas acho que você não vai ter nenhum problema com isso. - ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Se for com/pelo Harry, eu faço qualquer coisa! - disse a ruiva.

- Tomara que você os separe rápido, porque eu não suporto aquela _ridícula_ com o seu namorado!

- Eles estão juntos agora?

- Estão! Eu estava falando com ele sobre o plano de hoje à noite, o convencendo a ir, mas aí ela passou chorando por nós e ele praticamente me deixou falando sozinha pra correr atrás dela! - disse.

- Plano de hoje à noite? Já pensou em algo?

- Pensei! Já tenho dois planos infalíveis, um ligado ao outro!

Ambas sorriram maliciosamente - Então me conte agora!

- Harry? Hermione? - perguntou o rapaz, se aproximando dos amigos. Ele estranhou a atitude deles; estavam abraçados.

- Oi, Rony. - disse Harry. Hermione simplesmente sorriu ao ver o namorado, sem deixar de abraçar Harry. - E aí, cara?

- E aí nada. Não consegui dar nem uma espiadinha no treino da Sonserina, por que ele não aconteceu. Não me pergunte o motivo, só sei que, pelo que vi o Malfoy não estava lá. Deve ter acontecido algo muito sério para o capitão do time faltar ao treino... - continuou Rony. Hermione estremeceu e Harry sentiu que ela ficara assustada.

- O que foi, Mione? - o moreno perguntou, imediatamente.

- Não foi nada... - ela saiu do abraço e se aproximou de Rony. Deu-lhe um breve selinho e passou a abraçar o namorado; Será que Malfoy faltara a uma coisa tão importante quanto o treino de quadribol apenas para falar com ela?

Rony passou a sorrir depois da demonstração de "afeto" da namorada. – Mione... Eu estou indo para a sala comunal. Vem comigo?

- Claro... Até por que eu preciso conversar com você...

- O que aconteceu, docinho? – perguntou Rony. Ah, não. Mais essa agora... _Docinho_? Fala sério!

- Melhor conversarmos lá em cima... – disse Hermione, preocupando o ruivo e perguntando-se por que namorava aquele imbecil antes de perder a memória...

Chegando à sala comunal, ela e Rony sentaram-se em uma poltrona afastada, os dois bem próximos um ao outro. Hermione passou a encará-lo, enquanto o rapaz tentava deitar no ombro da namorada. Ela foi quem falou primeiro.

- Rony. Eu tenho uma coisa não muito agradável para falar com você...

- O que foi, Mione? – perguntou ele, sentando-se direito na poltrona. Os olhos dele pareceram mais tristes.

- Rony. Primeiro, eu quero te dizer que eu não estou fazendo isso por um motivo especifico. Na verdade, é o que eu acho que vai ser melhor para você. – ela começou – Eu realmente acho que você gosta de mim, e que nosso namoro era de verdade... Antes. Agora que eu perdi a memória, eu não sinto o que eu sentia antes. Não que eu não sinta um enorme respeito por você, não é isso. Eu apenas não acho justo você continuar com uma pessoa que não sente o mesmo por você. Eu nem ao menos me lembro dos bons momentos que passamos juntos e... – ela respirou fundo, enquanto o ruivo ouvia tudo em silêncio. – Eu quero terminar.

Hermione abaixou os olhos. Não queria encará-lo. Por mais que fosse a melhor coisa a fazer, não era fácil encerrar um relacionamento, com uma pessoa que você respeita e que te ama tanto... "_Mas eu não o amo" _pensou ela, erguendo os olhos. Parecia que a ficha dele não tinha caído ainda. Ela quase podia ouvir as próprias palavras tentando penetrar a mente de Rony...

- Você está legal? – perguntou a ele. Rony assentiu fazendo um gesto com a cabeça.

- Sabe, eu senti que você não estava muito ligada a mim nesses últimos dias mesmo... – ele desabafou. – Não é mais como antes, não é mesmo?

- Eu não sei, Rony. – ela tratou de lembrá-lo.

- Eu só quero que saiba que quando recuperar a memória eu vou estar te esperando, eu acho. Eu gosto tanto de você, Mione... – ele uniu a testa à dela. – A gente demorou tanto pra ficar junto e agora isso...

- Não se preocupe, Rony. Você vai ser feliz, tenho certeza. – ambos sorriram, cúmplices. – Além disso, a Gina me disse outro dia que você e a Lilá tiveram um rolo... Por que não tentar de novo?

- Mione... Você morria de ciúmes dela! – espantou-se o ruivo.

- Eu não me lembro, não é? – Ela sorriu. – Tenho que ir, Rony.

Ela ainda tinha uma coisa muito importante para resolver.

Hermione surpreendeu-se ao ver que lembrava o caminho pelo qual fora arrastada naquele mesmo dia, mais cedo. Ela nem mesmo almoçara e fora diretamente para as masmorras – Tinha que encontrar Draco Malfoy e esclarecer tudo de uma vez por todas.

Bateu três vezes na porta de carvalho – Malfoy! Abra, por favor, se estiver aí.

Não muito tempo depois, a porta foi aberta e dois garotos excepcionalmente grandes saíram do quarto, sem dizer uma palavra, ou encará-la. A voz de Draco veio de dentro do quarto e pediu para que ela entrasse. Hermione o fez e encontrou-o deitado na cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Eu sabia que você voltaria. No final, todas voltam para Draco Malfoy.

Hermione debochou – Tem mesmo certeza de que eu tinha uma relação afetiva com _você_?

- Ah, querida, eu tenho certeza absoluta. – disse, sentando-se. – Pensou no que eu te contei?

- Pensei, e algumas coisas realmente fazem sentido, mas... Você tem alguma prova de que eu e você...

- Não, prova nenhuma. Nenhuma testemunha, todos acham que nós nos odiamos, por que nós realmente nos odiávamos antes... E não temos nenhuma foto juntos também. Bem que você queria ter uma foto minha ao seu alcance pra quando eu estivesse longe, afinal, eu sou irresistível...

- Malfoy? – ela chamou. O loiro parou de falar e assentiu – Cale essa boca! Deus, como você é narcisista!

- Eu não posso evitar, meu bem... Todas reclamam disso. Mas o meu ego só aumenta a cada dia... – ele levantou-se e andou até chegar bem próximo a Hermione.

- Todas _quem, _Draco? – perguntou Hermione enquanto ele ia se aproximando mais, fazendo-o congelar. – Eu acho que me conheço o suficiente para saber que eu _jamais_ permitiria que o meu suposto "amante" ou qualquer coisa parecida ficasse com outra pessoa que não fosse eu mesma.

Draco pareceu hesitar, mas logo veio com a resposta – Todas já diziam isso _antes _de você, Hermione. E, olhe só... Parece que você já está relembrando seus verdadeiros sentimentos... Está até com ciúme de mim!

- Há! Faz me rir, _Malfoy_! – Hermione disse, sorrindo. – O que eu acho, na verdade, é que você inventou tudo isso por que quem é irresistível sou eu!

- Isso é algum concurso de piadas? – disse ele, caindo na gargalhada. – Se eu não te conhecesse bem, eu jamais gostaria de você! Quero dizer... Se olhe no espelho!

- Obrigada por me chamar de ridícula e feia! – disse Hermione, virando as costas para ele. – Isso prova definitivamente que você inventou tudo isso.

Ele a seguiu e, no momento em que ela ia abrir a porta para ir embora, Draco a puxou pelo braço de volta para ele e a beijou. Assim como no primeiro beijo, Hermione demorou um pouco para se entregar, mas quando o fez se sentiu a pessoa mais saciada de todo o mundo bruxo. Draco tinha um jeito de mexer a língua e acariciá-la com as mãos que a deixava fora deste mundo. O loiro a envolvia mais e o beijou foi se aprofundando, até que o ar faltou aos pulmões de ambos e Hermione parou o beijo, ofegante.

- É realmente desagradável que você fique me beijando assim, sem mais nem menos...

- Acho que este beijo prova – disse ele, ignorando-a – que eu não _inventei_ nada disso. Nós nos damos muito bem nessa área, se é que você não percebeu. E eu, sinceramente, senti falta do seu beijo...

O rapaz puxou-a para um novo beijo, igualmente intenso. Mais alguns beijos foram trocados – agora sem palavras para provocar o outro – até que Hermione decidiu que era hora de parar. Ela empurrou Draco e pôde ver brevemente que os lábios dele estavam muito vermelhos.

- Nós precisamos decidir isso, Draco. Supondo que eu acredite em você, como seria? – perguntou Hermione, virando-se novamente de costas para ele. Não queria que ele visse o quanto ela gostava dos seus beijos...

- Bom, eu e você poderíamos nos beijar a qualquer hora, assim que estivéssemos a sós, é claro. Para mim, esta é a melhor parte. Mas você tem um dever com o Lord das Trevas e terá que me passar informações da Ordem da Fênix.

- Ordem...? – perguntou ela, virando-se para Draco.

- Eles já devem ter mencionado a Ordem durante alguma conversa. É como uma sociedade secreta para combater o Lord das Trevas. O _Potter_ faz parte dela, assim como você e o seu queridinho. – disse Draco, com desdém.

- A titulo de informação, eu terminei com o Rony. Ele é... estúpido demais pra mim. – revelou Hermione.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas e começou a bater palmas. – Parabéns, Hermione. Foi a melhor coisa que você já fez na vida depois de ter ficado comigo...

- Isso está ficando cansativo, sabe... Eu acho que eu vou embora. Depois nós conversamos.

- Vai embora assim? Não está esquecendo de nada, não? – perguntou Draco, com malícia. Hermione olhou para ele com um sorriso nos lábios, porém não voltou. Ela abriu a porta e disse, antes de sair:

- Quem sabe se você se comportar melhor da próxima vez?

Então, fechou a porta, deixando um Draco Malfoy estupefado para trás.

**. CONTINUA .**

**N.A.: **Oiee! Demorei, né? Desculpa mesmo, o capítulo não é o que todos esperavam. Tentei ser mais rápida, eu juro, mas agora o capítulo já ta aqui... So, enjoy it!

Uma pequena pergunta. Com quem a Mione deve ficar: Draco ou Harry?

Comentem!

Beijos e até a próxima!


	8. O Destino de Harry Potter

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Harry/Gina; Ron/Hermione.

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida. Não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.

**Capítulo Sete – O Destino de Harry **

Hermione, na verdade, estava bastante contente para quem descobriu que traía o melhor-amigo. O motivo de tanta felicidade tinha nome e um rosto bonito: _Draco Malfoy. _Depois de sair das masmorras, naquele dia em que tudo se acertou entre Draco e ela, Hermione sorria como nunca – até onde ela se lembrava, é claro.

Muitas semanas passaram-se desde então. Agora já fazia quase dois meses que ela e Draco estavam "juntos", pois não se podia dizer que eles estavam namorando, até porque o rapaz jamais pensara em pedi-la em namoro, mesmo eles estando tão íntimos agora. Tão íntimos que Draco lhe pedia para revelar informações sobre a Ordem – as quais ela se negava a dar-lhe - enquanto distribuía beijos em seu pescoço. Neste exato momento, Hermione trocava pequenos olhares com Draco, discretamente, durante a aula de feitiços.

Os pequenos olhares dos dois já não passavam tão despercebidos quanto antes. Harry lhe perguntara certa vez, na aula do prof. Binns, o que ela tanto olhava, já que não estava fazendo suas rotineiras anotações. Ela dera uma desculpa qualquer e o amigo parecera acreditar; Ela e Draco não podiam ser pegos juntos por Harry, pois naquelas poucas semanas fora possível perceber o quanto eles se odiavam e ela não queria magoar o moreno.

Hermione realmente havia se apegado à Draco, mais do que gostaria. O loiro estava fazendo-a esquecer Harry, o que não era uma coisa fácil a se fazer. Os momentos com ele eram, definitivamente, os momentos que ela mais gostava no dia. Quando a noite chegava e eles se encontravam, ela queria que durasse para sempre...

A aula que se seguiu foi a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Já era a décima aula que ela tinha com o professor Lupin e já gostara dele desde o princípio. Eles estavam estudando encantamentos, e Hermione achava o assunto fascinante. Como já estava à par de tudo o que sabia antes – quer dizer, antes de perder a memória – sobre o mundo da magia, começara a ler sobre coisas novas, como os encantamentos, que eram o único método de fazer magia sem usar a varinha.

- Boa tarde, turma – dissera o professor Lupin, quando os alunos acomodaram-se a seus lugares. – Vamos retomar a aula prática da ultima aula em que tivemos. Por favor, formem os pares... Espero que tenham feito a lição de casa!

Hermione rapidamente olhou para Draco e o viu formando o mesmo par da aula passada: ele estava com _Pansy Parkinson_, uma garota que ela considerava patética e ridícula. Hermione – para revidar, é claro – logo chamou Harry para ser sua dupla, fazendo com que Rony fosse "obrigado" a formar par com Lilá, já que Parvati estava com seu namorado, Simas Finningan.

- Olhem só! Os novos casais da Grifinória! – zombou Draco, olhando diretamente para Harry e Hermione. A garota somente olhou com desprezo, enquanto Harry praticamente voara no pescoço do loiro e foi impedido por Hermione.

- Não _suje_ as suas mãos, Harry. – ela disse, fazendo-o parar. – O que ele quer é chamar a atenção, como se já não tivesse o bastante... – neste momento, Hermione olhou com ódio para Pansy. Era notável o ciúme que ela sentia. – Patético.

- Ei, vamos parar com isso! – advertiu Lupin – Trabalhando, todos vocês!

Harry então voltou sua atenção de volta à amiga e eles começaram a praticar. Primeiro, Hermione lançou-lhe um encantamento que o fez girar no ar e cair no chão; Na sua vez, ele apenas a fez ficar mobilizada, pois não queria machucá-la.

A aula transcorreu normalmente até o fim do dia, já que Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era a última aula do período. Depois que deixaram a sala – Harry, Rony e Hermione – os garotos foram direto para o Salão Principal jantar e não se deram conta de que a amiga sumira.

Ela andava em direção ao seu "encontro de todas as noites", nas masmorras. Mas hoje ela estava indo até lá mais cedo para matar as saudades de Draco; Eles não se viam aos fins de semana, para não dar tanto na vista. Isso a fazia querer vê-lo o mais rápido possível na segunda-feira...

Não se preocupou em bater à porta e foi entrando no quarto do loiro. Encontrou – como sempre – as coisas dele todas jogadas no chão, na escrivaninha e em cima da cama. _"Esse Draco não tem jeito...",_ ela pensou. Hermione entrou no banheiro dele, para lhe fazer uma surpresa assim que ele chegasse; e lá ficou por um bom tempo, até ouvir uma certa movimentação do lado de fora.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer? O que o Lord das Trevas pede a mim é só da minha conta, vocês não têm nada a ver com isso. – era a voz de Draco, sem dúvidas.

- Desculpe, Draco – disseram Crabbe e Goyle, em uníssono.

- Agora saiam daqui. Voltem para o lugar de vocês. Só eu, o monitor-chefe tenho direito a um quarto só para mim. Andem, me deixem em paz.

Quando Hermione ouviu que as vozes cessaram, ela saiu do banheiro e se deparou com uma cena singular: Draco estava sentado na casa, tirando os sapatos e já sem camisa. Hermione sorriu e se aproximou silenciosamente dele, de modo imperceptível. Consegue chegar bem perto do ouvido do loiro e sussurrou:

- Se você continuar, eu posso não resistir.

Draco deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz dela e sentir um arrepio em sua nuca, levando a mão ao peito nu em seguida, com a respiração descompassada.

- Quer me matar do coração, Hermione? – ele disse, após recuperar-se.

- Você fica tão lindinho assustado – ela brincou, fazendo biquinho e beijando-lhe no pescoço. Draco logo a tomou pela cintura e captou sua boca num beijo ardente, porém que não durou muito tempo – Sobre o que Crabbe e Goyle falavam com você? – ela perguntou.

- Nada importante. – respondeu ele – Esses idiotas sempre querem satisfações da minha vida.

Hermione apenas assentiu e voltou a beijá-lo na boca. – Odeio admitir, mas senti sua falta. – ela disse, ao separarem-se.

- Também senti falta dos seus carinhos. E, principalmente, do seu cafuné. – ele sorriu enquanto Hermione o olhava, fingindo-se indignada.

- Só sente falta disso, não é mesmo, Senhor Malfoy? Pois bem, - ela disse – o senhor ficará sem o meu cafuné por um bom tempo a partir de agora.

- Não! Não faça isso comigo, Mione, por favor. O seu cafuné é mágico!

- Então se redima. – ela ficou em pé, saindo de perto dele e dando-lhe as costas. Ela sabia o quanto Draco odiava pedir desculpas ou ter que implorar por algo e isto a divertia.

- Mione – ele começou – por favor, você pode me desculpar? Eu juro que não sinto falta só do seu cafuné. – Draco se levantou, apesar de seu tom irônico, e aproximou-se de Hermione o suficiente para sussurrar em seu ouvido – Eu sinto falta disso também...

Ele tirou os cabelos dela do 'caminho' e passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Hermione segurou-se para não soltar um gemido, e por isso mordeu o lábio inferior. Draco segurou-a pela cintura, colando seu corpo no dela, sem jamais parar de beijá-la. Certo tempo depois, ele virou-a de frente para ele, e Hermione não reagiu, apenas se deixou ser guiada.

O loiro beijou-a, então, segurando-a fortemente pela nuca. O beijo não era imposto por ele, mas tinha uma certa brutalidade que o deixava mais excitante. Hermione envolveu o pescoço de Draco com as mãos também e o puxou para mais perto, se é que era possível. Porém, afastou-se dele bruscamente após alguns instantes, ao perceber que a coisa estava indo longe demais.

- Nós não devemos fazer isso, Draco. – ela disse a ele.

- Isso o quê? – ele perguntou, cínico.

- Você sabe, Draco Malfoy. Está passando dos limites...

- O que eu posso fazer se você não resiste a mim? Eu só estou fazendo a minha parte!

- O que nós conversamos sobre esse seu ego?

- Não mude de assunto... Vai me dizer que você não quer algo mais 'sério' entre nós.

- Eu... não sei. Prometo que vou pensar. Por enquanto, controle suas mãos e, principalmente, aquela outra parte do seu corpo.

E depois disso, Hermione deixou mais uma vez Draco para trás.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sentou à lareira de chamas crepitantes e logo alguém se juntou a ele. E não precisou se virar para saber quem era. Ás vezes parecia-lhe que ele podia sentir o cheiro dela a distancia...

- Hermione... Que bom te ver. – ele disse, ainda encarando o fogo na lareira - Por que não foi ao jantar? Eu senti sua falta.

- Oh, eu fui à biblioteca devolver alguns livros. – respondeu a amiga. Por algum motivo, ele teve a sensação de que ela estava mentindo, mas não teve tempo para mencionar isso. - Falando nisso, Harry, eu estive pensando... Já sei tudo o que eu sabia, ou pelo menos acho que sabia, antes de perder a memória. Por que não continuamos a conversa que começamos no dia do nosso 'reencontro'?

Ele riu. A amiga falava como se eles tivessem ficado separados por muito tempo; Mais parecia uma eternidade, era bem verdade, mas ainda era engraçado vê-la falar daquele jeito ao mencionar o dia em que ela havia saído da enfermaria.

- Não me lembro exatamente aonde paramos. – Harry sentou-se de lado na poltrona, a fim de encará-la. – Consegue se lembrar?

Foi a vez de Hermione rir. – Me lembro como se fosse ontem, se quer saber. Você me contava sobre as nossas aventuras juntos...

- Oh, sim. Perdoe-me, mas estou um pouco cansado agora. Quem sabe não falamos sobre isso amanhã? – ele perguntou, esquivando-se.

- Está fugindo deste assunto há dias... O que há que eu não posso saber? – ela se aproximou para olhar em seus olhos. – Não confia em mim?

- Não diga bobagens, Hermione. – ele advertiu, como se estivesse ofendido. – Poderia até mesmo dizer que você é quem eu mais confio... A questão não é essa. Eu apenas não sei se estou pronto para te contar os horrores que já assombraram a minha, e por conseqüência, a sua vida.

- Harry... Eu sei que nós não passamos por coisas fáceis, mas se eu passei por isso foi porque eu escolhi, então pare de falar como se você fosse o causador de toda a desgraça do mundo, ok? – ela pediu. – Apenas me diga o que acontece. Eu só sei o que todos os outros sabem, e acho que, sendo sua melhor-amiga, mereço mais do que isso...

- Você já deve ter lido em algum lugar sobre eu ser 'o Escolhido', não é? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, eu já li algo parecido. Mas os jornais sempre exageram em tudo... E eu passei a desacreditar o Profeta Diário depois de ler algo totalmente venenoso contra você. – ela contou, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Bom, mas neste caso, o Profeta não exagerou. Eu sou realmente 'o Escolhido', mesmo não tenho afirmado isso em momento algum.

Ela pareceu chocada. – Então realmente é o único que pode derrotar Voldemort? – ela falou, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Sim, sou. A profecia que foi feita dizia, resumidamente, que Voldemort marcaria 'o Escolhido' como seu igual e que um não poderia viver enquanto o outro sobrevivesse... – ele disse. Hermione ficou mais assustada. – Bom, a primeira parte já se cumpriu – continuou Harry, apontando a cicatriz. – Agora só falta um de nós dois matar o outro.

- Harry... isso é horrível! Você não merecia um peso tão grande nas costas! – ela disse, deixando escorrer uma lágrima. Então, ela se levantou e se aproximou dele, sentando-se ao seu lado na poltrona.

Repentinamente, Hermione envolveu-o com os braços, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Harry pareceu surpreso com a atitude dela e apenas deixou que ela se apoiasse nele. Ele quase pôde ouvi-la chorar. Mas, ao invés disso, ficou concentrado no cheiro doce que emanava dos cabelos castanhos – e agora mais bonitos – da amiga. Era bom tê-la em seus braços. Ele gostaria de poder tê-la assim sempre...

- Harry – ela o chamou – Como você pretende matar Voldemort?

- Bom, - ele respondeu – Não é algo que se possa planejar, se é que me entende... E há algo que complica ainda mais a minha vitória, ou o que seja.

- _Mais_ uma coisa? – ela perguntou.

- Hermione... eu só estou te contando isso porque você me pediu, e não quero que pareça que estou te escondendo as coisas, por mais que pensei em fazer isso...

- Você pensou em não me contar a verdade? – ela perguntou, levantando-se de repente, surpresa com a atitude dele.

- Há coisas que é melhor não sabermos, eu garanto. Eu não quero que você sofra como sofreu quando eu te contei isso da primeira vez. Você não demonstrou sofrimento, mas eu sabia que você estava preocupada comigo. Preocupar as pessoas é o que eu mais sei fazer, mas é o que eu mais odeio.

- Eu prefiro ficar preocupada com você a me sentir enganada. – ela lançou um olhar frio na direção dele, sentando-se no outro sofá. – Mas, já que não quer me contar, eu posso entender...

- Não é que eu não queira te contar, eu já disse. É simplesmente duro demais...

- Não conte, então – ela se levantou e estava deixando a sala, mas Harry levantou-se também e segurou-a pelo braço.

- Eu não quero te fazer sofrer, apenas isso. – ele disse, e pensou ter visto um olhar triste de Hermione. – Sente-se, Mione.

Hermione sentou-se calada. Depois, Harry contou-lhe sobre as Horcruxes. A cada palavra que ele dizia, parecia que ela ficava mais horrorizada e a ponto de chorar. Mal sabia Harry o que se passava na cabeça da morena. O que ele estava contando a ela apenas a deixava mais confusa do que preocupada, aquilo estava fazendo-a sentir-se horrível...

Como ela podia trair Harry, passando informações para Voldemort? Ela servia a este homem terrível, que destruíra a vida de tantas pessoas e fora capaz de dividir sua própria alma para alcançar a imortalidade? Hermione não se conteve e começou a chorar desesperadamente, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Ela já não mais ouvia o que o amigo estava a lhe dizer...

- Hermione... Você está bem? – perguntava Harry à amiga, e esta apenas continuava chorando, sem responder-lhe. Ele nunca a vira chorar tanto assim. Não era possível que só a história das Horcruxes fizera Hermione ficar tão sensível... Tinha algo a mais. – O que aconteceu, Mi?

- Harry... – ela finalmente ergueu a cabeça, tinha os olhos vermelhos – Perdoe-me... Eu sou a pior amiga que você poderia ter...

- Hermione... não diga bobagens. Você é maravilhosa. Não há o que perdoar...

Hermione continuou a chorar, sentindo vergonha de si mesma. Ela ia dizer a Draco que não ia passar informações sobre Harry nunca, que fazendo isso ela seria a pior pessoa da face da Terra... E se ele não quisesse, Hermione teria que escolher. E ela certamente escolheria afastar-se dele pela sua amizade com Harry, e por sua alma.

- Harry. Eu vou me redimir, eu prometo. – ela dizia, desesperada, deixando-o absolutamente perdido. – Nunca mais farei alguma coisa assim com você...

- Fazer o quê, Hermione? Eu não entendo...

- Não entenda... Apenas prometa que me perdoará.

- O que é que você fez? – ele estava começando a se irritar.

- Você promete? – Hermione ainda derramava lágrimas.

- Prometo, mas é claro que sim...

Hermione sentiu-se mais calma diante da promessa de Harry e voltou a sentar-se no mesmo sofá que ele, abraçando-o mais uma vez. E sentiu uma enorme paz dentro de si, como se ele a perdoando, ela também se perdoasse... Mas a 'paz' não durou muito, pois Gina adentrou o Salão Comunal soltando fogo pelas ventas e com o rosto mais vermelho do que o normal.

- O que foi, Gi? – perguntou Harry, levantando-se rapidamente e andando em direção à namorada; Gina o abraçou o mais forte que pôde.

- O Malfoy, para variar. Desta vez eu tive que me segurar para não dar na cara daquela doninha idiota.

- Doninha? – perguntou Hermione, sem entender por que Gina falara assim de Draco.

- Ah, é uma longe história. Meu irmão vai adorar contar a você... – respondeu a ruiva, e logo voltou-se para Harry. – Harry, você tem que ganhar daquele ridículo no quadribol desse final de semana, aí sim ele vai ficar bem quietinho.

- Vou fazer o melhor que puder, mas não vou garantir nada.

- Eu vou confiar em você, por que até mesmo em dias ruins você consegue ser melhor do que o idiota do Malfoy. Você vai ganhar, amor. – dito isto, Gina beijou Harry intensamente, o que fez Hermione levantar-se e partir em direção às escadas. Mas antes que ela pudesse subi-la, a voz de Harry a parou.

- Mione... Nosso assunto ainda não acabou. – ele disse.

- Que assunto? – perguntou Gina, sendo ignorada por ambos.

- Você já me contou tudo, Harry, e agradeço pela sua confiança em mim. Penso que é melhor eu subir, para que fiquem mais à vontade... – explicou a morena.

- Você é quem sabe... Boa noite, então. – ele desejou - Amanhã podemos conversar algo mais que você queira.

- Está bem. – exclamou a morena. – Boa noite. - Gina e Harry observaram Hermione subir as escadas.

Ela voltou-se para Harry. – Sobre o que vocês conversavam?

- Eu contei a ela sobre a Profecia... e as Horcruxes. – disse Harry.

- Oh. – exclamou Gina – E qual foi a reação dela?

- Ela começou a chorar muito, ficou estranha... Ficou me pedindo perdão por algo que ela fez, mas não quis me contar o que é.

- Que estranho, não? – perguntou Gina; Harry assentiu – Mas vamos parar de falar na Hermione... Eu estou com tanta saudade de você...

Dizendo isso, Gina abraçou-o e passou as mãos em seus cabelos, despenteando-os ainda mais, enquanto iniciava um beijo calmo. Harry puxou-a pela cintura e alisou as costas de sua namorada, para depois guiá-la até o sofá e continuar o namoro.

Algum tempo depois, o buraco do retrato abriu-se novamente e por ele entrou Alice Silverstone, o que fez Harry e Gina pararem de se beijar e virarem-se para ela.

- Oh, por favor, continuem. Não quero atrapalhar, absolutamente. – a garota disse, e já rumava para o seu dormitório.

- Não, Alice, eu preciso falar com você... – disse Gina, fazendo com que a loira parasse. Gina voltou-se para Harry. – Você não se importa, gatinho?

- Não, não mesmo... Amanhã a gente se vê, então, eu já vou dormir.

Gina sorriu e o beijou carinhosamente antes que Harry se levantasse e se dirigisse ao dormitório. Alice sentou-se, então, no lugar que antes pertencia a Harry, sorrindo.

- Pelo visto vocês superaram o que houve no outro dia. – disse Alice.

- Oh, sim. Aquele dia foi realmente estranho, amiga... – suspirou Gina, lembrando-se do que acontecera.

- O Harry te rejeitar foi inacreditável. Ainda mais depois de um jantar romântico, com música romântica e champagne...

- Estou pensando em fazer algo daquele tipo de novo. Algo me diz que desta vez ele não vai se recusar a ficar comigo. Não sei o que houve aquele dia, mas ele estava confuso. Além do mais, ele tinha beijado a Mione... Ela deve tê-lo deixado deslumbrado, entende?

- Provavelmente foi isso... Mas agora ele se deu conta de que gosta mesmo de você. Estou muito feliz por isso, Gina. Tudo o que fizemos não foi em vão, afinal.

- Espero que sim. Tudo o que eu mais quero é ficar com o Harry, e eu não vou medir esforços para conseguir isso.

Alice sorriu para a amiga.

**N/A: **Oiee!

Acho que não demorei tanto desta vez, não é? O capítulo não teve nada demais, só o Harry contando a verdade pra Mione mesmo... Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo já está na metade, portanto não vai demorar...

Comentem!

_Thaís Potter Malfoy. _


	9. Esclarecendo a Situação

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Harry/Gina; Ron/Hermione.

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida e não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.

**Capítulo Oito – Esclarecendo a Situação. **

Na terça-feira à noite, Hermione foi novamente para o quarto de Draco nas masmorras. Refletira muito sobre a conversa que tivera com Harry no dia anterior, e sentia-se suja, impura. Falaria com Draco, diria que acha erradas as coisas que ele disse que ela fazia, e que jamais faria algo assim novamente, principalmente se fosse para magoar Harry.

Quando Hermione entrou no quarto de Draco, ele não estava lá, mas um barulho vinha do banheiro, indicando que ele tomava banho. Ela resolveu esperar por lá até que ele saísse do chuveiro, para que pudessem conversar. E isso não demorou a acontecer. Só que, ao sair do banheiro, Draco estava apenas com a toalha branca amarrada à cintura.

"_Eu devia saber"_ ela pensou, sorrindo para si mesma, embora constrangida.

- Hermione... – ele sorriu, sem se espantar por ela estar ali e rumando para o seu armário.

- Draco, eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com você. É realmente muito importante. – ela pediu.

- Se é sobre ontem, eu só tentei porque achei que havia chances de você me deixar 'avançar o sinal', se é que me entende...

- Não, não é sobre ontem. Aquilo não teve importância...

- Então quer dizer que eu posso fazê-lo sempre? – ele perguntou, escolhendo a camisa que usaria e, logo depois, a calça jeans.

Hermione sorriu com o jeito dele. – Você é inacreditável, Draco. Eu disse que tenho um assunto sério a tratar!

- Sou todo ouvidos. – ele respondeu. Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas não disse o que ia dizer quando o viu levar as mãos à toalha e quase retirá-la.

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – ela assustou-se.

- Vou me vestir, Hermione. – ele explicou, normalmente.

- E vai se vestir na minha frente? – ela perguntou, incrédula.

- Seria uma ótima oportunidade para você ver o que está perdendo. – ele piscou um olho para ela, examinando-a de cima a baixo.

Hermione não se conteve e começou a rir. Pegou uma almofada na cama dele e arremessou na direção de Draco, acertando-o no estômago. Quando ele levou as mãos à barriga para fingir que sentia dor, a toalha caiu, deixando Hermione paralisada com a visão do corpo nu de Draco. Ambos pararam de rir na mesma hora, e ela conseguiu, finalmente, virar-se de costas.

- Desculpe – murmurou.

- Sem problemas. – ele disse.

- Posso falar com você sobre o assunto que me trouxe aqui? – ela perguntou, ainda de costas para ele. Ouvi barulhos de gavetas abrindo e fechando, o que indicava que ele estava se vestindo.

- Achei que o motivo de sua vinda era ganhar alguns beijinhos. – ele disse, rindo.

- Eu realmente não sei se isso vai se repetir. Os beijos, eu digo. – ela disse; imediatamente, o barulho que Draco fazia parou.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou, irritado.

- Eu conversei com o Harry ontem à noite, Draco. Não acho nenhum pouco justo que eu o traía! O Harry é uma pessoa maravilhosa, não merecia que eu o passasse para trás. O futuro dele já é terrível demais para que eu o torne ainda pior. Não posso fazer isso. E se você não aceitar, creio que terei que me afastar de você.

Hermione virou-se para ele. Draco estava perplexo, olhando fixamente para ela, agora já vestindo uma calça jeans.

- Hermione, ouça. Não sou eu quem tem que aceitar alguma coisa, e sim o Lord das Trevas. Se você desistiu de ser nossa espiã, terá que se acertar com ele e somente ele. Se você ao menos se lembrasse do quanto o Lord é impiedoso, não desistiria, pela sua própria vida.

- Era aí que eu queria chegar. Voldemort é um ser inominável, tão cruel ele é. Como eu posso servir a alguém assim, que mais parece uma coisa, um monstro do que uma pessoa? Como eu poderia trair o meu melhor-amigo, uma das pessoas que eu mais sinto carinho em todo o mundo, para passar informações a Voldemort? Eu não tenho motivos para destruir ainda mais a vida de Harry. Não posso magoá-lo mais, Draco.

- Eu sabia que o Potter ia estragar tudo um dia! Eu sei que é dele que você realmente gosta, e agora isso... Quer simplesmente desistir! Como se isso fosse possível. Você não faz idéia do que o Lord das Trevas é capaz de fazer. Prefere se arriscar para não trair a confiança do seu queridinho? Aliás, deixe-me lembrá-la de que você já fez isso com ele diversas vezes, Hermione.

- EU NÃO PRECISO QUE VOCÊ ME LEMBRE! – Hermione gritou e uma lágrima escorreu por sua face. – Sinto-me culpada todos os dias por fazer isso com ele, okay? Acho que é algo que você nunca vai entender, Draco. Eu não sei como eu me tornei tão ruim a ponto de trair Harry, mas isso não vai mais acontecer.

- Hermione... Você esqueceu, por isso está assim. Por isso se sente culpada.

- Eu sei que esqueci, Draco, mas nada que o Harry tenha me feito algum dia pode ser um motivo para que eu faça algo tão horrível com ele!

Draco suspirou – Naquela época, quando ninguém sabia sobre A Profecia, o destino do Potter, você achou que o que ele fizera foi o suficiente para estragar a amizade de vocês. E, por isso, veio me procurar e me pediu para te ajudar numa pequena vingança. Eu, é claro, aceitei.

- Mas então... Se eu só queria uma pequena vingança, como acabei virando espiã de Voldemort?

- Você começou a me contar algumas coisas importantes sobre ele, e um dia eu fui torturado até ter que dizê-las ao Lord das Trevas. Ele, então, conversou contigo e pediu para você colher estas informações para ajudá-lo a destruir o Potter. O dom de persuadir as pessoas do Lord é imenso, Hermione. Você aceitou, embora relutasse. Ele encheu sua mente contra o Potter.

- E você não tentou abrir meus olhos?

- Por que eu faria isso? Quero mais é que o Potter se dane! E ter você do meu lado sempre era maravilhoso demais pra eu abrir mão.

- Draco... você pode me contar o que o Harry fez que me deixou tão aborrecida? – Hermione perguntou, cabisbaixa. Draco sentou-se na cama junto a ela.

- Bom... foi no nosso quarto ano. – ele começou. – Tem certeza de que quer saber?

- Quero... Não pode ser tão mal assim. Devo ter ficado irritada por ser imatura e infantil quando era mais nova... – ela afirmou, parecendo não acreditar muito no que estava dizendo.

- Okay... – ele concordou. – Você já deve saber que houve o Torneio Tribruxo aqui na escola nesta época. – ela confirmou. – Bom, houve também um baile, o Baile de Inverno. E, neste baile, parece que o Potter tinha convidado você, mas você não aceitou porque tinha aceitado o convite de outro garoto... O fato é que o Potter apareceu no Baile com a outra garota. Isso é até aceitável, mas ele beijou uma terceira garota lá, na frente da escola toda, sem se preocupar. E ele _sabia _que você gostava dele naquela época.

Hermione ficou estática. – Ele fez mesmo isso? Porque, se fez, era um completo idiota. Quer dizer, isso é futilidade... Ele quis se vingar de mim por eu não ter ido com ele?

- Bom, é basicamente isso. Mas ele ficou realmente estressado e enciumado quando você apareceu naquele baile com o Victor _Krum_. – Draco fez uma cara enjoada ao mencionar o nome dele.

- Krum? – ela perguntou, e logo depois sorriu. – Parece que não foi só o Harry que ficou com ciúme.

- Muito engraçadinha. Mas aquele cara é o maior babaca. As pessoas só gostam dele porque ele ganhou o título de melhor apanhador jovem do mundo. E eu não tinha ciúmes de você, eu te odiava, sabe.

- Oh, é mesmo. – ela murmurou - Eu não sei como vim te pedir ajuda! Você não é muito inteligente, Draco, eu podia me vingar sozinha!

Ele suspirou, entediado – Posso até não ser tão inteligente quanto você, Granger, mas meus planos de vingança são infalíveis.

- Granger, é? – brincou Hermione, fazendo cara de magoada em seguida. – Devo entender que você voltou a me odiar, _Malfoy_, e que posso esquecer toda essa história de espiã de Voldemort, namorada secreta...

Draco fez uma cara de safado e foi se aproximando perigosamente de Hermione. Quando percebeu, ele estava a beijando daquele jeito que só ele sabia. Puxou-a pela cintura para mais perto enquanto Hermione tentava dizer-lhe que não era a hora – sem sucesso, é claro. O loiro abafou o som da voz dela com sua língua e continuou o beijo; Hermione não podia fazer outra coisa senão se entregar completamente ao garoto que mais mexia com ela em todo o mundo.

Ela finalmente interrompeu o beijo, ofegante – Draco... O assunto é sério. Eu queria que você não voltasse a me interr---

Mas antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, Draco a beijou de novo, agora com mais intensidade, e mordia o lábio inferior de Hermione devagar algumas vezes. Ela puxou-o pelo pescoço para mais perto de si e acabou por bagunçar o cabelo molhado dele e fazendo caírem algumas gotinhas d'água na roupa dele.

- Ah, Hermione – começou Draco, com cara de cachorro sem dono – Podemos fazer um acordo. Você apenas finge que não surgiu nada de novo em relação ao Potter, que ninguém mais compartilha os planos da Ordem com vocês três... Podemos continuar nos vendo, não?

Hermione o olhou e, em seguida, sorriu. – Eu não ia agüentar ficar sem você mesmo.

Ele voltou a beijá-la. Depois, Hermione encostou-se ao corpo dele e fechou os olhos. Ficaram daquele jeito por um bom tempo, apenas na presença um do outro.

- É bom – ela disse, muito tempo depois.

- O quê? – perguntou Draco, confuso.

- O perfume do seu sabonete. É bom. – ela disse, aproximando o nariz do pescoço do namorado, e depois deixando um beijo ali.

Ele abraçou-a mais forte. – Na verdade, é o meu aroma natural, é irresistível. Faz parte do 'combo Malfoy'.

- Mais essa agora, Draco? O que diabos vem a ser 'combo Malfoy'? – ela perguntou, rindo dele.

- Oras! Por que você acha que eu tenho qualquer garota, embora não necessariamente, aos meus pés? – ele questionou, como se fosse óbvio. – Eu tenho todas as qualidades necessárias a um homem reunidas no 'combo Malfoy'. Beleza, inteligência, elegância, e principalmente... o famoso _charme_ Malfoy. – ele piscou um olho para ela, que agora estava o encarando com uma expressão divertida.

- O senhor que se atreva a usar o 'combo Malfoy' com alguma garota que não seja eu, ouviu bem? Não queira imaginar as conseqüências disso. – ela ameaçou.

- Alguém está com ciúmes? – ele perguntou, cheio de si e com um enorme e pretensioso sorriso. Hermione não respondeu, porque se dissesse a verdade o namorado ficaria ainda mais pretensioso. – Suponho que sim.

- Não é ciúmes, Draco. Eu apenas não quero que o _meu_ homem-objeto fique circulando por aí. Quer dizer... Acho que eu e a Parkinson estamos de bom tamanho.

- A Parkinson? – ele brincou, ainda sorrindo. – Definitivamente, você está se corroendo de ciúmes de mim.

- Já vi que não dá pra discutir com um Malfoy... – Hermione se levantou.

- Aonde vai? – ele assustou-se.

- Acho que está tarde, não? – ela disse – Não quero que meus amigos pensem que eu estou fazendo coisas _que não devia _por aí. E muito menos que eles pensem que eu fui seduzida por um certo rapaz, dono do 'combo Malfoy' – ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Se dependesse de mim, eles pensariam isso, porque você realmente estaria fazendo coisas indevidas com o dono do 'combo Malfoy'. – Draco deu-lhe uma piscadela.

- Pare com isso, Sr. Malfoy... – ela brigou – Eu pensei sobre o assunto e isso não vai acontecer tão cedo, ouviu bem? Agora eu vou indo. - Ela dirigiu-se a porta, mas não sem antes ser segurada pelo braço por Draco.

- Vai assim? – ele perguntou, como num _déjà vú_.

- Acho que desta vez meu fresquinho merece um beijinho. – ela disse, e depois se jogou sobre o loiro, beijando-o intensamente.

**-------------------------------------------**

Hermione chegou tarde na Torre da Grifinória, e tomou cuidado para entrar o mais silenciosamente possível no quarto das meninas, onde todas já dormiam. Trocou de roupa e deitou-se sorridente em sua cama de dossel, a imagem de Draco em sua mente. Definitivamente, o loiro estava tornando-se muito especial para ela, o que fazia com que ela tivesse certeza de que ele falava a verdade, era sincero com ela.

Lembrava-se do toque, a sensação eletrizante de ter os dedos tão frios queimando a pele de sua nuca enquanto se beijavam. Não conseguia dormir, estava mais envolvida do que nunca. Draco era tão... Perfeito. Seu príncipe encantado vestido de Malfoy mesquinho.

Algum tempo passou-se e Hermione percebeu que não conseguia dormir, estava sem sono. Tentara e sabia que teria aulas no dia seguinte, bem cedo, mas o sono não vinha. Então, resolveu adiantar a tarefa de Runas Antigas. A tarefa era só para dali a três semanas, e era complexa, mas não tinha nada melhor a fazer, afinal.

Abriu seu malão, ainda em silêncio, e tentou achar o livro de Runas Antigas, perdido em meio a roupas e pergaminhos. Tinha que arrumar aquela bagunça quando tivesse tempo... Finalmente achou o livro de Runas Antigas, mas quando o puxou do malão, ouviu um barulho de vidro rolando pelo chão.

Hermione acendeu sua varinha e procurou o que havia caído. Era um frasquinho minúsculo e redondo que continha um liquido semitransparente, talvez um pouco prateado. No rótulo, ela leu:

"Liquido para Devanear (Patenteado) - Um encantamento simples e você entrará em um Devaneio extremamente real, com super qualidades, fácil de usar, compatível com a lição média de escola e praticamente impossível de ser detectado (efeitos colaterais incluem expressão vaga e talvez baba). Permitido somente para maiores de dezesseis anos". ()

Tomada pela curiosidade, Hermione guardou o livro de Runas Antigas e se ateu ao fraco em sua mão. Voltou a deitar-se em sua cama, abriu o frasco e, sem medir conseqüências, tomou todo o conteúdo de uma só vez. Imediatamente, foi transportada para um outro lugar.

_Descia uma escada, fruto de uma bifurcação. Um tapete vermelho encontrava-se sob seus pés e ela deslizava a mão docemente pelo corrimão de carvalho escuro. Sentia-se mais bela do que nunca, porém conseguia perceber que o seu corpo mudara. Ela estava mais velha, notava-se, e o volume de seu decote crescera consideravelmente, embora sua altura não houvesse mudado muito. _

_Hermione vestia um longo vestido vermelho-sangue de saia semi-rodada, uma sandália de salto e luvas compridas – atingiam os cotovelos – da mesma cor do vestido. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e sedosos, ainda cacheados, mas tinham o volume totalmente controlado. _

_Examinou o enorme salão para o qual ela se dirigia. O teto era alto e do andar de cima era possível observar todo o salão através de pequenas sacadas. Naquela noite, só havia uma mesa no canto do salão, fazendo com que todo o resto fosse destinado para a dança – havia uma pequena orquestra de quatro músicos na lateral, perto da saída. A toalha na mesa, e as cortinas para combinar, eram também vermelho-sangue. Tudo era extremamente convidativo e sedutor. _

_E só então ela notou; Na ponta da escada, como que a esperando, estava um rapaz alto e moreno, de olhos tão verdes quanto o possível, que a fez sentir um arrepio eletrizante na espinha. O smoking que o rapaz trajava o deixava ainda mais elegante e sedutor; Não bastasse isso, seu sorriso era lindo e transmitia calma e paz a Hermione. Aquele rapaz era Harry Potter, alguns anos mais velho. _

_Ao chegar à ponta da escada, o rapaz estendeu-lhe a mão e beijou as costas dela, mesmo que sobre a luva. Hermione sorriu intensamente para ele. Então, o rapaz deu-lhe o braço, ela aceitou. _

_- Como tem passado, Srta. Granger? – ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo e fazendo Hermione derreter por dentro. Todas aquelas sensações eram bem reais por fazerem parte de uma "fantasia". _

_- Muito bem, Sr. Potter – ela respondeu. Não tinha bem certeza de que ele era Harry, mas seu subconsciente estava controlando tudo ali. – E o senhor? _

_- Já pedi para que a senhorita de chame apenas de Harry – ele piscou um olho. – Mas estou ótimo, obrigado. _

_- Que bom, Harry. – ela sorriu – Pode me chamar de Hermione, se quiser. Ou ainda de Mione. Meus amigos íntimos me chamam assim. _

_- O Sr. Weasley te chama assim? – perguntou Harry, sua expressão passou a ser dura. Hermione subentendeu que ele não gostava muito do "Sr. Weasley". _

_- Não – ela respondeu, sem saber a verdade. – Minhas amigas, eu quis dizer. Meus pais também me chamam assim. _

_- Sim, eu notei. – ele voltou a sorrir. _

_- Devo entender que o senhor não gosta muito do Sr. Weasley? – ela perguntou, incerta. _

_- Ele tem um jeito estranho. – admitiu Harry – Falemos de algo mais construtivo... Soube que a srta. está pensando em dar um baile de debutantes? _

_- Oh, sim. – ela respondeu, enquanto o moreno puxava uma cadeira na mesa para que ela se sentasse e, logo depois, ele mesmo sentava-se à sua frente. – E o senhor já está convidado! _

_Harry sorriu, e Hermione mais uma vez paralisou-se. – Pode ter certeza de que eu não perderia a oportunidade de vê-la jamais. _

_Aquilo era um flerte? Bom, considerando que os dois estavam jantando juntos – e sozinhos, o que era muito significante – aquilo decididamente era um flerte. Harry a fitou por um longo tempo, sem dizer nada. A comida veio e a orquestra começou a tocar uma música romântica, deixando o clima mais quente. _

_- Está linda esta noite, Hermione. – ele finalmente disse. – Senti falta de você em minha viagem. _

_Hermione corou. – Obrigada, fico lisonjeada... _

_- A única coisa que me mantinha quente naquele frio da Islândia eram meus pensamentos. Queria voltar o mais rápido possível para reencontrá-la. Por isso inventei esse jantar... – ele esclareceu. _

_- Assim me deixa sem jeito. – ela sorriu. Ambos terminaram a sobremesa e, um segundo depois, Harry segurou sua mão sobre a mesa._

_- Vamos dançar um pouco? – ele perguntou. Hermione deixou-se levar pelos olhos verdes tão sinceros e levantou-se, acompanhando Harry até o centro da 'pista de dança' que se formara ali. _

_A orquestra continuou tocando músicas românticas que foram dançadas pelo casal do inicio ao fim. Hermione acabara apoiando a cabeça no ombro forte do moreno, e este apoiava as duas mãos em sua cintura. O ritmo da música era lento, mas de seus corações era como uma música de rock agitada. _

_Poderia ficar ali para sempre, mas Harry chamou-a para o terraço, segurava sua mão. Pararam no parapeito e apoiaram-se nele, observando como os campos de trigo ficavam bonitos quando iluminados pela lua. _

_- Hermione... Eu pensei muito antes de propor-lhe este jantar. E... Eu tenho uma coisa de extrema importância para lhe falar. – ele começou, um tanto quanto nervoso. _

_- Pois diga, senhor Potter... Harry – ela sorriu ao ver o olhar de desaprovação dele ao dizer seu sobrenome. _

_Hermione tomou um susto ao vê-lo ajoelhar-se em frente a ela e retirar alguma coisa do bolso. Ela ficou paralisada, assistindo ao moreno abrir a caixinha preta em suas mãos e revelar um anel com uma pedra de diamantes enorme. Então, Harry respirou fundo e perguntou: _

_- Hermione Jane Granger... Aceitaria se casar comigo? _

_Hermione ficou com os olhos marejados e afirmou com a cabeça, sem palavras. Harry pegou sua mão direita e colocou ali o anel de noivado, beijando-o em seguida. O homem ergueu-se e inesperadamente beijou a moça à sua frente. O beijo era bom, intenso, e poderia durar para sempre... _

Hermione acordou do 'sonho' e percebeu que estava com um sorriso bobo na face. Aquela poção realmente funcionava... e era demais! A única dúvida que a assombrava era o porquê de ter tido 'alucinações' com Harry e não com Draco.

É, parecia que o moreno dos olhos verdes ainda mexia muito com ela...

**N/A.: **Olá, pessoas! Ah, dessa vez eu não demorei tanto, não é?

Gostaram do capítulo? Eu já o tinha planejado há algum tempo, só faltava digitar mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado.

Beeeeijos, e até a próxima, Thaís Potter Malfoy.

() Eu não tenho certeza se o texto no livro 6 era esse, mas se não for é algo muito parecido.


	10. Esclarecendo a Situação II

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Harry/Gina; Ron/Hermione.

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida e não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.

**Capítulo Nove – Esclarecendo a Situação II **

- Hey, Mione... Ouvi dizer que você quer conhecer a história da doninha quicante. – disse Rony, e fez questão de fazê-lo enquanto ele, Harry e Hermione se dirigiam para os seus lugares na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Hermione olhou de relance para Draco e viu que o loiro ficara vermelho.

- Oh, sim. A Gina me disse que foi realmente engraçado! – ela disse, sorrindo, para provocá-lo. O grupo dos sonserinos rapidamente foi para o fundo da sala. Mas Rony aumentou o tom de voz.

- Foi o seguinte, Mione... Nós tínhamos um professor um tanto quanto louco em nosso quarto ano, e ele pegou o Malfoy tentando lançar um feitiço pelas costas do Harry. Então, ele simplesmente transfigurou o Malfoy em uma doninha e ficou balançando ele pra cima e pra baixo... FOI HILARIANTE!

- Como eu queria me lembrar disso – disse Hermione, rindo. Harry acabou rindo do jeito dos amigos, assim como o resto da turma da grifinória, que explodia em risadas.

- Eu acho que você deveria cuidar da sua vida, Weasley! – esbravejou Malfoy do outro lado da sala, com cara de poucos amigos. Hermione fez uma cara azeda ao ver Pansy Parkinson grudada no pescoço dele. Após Draco dizer isso, ela deu-lhe um beijo na face, sorrindo.

Rony levantou-se, pronto para ir para cima de Draco quando o professor Lupin entrou na sala, ordenando que cada um se sentasse em seu respectivo lugar.

----------------------------------------------

A semana não demorou a passar e, quando pôde perceber, Harry já estava acordando no sábado para o jogo de Quadribol contra a Lufa-Lufa. Ele logo tomou café na companhia de Rony e Gina, pois Hermione ainda não levantara, e depois eles foram para os vestiários. Logo, todo o time estava lá.

Todos se reuniram em circulo antes de começar o jogo e Harry lhes passava as últimas instruções. Estavam prontos para vencer a Lufa-Lufa, e este jogo poderia tirar definitivamente os Sonserinos do Campeonato; Harry tinha cada vez mais motivos para querer que isso acontecesse.

Além de sua antiga rivalidade com Malfoy e o pedido que Gina fizera, Harry tinha certeza de que ele tinha culpa na perda de memória de Hermione. Disso Harry jamais poderia se esquecer, e muito menos deixar barato a "brincadeira" daquele trapaceiro... Ainda mais sendo que ela ocorrera num momento delicado como aquele, em que ele precisava cada vez mais de Hermione ao seu lado – e com memória, preferencialmente.

- Ótimo, time. Eu quero o melhor de todos no campo hoje. Vamos tirar a vantagem da Lufa-Lufa e ainda garantir que os sonserinos não tenham a mínima chance de ficar com a taça, que por acaso pertence à Grifinória! – disse Harry, com mais raiva do que ânimo, embora adorasse quadribol.

A equipe toda aplaudiu e deu sinais de entusiasmo, enquanto Gina – a atual artilheira do time - 'pulou no pescoço' do namorado e iniciou um beijo quente. Depois, todos pegaram suas vassouras e rumaram para o campo de Quadribol. Estavam quase adentrando quando viram Hermione correndo em direção ao time; Harry parou para falar com a amiga e mandou o time seguir para o jogo, mas acabou ficando para trás acompanhado de Gina e Rony.

"Não era exatamente o que eu queria", pensou Harry.

- Vim lhes desejar boa sorte. – disse Hermione, exibindo um sorriso radiante.

- Acho que vamos precisar – comentou Rony – O novo atacante deles é bom.

- Mas eu sou melhor – disse Gina, com um quê de arrogância. – Não é, amor?

Harry demorou um pouco para entender que ela falava com ele – Oh, é claro. E por isso está no time...

- Bom – começou Hermione, sem graça em frente ao casal 20 de Hogwarts – Eu vou indo, então... Bom jogo! – e ela beijou a face dos três amigos, sendo segurada por Harry quando chegou sua vez.

- Preciso falar com você... – ele disse. Hermione confirmou com a cabeça, e Rony e Gina foram deixados para trás quando os amigos começaram a caminhar a sós para o outro lado. Os dois irmãos acabaram indo para o campo e só depois Hermione iniciou uma conversa.

- O que você tem para dizer, Harry? – ela perguntou.

- É sobre a nossa conversa de segunda... – ele disse.

- Achei que não houvesse mais nada a dizer.

- A conversa ainda não acabou, Mione. Eu tenho algo a lhe dizer.

- É importante? – perguntou, preocupada.

- Eu considero muito importante... – disse Harry – É sobre... Nós dois.

Hermione corou um pouco – Então nós...

- É melhor não dizer nada agora... – ele advertiu-a – À noite eu volto a te procurar, okay?

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça, ainda relutante – Não pode ao menos adiantar o assunto?

Harry pensou durante um tempo e começou a se aproximar de Hermione, sem saber ao certo o que fazia. Por fim, chegou perto o suficiente para inclinar a cabeça alguns centímetros para o lado e fazer com que seus lábios se encontrassem; entretanto, não aprofundou o beijo.

Quando se afastou, a morena ainda tinha os olhos fechados, o que o fez sorrir. Depois, Hermione olhou-o, intrigada, mas também sorriu.

- Eu preciso ir. – ele disse. Harry se afastou e, quando estava muito longe, gritou: - TORÇA POR MIM! – fazendo-a sorrir.

Hermione suspirou e observou-o ir embora; estava eufórica. Toda vez em que ela e Harry se beijavam aquilo acontecia. Levou-se a perguntar a si mesma – como se não o tivesse feito o suficiente durante a semana toda – por que Harry mexia daquele jeito com ela. Aquele sonho/delírio que tivera alguns dias atrás ainda perturbava os pensamentos da morena.

Ela gostava de Draco, tinha certeza absoluta. Entre eles tinha uma coisa inexplicável que a fazia querer ficar com ele pra todo o sempre. É, eles tinham química. Mas toda vez que beijava Harry algo a deixava em conflito, como se fosse algo que sentira por ele antes de perder a memória. Seria sobre isso que Harry queria conversar?

Se fosse, ela estava ansiosa para ter aquela conversa e esclarecer o seu passado com Harry. Pensando bem, era óbvio que tiveram alguma coisa. Por que Harry a beijaria sem mais nem menos quando bem entendesse se não houvesse feito isso mais vezes? Ele parecia considerar Hermione mais do que uma amiga.

"_É melhor parar de pensar nisso... Caso contrário enlouquecerei_" Ela, então, virou-se para rumar à arquibancada e chocou-se quando viu o rosto de Draco enfurecido atrás de si.

----------------------------------------------

Uma chuva fina começara a cair quando Madame Hooch apitou e a partida teve inicio. Gina rapidamente pegou a goles e se dirigiu para as balizas adversárias, sem sequer pensar em passar a bola para algum de seus companheiros. Harry apenas riu do jeito da namorada, voltando a se concentrar no pomo-de-ouro.

"Gina se dirige para as balizas a toda agora... Olhem como o cabelo dela está bonito hoje!" comentava Luna. Harry sorriu quando a namorada marcou o primeiro ponto da Grifinória no jogo. "Boa, Gina! Esse gol foi um de seus melhores... Certo, professora, foi só um comentário".

Harry deu uma olhadela para o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa e este parecia tão perdido quanto ele próprio. Então, Harry pôde dar uma igualmente rápida olhada para a torcida grifinória, que hoje trazia cartazes com seu nome e o de Gina. Harry passou os olhos por lá e não conseguiu encontrar o rosto de Hermione.

----------------------------------------------

Hermione ferveu de ódio quando o sonserino começou a bater palmas e sorrir ironicamente para ela. Mas não conseguiu proferir uma só palavra – ou azaração – quando viu Draco com os cabelos caindo sobre os olhos, vestindo uma camisa social verde-escuro que contrastava com seus olhos e tinha as mangas dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos. O maldito era realmente _tão_ bonito.

- Que beijo mais meigo e inocente. Uau, Hermione – disse ele, sarcástico. – Não sabia que amigos faziam coisas assim... Preciso realmente me atualizar.

- Ele me beijou, Draco. Não pude fazer nada. – ela respondeu, cansada. Não queria discutir com o loiro.

- Oh, é claro. Qualquer um que chegue te beijando vai ser correspondido, pelo jeito. – ele alfinetou.

- Draco, eu não tenho tempo para isso. – ela disse, e já ia saindo, mas virando-se para ele novamente – E também não é como se você não ficasse por aí agarrando aquela Parkinson... Você não tem moral para falar de mim, Draco.

- Se eu quisesse te irritar, poderia dizer eu realmente continuo pegando a Pansy, mas gostaria que soubesse que eu a dispensei há algum tempo.

- Você nunca mais ficou com ela? Conta outra, _Malfoy_. Ontem na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas vocês pareciam estar bem entrosados.

- Ela continua se jogando em cima de mim, não posso fazer nada, muito menos dizer que tenho outra pessoa.

- E é exatamente isso que acontece comigo e Harry! Ou você quer que eu diga a ele algo do tipo: "Oh, Harry, desculpe-me, não posso te beijar porque estou saindo com Draco Malfoy e estou te traindo pelas costas, repassando informações para Voldemort só porque você me magoou no quarto ano"?

- Mas você poderia dizer que não pode beijá-lo simplesmente pelo fato de _ele _estar namorando! Não que isso realmente fosse um motivo válido, mas funciona com vocês, grifinórios. Você poderia muito bem ter dito isto – ele exaltou-se. Hermione baixou os olhos, no que Draco acabou se aproximando e levantando seu queixo, forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele passou a usar um tom de voz mais ameno, porém transparecia mágoa – Você gosta de beijá-lo. Vejo isso em seus olhos, Hermione. E é por isso que está me fazendo de palhaço.

- Não! Não, Draco, eu não quero brincar com os sentimentos de ninguém, muito menos com os meus próprios. Se eu deixei que os beijos acontecessem foi porque, como já lhe disse, estou confusa.

- 'Os beijos', é? Andam dando uns amassos por aí? Parece que você perdeu totalmente a noção do perigo, _Granger_.

- Pare de agir assim, está bem? – ela pediu – Se eu disser que não vai mais acontecer, podemos encerrar esse assunto?

- Uma última pergunta. Quantos beijos já foram desde que você resolveu acreditar em mim?

- Dois, se contarmos este. – ela respondeu, após hesitar.

- Parece que o Potter resolveu recuperar o tempo perdido – disse Draco, sarcástico. Ele passou a língua sobre os lábios, deixando-os molhados e, em seguida, passou a mão pelo cabelo; Draco Malfoy, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, parecia nervoso. – Eu vi seu sorriso, Hermione. Eu sei que é dele que você realmente gosta.

- Eu não vou mentir para você, Draco. – Draco Malfoy gelou até a alma, se é que era possível ficar mais gelada, ao ouvir estas palavras - Eu não sei o que sinto em relação ao Harry, mas não posso negar ou esconder meus sentimentos por você! Tem sido ótimo estar com você, te beijar, saber que você gosta de mim de verdade.

- Queria saber de onde você tirou esta conclusão. - Hermione paralisou, sem saber que Draco só dissera aquilo para deixá-la tão ferida quanto ele ficara ao vê-la beijando Harry.

- Os beijos... Você... Você simplesmente não pode estar fingindo... – ela engoliu em seco, não muito segura do que afirmava. Draco percebeu a insegurança dela ao ver uma lágrima fina escorrer em sua face, e percebeu que podia ter estragado tudo.

- Você finge, Hermione? Finge? – ele disse o mais seco que pôde.

- Você acha que eu estou fingindo, Draco? – ela perguntou. – No começo pode ser que estava, mas agora eu sinto algo muito forte por você que eu não sei o que é. Se eu não sentisse nada, poderia ter te dado às costas como fiz com Rony. Mas não, eu ainda estou aqui. E nem com muita força de vontade eu conseguiria... Deixa pra lá. – ela fez um vago aceno com a mão esquerda.

- Não conseguiria o quê? – Draco se aproximou – O quê, Hermione?

- Você não merece ouvir.

- Mas eu preciso ouvir. O que não conseguiria?

- Não conseguiria mais ficar um dia sem te ver. Acho que meu corpo depende do seu, minha boca depende da sua... Enfim, é ridículo esta conversa estar acontecendo. Posso dizer seguramente que, no momento, se tivesse que escolher entre você e Harry... escolheria você, mesmo sendo tão insensível comigo.

Draco ficou estático. Teria mesmo ouvido aquilo? – Então... gosta mais de mim do que dele?

- Eu queria poder afirmar com certeza. Tudo está tão confuso, Draco.

- O que você sente pelo Potter, afinal? Juro que jamais entenderei.

- Sabe, o Harry é inconstante. Quando eu acho que ele gosta de mim, ele encontra a Gina e a trata com o maior carinho do mundo, em frente a mim! E ele também não termina esse namoro, não o fez nem depois de eu ter terminado o meu com o Rony. Às vezes ele gosta de Gina, às vezes parece gostar de mim. E eu não sei em qual Harry posso confiar, são dois totalmente diferentes.

Hermione não teve certeza de que Draco ouvira as ultimas palavras, pois ele praticamente engolira as palavras ao se aproximar tanto da boca dela com a sua própria e dar-lhe um beijo estonteando, em público. A moça não pôde deixar de trazê-lo para mais perto usando mãos ágeis em suas costas e nuca enquanto ele puxava a cintura dela.

- Wow... Este foi o seu modo de dizer 'está perdoada'? – ela perguntou, ao separarem-se.

Ele sorriu. Seu sorriso mais charmoso, que ela entendeu como um 'sim' - Hermione... Combinemos assim: nem eu nem você nos envolvemos com outras pessoas a não ser que seja estritamente necessário.

- Caso não saiba, Sr. Malfoy, isso se chama 'namoro'. – disse Hermione, como quem não quer nada.

Draco fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. – Tudo bem, Hermione Granger, estamos oficialmente namorando, se você concordar, é claro. Mas é óbvio que concorda, porque qualquer garota daria tudo para estar no seu lugar.

- Apenas lembre-se de que eu não sou qualquer garota, Draco. E, sim, eu aceito. – ela sorriu, voltando a beijá-lo de modo fervoroso. - Draco, é melhor nos afastarmos agora... Alguém pode nos ver!

- Quem está me agarrando aqui é você, Granger. – ele encenou, sorrindo logo depois. - Não, ninguém nos verá, pode relaxar. Nem mesmo Filch perderia o grande Harry Potter em campo. – ele disse, sarcástico. Hermione sentiu que ele tinha, ainda, uma ponta de ciúme.

Foi então que ela se deu conta – Oh, meu Deus! O jogo!

----------------------------------------------

Harry ficou abatido. Mas sabia que Hermione não perderia um jogo seu, ela jamais perdera. Ela estava lá, com certeza. Devia estar perdida em algum lugar onde ele não pôde vê-la. Já havia se passado mais de vinte minutos desde o início do jogo, era impossível que ela não estivesse lá. _ "Você precisa se concentrar no jogo, Harry. Precisa ganhar!" _ele pensou, voltando as atenções para o céu, à procura da esfera brilhante.

"Gina Weasley marca outro ponto para a Grifinória.", gritou Luna, nos autofalantes. A torcida da Grifinória, abaixo dele, gritava como nunca tamanha era a euforia. "E com este, a Grifinória soma 80 pontos contra 30 da Lufa-Lufa! E lá vai Thomas Gerrard, em direção às balizas da Grifinória... Ele passa pelos batedores grifinórios, desvia dos balaços e ponto da Lufa-Lufa! 80 a 40 agora. É bom que Harry se apresse..."

A professora de Transfiguração deu mais um cutucão em Luna, dizendo algo sobre ela não poder torcer por nenhum dos times. A loira desculpou-se e, então, Harry não ouviu mais nada. O apanhador da Lufa-Lufa acabara de começar a perseguir o pomo-de-ouro do outro lado do campo, seria impossível alcançá-lo, mesmo com sua Firebolt. Mesmo assim, Harry foi naquela direção com a maior rapidez que conseguiu.

Por incrível que pareça – e talvez realmente fosse –, Harry conseguiu ficar lado a lado com o apanhador adversário. O pomo estava pouco mais de um metro à frente dos dois e Harry estava decidido a chegar lá primeiro. Impulsionou-se o mais que pôde na direção do pomo, ultrapassando um pouco o outro. Esticou a mão direita para, por fim, apertá-lo entre os dedos. Lá estava ele, segurando a bola dourada, sob os uivos e aplausos dos amigos que estavam contentíssimos com a vitória. Só não conseguia ver Hermione.

----------------------------------------------

Hermione estalou um beijo nos lábios de Draco e murmurou algo com 'até mais' antes de virar-se em direção ao campo de Quadribol. Porém, não conseguiu dar mais que dois passos e foi segurada pelo braço por Draco Malfoy, vendo-se obrigada a encará-lo novamente.

- Por quê não aproveitamos o tempo do jogo para ficarmos juntos? – ele perguntou, encostando a testa na dela e provocando um atrito gostoso entre seus narizes.

Hermione sorriu levemente – Não posso, Draco. Não posso dizer que tenha achado muito interessante esse tal 'Quadribol', porque eu não achei, mas meus amigos estão jogando e não quero perder. É importante para eles.

- E é importante para mim também. Só vou te deixar ir porque não quero que fuja no dia em que _eu_ estiver em campo. – ele sorriu, maroto.

- Eu jamais perderia um jogo seu. – ela disse – Você fica incrível naquele uniforme... Quero uma foto de você vestindo-o, pode ser?

- Porque uma foto se você tem o Draco Malfoy ao vivo e a cores a qualquer momento? Um dia desses vou vestir o uniforme para você... – ele disse, as palavras carregadas de malícia.

Hermione mostrou a língua para ele. – Você é pervertido demais, Draco! Eu só quero a foto mesmo, obrigada. – ela olhou o relógio – É melhor eu me apressar, o jogo já começou há quase meia hora!

De onde estavam, conseguiam ouvir a reação da torcida a cada gol marcado e a narração de Luna Lovegood. "Olhem, parece que os apanhadores finalmente encontraram o pomo! Harry está chegando cada vez mais perto de Oliver Grast... Os dois estão lado a lado agora, quem será que pegará o pomo? Harry parece estar um pouco à frente de Grast agora. Eles estão numa velocidade incrível. Vejam, Gina Weasley marcou outro gol e... Harry Potter pegou! Ele pegou o pomo-de-ouro!"

Ouviram o campo explodir em euforia e Hermione viu Draco revirar os olhos, como se aquilo fosse patético.

- Está vendo, Draco! Perdi o jogo... Oh, meu Merlim, se eles souberem que eu perdi o jogo. Tenho que correr para lá.

E ela deixou Draco plantado do lado de fora do campo de Quadribol para sair correndo em direção ao meio do gramado, onde a torcida da Grifinória cumprimentava os jogadores do time.

----------------------------------------------

A primeira coisa que Harry pôde ver quando chegou ao chão foram os lábios de Gina vindo em direção aos seus próprios. O beijo intenso durou um bom tempo, lembrando-lhe a primeira vez em que beijara a ruiva, também durante uma comemoração de vitória no Quadribol.

Na verdade, até hoje não sabia porque fizera aquilo. Entrou na sala e sentiu o perfume floral de Gina, então não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, só em como ela era linda e o quanto a queria desde que se descobrira com ciúmes dela. Nenhum dos amigos pareceu se surpreender, então ele entendera que era óbvio que ele e Gina tinham que ficar juntos.

Harry separou-se da namorada e olhou em volta, recebendo os abraços e tapas nas costas dos companheiros de time e dos colegas de Casa. Exibia um sorriso enorme, e Gina lhe olhava com admiração e orgulho; Voltou a beijá-la.

- Mione! – ele ouviu Rony dizer, e Harry parou o beijo para falar com a amiga. Até o fim da partida, não conseguira localizá-la em meio à multidão.

- Parabéns! – disse Hermione, abraçando o ruivo. Harry olhou com raiva para as mãos de Rony, que alisavam a cintura de Hermione e a puxava para mais perto. Hermione era delicada demais para aquelas mãos tão grandes e rudes e nem um pouco sensíveis...

Harry saiu dos braços de Gina e praticamente arrancou a amiga dos braços de Rony para poder também lhe abraçar. Hermione lhe ofereceu um sorriso antes de seus corpos se aproximarem.

- Não te vi na arquibancada – ele sussurrou no ouvido da morena, fazendo-a arrepiar-se, de excitação mas também de medo.

- Ah, Harry... Eu... – mas antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, uma garota loira juntou-se a eles e acabou puxando Harry para um abraço.

- Luna! – ele disse, sorrindo enquanto recebia o abraço. Tinha se apegado muito à Luna durante os últimos dois anos. – Sua narração foi ótima, como sempre.

Ela sorriu – Obrigada, Harry. Só achei que você pegou o pomo rápido demais. - Gina e Rony também se juntaram ao trio e Luna lançou um olhar atencioso ao irmão de Gina. – Olá, Ronald.

- Oi, Lu. – ele sorriu, e Luna pareceu derreter-se com o jeito de moleque que ele tinha. Nenhum dos outros pôde deixar passar despercebido o fato de eles estarem _muito_ corados. – Tudo bem?

Luna respondeu com um simples aceno, assentindo. Logo, Gina sorriu para Harry e mordeu o lábio inferior, pouco antes de sussurrar no ouvido do namorado:

- Parece que ele vai finalmente dar uma chance a ela.

Harry sorriu e beijou a namorada mais uma vez, deixando Hermione embaraçada por estar no meio de dois casais, totalmente perdida e segurando a maior vela de toda a história. Resolveu, então, puxar assunto:

- Desculpe, mas eu acho que ainda não nos apresentaram desde que perdi a memória. – disse ela, para Luna que sorriu.

- É verdade... Eu sou a Luna. Luna Lovegood... - disse Luna.

- Ela está no ano da Ginny, Mione. – disse Rony, sorrindo para a loira, que o olhava sonhadora.

- Muito prazer, Luna. – sorriu a morena. - Desculpe-me perguntar, mas... Vocês dois têm alguma coisa? – perguntou e viu Ron ficar tão vermelho quanto seu uniforme. Luna, ao contrário, sorriu.

- Oh, não! Ronald e eu? Absolutamente não. – ela respondeu, lançando um olhar curioso a Ron. – Nem nunca tivemos, se é o que você quer saber. Rony não gostava muito de mim quando nos conhecemos, nem você, a propósito.

- Jura? – perguntou Hermione. – Isso é estranho, porque eu realmente simpatizei com você... – ambas sorriram.

- Pelo menos para tirar sua má impressão de mim a perda de memória serviu. – Luna comentou.

- Hey! – chamou-as Harry. – Vamos logo para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória!

- É, uma festa nos espera. – disse Gina.

----------------------------------------------

Hermione sentou-se em uma poltrona mais afastada na Sala Comunal, observando toda a bagunça de longe. Ela não agüentava mais. Não parava de pensar no quão mais feliz ela estaria se estivesse com o namorado... Ao lembrar da conversa que tiveram durante o jogo, ela sorriu.

- Sonhando acordada? – perguntou um garoto, aproximando-se dela. Era McLaggen.

Hermione sorriu. – Não, apenas feliz pela Grifinória ter ganhado o jogo.

- Seria uma vitória mais considerável se eu fosse o goleiro. O Weasley deixou passar cada bola! – Hermione olhou para o outro lado. – Desculpe, esqueci que é seu namorado...

- Ex-namorado. – ela disse, distraída. – Mas não importa, o que realmente importa é que é meu amigo e eu não gosto que você fale mal dele.

- Certo, eu peço desculpas mais uma vez. Não está mais namorando?

- Não, Ron e eu terminamos há algum tempo. – Hermione suspirou. – Depois que eu perdi a memória, achei estranho namorar. Quer dizer, eu não lembro de ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém.

- Mas parece que eu e você nos damos tão bem quanto antigamente. – ele piscou um olho, fazendo Hermione dar um sorriso para disfarçar o riso. – Agora que está sem namorado, pense melhor em aceitar o meu convite para o passeio de Hogsmade.

- Oh, eu tenho certeza de que seria ótimo, mas eu não estou exatamente querendo um encontro agora. Quem sabe daqui a alguns meses?

- Meses? Uau, Hermione. Não sei se posso te esperar tanto assim.

- Não precisa esperar. Se for pra acontecer, vai acontecer... – ela sorriu, assim como ele enquanto se levantava e acenava para ela, indo de encontro aos amigos.

Hermione bufou. Será que teria que suportar McLaggen assediando-a enquanto estava sem um namorado? Como queria poder assumir Draco publicamente pra poder beijá-lo onde quisesse, a hora que quisesse...

Hermione observou os amigos comemorando a vitória. Harry e Gina estavam aos beijos em um canto da Sala Comunal, e Ron estava conversando com Simas e Dino animadamente sobre o que acontecera no jogo – mas estaria beijando Luna se ela tivesse livre acesso a Sala Comunal Grifinória, com toda certeza. Quanto a ela... estava ali, sozinha na poltrona mais afastada, observando os amigos se divertirem. Mas aquilo não duraria muito tempo... Ela também tinha todo o direito de se divertir, afinal, e de passar algum tempo com o seu namorado.

Sorriu, levantando-se e saindo despercebida pelo buraco da Mulher-Gorda. Só dariam por sua falta dali a algumas horas, assim que a comemoração terminasse. Hermione Granger rumou para as masmorras. Se algum idiota perguntasse, ela era monitora-chefe, oras! Podia andar por onde quisesse.

Por fim, abriu a porta do quarto de Draco e não se surpreendeu muito ao encontrá-lo sentado em sua cama, com a toalha enrolada na cintura – outra vez – enquanto passava creme hidratante nas mãos. No entanto, o loiro pareceu assustado ao ver alguém entrar em seu quarto e só depois que percebeu que era Hermione ele parou de tentar esconder o creme hidratante atrás das costas.

- Assustado, Draco? – brincou Hermione – Devia trancar a porta.

Ele fez uma careta – Achei que estivesse ocupada demais comemorando com seus amiguinhos para passar algum tempo comigo.

Hermione fez biquinho e se aproximou da cama com detalhes verdes do namorado. Foi recebida com um olhar surpreso ao pular no colchão ao lado dele e lhe dar um beijo sutil. – A festa sem você não tem graça. Vou torcer pela Sonserina a partir de hoje.

Aquilo bastou para fazê-lo abrir um sorriso; E Hermione Granger deveria se orgulhar por ser a primeira mulher a fazer Draco Malfoy sorrir espontaneamente que não era sua mãe.

- Então eu acho que você deveria cuidar melhor do apanhador do time. Afinal, ele merece tratamento especial para ter um incentivo e ganhar os jogos...

- E o que sugere que eu faça, sr. apanhador? – Hermione entrou na brincadeira.

- Podia começar passando este creme – ele indicou o frasco de hidratante – nas minhas costas. Tenho certeza de que uma massagem sua só pode fazer bem...

- Só se eu ganhar alguns beijos em troca. – concordou Hermione. A morena sentou-se sobre ele, enlaçando-o com suas pernas e começou a espalhar creme pelas costas nuas do namorado, o qual já estava de bruços na cama de casal enorme.

- Vou te recompensar depois, Granger. Isso, é claro, se eu ganhar o próximo jogo contra a Corvinal.

- Ah, você vai ganhar, nem que eu tenha que azarar um por um de seus adversários.

- Não será preciso. Basta eu me concentrar na pequena comemoração que nós faremos após o termino do jogo.

Hermione não pode ver, mas teve certeza de que um sorriso malicioso iluminava as feições de Draco e começou a massageá-lo com mais força. – Eu disse que quero apenas beijos, nada mais. Não fique aí pensando besteiras, Malfoy.

- Eu? Oras, imagine só. Estou pensando em fazermos um piquenique ao ar livre e passarmos a tarde toda abraçados e dizendo melosas juras de amor.- ele disse, sarcástico. - Em que mais eu poderia pensar?

- Tudo bem, isso não me parece empolgante. Pensarei em algo para fazermos quando você ganhar o jogo.

Sem aviso, Draco levantou-se e a fez pular para o lado tamanho susto que levara. Ele aproximou-se e ficou por cima de uma Hermione arfante. Ela prontamente entreabriu os lábios à medida que ele ficava mais próximo de seu rosto, entretanto Draco desde para seu pescoço e passou a deixar um rastro de beijos até a orelha da morena, também beijando o local.

- Draco... – ela sussurrou. Porém a frase não foi concluída, pois a língua quente do sonserino invadia sua boca e o corpo dele a pressionava de um jeito que Hermione Granger sentia-se especial. Suas mãos logo envolveram as costas do loiro e o trouxeram para mais perto. Foi ele quem encerrou o beijo.

- Que tal irmos até a cozinha e pegar algo para comermos aqui?

Hermione fez um beicinho que dizia 'mas ta tão bom aqui...' enquanto observava Draco levantar-se. – Tudo bem então... – ela resmungou. – Não pode ser perigoso? E se alguém nos vir?

- É aí que está a emoção. – Draco sorriu enquanto segurava a sua mão e a arrastava para fora do quarto.

Hermione sorriu; Com certeza estava mais feliz com Draco – que se importava com ela, ou melhor, percebia que ela existia – do que sentada na Sala Comunal olhando os outros comemorarem algo com que ela nem se importava. Ele sim merecia toda sua atenção, inclusive seus sonhos, e não Harry Potter.

Então a morena percebeu que não fazia mais diferença se ela acreditava ou não na estória de Draco, porque havia uma ligação muito forte entre eles. Ela já não seria uma pessoa completa se não o tivesse por perto, de mãos dadas como estavam agora.

- Pensando em quê? – ele chamou a atenção de Hermione.

- Em quanto você me faz falta. É torturante pensar que daqui a pouco terei que voltar para a Grifinória... – ela respondeu, com simplicidade.

- E exatamente quanto eu te faço falta? – ele fingiu desinteresse.

- Mais do que você imagina, pode ter certeza.

- Hermione... nossa conversa de hoje me fez perceber que você também me faz falta. Quando eu te vi beijando aquele idiota... Sim, ele é um idiota, não sei porque me olha assim... O fato é que eu nunca me senti daquele jeito antes, com tanto ciúmes. Estou me achando um igual idiota agora por me mostrar tão sentimental perto de você. Nunca fui assim, odeio sentimentalismo.

- Eu sei. Até hoje, você era tão frio comigo. Mas, às vezes, um pouco de sentimentalismo é bom.

- Não, este tipo de coisa não combina comigo. Só quero dizer que, nesses últimos dias, você ocupou um espaço enorme no meu dia-a-dia e eu quero que você sinta o mesmo que eu estou sentindo por você. Por isso eu farei de tudo para que você esteja comigo porque quer estar, e não por causa dessa história de trair o Potter...

- Mas eu quero estar com você, Malfoy. Você é mesmo um idiota... Ainda não se deu conta?

- É claro que já, todas as mulheres em geral sentem isso. Só queria ter certeza de que a mulher que realmente me interessa sente isso também.

Hermione mostrou-lhe a língua e Draco veio ao seu encontro tão rápido que ela só soube o que estava acontecendo quando ele envolveu sua cintura e aprofundou o beijo que lhe dava.

Depois, afastou-se e continuou andando com seu modo presunçoso de agir, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ao contrário dela, que estava parada desconcertada no meio do corredor...

**Continua. (eu espero) **

**N.A.:** Oie, gente.

Perdoem-me, primeiramente. Eu não tenho o menor talento para escrever quadribol. Sei que o jogo foi incrivelmente curto, mas minha imaginação não foi fértil o suficiente para prolongá-lo. E eu não queria, também, prolongar muito porque o importante no capítulo são as cenas 'meladas', para mostrar que a Mione ta começando a se 'desdividir' entre Harry e Draco. Mas nada nessa fic é definitivo, então H/Hr's não precisam se preocupar. Mas também não se acalmem, porque nem eu mesma sei o destino da fic. ¬¬

Um beijo super especial para todo mundo que comentou/deixou reviews no capítulo passado. xD Muito obrigada mesmo, de coração! Espero que continuem lendo e comentando, principalmente. Realmente agradeço à:

**Andressa Black**

**Srta. Granger Malfoy**

**Raah Black**

**Tanne**

**Juliagrangerpotter**

**Beatriz Granger Malfoy**

**FranN.Medeiros**

**Fran Potter Granger**

**Ana Lívia**

**Anny Chien**

**sy **

**MiaGranger28**

**Ariane**

Até a próxima!

E a pergunta prevalece: Harry ou Draco? (vale 'os dois' como resposta... estou mesmo pensando em deixar a Hermione abrir um harém com os dois. Hiauehiauheuia)

Comentem, é muito importante!

Thaís Potter Malfoy.


	11. Pequena Discussão

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Autora**Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Harry/Gina.

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida e não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.

**Capítulo Dez – Pequena Discussão **

Passava das duas da manhã quando Hermione voltou para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ela sorria, despreocupada. A tarde – e podia-se dizer o mesmo da noite – havia sido maravilhosa. Ela e Draco passaram um tempo juntos, no quarto do loiro. Comeram, riram e namoraram até que a morena lembrasse a si mesma que era tarde.

No caminho para o dormitório, ela lembrou-se de um dos momentos da tarde que se passara; seu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

_- Não teve a menor graça. – resmungou Draco, assim que a palavra 'doninha' foi mencionada. _

_- Ah, Draco, você é que não tem senso de humor, isso sim. _

_Hermione ria abertamente ao lembrar do episódio da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde Rony contara a ela – e a todos os presentes – como Moody transformara Draco Malfoy na doninha mais famosa de Hogwarts._

_- Eu não tenho senso de humor, minha querida? – ele ironizou. – Como se já não bastasse o soco, você e seus amiguinhos ficam me ridicularizando na frente de todos e eu sou obrigado a achar isso engraçado? _

_- Soco? – perguntou Hermione, deitando-se agora de bruços e se apoiando nos cotovelos para observar a face alva de Draco melhor. _

_- Não me diga que esqueceram de te contar sobre o seu feito grandioso no terceiro ano? – ele manteve o tom de voz irônico, porém sem encará-la. _

_- Não me disseram nada! Que foi que eu fiz? Por acaso eu... Não! Não mesmo... Eu te dei um soco?_

_- Acredite se quiser. – ele gemeu. _

_- Ooh, Draco... E doeu? – ela perguntou com a voz melosa, a fim de mimar o sonserino. _

_- Mas é claro que doeu...! – ele respondeu - Sua mão é pesada, sabia, Granger? _

_- Coitadinho do meu fresquinho... – ela disse ao vê-lo fazer biquinho e se aproximou para beijá-lo levemente. – Você deve ter feito algo que me irritou muito._

_- Pode ser que eu tenha passado um pouco dos limites, mas não precisava ter me socado daquele jeito! – ele continuou, fazendo manha. – Às vezes ainda dói aqui... _

_- Aonde? - Ele passou a mão pelo nariz, e Hermione depositou um beijo lá. – Pronto! Agora não vai mais doer... – ela riu do jeito do loiro – Vamos, me conte qual foi seu ato diabólico. _

_- Não foi diabólico. Aquela galinha estranha merecia ser decapitada... _

_- Draco, não se esqueça de que eu perdi a memória, sim? _

_- Desculpe. _

_Ele, então, começou a narrar os acontecimentos do terceiro ano – em sua versão, é claro – enquanto Hermione deitava a cabeça sobre seu peito nu, ainda olhando para ele. Ao término da história, a morena sorria. _

_- Do quê está rindo? – o loiro perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. _

_- Estou contente comigo mesma. – ela respondeu, com simplicidade – Você mereceu aquele soco. _

_- Mereci? Está louca, Granger? – ele exasperou-se, e se sentou rapidamente na cama, de modo que Hermione não mais ficasse deitada sobre ele. _

_- É claro! Você queria matar um animal inocente por causa de alguns arranhões, e quase conseguiu; além disso, tentava demitir um professor! E tudo isso para irritar Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. – ela abraçou as costas de Draco, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele e passando as mãos pelos braços fortes do namorado - Você realmente mereceu aquele soco, amor._

_- 'Amor'? – ele perguntou, e olhou para Hermione, virando-se de uma vez._

_- Não gosta que eu te chame assim? – ela quis saber – Posso arranjar algo do tipo 'doninha oxigenada', se preferir... – ela riu-se._

_- NÃO TEM GRAÇA, GRANGER! – ele gritou. Draco levantou-se e pareceu achar divertido andar de um lado para o outro do quarto. Hermione, entretanto, continuava paralisada na cama._

_Ela também se levantou e, embora tivesse uma expressão segura, estava magoada por dentro com a pequena explosão de Draco. – Acho que já vou embora. Está tarde._

_- Não, não vá agora... – ele passou a encarar Hermione e segurou sua mão – Desculpe, eu não quis gritar com você._

_- Eu não estava indo embora por causa disso, Draco. – ela sorriu. – E eu também estou errada por ficar caçoando de você. Podemos perdoar um ao outro, certo?_

_Ele a acompanhou com um sorriso sedutor – Certo... _**Amor**__

_Hermione gargalhou e deu mais um beijo demorado em Draco antes de sair pela porta do quarto. – Boa noite, Malfoy. _

_- Boa noite, Granger._

Hermione parou no meio do caminho para o dormitório, decidindo-se por ficar na Sala Comunal. Ainda estava tudo bagunçado por causa da festa, e ela se pegou imaginando quem limparia aquela bagunça...

Seu corpo caiu na mesma poltrona de algumas horas antes, que mais pareciam uma eternidade, assim como a conversa que tivera com Harry naquela manhã; na qual ele dissera que queria conversar sobre algo. De qualquer maneira, não importava mais. Nada que Harry pudesse lhe dizer mudaria alguma coisa.

Apressou-se em subir para o dormitório, a fim de descansar o resto da noite. Afinal, ainda tinha o domingo todo para desperdiçar com Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sentiu a mão delicada de Gina acariciando-lhe o peito nu. Não pôde deixar de sorrir e dar um leve bocejo. Olhou para ela, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso sonhador estampado na face.

- Bom dia – ele disse, também sorrindo.

Lembranças da noite anterior vieram à sua mente quando Gina sorriu ainda mais, e entreabriu os olhos, espreguiçando-se.

- Bom dia, meu bem. – ela respondeu.

Harry e Gina haviam dado uma pequena escapadela da festa, após algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. O destino foi a Sala Precisa onde, misteriosamente, um jantar os aguardava, iluminado por velas vermelhas. O resto aconteceu naturalmente e, mal perceberam, uma cama surgira no quarto, dando seqüência à noite.

Agora a ruiva ria para ele, em demonstração de felicidade. – Está com fome, Ginny?

- Um pouquinho... Mas prefiro ficar aqui na cama o resto do dia. – ela posou a cabeça no ombro do namorado e voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Mas podemos comer e ficar na cama... Aqui é a Sala Precisa, Gi.

Dito isto, uma bandeja grande surgiu em frente a eles, com diversas frutas, suco de abóbora, ovos com bacon, torradas e todo tipo de coisa para café da manhã que se pudesse imaginar. Gina sorriu e sentou-se, começando a comer e sendo logo seguida por Harry.

A ruiva pegou uma torrada com geléia e colocou na boca do namorado, depositando um beijo lá logo em seguida.

- Ontem foi a nossa melhor noite, docinho. – ela declarou ao afastar-se um pouco dele.

Harry também sorriu – Foi bom mesmo, ahn?

- Eu quero mais... – ela sorriu de forma pecaminosa. – Podemos ficar aqui a tarde toda, o que acha?

- Não, Ginny... Eu realmente gostaria, mas há algo que eu preciso fazer hoje. – ele sentiu um incomodo frio na barriga quando a garota fez um beicinho em desaprovação.

- E o que pode ser mais importante do que ficar com a sua namorada?

- É sobre a Mione... não tem achado que ela está distante de nós ultimamente?

- Honestamente, não. A Mione deve passar muito tempo na biblioteca, e também não deve querer ficar 'segurando vela' pra gente, né, Harry. Enquanto nós quatro éramos casais, tudo ia bem, mas a partir do momento em que ela e Rony terminaram, não tem sido a mesma coisa.

- Então, é por isso que quero falar com ela! – ele explicou à namorada; Harry nem fazia idéia de onde tirara todo aquele cinismo, pois não falaria sobre nada disso com Hermione...

- Posso ir com você, docinho.

- Não, eu prefiro ir sozinho, Ginny.

- Ok... Se você prefere assim.

E continuaram a tomar o café da manhã, num clima de falsa felicidade e paz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione desceu as escadas do dormitório acompanhada de Lilá Brown, que vinha conversando muito com ela ultimamente, já que sua amiga Parvati estava ainda namorando Simas.

- Sabe, Hermione... Eu não te entendo! – ela vinha dizendo. – Você poderia ter um quarto só para você, e mesmo assim escolheu ficar no dormitório, agüentando a ridícula da Vance e os roncos dela. Você por acaso é sadomasoquista?

- Sou o quê? – perguntou Hermione, elevando o tom de voz. Lilá riu da amiga e fez um gesto de quem diz "Esqueça isso".

- Olha... Você ainda pode falar com a Minerva e pedir um quarto só para você. Por que não faz isso? Assim eu poderia ir dormir com você de vez em quando e me livrar daquela nojenta da Emelina. Como puderam me deixar no mesmo quarto que o dela?

Hermione riu do jeito da amiga enquanto as duas atravessavam o Salão Comunal – Eu não sei se é justo eu ter os direitos de monitora-chefe se não estou exercendo a função. Eu queria ser monitora, mas a professora Minerva insistiu para que eu apenas descanse por agora.

- Justamente! Com um quarto só para você, poderá descansar muito melhor!

Hermione voltou a rir. – Posso até falar com ela, mas não hoje.

- E por que não?

- Eu... ergh,... Tenho outras coisas para fazer.

- Aposto que é tarefa escolar. – bufou Lilá. Ela disse a senha e o buraco da Mulher-gorda se abriu, dando passagem à elas. – Sinceramente, você deve aproveitar mais a vida! Parece que nem perder a memória foi lição o suficiente... Se solta, Hermione!

- E quem te disse que é tarefa? – sorriu Hermione.

- Tem algum gatinho, é? – animou-se Lilá.

- Não, não tem... Mas pode ter em breve. Só posso te garantir que eu não vou passar o meu domingo fazendo lições!

- É assim que se fala!

As duas ainda conversavam animadas quando encontraram Luna Lovegood no corredor, andando despreocupada. Naquele dia, Luna estava especialmente esquisita; usava um cachecol roxo sendo que o sol brilhava do lado de fora apesar de o fim do outono se aproximar.

- Olá, Luna. – cumprimentou Hermione e foi retribuída com um aceno da loira. – O que faz aqui na Grifinória?

- Estava só andando... – ela respondeu, parecendo estar distante.

- Junte-se a nós, então. Já tomou café da manhã? Estamos indo para o Salão Principal.

- Tudo bem... – a corvinal concordou.

- Vai fazer o que hoje? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, nada especial. Talvez eu passe a tarde estudando nos jardins.

- IIIh, mais uma com a síndrome Hermione Granger! – brincou Lilá. – Bate três vezes na madeira, amiga.

- Eu realmente preciso ir bem no teste de Feitiços, amanhã. Gina estava estudando comigo, mas parece que agora só dá atenção ao Harry... É bonitinho, mas acho que ela se entrega muito a esta relação, bem mais do que ele.

Hermione corou. – Se quiser, posso tentar te ajudar, Luna.

- Mas você não perdeu a memória?

- Sempre sincera e delicada, Luna – disse Lilá, em tom sarcástico. – Não conhece a Hermione? Ela conhece a matéria de todos os anos e conseguiu aprender tudo em apenas alguns meses.

- Nossa, Mione... – surpreendeu-se Luna, ao que Hermione corou. – Mas eu não vou te atrapalhar se eu precisar da sua ajuda?

- Não, não vai... – respondeu a morena.

As três garotas chegaram ao Salão Principal e Luna se despediu, indo para a mesa da Corvinal. As outras foram para a mesa da Grifinória e sentaram-se ao lado de Rony, o único aluno de seu ano presente.

- Bom dia, Rony – as duas disseram simultaneamente. O ruivo olhou-as desconfiado.

- Vocês por acaso não estariam armando um complô contra mim, estariam?

- Deixe de ser bobo, Rony – disse Hermione, rindo.

- Suas ex-namoradas não podem ser amigas que você já pensa que é para armar contra você? – Lilá defendeu-se, indignada.

- Bom... acho que sim. Vocês duas se odiavam! Hermione sempre achou você muito... – mas ele não completou a frase.

- Sempre me achou o quê? – perguntou Lilá.

- Muito... Espalhafatosa. – ele disse, tentando consertar o que havia dito antes, mas não pareceu convencer Lilá.

Lilá sentou-se ao lado de Rony e não disse mais nada. Uma certa tensão pairou no ar por alguns instantes, mas logo ela voltou a conversar com os amigos, que falavam sobre o Garoto de Ouro – como Draco costumava dizer.

- E o Harry? – perguntara Hermione.

- Ele não dormiu no dormitório hoje... Estou preocupado. – disse Rony.

Hermione corou e Lilá deu uma risadinha. – Ronald... Você é tão careta!

- Apenas prefiro imaginar que ele não está com a minha irmã. – o ruivo fechou a cara.

- Sinto informar, Uon-Uon, mas ele _está _com a sua irmã – disse Lilá, indicando a porta.

Ron e Hermione viraram-se para lá e viram Harry e Gina entrando de mãos dadas no Grande Salão. Ambos sorriam e causavam inveja a algumas garotinhas primeiranistas que passavam ao lado deles. Nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto anterior foi acrescentada quando os dois juntaram-se a Hermione, Lilá e Rony.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Gina, ainda com um belo sorriso.

- Bom dia – os três responderam. Algum tempo depois, ao verem que Harry e Gina não tocaram na comida, Rony perguntou: - Não vão comer?

- Nós já tomamos café, obrigada. – respondeu a ruiva, nenhum pouco constrangida, ao contrário de Harry e seu irmão, que evitaram trocar olhares. Lilá apenas abafou uma risadinha.

- O que acha que irmos andar pelo lago, Lilá? – convidou Hermione.

- Ótima idéia, amiga. – a outra concordou. – Quer vir, Ronald?

- Acho que é uma boa idéia.

- Não se incomodem, terminem o café. – Harry falou, pela primeira vez. – Eu é que preciso sair... eu queria falar com você, Mione. Pode ser agora?

A morena deu nos ombros e Harry levantou-se. Os dois amigos abandonaram a mesa da Grifinória, aonde certamente começaria um 'sermão de irmão mais velho' por parte de Rony, dizendo que Gina era muito nova para certas coisas...

Estava mais do que claro que Harry não queria participar daquilo. O rapaz olhou de lado para Hermione e sorriu amarelo, confirmando a ela que ele realmente passara a noite com Ginny e não sabia aonde enfiar a cara; Não era pra menos.

Os dois passaram pela porta do Salão Principal indo em direção aos jardins e deram de cara com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy e seus capangas Crabbe e Goyle. Draco encarou Hermione profundamente por um segundo e logo depois deu seu típico sorriso malicioso.

- Ora, ora, Potter... Tão cedo e já traindo sua namoradinha?

- Saí da minha frente, Malfoy. – Harry respondeu a ofensa, de maneira ofensiva.

- Quanta gentileza, Potty. – Draco virou-se para Hermione. – Por que você não dá umas aulinhas de etiqueta ao seu amante, Granger?

Hermione respirou fundo e lançou um olhar cortante ao loiro.

- Saia da minha frente, Malfoy. Eu estou falando sério. – advertiu Harry, e o sonserino não se mexeu. – Saía da minha frente ou eu te quebro um dente!

- Vejam só! – riu Draco – O Potter aprendeu a fazer rimas! Está pensando em ser artista, Testa-Rachada?

- Vá à merda, Malfoy. – explodiu Harry – Eu não vou repetir outra vez, saía da frente!

- Úi. A Weasley traidora do sangue não te satisfez o suficiente ontem à noite? É por isso que foi procurar a Granger? – continuou Malfoy, ao que Crabbe e Goyle riram. Harry fechou os punhos de pura raiva. – Sabe, se quer um conselho... Você consegue coisa melhor que _essa daí. _– ele indicou Hermione com a cabeça.

Crabbe e Goyle voltaram a rir.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy – desta vez foi Hermione quem falou. – Você não tem nada a ver com a vida do Harry, nem com a de ninguém da Grifinória. Aposto que está é morrendo de inveja porque o Harry tem alguém que goste dele de verdade e você vive às moscas. Oh, não! Você tem a _Parkinson_! Como pude me esquecer?

Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso por Hermione ter reagido assim com ele.

- Para o seu governo, Granger, tenho Hogwarts toda à minha disposição! – ele sorriu com orgulho. – Poderia até ter você se eu quisesse. Mas, sinto decepcioná-la, você não é digna de um Malfoy. Talvez se não fosse uma sangue-ruim eu poderia pensar no seu caso...

Tudo foi tão rápido que talvez Draco nem tivesse percebido de onde viera o soco que levou. De repente, ele e Harry estavam rolando no chão, dando socos no ar e chutes por todo lado. Os alunos que passavam paravam para assistir à briga, formando um circulo em volta dos dois. Nem mesmo Crabbe e Goyle tiveram coragem para se meterem na briga dos dois inimigos que se batiam para matar ou morrer.

Não agüentando mais a baixaria, Hermione empunhou a varinha e lançou um 'Expelliarmus' nos dois, fazendo-os voar para longe um do outro. Draco foi deslizando no chão até chegar às escadas e Harry deu de costas com a parede mais próxima, caindo desmaiado no chão. A morena, sem pensar duas vezes, correu para socorrer o melhor-amigo que estava desacordado.

Gina, Ron, Luna e Lilá – que Hermione nem mesmo notara estarem ali até então – fizeram o mesmo e correram para o corpo inerte de Harry. A grifinória mais nova passou a soluçar sobre o corpo do namorado, um tanto quanto histérica. Hermione, no entanto, não pôde ignorar a vontade de olhar para Draco enquanto seus amigos socorriam Harry.

O sonserino tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto, o que não o impediu de olhar de lado para Hermione. A garota queria estar junto a ele, mas tinha gente demais por perto para que ela pudesse se aproximar. Alguns segundos depois, Draco quebrou o olhar intenso entre eles graças à chegada de Pansy Parkinson, que foi logo o enchendo de mimos e perguntando se estava tudo bem. Hermione, então, voltou-se para Harry.

- O Malfoy não tem mesmo vergonha na cara... – comentou Rony, ao que sua irmã continuava tentando acordar Harry. O ruivo fez cara de descontentamento. – Aposto como ele vai tornar isso um motivo para não fazer os deveres por um mês. E ele nem ao menos desmaiou como o Harry!

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio, preferindo não falar sobre Draco. Ela e o loiro tinham combinado de brigar de vez em quando, para dar mais realidade à farsa de ainda se odiarem... Mas desta vez ele ultrapassara os limites ao deixar Harry tão irritado. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor que ela não pudesse estar com Draco, amparando-o, pois certamente começariam a brigar agora que Harry estava seriamente machucado.

- Gina... É melhor parar de tentar acordá-lo. – aconselhou Lilá, puxando Hermione de volta à realidade. – Já chamei um professor para levar o Harry até a enfermaria. Ficar dando esses tapinhas nele pode fazê-lo piorar.

A ruiva fechou a cara e logo, confirmando o que Lilá dissera, o professor Flitwick estava ali. – Com licença, com licença. Merlim! O que foi que aconteceu com este garoto? Venham comigo, vocês cinco, e me expliquem no caminho. Ele precisa ir até a enfermaria imediatamente!

Hermione, Ron, Luna, Lilá e Gina obedeceram às ordens do professor Flitwick e o seguiram até a enfermaria, sob os olhares de todos os estudantes enquanto Hermione explicava o que acontecera.

As horas seguintes passaram rapidamente, como um borrão. Os cinco amigos permaneceram na enfermaria até serem expulsos por Madame Pomfrey; segundo ela, ficar ali só atrapalharia a recuperação do Sr. Potter e do Sr. Malfoy. Ela também os garantiu que ambos ficariam bem, ao que Rony fez uma careta, provavelmente imaginando que Malfoy poderia ter uma seqüela gravíssima e irrecuperável.

O sol estava a três horas de se pôr quando Hermione declarou aos amigos – agora sentados nos jardins da escola, à beira do lago – que subiria para o castelo para falar com a diretora da Grifinória.

- Vai pedir um quarto a ela, Hermione? – animou-se Lilá. Hermione apenas sorriu para a amiga e despediu-se dos outros.

A verdade era que ela só pretendia falar com McGonagall depois que passasse na enfermaria mais uma vez. Com todos os amigos ali dentro, ela não conseguira falar com Draco, saber se ele estava bem. Afinal, ele também levara um tombo feio. Agora ela pretendia ver seu loiro e cuidar dele.

Hermione abriu a porta de madeira e tentou não fazer muito barulho. Pelo visto, Madame Pomfrey não estava por ali e tudo mantinha um silêncio fantasmagórico. Todo o lugar estava iluminado pela luz intensa do meio da tarde, contrastando com o corredor atrás dela. Hermione fechou a porta e deu passos lentos e cuidadosos em direção à cama de Harry.

O amigo dormia tranqüilo e sua respiração estava normal. Lançando um breve olhar para a sala de Madame Pomfrey para se certificar de que ela não estava mesmo lá, Hermione continuou andando até o final da ampla sala, onde estava a cama do sonserino. Ele estava deitado de costas para ela e parecia estar dormindo.

Deu a volta na cama e contemplou o rosto adormecido do loiro. Alguém que não o conhecesse e o visse dormindo daquele jeito poderia até pensar ser um anjo, coisa que Draco estava longe de ser, ainda mais depois do episódio daquela manhã. Hermione sentou-se na beirada da cama e levou sua mão direita até a face rosada do namorado, acariciando-o levemente.

Um sorriso se abriu nas feições de Draco Malfoy e ele nem mesmo abriu os olhos para dizer o nome dela. – Hermione.

A morena também sorriu. – Estou aqui, Draco.

Os olhos azuis finalmente a encararam. – Pensei que só viria visitar o Potter.

- Só não vim antes porque...

- Já sei, já sei... – ele interrompeu-a, olhando para a janela. – Seus amiguinhos estavam aqui.

- É, amor, mas agora eu tô aqui, com você. – ele voltou a encará-la – Sabe, Draco, eu fiquei impressionada.

- Com o quê?

- Com o nosso talento para brigar. Eu quase acreditei que você me odeia.

- Sou um bom ator – ele se gabou.

Hermione riu. – Hey, Draco... O que foi que Madame Pomfrey disse? Achei que você já fosse ter alta...

- Ah, ela achou melhor eu ficar para não "criar mais encrenca". – ele disse, imitando a voz da enfermeira nas ultimas palavras e fazendo Hermione rir.

- Assim é melhor, mesmo... É capaz da Gina te matar se acontecer alguma coisa ao Harry.

- A Gina, sei... – ele brincou e Hermione fez cara de brava, fazendo com que logo ele mudasse de assunto. – Diga a Gina que ela não precisa se preocupar. O lobisomem esteve aqui e eu ouvi Madame Pomfrey dizendo que o Testa-Rachada vai ficar legal.

- Hum... assim é melhor – disse Hermione. – Antes de você nos encontrar e dar o seu showzinho... Harry queria conversar comigo. Acho que ele queria me contar alguma coisa de antes de eu perder a memória. Nós provavelmente tínhamos um caso. – ela corou ao dizer a ultima frase. – Eu te contei alguma coisa sobre isso?

- Não, não contou – ele disse, de cara amarrada. – Nós não nos falamos durante as férias de verão. Até então você não havia me dito nada sobre você e o Potter.

- Talvez eu não quisesse te magoar. – arriscou a morena. Draco virou-se de costas para ela. – Ah, Draco, pelo amor de Merlim... Quanta infantilidade! Você sabe que pra mim, desde que perdi a memória, o passado não importa. E o meu presente é você. Agora pare de fazer birra por nada.

Ele não se virou – Eu quero um beijo. Cinematográfico. Se quiser o meu perdão, é melhor fazer o que eu digo, Granger.

Hermione rolou os olhos. – Vire-se e o terá, Malfoy.

Draco voltou-se para a grifinória e esta permaneceu imóvel. O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ao ver que Hermione não se moveria, ele sentou-se e puxou a morena para perto de si.

- Não sei se já te contaram, mas grifinórios não trapaceiam, Granger.

- Me contaram, sim, Malfoy. Mas digamos que eu estou mais para Sonserina do que para Grifinória nos últimos tempos.

Dito isto, ela finalmente grudou seus lábios nos dele e entreabriu a boca, deixando que a língua dele explorasse a sua de forma gentil e ardente ao mesmo tempo. O loiro inclinou o corpo para trás e foi a puxando consigo, de modo que os dois deitaram-se na cama.

Hermione passou o joelho para o outro lado do corpo de Draco e viu-se com o corpo dele sob o seu, suas pernas o mantendo preso. À medida que o tempo passou, o beijo pegou fogo e as mãos de Draco não puderam se contentar apenas com a cintura de Hermione, partindo para outras áreas, como as pernas da morena. De repente, o barulho de Harry se remexendo na cama perto deles fez Hermione cortar o beijo.

Ela desceu rapidamente, quase desesperada, da cama de Draco, arrumando suas vestes e o cabelo. Com certeza, tinham perdido completamente a noção do perigo.

- Você já vai? – resmungou Draco, olhando para ela com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Claro que vou. Imagine só se o Harry acordasse e nos visse! – ela disse, afobada. – Nós não podemos mais nos descuidar assim, Draco. Primeiro foi ontem, no jogo, e depois quando fomos à cozinha. Está certo, ninguém nos viu, mas e se vissem? Harry e Rony jamais me perdoariam. É melhor continuarmos a nos ver somente no seu quarto.

- Tá certo. – ele concordou, embora emburrado. – Um beijinho de despedida?

Hermione sorriu e deu um selinho no namorado, antes de deixar a enfermaria silenciosamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Entre – disse McGonagall quando Hermione bateu à porta de seu escritório. – Oh, olá, Srta. Granger.

- Olá, professora. – cumprimentou Hermione, entrando na sala.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, querida?

Hermione deu um leve sorriso. – Bom, professora... Eu tenho pensado em retomar minhas tarefas de monitora-chefe. Sinto que já estou pronta para ter a mesma vida de antes.

- Isso é muito bom, Hermione, muito bom... Mas você não acha que vai se sobrecarregar? Os NIEM's estão chegando e você vai ter que estudar muito se quiser prestá-los.

- Eu estou estudando bastante, profª McGonagall, e já revi toda a matéria do primeiro ao quinto ano. Não há porque eu continuar parada, sendo que eu tenho um dever e um compromisso com a escola.

- Sendo assim... Não vejo nenhum problema. – Hermione abriu um sorriso com as palavras da professora. – Como bem deve saber, o monitor-chefe é o senhor Malfoy. Vou então pedir a ele que lhe dê todas as orientações necessárias e te ajude com suas tarefas, isto é, assim que ele deixar a enfermaria.

- Ok, professora. – disse Hermione, sem saber como continuar. – E... eu tenho mais uma coisa para pedir. Não quero abusar, mas queria saber se há algum problema em ocupar o quarto de monitora-chefe. Não estou me sentindo muito à vontade no dormitório...

- Ah, eu acho ótimo que você decida aceitar o quarto. Um pouco de privacidade é bom, não é mesmo? – a professora parecia estar de bom humor naquela tarde – Vou pedir aos elfos para providenciarem o quarto e levarem suas coisas para lá. À noite o quarto já estará pronto.

- Ótimo, professora... Muito obrigada mesmo.

- Não há de quê, srta. Granger. – McGonagall sorriu docemente para ela. – Uma das nossas melhores alunas de todos os tempos merece seus devidos privilégios.

- Acho que já vou, então... Boa tarde, professora.

- Boa tarde. – respondeu McGonagall, voltando a consultar alguns pergaminhos sobre sua mesa.

Hermione saiu da sala da professora e decidiu ir até a biblioteca escolher alguns livros para se ocupar, já que Draco estaria na enfermaria e não poderia dar atenção a ela. Perdera a noção de quanto tempo se passara, mas já estava escuro lá fora quando Filch, o zelador, fora chamá-la na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- Srta. Granger, acompanhe-me. – ele dissera. – Seu quarto já está pronto.

A morena acompanhou Filch apreensiva. Este a deixou à porta de seu novo quarto e saiu, sem dizer uma palavra. Mais ansiosa do que nunca, Hermione abriu a porta de seu novo quarto, e ficou deslumbrada com o que vira.

Basicamente, o quarto era do mesmo tamanho do que o quarto de Draco, mas tinha um certo charme que o de seu namorado não tinha. As cores eram quentes, as cortinas vermelhas, assim como a roupa de cama. Seu guarda-roupa era enorme e Hermione nem sabia se haveria roupas suficientes em sua mala para enchê-lo. Ao abrir uma das portas, viu que todos os seus pertences já estavam lá, perfeitamente arrumados.

Em frente à cama, havia uma penteadeira cheia de perfumes, poções para o cabelo e suas jóias. O espelho era de tamanho perfeito e Hermione encantou-se com a variedade de coisas que havia ali. Nada daquilo a pertencia, fazendo com que Hermione agradecesse a McGonagall mentalmente.

Ao lado esquerdo da cama, havia uma escrivaninha, e todos os seus livros também já estavam lá. No canto da parede, havia uma poltrona de estofado vermelho. A morena se largou ali e sentiu que a poltrona era muito confortável. Tudo era perfeito.

No banheiro, a história se repetiu. Tudo era impecável e a banheira era extremamente convidativa. Não pôde deixar de se imaginar ali dentro com Draco, logo ficando corada por seus pensamentos. Porém, descobriria mais detalhes sobre o quarto no dia seguinte. Hermione estava exausta.

Gastou algum tempo procurando sua camisola, mas assim que a encontrou, deitou-se na cama quentinha, desfrutando de seu maravilhoso quarto novo. Draco, sem dúvida, adoraria saber que agora ela tinha um quarto só dela.

Com os pensamentos focados no loiro, Hermione adormeceu.

_**Continua. **_

**N.A.:** Esta fic é um exemplo vivo do que acontece quando alguém resolve escrever depois da meia-noite. Só espero que não esteja tão ruim assim. Ah, e desculpem mesmo a demora. Não teve tanta gente assim no meu pé dessa vez, mas – por mais que não pareça – eu fico envergonhada por demorar tanto. Desculpa mesmo.

Agora que o capítulo está aqui, não custa nada comentar, né? Pode me xingar, espernear, pedir para que eu atualize, dizer que gostou, que odiou, que vai me matar... O que importa é que você comente! ;P

Capítulo especialmente dedicado a Srta. Granger Potter, que escreve a melhor D/Hr de todos os tempos.

Uma Vingança (Quase) Perfeita –  Atualiza migaa!

Beeeijos, amiguinhos.  
E até o capítulo onze, que não vai demorar tanto assim.


	12. Uma Lembrança Turva

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Harry/Gina.

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida e não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.

**Capítulo Onze – Uma Lembrança Turva**

_Notava-se que era uma festa. Várias pessoas amontoavam-se num mesmo lugar, tornando-o abafado e causando falta de ar em muito presentes. _

_Apesar disso, Hermione sorria feliz, acompanhada pelos amigos, Harry, Rony e Gina. Os quatro sentavam-se numa mesa redonda, em um canto distante da pista de dança, onde podiam conversar. Harry e Rony usavam belos trajes a rigor, sendo o do moreno inteiramente preto, a não ser pela camisa branca, o que o deixava com um ar misterioso, enquanto o do ruivo era branco, sem deixar de ser elegante. _

_As garotas também trajavam belos vestidos. Hermione usava um azul-petróleo com lantejoulas em seu decote V e na barra. O vestido tinha alças finas e era frente única, fazendo com que as curvas de suas costas parecessem ainda mais sensuais. Naquela noite, Hermione prendera os cabelos num coque perfeito, deixando alguns cachos caídos para ganhar charme. _

_Gina estava quase tão bela quanto a amiga. Ela deixara os longos cabelos ruivos soltos, desta vez enrolando as pontas, numa ondulação perfeita. O vestido dela era vermelho-vivo, tomara-que-caia e longo. _

_No momento, os quatro quase rolavam em risadas enquanto olhavam para a pista de dança, onde acontecia uma das maiores pérolas que o mundo bruxo jamais veria. Os olhos de Hermione estavam cheios de água e o rosto de Rony estava tão – senão estivesse mais – vermelho quanto seus cabelos. _

_- Eu não posso acreditar que o Hagrid trouxe o Grope! – conseguiu dizer Rony, com muita dificuldade. Algum tempo depois, quando resolveram parar de olhar o 'espetáculo', os ânimos estavam mais calmos, porém o riso persistia, como naquelas crises em que não conseguimos parar. _

_- É simplesmente... muito... engraçado! – disse Harry. _

_- Eu não consigo... hahaha... Parar de rir! – disse Rony, contorcendo-se em sua cadeira. _

_- Sinceramente... – começou Gina. – Eu sempre achei que Hagrid não batia muito bem, mas hoje eu tive a confirmação. _

_Hermione conteve um pouco o riso e percebeu o quão sério Harry ficara perante o comentário de Gina. No mesmo instante, Gina evitou o olhar do moreno, buscando novamente a pista de dança. Então, Hermione sentiu que era o momento perfeito. _

_- Harry... – ela começou. – Posso falar com você? _

_- Obviamente, Mione. – ele concordou. - Vamos lá fora? _

_- Só vai levar um segundo... – ela disse, encarando Rony, que deu nos ombros. Claramente, ele não gostava de ser excluído das conversas de Harry e Hermione. _

_Os dois amigos deixaram a mesa e o salão, indo em direção ao jardim; foram seguidos pelos irmãos Weasley com o olhar. Quando não estavam mais ao alcance dos olhos e ouvidos alheios, Harry perguntou:_

_- O que foi, Mione? _

_Hermione deu um fraco sorriso. – Primeiro, eu quero que você saiba que, não importa o que você escolha, eu vou sempre estar com você. _

_- Não precisava me dizer – ele sorriu de volta. – Eu sei que você, teimosa que é, jamais deixaria de estar ao meu lado, mesmo com toda essa história. _

_Hermione começou a caminhar lentamente para mais longe da festa e Harry a acompanhou. Pararam próximo a algumas árvores, e agora mal conseguiam ouvir todo o barulho da festa. _

_- O que quero te dizer, Harry... Ou melhor, te pedir, é para que você pense melhor quanto à sua decisão de abandonar Hogwarts. – ela disse, encarando-o profundamente, firme em seu pedido. _

_- Eu já decidi, Mione. – ele tentou explicar. – Tenho que procurar as malditas partes de Voldemort, que sabe Merlim onde estão, e destruí-las. Além do mais, voltar agora é bobagem. Hogwarts não é mais segura, nem lugar nenhum. _

_- Mas pelo menos estaríamos com nossos amigos, juntos! – ela argumentou. – Os membros da Ordem estão lá, e tenho certeza de que você vai poder derrotar Voldemort com toda certeza se terminar o sétimo ano. Não que você não seja capaz agora, mas... Ah, você me entendeu. – ele riu – E, Harry, não se pode largar os estudos no ano dos NIEM's. _

_- Escute – ele olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos – Eu sei o quanto aquele lugar é importante pra você, também é pra mim. E eu sei o quanto você gosta de estudar, Mione, e nada te impede de voltar. Inclusive ficarei feliz por você. _

_- Queria saber que parte do "eu vou sempre estar com você" o senhor Potter não entendeu. – ela cruzou os braços enquanto ele ria outra vez. – Mas, Harry, pense bem. O que será da sua vida se não terminar Hogwarts? Por mais que você seja Harry Potter e blábláblá, a escola é importante. _

_- Se eu sobreviver, a gente pensa nisso – ele respondeu, piscando um olho para ela e fazendo-a rir._

_- Seu bobo. – ela deu um soco leve no ombro dele. – É claro que vai sobreviver. _

_- É bom saber que alguém tem esperanças em mim. – ele fitou seus próprios sapatos. _

_- Promete que vai pensar? – ela perguntou. Hermione levou o dedo até o queixo dele e o fez encará-la. _

_- Prometo – ele respondeu, com um leve sorriso. Hermione o abraçou de modo protetor, repousando a cabeça no ombro direito do amigo em seguida. – Está linda hoje, sabia? – ele quebrou o silêncio. _

_Ela riu, sem graça. – Obrigada. Você também está... encantador. _

_- Encantador? – ele perguntou, jogando verde. _

_- Ah, Harry... Assim você me deixa sem jeito. O que é que deu em você hoje? – ela brigou, e mais alguns socos foram distribuídos à vontade pela morena. – Vamos voltar? – ela perguntou, sorrindo._

_- Prefiro ficar mais um pouco – disse o moreno – Tenho a sensação de que Gina está prestes a me tirar pra dançar._

_- Dançar não é tão ruim. _

_- Aí vem a outra "festeira"... Vai querer que eu dance com você também? _

_- Se isso é um convite, eu aceito. _

_Mesmo Harry fazendo cara de quem não estava gostando, Hermione tomou uma de suas mãos e envolveu a outra em sua cintura. Os dois começaram a se mover vagarosamente, no ritmo da música que tocava lá dentro, durante um tempo até Harry resolver se afastar. _

_- Acho melhor não, Mione, ou você vai acabar com os dedos seriamente machucados. _

_- Você não é tão mal assim – ela comentou. _

_Ele olhou desconfiado. – Acho que não fui feito exatamente para dançar. _

_- Gina não se decepcionaria. _

_- Não estou muito preocupado com ela agora – ele disse. Harry, de repente, tornou-se sério, assustando a amiga. Olhou-a nos olhos de modo fixo e penetrante enquanto a distância diminuía._

_O contato direto de seus olhos não se quebrou em momento algum. Um brilho habitava os olhos de Harry, como se ele visse uma luz intensa. Mas Hermione deixou de apreciar esse brilho especial quando o rapaz encostou os lábios nos dela e a obrigou a fechar os olhos. E nem mil palavras poderiam descrever aquela sensação que ela esperara por tanto, tanto tempo. _

_Hermione desceu as mãos dos ombros de Harry para seu peitoral, por cima da camisa social, para depois voltar as mãos para os ombros. Harry puxou-a pela cintura para mais perto, acabando com qualquer distância que pudesse existir. Em seguida, O Escolhido entreabriu os lábios, gentilmente pedindo passagem, ao que Hermione assentiu._

_Ao mesmo tempo em que ele invadia a boca de Hermione com sua língua (e a morena correspondia), Harry foi andando para frente de modo imperceptível até que ele mantivesse Hermione entre ele mesmo e uma árvore, pressionando o próprio corpo no dela. A grifinória não pôde evitar que um gemido urgente saísse de sua boca, provocado pela proximidade dos corpos. _

_Era tão bom – e certamente estranho, ao mesmo tempo. Eles conseguiam atingir a sincronia perfeita, o ritmo perfeito, sem nunca terem se beijado antes. A forma tímida como o beijo começara, porém, já não estava mais lá; fora substituída por um modo mais ardente e possessivo, presente nos braços de Harry, que a apertavam tão forte, e nas unhas de Hermione, que agora brincavam nas costas fortes do rapaz. _

_Nunca saberiam ao certo quanto tempo ficaram ali, naquele mesmo beijo, mas pareceu uma eternidade. Ofegaram levemente no momento em que seus lábios desgrudaram, e Hermione permaneceu de olhos fechados. Precisou morder o lábio inferior para não soltar um suspiro extasiado. Harry, no entanto, tinha a expressão abobada, olhando para o vazio, e um sorriso no rosto._

_Depois de muito tempo naquele mesmo silêncio, um tanto quanto desconcertante, Hermione resolveu perguntar a Harry o motivo de toda aquela loucura – e ela se referia ao beijo. _

_- Eu... Não sei. – ele disse, sincero, assim que ela perguntou. – Uma vontade insuportável tomou conta de mim e simplesmente... Deixei-me levar. _

_- Não devia ter feito isso, Harry. – ela abaixou os olhos. _

_- Não gostou? _

_- Não é isso... – ela suspirou. _

_- Olha... Me desculpe. Não quero de modo algum que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós. Mas achei que você também queria... Não fez nada para me impedir. – ele murmurou, com simplicidade._

_- É minha culpa, mesmo. Eu devia ter feito algo, mas acho que também queria... Acho, não. Tenho certeza. E eu queria muito, Harry. Há muito tempo. – ela corou, e virou-se de costas para que ele não visse isso. _

_- Então não há porque se arrepender, certo? – ele colocou uma das mãos no ombro da 'amiga'. _

_- Na verdade, há. – ela virou-se para ele. – Eu não podia ter te beijado. Rony me pediu em namoro hoje, e eu aceitei. _

_- Por que não me contaram? – o rapaz quis saber, carinhoso._

_- Nós íamos dizer amanhã. – ela encarou Harry. – Não diga nada a ele? _

_- Só se você não disser à Gina._

_- Por quê?_

_- Ontem à noite ela foi até o meu quarto, disse que queria voltar. E eu disse que pensaria no assunto... Hoje, quando ela foi levar uma xícara de chocolate quente no quarto para mim, nós nos beijamos. _

_- Então vocês voltaram? – perguntou a morena, com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Eu... Imagino que sim. – ele respondeu._

_- Estou muito decepcionada com você, Harry. Não que eu não tenha culpa... Mas foi você quem me beijou! Não tem consideração pela Gina? – Hermione ficou muito nervosa. _

_- Mione..._

_- Quer saber? Apenas ignore esse beijo, finja que não aconteceu. – ela já estava voltando para a festa, quando se voltou para ele e completou – E nunca conte isso a ninguém._

Hermione acordou assustada. Olhou em volta e não reconheceu o lugar imediatamente, precisando de um tempo para lembrar que estava em seu novo quarto de monitora-chefe. Logo depois, questionou-se sobre o motivo de acordar tão repentinamente e o sonho veio a sua mente.

Parecia bem real, e isso lhe causava arrepios. Sentia como se uma parte de sua memória houvesse sido restaurada. Além disso, ela tinha certeza de que não era possível sentir um beijo de modo tão profundo quanto ela sentira sonhando. Teria, então, realmente se lembrado?

Só havia uma maneira de descobrir: perguntando a Harry. Seria embaraçoso, com certeza, principalmente se o beijo fora um sonho, pois então o moreno ficaria sabendo que ela sonhara em beijá-lo, mas ela não conseguia pensar em outra maneira.

Talvez, com um pouco de cautela, não precisaria contar _exatamente _o sonho que tivera para ele; Harry queria mesmo lhe contar algo, mas tudo conspirara contra isso, e ela sabia que o que ele queria dizer tinha a ver com a 'relação' deles, por causa do beijo que eles trocaram antes do jogo – o mesmo que fizera Draco ficar morrendo de ciúmes.

"_Oh, não. Draco_". A consciência de Hermione pesou ao lembrar-se do namorado. Era a segunda vez que 'sonhava' com Harry, estando com ele. Ela definitivamente não tinha o direito de fazer isso com o seu loiro... Se ele soubesse daquele sonho, ainda mais depois de tudo que acontecera entre eles no fim de semana, ficaria arrasado, talvez até inseguro, e com mais ciúmes do que nunca.

Hermione decidiu, então, limpar a mente daqueles pensamentos atordoantes, e se concentrar no longo dia que teria pela frente.

_------------------------------------------------_

Quando chegou à enfermaria, o lugar parecia alegre. Hermione pôde ver a cama de Harry com Rony e Gina envolta e arriscou dar uma rápida olhadela para o fundo do dormitório, onde achou uma cama vazia, indicando que Draco já recebera alta.

- Mione! – Harry exclamou quando a viu. Gina, aparentemente, não ficara muito feliz ao deixar de ser o centro das atenções do namorado.

- Como está, Harry? – perguntou a morena, aproximando-se da cama dele.

- Bem, bem... E você? O Malfoy não te fez nada depois que eu desmaiei, fez?

"_De certo modo..._" Hermione pensou, contendo um sorriso. – Não, não... ele ficou muito ocupado com a Parkinson.

Rony se meteu na conversa – Foi tão engraçado o jeito como ele foi escorregando pela escada com aquele traseiro murcho dele! Depois, ficou fazendo cara de quem comeu e não gostou... pena que você desmaiou, cara.

"_De murcho aquele traseiro não tem nada..._ ", pensou Hermione, sem se conter.

- Hoje de manhã ele parecia feliz demais para quem caiu com o traseiro na escada. – Harry comentou.

- Por quê? – Hermione perguntou, automaticamente. – Ele recebeu alguma visita?

- Não, não recebeu... Por quê?

- Nada! Absolutamente nada... – a morena ficou aliviada em segredo, muito satisfeita porque Pansy Parkinson não resolvera fazer uma visita a Draco. – Bom, eu já vou então...

- Já? – Harry murmurou.

- Oh, sim... tenho deveres da monitoria.

- Ué... voltou a ser monitora? – perguntou Rony.

- Monitora-chefe, Ronald. E, sim, voltei. – Hermione sorriu. – Ah! E resolvi aceitar aquele quarto que eu tenho direito, sabe...

- Mas você tinha combinado conosco que ficaria ficar nos dormitórios! – resmungou Rony.

- Ah, mas você fez muito bem, Mione. – Gina interveio. – O dormitório é totalmente sem privacidade.

- O que te fez mudar de idéia? – perguntou Harry – Vamos ficar mais tempo sem nos ver agora...

Hermione ficou na dúvida do que dizer. Entre tantos motivos, o principal que a fizera optar pelo quarto era a possibilidade de ver Draco com mais privacidade e mais constantemente. Obviamente, porém, não podia dizer aquilo aos amigos.

- A Lilá me fez mudar de idéia. – ela respondeu, o que não era de todo mentira.

Um silêncio permaneceu durante alguns segundos, até Rony dizer: - Bom... eu vou dar uma volta por aí, antes de começarem as primeiras aulas.

- Nem todos têm a sorte de perderem a aula do Snape. – Harry gabou-se e recebeu um soco do amigo.

- Vai perder o resto das aulas da semana se continuar com essa gracinha. – Rony brincou.

- Harry, docinho... acho que também já vou. – Gina disse, dando um beijo cinematográfico no namorado, ao que Rony preferiu olhar desconcertado pela janela; Hermione riu do jeito do amigo.

Foi então que percebeu que não estava como Rony. Ela, que antes não gostava de ver qualquer carinho por parte do casal, agora encarava o beijo normalmente, não sentia nada. Mesmo depois do sonho que tivera durante sua primeira noite no novo dormitório, sentiu como se Harry fosse um passado em seu coração. E, achou estranho, aquilo lhe deixava em uma incrível paz.

- Também já vou, Harry – Hermione disse, assim que os pombinhos encerraram o beijo. – Não quero chegar atrasada pra aula do Snape, sabe.

- Mas ainda quero aquela conversa, srta. fujona. – ele disse, sorrindo. Hermione gelou, pois as palavras do amigo a fizeram lembrar ainda mais do sonho que tivera.

- Tudo bem, conversamos hoje... Vá até o meu quarto novo. – ela sugeriu, dizendo para ele como chegar lá. – Agora é melhor irmos. – ela disse e Rony e Gina concordaram. – Até mais, Harry.

- Tchau, cara.

- Depois eu volto, amor. – despediu-se Gina, fechando a porta da enfermaria ao passarem.

_------------------------------------------------_

A aula de Snape não podia ser mais chata e entediante. Naquela manhã, o professor resolvera passar uma aula teórica sobre as propriedades das pedras preciosas e suas utilidades no preparo de poções.

- ... Portanto, agora conseguem entender porque o diamante é tão cobiçado, tanto no meio bruxo quanto no meio trouxa. – o professor dizia, com sua voz arrastada – Além de ser o sólido mais resistente já encontrado, também é um importante ingrediente da poção Portus, utilizada para fazer as Chaves de Portais. Anotem em seus pergaminhos o dever de casa...

A classe toda murmurou e resmungou em uníssono, exceto duas pessoas. De uma delas, isso já era esperado. Essa pessoa, é claro, era Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo. A outra – felizmente, ninguém notara – era Draco Malfoy. Ambos deixaram de se manifestar porque nem ao menos ouviam o professor de poções. Estavam perdidos em seu próprio mundo, seus olhares discretos um para o outro deixavam isso evidente.

- Draco! Fale com ele! Ele sempre te ouve... – Pansy o chamou para a realidade, para a fúria da grifinória sentada do outro lado da sala. – Peça para ele passar menos dever, chuchu.

Draco, que nem sabia do que se tratava, retorceu o nariz ao ouvir a palavra 'chuchu'. – Escute, Pansy... Será que dá pra parar de me chamar dessas coisas ridículas que você tira sei lá de onde? Estamos em público, sabe.

- Tudo bem, se você quer assim... – ela deu nos ombros. – Mas fale com o Snape! Eu não estou com a mínima vontade de escrever cinco pergaminhos inteiros sobre a história das principais pedras preciosas.

- Cinco pergaminhos? – ele assustou-se. – Vou falar com o Snape agora mesmo... - Pansy sorriu enquanto o loiro se dirigia até a mesa do professor e os outros alunos guardavam o material.

- Pois não, sr. Malfoy. – o professor disse.

- Professor, queria pedir para o senhor pensar melhor sobre o nosso dever de casa. – Draco disse, tentando puxar ao máximo o saco do professor, sendo educado. – Não teremos muito tempo para escrever, por mais que sejam somente cinco pergaminhos... A Sonserina tem treino todas as noites. O time está dando o seu melhor para ganhar da Grifinória no próximo jogo.

O professor pareceu ponderar – Neste caso, senhor Malfoy... – ele ficou em pé e chamou a atenção da turma – Escutem, todos. Vou ajudá-los, apesar de não o merecerem. Poderão fazer os trabalhos em duplas.

Todos suspiraram aliviados e um burburinho recomeçou. – Obrigada, professor. – uma aluna disse em voz alta.

- Contudo... – ele continuou, desanimando os mais espertos – Sua dupla terá que ser de uma casa diferente da sua.

Silêncio.

Snape, obviamente, sabia que as duplas teriam de ser formadas por um grifinório e um sonserino, já que só estas duas casas participavam daquela classe. Foi então que Draco teve a brilhante idéia, antes que alguém o fizesse. Ele, então se aproximou de Hermione, enquanto esta o olhava, desconfiada.

- Granger...

- O que foi, Malfoy? – a morena respondeu, o mais ríspida que podia.

- Vou te fazer o favor de permitir que forme dupla comigo, sim? – ele disse, cheio de seus modos convencido e prepotente.

- Se está pedindo para fazer dupla comigo, Malfoy... Tudo bem.

Alguns dos amigos de Draco, Rony, Lilá e outros grifinórios observavam a conversa dos dois, não acreditando no que estavam vendo.

- Ótimo, então. – ele tentou não demonstrar a alegria, assim como a morena.

- O que está fazendo, Draco? – perguntou Blaise Zabini. – Vai em dupla com a sangue-ruim?

Dino teve que segurar Rony para que este não avançasse em Malfoy.

- E isso é da sua conta desde...? – o loiro rebateu. Lançou um ultimo olhar para Hermione antes de se afastar dela. Chegando perto dos amigos sonserinos, ele deu uma risadinha – Blaise... você não saca mesmo as coisas, não é? A Granger é a melhor aluna da Grifinória. Logo, eu vou tirar uma nota brilhante em Poções, e não terei que ao menos me coçar pra isso.

Os amigos dele riram, mas logo disfarçaram quando Hermione se aproximou deles. – Ah, Malfoy. – ela disse. – Você não achou mesmo que ficaria sem fazer nada, achou? Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu perdi a memória, portanto não tenho todo o vasto conhecimento que tinha antes. Você terá que se coçar, sim. Encontre comigo na frente da biblioteca hoje à noite, às 7h, logo após o jantar.

E saiu sem se despedir, deixando Draco ser pisoteado e zombado pelos seus 'amigos'.

- Mione, ficou louca? – perguntou Rony, quando a alcançou no corredor. – Formar dupla com o Malfoy é muito arriscado... Ele jamais viria até você se não estivesse armando alguma!

- Ele não vai fazer nada comigo, Rony, não se preocupe. – ela afirmou, com um sorriso, mesmo aquilo não seno totalmente verdade.

Hermione sorriu ainda mais. Draco ainda não conhecia seu quarto novo.

_------------------------------------------------_

- Está atrasado, Malfoy – Hermione disse quando o loiro chegou à biblioteca.

- Um Malfoy nunca está atrasado, é o mundo que se adianta. – ele disse, com seu sorriso torto tão típico. – Vamos fazer logo este trabalho. – ele baixou o tom da voz, quase sussurrando. – Quero aproveitar o tempo que restar fazendo algo mais interessante...

- Tenho uma novidade pra você, Malfoy... – ela também baixou o tom da voz, e abriu um sorriso. – Por que não vem comigo?

Ele olhou intrigado, mas resolveu segui-la. Hermione caminhou por corredores desconhecidos por ele, mas parecia ir em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Antes de chegar lá, porém, ela abriu uma porta quase que escondida pela estátua do primeiro Guardião de Hogwarts, Teodor Fliny, e revelou um quarto, quase tão grande quanto o dele. Depois que o loiro passou, Hermione fechou a porta atrás dele.

- Gostou? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Não me diga que...?

Ela apenas sorriu. – Decidi aceitar o quarto que, assim como você, tenho direito.

Draco também sorriu, com uma boa dose de malícia. – Estou imaginando tantas coisas que podemos fazer neste quarto...

- Draco... – ela advertiu, enquanto ele chegava mais perto. – Já falamos sobre isso.

Ele tomou-a pela cintura e a beijou. Apertava a morena para mais perto de si, e ela tentava (mas não realmente queria) se afastar dele, empurrando seus ombros fortes.

- Draco, pára... – ela tentava dizer entre os beijos, rindo.

- Okay, eu paro. – ele disse, mas não a soltou. – Mas confesse... Você também pensou em passar horas maravilhosas comigo aqui quando aceitou esse quarto, não foi?

- Sim, pensei –

- Eu sabia! – ele disse, beliscando perigosamente a orelha dela com seus dentes.

- Você só pensa besteira, Draco! – ela disse, mas ela mesma estava pensando montes de besteiras enquanto ele distribuía beijos em seu pescoço. – Eu quis o quarto para passarmos mais tempo juntos, mas não para fazermos o que você está pensando nessa sua cabecinha cheia de sacanagem.

- De qual cabeça está falando?

Hermione eu um soco forte no ombro dele, fazendo com que ele a soltasse para massagear o lugar onde ela acertara.

- Hermione, doeu! – ele resmungou.

- Isso é para aprender a não fazer gracinhas. Quanto mais gracinha fizer, mas longe estará de fazer o que você taaanto deseja. – ela chantagiou.

- Mas me diz uma coisa... – ele voltou a envolvê-la com os braços. – Não podemos namorar um pouquinho agora? Em comemoração ao quarto novo...

Ela fez cara de pensativa – Se for só um pouquinho...

Ele sorriu e andou até a cama, com a morena nos braços. Deitou-a sobre o colchão e deitou por cima, passando a beijar o pescoço de Hermione de forma carinhosa e sedutora. Esta fechou os olhos para curtir melhor a sensação tão boa proporcionada pelo namorado. Draco aproximou-se do ouvido dela, sussurrando:

- Nunca fiquei tão agradecido ao Snape como hoje. – Hermione ofegou quando a voz um tanto quanto sexy de Draco invadiu seu ouvido.

- Nem eu... Até onde eu me lembro, é claro. – ambos riram.

Draco encarou-a profundamente antes de arrancar-lhe mais um beijo ardente. Hermione colocou as mãos por dentro da camisa de Draco, acariciando suas costas e o puxando para mais e mais perto, por vezes passando também as mãos no cabelo sedoso do sonserino.

- Draco... – ela disse, cortando o beijo. – Você é um pouquinho pesado, amor...

- Desculpe... – ele disse, deitando-se no colchão para que ela ficasse por cima. – Vem cá.

Hermione passou a perna por cima do loiro, ficando sobre ele com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do namorado. Inclinou-se para frente até atingir os lábios de Draco, colando os seus corpos. No momento em que o beijo estava começando a ganhar calor e sensualidade, o casal separou-se bruscamente; alguém estava batendo na porta.

- Mione? É o Harry...

_**Continua...**_

**N/A:** Eu fiquei completamente abismada com os poucos comentários que recebi no capítulo anterior ( Se continuar assim, vou até desistir da fic, porque ninguém (salvo exceções) valoriza o trabalho árduo da autora, apesar de demorado .

Entretanto, para quem comentou, o meu muito obrigado especial...

**Thais Potter Malfoy.**


	13. The Sky is Clear now

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Harry/Gina.

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida e não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.

**Capítulo Doze – The Sky is Clear now**

O casal permaneceu paralisado por um tempo, até que as batidas na porta voltaram e Harry insistiu mais uma vez pela morena.

- Mione? Você está aí?

Draco praguejou e xingou, enquanto Hermione entrava em desespero. – Oh meu Merlin, eu esqueci que o Harry viria aqui hoje...

- Andou combinando encontros com ele, é? – Draco sussurrou, sem conseguir segurar seu ciúme. – E agora, o que fazemos?

- Se esconda... rápido – ela murmurou. As batidas na porta continuaram. – Embaixo da cama!

Sem pensar, Draco se jogou no chão e rolou para debaixo da cama, resmungando algo sobre ser muito apertado. Hermione correu para frente do espelho e ajeitou-se da melhor forma que pôde, tentando não parecer que estava se agarrando com o namorado. Depois, ela respirou fundo enquanto andava até a porta e deu um sorriso para Harry quando a abriu.

- Desculpe, Harry... eu estava... eh...

- Não tem problema... – ele deu uma leve piscadela, interrompendo-a – Não vai me chamar pra entrar? Quero conhecer o novo quarto.

Ela sorriu novamente e deu espaço para que ele entrasse. – Ainda faltam arrumar algumas coisas, talvez alguns livros nas prateleiras...

O moreno sorriu – Só assim vai ficar com a sua cara. Mas é bem legal, Mi.

- Também gostei.

Harry continuou examinando o local até que, por fim, sentou-se na cama, ao que Hermione aumentou sua aflição. Bem ao lado dos pés de Harry ela via a sombra da mão de Draco.

- Bom... – começou Harry, um pouco sem jeito e sem encará-la. – Acho que já sabe por que eu vim. È aquele assunto do qual falei antes do Quadribol.

- Sei, Harry – A mão de Draco, embaixo da cama, se fechou com força, ao que Hermione preferiu olhar para o outro lado – Quero que possamos finalmente esclarecer o que há entre nós. – ela continuou – Há coisas que eu não entendo sobre a gente...

- Olhe... Eu fiquei procurando uma maneira 'suave' de te contar enquanto vinha para cá, mas não encontrei nenhuma. – Houve uma pausa, em que Hermione desejou do fundo de sua alma que Harry não dissesse nada que pudesse deixar Draco furioso (mais do que ele já estava), mas o pedido dela não foi atendido – Então... A verdade, Hermione, é que eu comecei a gostar de você. Sutilmente, esse sentimento foi crescendo nas ultimas semanas.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Então o sonho que ela tivera podia mesmo ser uma lembrança...

- Harry... Nós alguma vez nos beijamos antes de eu perder a memória? – Mione perguntou, quase sem jeito. Ele confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. – Oh, meu Deus... Então é mesmo verdade.

- Você se lembrou de alguma coisa?

- Eu... sonhei, esta noite, com uma festa...

- Um casamento?

- É! Do irmão do Rony. E... Nós nos beijamos no jardim.

- Você está começando a se lembrar! – ele sorriu e se levantou, ficando em frente a ela e repousando a mão no seu ombro. – Esse foi o nosso primeiro beijo, Hermione...

Debaixo da cama, Draco não gostava nem um pouco de ver a proximidade entre os pés de Harry e Hermione. Ele começava a ficar realmente preocupado.

A morena suspirou – Por que fez aquilo comigo, Harry?

– O que quer dizer? – perguntou Harry. O sorriso dele murchou e toda a preocupação de Draco se esvaiu ao ouvir a voz chorosa da namorada.

- Você traiu a Gina comigo! Tinha plena consciência disso quando me beijou... E continua traindo! É isso que eu não consigo entender.

- Mione... – ele deu um passo à frente.

- Acabou de dizer que gosta de mim! Então você está enganando a sua namorada? Fingindo que gosta dela?

- Mas eu sinto algo por ela... Gosto dela, diferente do jeito que gosto de você. Tem dias em que eu só penso nela, e outros em que me pergunto por que estou namorando... Já terminei com ela mais de uma vez. Nosso namoro é um tanto turbulento. Apesar disso, é como se eu não pudesse me separar dela...

Hermione não pareceu entender – Tem medo de machucá-la? Porque, se for isso, está machucando mais agora.

- Não é isso... Gina é forte. Na verdade, acho que tenho medo do que seria de mim sem os bons momentos que passo com ela, e são nesses que gosto da Ginny. Algo toma conta de mim e eu vejo o quanto ela é maravilhosa.

- Eu acho que você não gosta dela, Harry. Você gosta de ter uma namorada. – Hermione disse, se afastando. – E já que gosta tanto de ter uma namorada não deveria traí-la, sabe.

- Você tem razão, Mione... O errado sou eu. – ele voltou a chegar mais perto da morena – Mas se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu teria terminado com ela desde o começo. Nem sei porque voltamos, no final das contas. Eu quero mesmo ter alguém sempre perto de mim, só que eu quero ainda mais que essa pessoa seja você. Porque sempre foi você, desde o nosso primeiro ano aqui, só que de uma forma diferente. E agora eu quero que você seja mais especial na minha vida do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Por um momento, Hermione não soube o que dizer. Aquilo estava com cara de uma bela declaração... O que ela faria? E Draco estava debaixo da cama! Merlin...

- Se eu terminasse com a Gina... – continuou Harry, suas palavras arrepiando tanto Hermione quanto Draco – Você e eu poderíamos tentar, não acha?

Hermione ofegou. Não queria de modo algum magoar a Harry, e realmente seria maravilhoso tê-lo como namorado. Se ao menos Harry tivesse percebido que gostava dela antes de Hermione se envolver com Draco... Ela seria a garota mais feliz de todo o mundo, mágico e não-mágico.

- Harry...

Este, porém, não ouviu a súplica na voz da garota e rompeu a distância mínima que ainda havia entre eles. Mais uma vez, Hermione não conseguiu resistir ao gosto doce de abóbora que havia na boca dele e cedeu, esquecendo-se completamente de tudo a sua volta por valiosos segundos.

Harry envolveu sua cintura com os braços fortes e, na mente da grifinória, foi aquele abraço que a impediu de cair no chão, tão moles seus joelhos estavam. Sentir a língua de Harry entrar em contato com a sua própria distribuía pequenos choques por todo seu corpo.

Por fim, parecendo que uma eternidade havia se passado, Hermione entreabriu os olhos e resistiu, empurrando Harry para longe, o que o deixou com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Olhando para debaixo da cama, ela viu os olhos cinzentos de Draco nas sombras, encarando-a sem piscar.

- Harry... Por favor, vá e me deixe sozinha – foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer, desviando o olhar de Draco.

Ele ficou ainda mais perdido – Mione... está tudo bem? Desculpe se você não gostou, eu...

- Harry – ela chamou – Apenas saia. Por favor.

Mesmo sem entender, ele atendeu ao pedido da garota. Hermione parecia á beira de um choro quando o barulho da porta se fechando foi ouvido. Como se deixara levar dessa maneira?

Draco permaneceu deitado lá, embaixo da cama que há pouco sustentava o peso dele e da namorada. Ele pareceu achar muito mais interessante encarar o colchão do que tomar uma atitude, qualquer que fosse. Quanto a ela (Hermione), estava apenas esperando pelo que viria a seguir, incerta do que seria.

Um suspiro da parte dele anunciou que o silêncio já era o bastante. Ele fez algum esforço para sair de lá e ainda evitava olhar diretamente para ela. Porém, diferente de tudo que Hermione imaginou que iria ouvir, o que ele disse em seguida a perturbou mais que se a tivesse batido.

- Bom... – ele começou; a voz de Draco saiu segura e com a frieza habitual em controvérsia ao que sua expressão informava à morena. – Só espero que ele não te chateie como o Weasley fazia na época em que vocês namoravam.

Ele estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido... Como se não se importasse. Onde é que estava, por Merlin, o Draco Malfoy que disse que sentia ciúmes dela?

- Você... não... – ele não me deixou terminar a frase, entretanto.

- Mione... É melhor que você aceite o maldito pedido de namoro que ele acabou de fazer, caso contrário você vai dar bandeira que tem outra pessoa. Você tem que viver a sua vida como se eu não fizesse parte dela, se lembra? – ele sorriu torto. – Se isso inclui namorar o Potter, o que podemos fazer? Na verdade, vai até ser mais divertido ficar com você sabendo que estamos chifrando o Idiota-Que-Sobreviveu.

Ela o encarou, perplexa. - Draco... Durante o jogo de Quadribol você disse que não queria que eu estivesse com outra pessoa enquanto estivesse com você. Não consigo, sinceramente, entender a mudança repentina.

- Eu sei o que eu disse. Acho que tinha me esquecido do objetivo maior, naquela manhã. Isso também não vem ao caso... O fato é que eu não posso fazer com você todas as coisas que eu sei que você tem vontade de fazer com um namorado, como andar de mãos dadas, por exemplo. – ele ironizou. – Já deve ter ouvido por aí... Quem não dá assistência, abre a concorrência. A única condição para você poder, finalmente, namorar o Potter como você tanto queria, e não finja que não, Hermione, eu sei que você queria... A única condição é você continuar a me informar tudo o que for possível sobre a Ordem da Fênix.

- Eu já disse que não vou mais trair o Harry, Draco, e você está louco se acha que vou traí-lo novamente, e desta vez em dois aspectos. – ela não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Eu já te disse uma vez, Hermione, e vou dizer outra. – ele se aproximou dela, baixando a voz. – O Lorde das Trevas não fez um acordo com você por brincadeira, princesa. Você pode até não querer mais trair o Potter como queria no quarto ano, só que agora não tem mais volta. O Lorde não é piedoso. Além do mais, o que são algumas informações? Não te custa nada.

- Custa muito, Draco. Custa amizade e a confiança, coisas que eu não estou disposta a arriscar. – ela o encarou profundamente – Eu não me lembro de Harry e Rony ou do que vivemos antes de eu perder a memória, mas eles são verdadeiros comigo, confiam imensamente em mim, de modo que eu não vou desapontá-los mais.

- Hermione... Deixe-me tornar as coisas mais claras para você. Hoje, minha tia Bellatrix me mandou uma carta, dizendo que o Lorde está realmente irritado com a minha falta de notícias. E, acredite, eu não quero nem saber o que pode acontecer _comigo _se o Lorde se irritar. – ele disse, tentando ser paciente. – Você não precisa me contar nada relevante, apenas o suficiente para satisfazer Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Tudo bem, Draco, vou coletar suas tão preciosas informações. Mas não vou lhe dizer nada que possa prejudicar Harry de algum modo. – ela concordou, a contragosto. – Não quero que você seja punido...

Ele sorriu. – Certo. E, Hermione, quanto mais rápido melhor. – ele continuou caminhando em direção à porta.

- Onde você vai? – ela perguntou.

- Olha, eu não tenho cabeça para fazer trabalho nenhum agora. – ele disse, virando-se para ela.

- Sem problemas... – ele colocou a mão na fechadura – Draco! E o Harry? O que eu faço?

- Você faz... O que você quiser, Hermione. Você sabia que, um dia, está hora chegaria. – ele deu um ultimo sorriso de lado antes de sair.

--

Não dava para entender. Simplesmente não cabia em sua mente o que se passava na cabeça de Hermione Granger. Num dia ela estava lá, sorridente, respondendo aos seus beijos. No outro, o empurrava e o mandava sair. Aquele olhar que ela lançara para o chão acabara com ele... Foi como se ela estivesse pedindo perdão. Será que Mione sentia-se tão culpada por beijá-lo?

Mas ela tinha razão, afinal. Gina era sua namorada e ele não tinha o direito de sair por aí beijando outras garotas – por mais que gostasse de Hermione tanto quanto gostava da namorada. Harry chegou ao Salão Comunal e jogou-se em sua poltrona favorita, logo sendo acompanhado por Rony. O amigo parecia nem ter notado sua tristeza, já que ele estava alegre. Talvez alegre demais.

- O que houve, Rony? Por que esta alegria toda?

- Eu beijei... Luna. – ele comentou, quase que num sussurro. Harry sorriu, mesmo a contragosto.

- E como foi? – perguntou ao ruivo.

- Eu gostei... Ela me disse que queria fazer isso há tempos. Que sempre gostou de mim, mas eu estava com a Mione...

O estômago de Harry embrulhou ao lembrar-se de Hermione. E isso o fez lembrar que ele não havia jantado, então deu os parabéns a Rony por ter ficado com Luna e saiu rumo à cozinha. Ele só não esperava encontrar Gina no corredor, bem em frente à Mulher-Gorda.

- Oi, amor. – ela disse, o abraçando. – Que bom que você está perfeitamente bem para mim... – concluiu, maliciosa.

- Não totalmente... Estou indo comer alguma coisa.

- Vou com você. – ela sorriu antes de o beijar, beijo ao qual Harry respondeu e não se opôs.

- Ótimo... Preciso mesmo falar com você – o moreno disse enquanto caminhavam.

Eles rapidamente chegaram à cozinha, onde Harry fez sua refeição e depois tomou um chocolate quente preparado pela própria Gina, que insistira e quase deixara Dobby louco por não poder servir Harry Potter. No caminho de volta, Harry antes pretendia falar com a ruiva sobre seus sentimentos, mas agora que estavam ali, um de frente ao outro, lhe parecia faltar coragem.

Gina estava tão linda com as luzes das chamas refletidas em seu rosto e seu sorriso, os cabelos vermelhos caídos nos ombros de forma tão graciosa... Harry simplesmente não podia abandoná-la. Ela era a melhor namorada que alguém podia querer, ele a amava demais. A chama de seu sentimento pela ruiva só aumentava toda vez que a via, que admirava seu sorriso e como ela era forte, e ao mesmo tempo parecia tão frágil...

- Você acha que dá tempo da gente namorar um pouquinho? – ela perguntou, como quem não quer nada, quando elas chegaram ao Salão Comunal. Harry permanecera calado por todo o percurso.

- Oh, minha linda... Estou cansado. Espero que você não se importe em deixarmos para amanhã. – ele respondeu, o mais carinhoso que pôde.

- Não, docinho... Pode ficar para quando você quiser. – ela o abraçou – Eu te amo tanto, Harry.

Fazia tempo que Gina não falava coisas desse tipo. Harry não viu outro jeito, senão responder: - Eu também, Ginny. – E foi dormir, deixando um beijo na testa da namorada.

É incrível como uma pessoa pode ter a maior certeza do que quer em um instante, e no momento seguinte mudar totalmente de idéia. Harry Potter nunca esteve tão confuso em toda a sua vida.

--

Na manhã seguinte, Harry não encontrou a ruiva no café-da-manhã, e sentiu-se grato por isso. Sua noite havia sido cheia de viradas na cama, simplesmente não havia conseguido dormir, pensando na decisão a tomar. Porém, quando estava seguindo para a aula de Transfiguração, viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Uma garota passou correndo por ele, como se fugisse.

- Hermione! – ele gritou, ao finalmente reconhecer os cabelos cacheados da amiga. – Hermione, volte aqui!

Misteriosamente para quem não sabia o que havia entre eles, a jovem passou a andar ainda mais rápido, desviando sua rota sempre que podia. Harry, mais rápido do que ela, logo a alcançara e a segurara pelo braço de modo a não deixá-la escapar.

- Quer me dizer, pelo amor de Deus, porque fingiu que não me ouviu te chamando? – ele perguntou. – Poxa, Mione... Eu não queria te magoar tanto fazendo aquilo.

- Não, Harry... Você não me magoou. Eu apenas não esperava aquele...

- Vamos para um lugar mais calmo? Prometo que só quero conversar. – ele acrescentou vendo a cara que ela fez.

- Ok. Mas só depois da aula, já estamos atrasados. – ela concordou e ele sorriu, seguindo para a aula normalmente com a amiga.

A aula transcorreu sem maiores transtornos, já que não tinha esse período com a Sonserina. Logo, Harry e Hermione se despediram de Rony – que correu para falar com Luna – e seguiram para o Lago, caminhando pelos jardins.

- Parece que o Rony realmente gosta da Luna, não é? – Hermione tentou puxar assunto; o clima estava claramente pesado. – Eu notei isso logo quando os vi juntos pela primeira vez.

- Não fica chateada?

- Não... – ela se virou para ele, ficando a sua frente. – Olha, Harry. Eu pensei. Pensei muito esta noite...

- Eu também.

- Quer deixar eu terminar? – ela riu. – Bom, acontece que eu cheguei a uma conclusão. Queria pedir para que você não se esqueça de que eu perdi a memória. Não sou a mesma de antes. Então tudo que estou sentindo faz parte da 'nova Hermione', porque com as memórias eu perdi os sentimentos e a nostalgia.

Harry apenas assentiu, prestando atenção a cada palavra de Hermione.

- Quanto ao que aconteceu ontem...

- Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa antes. – Harry interrompeu-a, cauteloso – Eu... Não terminei com a Gina ainda.

- E não precisa terminar, Harry – Hermione suspirou. Harry ficou com o olhar mais escuro – Acho que a melhor coisa para nós é continuar a nossa amizade, pois mesmo eu não me lembrando de nada, sinto algo intenso entre nós três: você, eu e Rony. Não quero estragar isso. Foi pelo mesmo motivo que terminei com Rony... Nós três nascemos para sermos amigos.

- Hermione...

- Não tente mudar minha decisão, Harry. Continue com a Gina, vocês realmente parecem felizes juntos, e se você ainda gosta dela... É o melhor, acredite.

- Mas eu posso jurar que você sente por mim o mesmo que eu por você! – Harry argumentou, segurando o braço dela. – Quando a gente se beija, é a melhor sensação da minha vida, Hermione... E você parece gostar! Por que não podemos tentar?

- Não, Harry! Eu acho que confundi a nossa enorme amizade com outra coisa. Eu realmente te amo, Harry, gosto tanto de você e me preocupo tanto, mas não é o mesmo que estar apaixonada. Acredite, estar apaixonada é bem mais... intenso. O corpo arrepia, a respiração fica descompassada, e tem aquele frio na barriga. Eu te amo, Harry, mas não desse jeito.

- Hermione... – ele ficou com a garganta seca ao ouvir o que ela dizia. Os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos, e Hermione também sentiu vontade de chorar. Mas ela agora tinha Draco, e por mais que ficasse dividida, não brincaria com os sentimentos de nenhum dos dois. Teve que se decidir.

- Harry... Vai ficar tudo bem? Não quero te perder por causa disso...

Harry se aproximou dela e a abraçou, colando os lábios na cabeça de Hermione. – Eu não conseguiria ficar sem você, de qualquer maneira.

Hermione sorriu, embora uma lágrima rolasse pelo seu rosto. Aquela fora a decisão mais difícil que já tomara. Com certeza nem na época em que tinha sua memória algo a atormentara tanto. Mas agora a decisão havia sido tomada; ela escolhera ficar com Draco, mesmo que em segredo.

- Será que vamos conseguir agir naturalmente? – perguntou ele depois de minutos em silêncio, ainda abraçando a amiga.

- Vamos, sim, Harry... Nossas vidas voltarão ao normal agora, e nós dois voltaremos a ser os melhores amigos que Hogwarts já viu.

- Mione... Eu vou aceitar isso porque minha vida sem você, mesmo desmemoriada, seria uma completa bagunça. Você, além de minha melhor amiga, sempre foi a melhor conselheira, a melhor passadora de cola nas Poções...

- Seu interesseiro! – ela deu-lhe a língua. – Amigos? – ela estendeu a mão.

- Para sempre e acima de tudo. - ele apertou. Mas não era bem isso que Harry sentia. Conquistaria Hermione aos poucos, ou faria com que ela se desse conta de que já estava completamente conquistada. E para isso ele teria que enfrentar, de uma vez por todas, uma ruiva furiosa...

**Continua. _(n/a: Sim, isso acontecerá um dia.)_**

**N/A: **Olá meus lindos leitores! Ai, eu sou uma autora muito desnaturada mesmo, e como também leio, sei como é horrível a dura espera por um capítulo. Mas, como já disse, não tive tempo MESMO, portanto só saiu hoje o bendito capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado...

Fiquei extremamente feliz com os reviews do outro capítulo, continuem comentando, ok? Afinal, a fic (além de me ocupar, como se eu já não fosse ocupada o bastante) é feita para vocês, leitores.

Capítulo mais H/Hr dessa vez... Embora com final triste para o shipper. Mas os H/Hr terão dias mais felizes! Afinal, eu sou uma ;P

Será que o Potter terminará com sua namorada aprendiz de Lindsay Lohan? (brincadeira, desculpem quem gosta da Lindsay, ou da Gina...eu não gosto). Será que a Mione se apaixona por ele?

Descubram na próxima edição... digo, capítulo.

That's all folks. (em homenagem ao meu Thomas Michael Fletcher hot)

Thaís Potter Malfoy.


	14. Gelo e Fogo

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Autora: **Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Harry/Gina.

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida e não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.

**Capítulo Treze – Gelo e Fogo **

Hermione terminou o jantar o mais rápido que se julgou capaz. Deixou Harry, Rony, Ginny e Luna à mesa, sem explicações, e seguiu seu caminho para a Torre da Grifinória, constantemente olhando para trás e checando se alguém a seguia. Quando teve a certeza de que ninguém estava atrás dela, a morena mudou sua rota, agora em direção aos níveis mais baixos do Castelo de Hogwarts, onde se encontravam todos os estudantes sonserinos de magia.

As luzes se acendiam para que ela passasse, alguns quadros na parede reclamavam da claridade, e o caminho nunca lhe parecera mais longo e torturante. Queria chegar logo até seu destino: os braços de seu loiro oxigenado, arrogante e, mesmo assim, amado.

Deu três batidas afobadas na porta de madeira escura, com medo de que alguém a visse. E se a vissem, entretanto, ela tinha várias desculpas plausíveis para estar ali. Contudo, preferia não arriscar, nem ter de passar por isso.

Hermione bateu o pé, impaciente devido à longa espera. Bateu novamente na porta e, no mesmo instante, esta se abriu, revelando um Draco Malfoy com uma calça listrada de azul e branco – provavelmente seus pijamas – e sem algo lhe cobrindo o peitoral. Seus cabelos extremamente loiros estavam bagunçados, o que na opinião de Hermione o deixava ainda mais charmoso.

– Boa noite, Malfoy. – ela disse, seca, embora seus olhos brilhassem de luxúria sem que ela se desse conta. Draco abriu caminho para que ela pudesse entrar no quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

– Granger... O que te traz aqui, posso saber? – ele perguntou, igualmente seco.

– Isso. – ela disse, pulando (literalmente) em cima dele após a declaração e roubando um beijo quente do garoto.

Draco segurou-a pela cintura, tentando manter o equilíbrio enquanto carregava Hermione no colo até a escrivaninha, o primeiro móvel que achou. Ela sentou-se sobre a mesa, ainda entrelaçando as pernas na cintura de Draco. O beijo não se rompeu em momento algum, e só ganhava intensidade. As mãos gélidas do descendente de Lúcio seguravam com firmeza as costas da morena à sua frente, e a trazia para mais perto.

Finalmente o fôlego de ambos terminou e Draco, embora com dificuldade, rompeu a ligação de seus lábios. Hermione permaneceu de olhos fechados durante segundos intermináveis, pois Draco passava os dedos suavemente por sua face e seus cabelos.

– Quanto fogo, Granger. – Draco, ofegante, soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa após dizê-lo.

– Você não faz a menor idéia, _Malfoy_. – ela sussurrou, passando a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha de Draco em seguida.

– Quem é que te deu Whisky de Fogo, Hermione? – ele brincou; mas Hermione pôde sentir a insegurança em sua voz, provocada por seu ato ousado. Draco estava a desejando naquele momento e – eis que sua frase torna-se contra ela própria – ela não sabia o quanto.

– Draco, Draco... Não posso simplesmente querer tirar proveito do meu namorado extremamente feio, gordo e que beija muitíssimo mal? – ela perguntou, usando de sua recém adquirida ironia, cortesia de Draco.

– O Potter está na Torre da Grifinória a essa hora, Hermione. Terá que se contentar com Draco Malfoy. – ele sorriu para ela, a fim de roubar de sua namorada outro beijo.

Ela o partiu, instantes depois. – Draco... Há uma coisa que preciso te contar.

– Ah. – ele suspirou, saindo e dando as costas a Hermione. – Por isso tanta energia e vigor. O que você fez, Hermione? Se beijou o Potter outra vez não precisava nem se dar ao trabalho de vir me contar, já disse que você faz o que bem enten-

- Draco! – ela interrompeu o discurso, fazendo-o calar a boca. Desceu da escrivaninha, agora toda bagunçada, e caminhou sorrindo até ele. Passou os braços por cima dos ombros do outro. – Não é nada disso, não precisa ficar estressadinho.

– Então conte de uma vez, Hermione. – ele pediu.

– Eu tive uma conversa com Harry, nada mais. – ela começou. O olhar de Draco era indefinível naquele momento. – Hoje nós fomos até os jardins e eu disse a ele tudo o que eu sentia, ou quase tudo...

– Ótimo. Espero que tenha omitido a parte "eu pego Draco Malfoy pelas suas costas", porque ele realmente não aceitaria ser seu namoradinho se você dissesse isso...

– E quem disse que ele é meu namoradinho? Seu amigo Ciúmes? – Hermione perguntou, rindo da cara de Draco.

– Mas o qu-

- Draco, eu disse que não podia ter nada com ele. Que meu amor por Harry era só de amiga. E, é claro que eu não disse isso a ele, mas a coisa mais parecida com paixão que eu sinto agora está direcionada a pessoa menos óbvia possível: _você_.

Draco permaneceu inexpressivo por longos minutos, que pareceram horas. Hermione começou a ficar cada vez mais apreensiva por não saber o que se passava por trás de seus olhos azul-acinzentados. Draco soltou um longo suspiro, desvencilhou-se dos braços da morena e fechou os olhos o mais forte que pôde, de costas para ela.

– Draco? – Hermione chamou, mas a voz apenas ecoou na mente dele, ligeiramente perturbada. – Draco, o que foi que eu disse? Você está... bem?

- Estou, sim. – ele respondeu, por fim. – Mas você cometeu um erro, Hermione.

– Erro? – ela não entendia.

– É, um erro. – ele virou-se para a grifinória. – Se o Potter tiver o mínimo necessário de neurônios ele vai chegar à conclusão de que você está... – ele parou, medindo as palavras - ... gostando de outra pessoa.

Hermione percebeu o modo como ele falou aquela palavra. _Gostando_. Em sua cabeça, nada se encaixava. Draco parecia estar tentando passar a impressão de que somente Hermione se envolvera emocionalmente naquilo, e ele não, quando ela poderia jurar que era correspondida. O loiro parecia medir as palavras para não machucá-la.

– Bem, Draco... Se ele chegar a essa conclusão posso desmentir muitíssimo bem, como se fosse a verdade. – ela disse, seca. – Descobri ultimamente ser uma ótima atriz.

– É, você tem seus talentos.

O que era aquilo? Céus, num minuto ela praticamente dizia que o amava, e no outro eles estavam trocando farpas como nos velhos tempos – não que Hermione se lembrasse disso, é claro. Mas Draco se lembrava. E estava doendo. Sim, ele tinha medo de admitir que sentia a mesma coisa por ela em voz alta.

- Muito bem, então. – ela disse – Agora que eu já disse o que tinha a dizer, é melhor ir embora.

- Até mais ver, Hermione. – ele apenas deu um leve aceno e rumou para o banheiro.

Naquela breve caminhada até o outro aposento, Hermione conseguiu olhar o corpo perfeito de Draco, de costas. Mas a perfeição naquele corpo não foi o que lhe chamou a atenção, e sim a marca retilínea em seu ombro direito, que estava tão vermelha que parecia estar sangrando. Parecia a marca de uma corda, ou até uma chicotada...

Hermione apavorou-se, mas antes que pudesse comentar qualquer coisa, Draco fechou a porta do banheiro bem na sua cara.

--

Quando chegou à Torre da Grifinória, naquela mesma noite, Hermione sentia-se péssima. Draco estava machucado e ela acreditava ter culpa. Precisava, de algum modo, compensá-lo e fazer com que ele não a tratasse daquele modo distante, porque Hermione sentia as pequenas feridas sendo abertas em seu coração a cada vez que ele fazia aquilo.

Foi então que uma garota do ano anterior ao dela veio em sua direção bem na hora em que Hermione estava sentando-se em sua poltrona favorita.

- Hermione Granger? – a garota perguntou, mesmo sendo desnecessário, já que todos na escola conheciam a melhor amiga de Harry Potter.

- Sim. – Hermione assentiu.

- A professora Minerva quer falar com você, na sala dela.

- Muito obrigada. – Hermione agradeceu, ao mesmo tempo em que tornava a se levantar e seguia para a sala da professora de Transfiguração.

A morena bateu à porta da sala dela e logo recebeu o consentimento para entrar. A pessoa que viu junto à diretora da Grifinória a deixou surpresa e alegre: Draco estava ali.

- Boa noite. – Hermione disse, enquanto entrava.

- Boa noite, senhorita Granger. – disse Minerva, enquanto Draco permaneceu calado. – Sente-se, por favor. – A garota prontamente obedeceu. Então, a mais velha continuou – Chamei os dois aqui esta noite porque, como bem sabe a senhorita Granger, ela própria se afirmou apta para o trabalho de Monitora-Chefe. Correto, Hermione?

- Sim, senhora. – Hermione confirmou.

- Sendo assim, quero que retome suas tarefas aos poucos. A primeira coisa que pode voltar a fazer é a ronda noturna, que consiste em vigiar os corredores em busca de alunos infratores das regras desta escola. – prosseguiu a professora.

- Certo – Hermione consentiu. Estava começando a se irritar com o silêncio de Draco.

- Senhor Malfoy, estou agora te encarregando de acompanhar a senhorita Granger ao menos na primeira semana de rondas, até que ela sinta que pode continuar sozinha ou com a ajuda de um monitor de sua própria casa. – Após esta declaração, Draco se mexeu desconfortável em sua cadeira, mas confirmou com a cabeça. – Enquanto fazem a ronda, o senhor pode explicar à senhorita Granger as outras tarefas comuns a vocês dois como Monitores-Chefes de Hogwarts.

- Muito bem, professora. – ele finalmente disse.

- Estamos entendidos, então. Senhorita Granger?

- Sim, perfeitamente. – Hermione balançou a cabeça em confirmação. – Começamos quando?

- Por que não hoje mesmo?

--

- Vai ficar mudo até quando? – Hermione perguntou, lançando um olhar de lado para Draco. Os dois caminhavam por um corredor largo no sétimo andar.

- Não estou bem-humorado hoje, Hermione. – ele suspirou. Draco se aproximou de uma porta e abriu a fechadura, verificando se estava vazia. Depois, tornou a fechá-la.

- Você nunca está, agora me conte a novidade – ela ergueu a sobrancelha para ele. Draco olhou-a de cima a baixo e seguiu pelo corredor. – É sério, Draco.

Propositalmente, ela correu para alcançá-lo e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele, o mesmo onde vira a marca vermelha naquele dia mais cedo. No exato instante, Draco contorceu o corpo e afastou-se dela, soltando um gemido baixo de dor.

- Quero saber aonde você arranjou esse machucado horrível, Draco. – Hermione parou no meio do corredor e o encarou fixamente, batendo o pé no chão.

- Hum... Deixe-me ver. – ele fingiu pensar. – Não é da sua conta. – respondeu, dando-lhe as costas.

- Quer, pelo amor de Merlin, parar de ser tão estúpido? – ela irritou-se. – Estou preocupada com você, Draco!

- Olha, não foi nada, ok? – ele também perdeu a paciência. – Estou acostumado com algumas punições desse tipo, nada que meu pai nunca tenha feito...

- Seu pai... Ele...

- Sim, ele me batia. É isso que quer saber?

- Como você pode encarar isso com tanta naturalidade? – ela se aproximou de Draco.

- Entenda uma coisa, Hermione... – Draco pôs ainda menos distância entre eles. – Você precisa saber, já que está comigo, a pessoa que eu sou. Cresci assim, e pelo visto não vou mudar. A minha vida toda eu fui cercado por Magia Negra, Comensais da Morte, violência e punições, chantagem de todos os tipos... O mal está em mim, na minha essência. É por esse motivo que vejo isso com _naturalidade_. Acredite, já vi coisas piores do que alguns cortes nas costas.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Sua boca se entreabriu levemente e ela não sabia o que pensar e nem o porquê de Draco estar lhe dizendo aquelas coisas.

- Estou lhe dizendo isso... – ele continuou, como se lesse os pensamentos da morena. -... Porque a Hermione pré-perda de memória sabia de tudo isso e estava comigo sem questionar. Sinta-se a vontade para se afastar se achar que eu sou uma pessoa ruim. Apenas se lembre de que você não pode dar as costas para o Lorde das Trevas.

- Oh, Draco. Eu não penso em me afastar de você. – Hermione disse, o olhando ainda sem um pensamento definido. – Você pode ter feito pouco caso, mas ainda hoje eu te disse que eu gosto de você de verdade.

- Eu não fiz _pouco caso_, Hermione. – ele desviou o olhar, incomodado – Eu apenas encaro as coisas de um jeito diferente de você, só isso. É melhor pararmos de falar sobre isto, estamos no meio de um corredor, sabe.

- Eu só preciso saber que você também se importa, Draco. – ela olhou no fundo dos olhos que estavam quase cinza-escuros naquela noite. – Me beija?

Draco ficou em silêncio. Ficou calado por tempo demais, até que olhou dos dois lados do corredor e aproximou sua boca da dela, num selinho demorado. Imediatamente, o alivio invadiu o peito de Hermione e ela abriu um sorriso quando ele se afastou.

- Vamos continuar a nossa ronda, Draco. – ela o chamou.

Ele apenas deu um de seus típicos sorrisos tortos e comentou:

- Essa é a primeira vez que eu me sinto grato à McGonnagol.

--

Dois dias depois, tudo transcorria normalmente. Aulas, almoço, aulas, dois tempos livres – os quais Hermione gastou adiantando as lições de Feitiços – mais aulas e finalmente o jantar. Todos os outros alunos estavam aliviados pela chegada do final de semana, mas Hermione estava apreensiva.

O jogo da Sonserina contra Corvinal aconteceria na manhã de sábado e Draco deixara de ir à ronda da noite anterior para treinar. Ele estava nervoso diante da hipótese de perder e nem ao menos disputar o segundo lugar com a Lufa-Lufa. É claro que também havia a chance de ganhar a Taça, mas isso exigiria que seu time batesse a Corvinal em mais de 200 pontos. Hermione sinceramente esperava que ele não tivesse que disputar o primeiro lugar com a Grifinória, para não causar mais problemas à mente conturbada da morena.

Em seu tempo livre, Hermione andara adiantando o trabalho de Poções que supostamente devia fazer com Draco para que o loiro tivesse mais tempo para treinar o time. Rony a viu fazendo tudo sozinha na noite anterior e ralhou com ela, destacando todos os defeitos de Draco Malfoy, inclusive o seu dom para ser um belo folgado (nas palavras do próprio Ronald). Em contrapartida, Hermione inventou que Draco estava fazendo a outra metade do trabalho para que não tivessem que se encontrar além do horário das rondas.

- Ótimo – dissera Ron – É bom que fique longe do Malfoy, de qualquer maneira. Aliás, quanto mais longe melhor. Aquele riquinho, azedo, mimado, arrogante...

E seguiram-se os elogios à Draco e toda sua família. Hermione apenas manteve-se em silêncio e depois deu a desculpa de que não podia ouvir tudo aquilo porque tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

Após o episódio, não falara muito com Rony, e muito menos com Harry, já que os dois andavam atrás de suas respectivas namoradas, Luna e Gina. Oh, Rony havia pedido Luna em namoro havia dois dias e Hermione estava feliz por eles. Formavam o casal mais excêntrico de Hogwarts.

Em meio a todos esses fatos, a noite de sexta-feira passou rápida e quando Hermione se deu conta já estava acordando em seu dormitório, com a luz do sol atravessando algumas frestas da cortina. Pôs-se de pé e observou, através da janela, o tumulto que começava a se formar nos arredores do Campo de Quadribol. Deu-se conta de que estava atrasada.

Apressou-se a se arrumar e andou rapidamente pelos corredores em direção ao Salão Principal. Lançou um breve olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e viu Draco tomando seu suco de abóbora e trajando o uniforme verde do time. Hermione, então, sentou-se entre Lilá e Luna na mesa da Grifinória.

- Bom dia. – Hermione desejou e todos a responderam, na maioria com um aceno de cabeça.

- O Malfoy não perde a pose, não é mesmo? – comentou Lilá, percebendo o olhar de Hermione para ele.

A morena confirmou com a cabeça, servindo-se de uma fatia de bolo de nozes.

- Mas tenho que admitir que o corpo dele é simplesmente incrível. – Lilá continuou, olhando novamente para a direção de Draco.

Hermione ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, incrédula. Ao mesmo tempo em que a própria Hermione a encarava, Ron cuspiu todo o seu chá de limão e também olhou para Lilá. Harry o acompanhou, parecendo não engolir aquele comentário.

- Gente, qual é o problema? – Gina manifestou-se. – A Li não está mentindo, sabem.

Desta vez, os olhares foram ao encontro de Gina, que apenas continuou a passar geléia de uva em sua torrada, sem se incomodar.

- Então você acha que o corpo do Malfoy é... Como foi mesmo que disse, Lilá? – Harry perguntou.

- Incrível. Perfeito. Esculpido por Merlin. – Lilá suspirou.

- Ok, ok... Não precisa exagerar. – Luna se pronunciou pela primeira vez. – Ele é apenas um garoto que cuida da aparência.

- Vai dizer que também acha que o corpo do Malfoy... ? – Rony deixou a frase inacabada. Ele olhava para Luna com um olhar de dar pena.

- Seria lunática se não achasse, Ronald – a loira replicou.

Harry e Rony trocaram olhares desesperados.

- Hermione – Rony virou-se para ela, suplicante – Por favor, me diga que você não concorda com essas três malucas!

A morena ficou sem saber o que responder e acabou por gaguejar uma resposta. – Eu... Eu... O Malfoy? Ergh...

- Tá vendo só! Até a Hermione concorda, então é unânime – disse Lilá, com um sorrisinho vitorioso enquanto Hermione tornava-se cada vez mais rosada.

- Mesmo que eu concorde, não significa que ele deixa de ser um idiota. – Hermione expressou-se, definindo a questão. Harry e Rony trocaram olhares outra vez antes de voltarem a atenção para os respectivos cafés da manhã.

Logo, os seis estavam nos gramados secos de Hogwarts, em meio a alguns corvinais, se dirigindo para as arquibancadas azuis, já que eles obviamente jamais torceriam pela Sonserina. Hermione, entretanto, corria os olhos pela multidão de estudantes à procura de certos cabelos loiro-platinados. Afinal, ela queria desejar boa sorte para Draco antes do jogo.

- Mione? – chamou Lilá, acenando com a mão na frente de seus olhos. – Sabia que você anda muito estranha? Pelo menos ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?

- Desculpe, Lilá, não estava prestando muito atenção... Você contava algo sobre o Bob? – Hermione tentou retratar-se. Imediatamente, Lilá continuou sua narração sobre como o garoto que ela estava de olho (Bob, da Lufa-Lufa) havia olhado para ela de um modo diferente durante a aula de Feitiços do dia anterior.

Sem prestar muita atenção a ela, assim como não o fazia antes, Hermione continuou sua busca até que achou quem procurava.

- Lilá... A nossa conversa pode ficar para daqui a pouco? – Hermione perguntou. – Eu vou... vou... tenho que ir ali.

Com essa desculpa mais do que esfarrapada, Hermione Granger caminhou para longe dos amigos e deixou-os – por mais que ela não pudesse ver – com cara de quem não entendia. Ela desviou do que pareciam ser milhares de pessoas até finalmente se aproximar de Draco Malfoy, que andava ao lado de Pansy Parkinson e da artilheira da Sonserina, Heather Millvich.

Entortou o nariz ao vê-lo rodeado de mulheres, mas mesmo assim manteve um olhar firme em sua direção até o momento em que Draco olhou para ela. Com os olhos fixos nos dele, Hermione fez um leve aceno com a cabeça, indicando que ele deveria segui-la, e caminhou para dentro do castelo.

Não demorou muito para que ela e Draco estivessem seguros e protegidos pelo feitiço silenciador dentro de uma sala abandonada no primeiro andar. Ele estava escorado na parede ao lado da porta e parecia se divertir com alguma coisa, pois tinha aquele sorriso de lado que só ele sabia dar estampado na face.

- Pois não, srta. Granger? – Draco perguntou. Hermione não pode evitar morder levemente o lábio inferior. Aquele bastardo era incrivelmente _sexy_.

- Eu já disse que você fica ótimo nesse uniforme? – ela perguntou, também sorrindo.

- Já, embora seja totalmente desnecessário. Eu sei exatamente o quanto eu sou charmoso. – ele replicou, fazendo revirar os olhos mesmo sorrindo. – Isso é tudo, Hermione?

- Oh, não. – ela disse, apressada; ele riu disso. – Quero desejar boa sorte, Malfoy.

- Hum... Essa conversa se tornou interessante... – ele deu dois passos a frente, envolvendo a cintura fina dela com suas mãos grandes e geladas.

O corpo todo de Hermione ficou colado ao de Draco quando ele a puxou de uma só vez para mais perto. Ainda com aquele sorrisinho sacana, ele uniu suas bocas e ambos se entregaram a um beijo cheio de vontade e luxúria. Aos poucos, o beijo foi se partindo.

- Ainda teremos a nossa comemoração após o jogo? – perguntou Hermione, com cara de cão sem dono.

- Claro que sim. – ele ficou um tempo puxando a ponta dos cachinhos de Hermione e observando toda a face dela. – Eu tenho que ficar pelo menos um par de horas na comemoração planejada no Salão Comunal, mas por volta das seis da tarde eu vou até o seu quarto, pode ser?

- Como quiser... – ela respondeu, roubando um selinho do loiro. – Boa sorte, Draco. Vou torcer por você, fresquinho.

- Ok. – ele se afastou. – Espere alguns minutos antes de sair.

Dito isto, Draco abriu a porta e saiu.

--

Hermione ficou perdida por alguns minutos em meio a torcida da Corvinal, mas finalmente alcançou o lugar guardado para ela entre Gina e Lilá.

- Hey, Herms. Onde estava? – perguntou Harry, que estava logo ao lado de Gina.

- Eu esqueci algo importante no dormitório... Coisas de garota, Harry. – ela mentiu, sem ganhar nenhum rubor. Gina e Lilá assentiram em sinal de compreensão, mas Harry apenas deixou para lá e voltou a prestar atenção ao jogo.

Neste momento, o apito soou e os times já posicionados deram inicio à partida. A goles começou com o time da Corvinal, mas logo o artilheiro foi acertado por um balaço mandado pelo batedor sonserino com cara de guarda-costas. Agora com a posse de bola, o time da Sonserina avançou pelo campo e eles marcaram o primeiro gol.

Hermione conteve-se para não demonstrar nenhuma reação, enquanto Harry e Rony xingaram juntamente com toda a torcida corvinal atrás deles. Só nesse momento Hermione percebeu que Luna não estava ali, e sim na arquibancada dos professores, narrando o jogo.

"... Heather pega a goles novamente, ela está perigosamente perto das balizas, a qualquer momento... GOL DA SONSERINA! 20 a 0 é o placar. A Corvinal retoma a goles, será que Bob vai descontar a diferença? Ele passa a bola para Steve, que repassa para Charlie. Cuidado, Charlie, preste atenção aos balaços!..."

Hermione decidiu passar os olhos pelos céus para encontrar Draco. Sem demora, o viu sobrevoar o campo mais ao alto e o sol quase cegou a morena, porém ela foi capaz de dar uma olhada no loiro. Ela continuou a segui-lo com o olhar e, por esse motivo, pôde ver quando ele iniciou uma corrida em alta velocidade para baixo no momento em que o placar marcava 120 a 30 para a Sonserina. Se ele pegasse o pomo agora, a Sonserina teria chances maiores de ganhar a Taça caso também batesse a Grifinória.

E Draco, de fato, o pegou, agitando o pontinho brilhante no ar e sendo ovacionado diante da torcida da Sonserina.

- Ah, cara! – resmungou Rony.

- Não posso acreditar! – disse Gina. – Harry, estamos ferrados.

Hermione não pôde deixar de concordar.

--

- O Malfoy nunca jogou tão bem quanto hoje! – Dino comentou.

Todos os formandos da Grifinória estavam reunidos na Sala Comunal, discutindo a partida Corvinal x Sonserina. Os rapazes estavam arrasados; algumas garotas estavam por solidariedade a eles; e outras – esta categoria incluía Hermione – nem ligavam. A única coisa que seu cérebro fazia questão era lembrá-la a cada segundo que, em breve, ela teria que se encontrar com Draco em seu quarto.

- Será que ele tomou alguma poção ou trapaceou de algum modo? – questionou Rony. Os outros pareceram cogitar a idéia, já que se tratava de Draco Malfoy.

- Ah, gente... Não tem jeito mesmo, vamos esquecer isso. Eles ganharam, está acabado. – disse Gina. – A única coisa que podemos fazer é treinar muito para garantir a Taça no próximo jogo.

- A Gina está certa, sabem... – concordou Alice.

- Agora, se nos dão licença, eu e Harry vamos curtir o pôr-do-sol. – Gina concluiu com um enorme sorriso, puxando Harry pela mão para fora da Sala Comunal. Hermione sentiu uma pontinha de inveja da ruiva, pois ela podia expor seu namoro e ficar com Harry sem se preocupar, ao contrário da morena.

Ao pensar em Draco, sentiu pontadas em seu estômago e decidiu que já era hora de ir esperá-lo. Ela mal podia esperar para estar perto dele outra vez.

--

- Que história é essa de pôr-do-sol? – Harry perguntou, estranhando a atitude de Gina enquanto ambos caminhavam pelos corredores um tanto quanto desertos.

- Ah, meu amorzinho, você não vai dizer que acreditou, vai? – a ruiva deu um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções e Harry riu, balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

- Desconfiava. – ele riu – Escuta, Gina, temos que conversar.

- Por que, se há coisas melhores para se fazer com as nossas línguas? – ela lançou outro olhar malicioso para ele. Harry sentia-se tentado a deixá-la fazer o que quisesse, mas tinha algo importante a dizer.

- É sério, Gina. – ele insistiu. À essa altura, eles estavam parados diante da Sala Precisa.

- Só se você prometer que depois eu posso fazer o que tenho em mente. – ela concordou, molhando os lábios vermelhos.

- Isso depende... – continuou Harry, quase fisgado pelos dotes sedutores de Gina.

- De quê? – ela se aproximou, puxando Harry pela gravata.

- É melhor entrarmos. – ele disse, se desvencilhando dela e abrindo a porta. Novamente, encontrou a sala decorada de maneira romântica e uma enorme cama no meio dela.

- Gostou? – perguntou Gina, o abraçando por trás.

- Sim, mas não vamos precisar da cama hoje. – ele disse virando-se para ela. Ela tinha um olhar cheio de luxúria. – Não é o que você está pensando, Ginny. Hoje nós só vamos conversar.

- Pare de ser tão chato, Harry. – ela ficou emburrada, largando-o em pé e indo para a cama, onde se sentou de braços cruzados.

- É um assunto importante, linda. – ele acompanhou a namorada e também se sentou.

Ela deu um leve sorriso – Faz tempo que não me chama assim... – Gina enterrou o rosto no ombro do moreno, aspirando o cheiro dele e soltando um suspiro. – Eu te amo tanto, Harry. Você também me ama?

- Eu... É claro que te amo, Gi. – ele passou a mão por entre os cabelos dela. – Gosto de você e por isso não quero que você sofra ou seja injustiçada.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ela levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele.

- Quero dizer que... Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. – ele deu uma breve pausa e respirou fundo – Eu estou gostando de outra pessoa, Gina.

A ruiva ficou com o olhar fixo no dele e Harry sentiu suas faces queimarem sob o olhar dela. Ele não sabia definir qual seria o próximo ato dela, até que Gina disse.

- Eu já sabia, Harry. Sempre soube, o tempo todo.

**Continua**

**N/A:** Capítulo totalmente escrito à base de cookies de chocolate, vai um aí? Bom, espero que tenham gostado – do capítulo, não dos cookies.

Ah, gente, eu tô tão confusa. Não sei como vai ser o final. Quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic, já tinha um plano traçado para o final, mas agora – enquanto eu a escrevo – tudo mudou. Entendam que tudo pode acontecer e, por favor, não me apedrejem se der um shipper que não é o seu.

Whatever... Mas eu tenho uma boa notícia pra vocês. A partir desse capítulo, eu só postarei um novo quando o posterior a ele já estiver ao menos na metade. Assim (espero eu) vocês não vão esperar por tanto tempo um novo capítulo.

Como sempre, a única coisa que eu peço: COMENTEM, POR FAVOR. Gritem, esperneiem, elogiem, critiquem, sugiram, enfim... Estou aqui para servir aos meus leitores. Haeuiaheuia.

COMENTEM!

Beeeeijos pessoas do meu coração. E meu muito obrigado especial para quem comentou no anterior.

Thaís Potter Malfoy.


	15. Cartada Final

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Harry/Gina.

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida e não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.

**Spoiler:** 1 a 5

**Capítulo Catorze – Cartada Final**

_Ponto de Vista de Harry Potter_

_- Eu já sabia, Harry. Sempre soube, o tempo todo. _

Ok, ela me pegou de surpresa. Não é possível que ela saiba sobre Hermione, sobre as vezes que a traí, e ainda mantenha essa calma. Eu preciso saber do que ela está falando. Que eu saiba, não fiz nada de errado além disso...

- Gina... – chamei por ela.

- Eu não me importo, Harry. – ela me interrompeu. Mais uma surpresa.

- Não se importa? – eu perguntei, só para confirmar.

- Eu não sou burra, Harry! Droga! – ela se levantou e passou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Você acha que eu não percebi o quanto você se tornou distante? Acha que uma garota não sabe quando está sendo trocada?

Eu permaneci calado, apenas escutando. Você há de concordar comigo, eu mereço toda a descarga emocional de Gina. Afinal, a culpa por ela estar nessa pilha de nervos é toda minha.

- Eu vi você beijando a Hermione. Duas vezes. – Ops, aqui está a prova. Ela está falando da mesma coisa que eu, o que é um alivio, mas ao mesmo tempo perturbador. Ela _realmente_ soube o tempo inteiro?

- Se você me deixar explicar... – eu falei, um tanto quanto desesperado.

- Eu não quero explicações, Harry. Eu fingi que nada aconteceu até agora porque o mais importante é manter o nosso relacionamento. – oh, não, ela está mesmo chorando? - Porque eu preciso de você, Harry. Não sei o que fazer se você me deixar...

A última frase de Gina foi praticamente um sussurro, e agora ela estava aos prantos, bem ali na minha frente. Eu levantei da cama e fui de encontro a ela. Segurei seus ombros e a trouxe para perto de mim, esperando desta forma confortá-la. Não queria ver uma garota incrível como ela sofrer, embora minhas ações demonstrem o contrário. Eu sou um idiota, eu já sei, não precisa me lembrar.

- Harry, por favor... – ela implorou. Gina me abraçava mais forte do que qualquer pessoa já tinha me abraçado em toda a minha vida. Eu sou mesmo um monstro, não sou? O que estou fazendo com a minha garota? Ela sempre me tratou com todo o carinho, é maravilhosa comigo, o cabelo dela brilha tanto e cheira tão bem... Isso para não falar do perfume. O perfume de Gina me seduz.

- Desculpa, Ginny. – eu pedi com a minha boca colada no ouvido dela. – Não quero te ver assim, você sempre foi tão forte.

- Eu só preciso que você me diga que não vai me abandonar, Harry. – ela disse, em meio a soluços. – Eu não suportei tanto coisa esse tempo todo para que acabasse assim...

- Mas, Gi... Não é justo que eu fique com você se eu não correspondo aos seus sentimentos. – eu disse. E aquilo era o que eu realmente sentia. – Eu sei que você gosta muito de mim. Mas não acho que eu goste de você na mesma medida.

- Você... Nunca gostou de mim? – ela se afastou de mim, me olhando com tristeza e ainda chorando muito.

- Pelo contrário, Gina! Eu já senti uma paixão que eu pensava ser inesgotável por você. Por qual outro motivo eu perderia minha virgindade com você, minha linda? Só que agora... Agora sinto mais carinho do que qualquer outra coisa. Você merece mais do que isso.

Ela não parece se conformar. Não queria aceitar minhas palavras. Mas eu não posso fazer nada, estou sendo totalmente sincero aqui! A última coisa que eu quero é deixá-la triste, ou fazê-la me odiar. Rony me mataria.

- Você está... terminando comigo... não está? – ela indagou. Os olhos de Gina pareciam feitos de fogo. Ao mesmo tempo em que me derretia observá-los, eu sentia medo.

- Estou. – respondi, simplesmente. Percebi que ela respirou fundo, para depois fechar os olhos com força. Aquilo pareceu conter suas lágrimas e quando Gina reabriu os olhos, tinha a determinação que eu sempre admirei nela.

- Eu vou aceitar, Harry. – ela disse, dando um passo para trás, para mais longe de mim. – Vou entender que neste momento é isso o que você quer. – Gina deu uma pausa para que suas palavras pudessem ficar bem enfatizadas, sem parar de me olhar profundamente. – Mas, eu sei, você vai se arrepender. – ela prosseguiu – E quando você se arrepender, eu não sei se vou estar pronta para te perdoar, Harry. Portanto, pense muito bem no que está fazendo.

Essa ruiva sabe como quebrar um coração. Voldemort podia invadir o quarto e me matar, tenho certeza de que a dor seria menor.

- Por favor, Gina, não faz assim... – eu pedi, de cabeça baixa. Meu estômago está começando a se revirar.

- Quem está fazendo algo aqui é você, Potter. – ela declarou, com a voz em níveis cada vez mais frios. Por que ela tem que me fazer sentir ainda pior?

- Ginny... – eu comecei, mas foi inútil. Ela não me ouvia mais.

- A partir de hoje, não dirija a palavra a mim. Porque, se o fizer, eu não vou responder. Talvez apenas se você estiver engasgando, ou pegando fogo, ou se afogando... Passar bem. E tomara que a Hermione faça bom proveito.

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, relutar ou reclamar, ela tinha saído pela porta, me deixando sozinho com uma grande dor de cabeça.

"_Eu estou tão ferrado"._

Mas, pelo menos, eu sou um ferrado sem namorada, o que atinge o meu objetivo inicial ao entrar nessa sala.

_/Ponto de Vista de Harry Potter_

--

Hermione saiu de seu banho com os cabelos molhados, embora já vestisse a roupa previamente escolhida para aquele encontro. Tratava-se de uma calça jeans um pouco larga – fez uma nota mental para "agradecer" a Hermione pré perda de memória – e uma blusa preta com um pequeno decote.

Não tomou muito tempo e ela pôde ouvir as batidas em sua porta. Sorriu, é claro, e abriu a única barreira que a mantinha longe de Draco. Ele estava, como sempre, irresistivelmente bonito em suas roupas de marca, que esta noite incluíam uma camisa social verde-escuro e uma calça preta. Hermione teve os sentidos anuviados a distância pelo cheiro suave de seu sabonete, indicando que ele tivera tempo de tomar banho antes de vir encontrá-la.

- O que quer, Malfoy? – ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Por sorte, Granger, o corredor escolhido para este quarto é totalmente fora da rota de qualquer estudante. Pode cortar o teatro. – ele deu um passo para dentro do ambiente, fechando a porta sem nem olhar para trás.

Hermione abriu a boca para dar uma resposta, mas ele apenas a puxou bruscamente e a beijou de forma inesperada. As mãos dele apertavam possessivamente a cintura da morena e ela foi obrigada a quebrar o beijo.

- Quer ir com mais calma, por favor? – ela continuou a usar o tom rude e isso o fez dar aquele mesmo sorriso, tão conhecido que até dispensa qualquer descrição.

- Sinto dizer, Hermione, mas quem manda aqui sou eu. – ele disse. Draco se afastou um pouco e deu uma olhadela de cima a baixo no corpo de Hermione. – Parece que alguém caprichou nos trajes para receber o melhor apanhador desta escola.

- Oh, não, Harry está com a Gina agora. – Hermione 'deixou escapar' o comentário. Ficou louca para saber qual seria o próximo passo de Draco.

- Garota... – veio a resposta, em tom se aviso – Cuidado, nunca provoque um dragão adormecido. Não conhece o ditado?

- Apenas uma brincadeira, Dragão. – ela continuou a provocá-lo, agora rindo descaradamente.

- Esse seu humor excepcional se deve a que, Granger? – ele perguntou, caminhando para longe dela e para mais perto da janela. De lá, observou os alunos mais novos brincando de pega-pega à margem do lago.

- Adoro te irritar, Draco. Você é tão presunçoso, mas não pode agüentar uma brincadeira. – Hermione foi até ele e parou ao seu lado, apoiando-se em seu ombro.

- É, está certo. – ele desconversou. – Desde quando eu vim aqui para conversar?

- Aqui está o Malfoy que eu conheço – Hermione murmurou próximo à orelha do loiro. Pôde senti-lo arrepiar-se antes de tomá-la em um beijo calmo e gostoso. Quando se afastaram, Hermione destinou a ele um sorriso sincero, a julgar pelos olhos brilhantes da morena.

- Sabe, estou cansado de ficar só no quarto. – ele comentou quando Hermione voltou a apoiar-se em seus ombros e olhá-lo como se o admirasse. – Quero dizer, se ao menos acontecesse algo mais _interessante_... Mas, não, nós fazemos sempre as mesmas coisas. Estou começando a pensar que deveria ter me aproveitado daquele seu ataque ferino há alguns dias atrás.

- Este realmente é o Malfoy que eu conheço. – Hermione disse, rindo do comentário dele.

- Você acha graça? Estou em plena crise de abstinência, Hermione! – ele esbravejou, virando-se para ela – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, Hermione. _Qualquer coisa_, por menor que seja.

Ela olhou fundo no mar acinzentado – Draco... Você vai parar assim que eu disser para parar?

O sorriso no rosto dele teria assustado a todos que não estão acostumados com ele, pois demonstrava extrema excitação; era quase como se ele estivesse bolando o plano perfeito para arruinar a vida de Harry Potter de uma vez por todas, poderiam pensar.

- Prometo, Herm. – ele selou a promessa com um rápido beijo na testa dela.

- "Herm"? – ela se perguntava de onde Draco tirara aquele apelido; exatamente o mesmo que Harry usara naquele dia mais cedo.

- Seu nome é muito longo... – ele explicou. – E não quero te chamar de Mione, como _eles_ fazem – emendou, fazendo referência a Harry e Rony.

- Eu gosto. De 'Herm'. – ela disse, por fim. Achou melhor não dizer a ele que Harry já havia pensado nesse modo carinhoso de chamá-la. De outro modo, Draco ficaria emburrado, se ela bem o conhecia.

– Na verdade, – emendou Hermione – acho que gostaria de qualquer jeito que você pudesse vir a me chamar, só pelo fato de ser você. – completou a frase a milímetros da boca de Draco, para em seguida iniciar outro beijo, agora mais quente do que os primeiros.

Hermione puxou a gola da camisa de Draco de modo que os dois caminharam em direção à cama. Antes de mergulhar em meio a alguns travesseiros, Draco quebrou o beijo e tirou os sapatos, ajudando Hermione a fazer o mesmo com os dela. Livres do empecilho, continuaram a movimentar as línguas em perfeita sincronia. Os corpos também se encaixaram graciosamente, o do sonserino sobre o da grifinória.

Dedos alisavam cabelos e cinturas; As bocas revezavam-se entre o pescoço e a boca do outro; Logo, os tecidos que impediam o contato mais íntimo da pele começaram a incomodar. O atrito entre a calça de Draco e a da morena, entretanto, fazia com que ela fosse à loucura. Nem a própria Hermione acreditava estar naquela situação – _naquela prazerosa situação_.

Inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Draco. Parou de beijá-lo para desabotoar a camisa bonita e cara. Botão a botão, a pele alva e o tronco forte ficavam à mostra. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, levando as mãos até a barriga dele e dedilhando a área longamente. Depois, deslizou ambas as mãos pelos ombros de Draco, terminando de tirar a camisa, agora com a ajuda dele.

Draco a encarava com luxúria nas feições e parecia estar louco para fazer o mesmo – ou seja, tirar sua blusa – com ela. Foi quando ele voltou a ficar por cima que Hermione reparou na enorme marca no braço direito do namorado. Uma enorme caveira com uma cobra saindo-lhe pela boca. Sem hesitar, ela o empurrou para longe, justamente quando Draco subia devagar sua blusa.

- Ouch – ele resmungou. Com o empurrão de Hermione, ele fora parar ao pé da cama e deu de costas na madeira – Um simples "chega" bastaria, Hermione.

Draco passou a massagear as costas nuas com uma das mãos e todo o contorcionismo permitiu a ela ver novamente a marca no braço dele. Reconheceu-a como sendo a Marca Negra, sobre a qual havia lido há algumas semanas em um livro sobre a História Contemporânea da Magia, o que incluía a história de Voldemort – e, por conseqüência, a de Harry.

- Draco, o que é isso no seu braço? – ela perguntou, e sua voz acabou por sair falha e baixa. Hermione não podia parar de encarar a Marca.

Ele imediatamente olhou na mesma direção que ela e percebeu do que se tratava. Dando um longo suspiro, ele se levantou e pegou sua camisa no chão. Vestiu-a mais do que depressa, pronto para encarar que suas chances com Hermione – ao menos naquele dia – estavam acabadas.

- Vamos lá, Hermione. Você sabe o que é isso. – ele disse, cansado.

- Eu sei, ou pelo menos acho que sei. E é exatamente por isso que eu estou perguntando! O que essa marca horrível está fazendo no seu braço?

- Caso tenha esquecido, eu sou um partidário do Lorde das Trevas, Hermione. Você, embora não neste exato momento, também é. Para provar a nossa lealdade a ele, alguns de nós têm de tatuar a Marca Negra e ganhar um elo com o Lorde para sempre. – Draco explicou como um professor explica a sua aluna como segurar a vassoura em seu primeiro vôo.

- Não me trate deste modo. – ela foi ríspida – A única coisa que eu quero saber é quando você arranjou isso, Draco. Não sabia que a sua participação nas atuações de Voldemort eram tão importantes!

- Já tenho a Marca há algum tempo. Meu pai me levou ao Lorde durante as férias de verão. – Draco contou e seu olhar enegreceu ao mencionar Lucius.

- E como eu posso não ter visto? – Hermione indagou.

- Porque eu venho usando feitiços para cobri-la. – Draco confessou – Se algum aluno me vir com a Marca, eu estarei completamente _finalizado_, além de talvez ser expulso e não poder mais exercer minha função aqui, o que deixaria o Lorde muito insatisfeito.

Hermione ficou completamente sem palavras. Ela deixou de encarar Draco, fixando o olhar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele, sentindo-se pior do que das outras vezes em que fora obrigada a se lembrar de sua traição.

Concluiu que estava tão ferida não apenas pelos mesmos motivos de antes; ver Draco com aquela marca tão simbólica no braço a fizera acordar para a realidade e a gravidade da situação em que se encontravam. Eles estavam em plena guerra, e seu namorado estava do lado oposto ao seu. Ou melhor, ela também estava do lado errado da batalha, embora não pudesse se lembrar de ter feito essa perigosa escolha.

Hermione queria acabar com essa angústia que a invadia e fazia com que ela tivesse vontade de sair explodindo tudo. Se não houvesse guerra, se não houvesse essa rivalidade interminável entre Harry e Draco, sonserinos e grifinórios, se ela pudesse se lembrar de como era sua vida antes de perder a memória e soubesse com certeza quem ela era, se... Apenas 'se'.

Hermione soltou um suspiro. Percebeu o peso de Draco empurrando o colchão para baixo quando ele sentou-se ao lado dela – Hermione havia se esquecido dele por um momento – e passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros; Ela raramente via Draco praticando um gesto como este.

- Hermione... – ele a chamou – Por que está tão chocada?

Hermione ergueu os olhos para esbarrá-los nos de Draco, azuis como nunca: pareciam limpos como um céu sem nuvens, embora confusos. A segurança que eles lhe passaram naquele momento fez Hermione apenas repousar a cabeça nos ombros do loiro e repetir seu suspiro, com igual pesar.

- Eu queria apenas poder mudar. – ela disse.

- Mudar? Você... Não gosta de como está agora?

Um leve traço de insegurança riscou a voz do sonserino, o qual Hermione fingiu não perceber, porém não pôde deixar de sorrir ao pensar que ele se importava com ela, com eles.

- Eu gosto, Draco. Gosto de estar com você... Só não sei se a recompensa vale o sofrimento.

- O que quer dizer? – ele ficou na defensiva, vendo aonde a conversa iria chegar. Ele tinha uma suspeita, mas sua mente continuava a lhe dizer para ouvi-la antes de concluir qualquer coisa.

- Não me entenda mal, por favor. – ela voltou os olhos para a pele pálida e os olhos não mais tão azuis quanto estavam momentos atrás. – O que eu disse é que... Eu só estou com você agora porque eu escolhi deixar o lado certo dessa guerra. Resolvi me aliar a Voldemort numa vingança ridícula e sem sentido. Talvez se eu não tomasse essa decisão...

- Se você não tomasse essa decisão, – Draco interrompeu Hermione – esta conversa não estaria acontecendo. Está me dizendo que, se pudesse voltar no tempo, você preferiria não pedir a minha ajuda para se vingar do Potter e nem começar o nosso relacionamento?

- Você coloca isso de um jeito terrível. – ela baixou os olhos; não queria ver decepção nos olhos acinzentados.

- Você precisa se decidir, Hermione. Um dia, me diz que eu sou seu preferido ao Potter. No outro, me diz que me abandonaria se pudesse voltar atrás.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com Harry – Hermione observou Draco levantar-se e fazer seu caminho de volta para o parapeito da janela – Isso tem a ver com o que é certo e errado, Draco. E estar do lado de Voldemort é errado, portanto não é algo que eu queria fazer.

- Oh, me desculpe, dona 'eu-sou-politicamente-correta'. – ele zombou – Eu estou cansado de te dizer que você não tem mais escolha. Sinto muito se eu ou o Lorde das Trevas não atendemos às suas ideologias de vida, Hermione, mas agora não tem mais volta.

- Sempre há uma escolha. – ela retorquiu. – Eu poderia dizer a verdade e pedir proteção à Ordem da Fênix. Harry e Ron me contaram tudo um dia desses, e a Ordem protege algumas pessoas que denunciaram Voldemort...

- E você omitiu o fato ou se esqueceu de me contar? – Draco voltou-se para ela.

- Já disse, não vou ajudar Voldemort de modo algum. Com a ressalva de que, se você estiver sendo torturado ou ferido, eu conto pequenas coisas que não fariam diferença.

Draco encarou a morena por longos minutos; pareceu ponderar e chegou até a abrir a boca para falar algumas vezes, voltando a fechá-la quase que imperceptivelmente. Após o período à espera, ele disse:

- Há tantas coisas que você jamais poderá compreender, Hermione. Acho melhor que eu vá embora agora...

- Não! Draco... Fique comigo. – ela pediu, com um suspiro. – Não precisamos discutir mais nada, nem fazer mais nada. Mas, por favor, não saia desse jeito.

- Escute... Está tudo bem, certo? Você só tem que aceitar o lado ao qual pertencemos. Uma vez que fizer isso, Hermione, tudo será mais fácil. Tente, por mim.

Draco foi até ela e sentou-se na coxa vermelho e branca. Segurou a mão de Hermione, passando levemente seus dedos pelos dela. A sensação que o simples toque de suas mãos lhes dava era inexplicável.

- O que você está pedindo não é como me pedir para fazer seus deveres de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ou para começar a gostar de Quadribol. – ela disse, após um tempo sentindo as carícias dele. - Nossas vidas podem depender disso, dessa escolha entre os lados a guerrear.

- Hermione...

- Eu tenho medo. – ela o cortou – Medo por nós dois. Não quero morrer, e muito menos que você morra, Draco. E, ficando do lado negro, isso vai acontecer. Isso é o que _tem_ de acontecer, porque o seu tão adorado Lorde _tem_ de perder essa guerra.

- Você-Sabe-Quem tem meios de vencer essa guerra. – os carinhos por parte dele ficaram suspensos enquanto ele falava – Eu não os conheço, ou não totalmente, mas eu sei que eles já estão à espreita, esperando a oportunidade quando serão usados.

- Eu não sei como você pode apoiar e até mesmo virar um dos homens que devotam suas vidas a alguém como Voldemort! – Hermione extravasou, levantando-se da cama de supetão. – Veja o jeito como você fala dele, parece até admirado! Não é possível que você não enxergue o mal que ele fez e faz até hoje!

Draco parecia surpreso com a atitude repentina de sua namorada. Ela, por outro lado, estava satisfeita consigo mesma por conseguir exprimir tudo o que pensava e agora aguardava uma reação do loiro. Uma reação que não veio.

- É definitivamente a hora em que eu devo ir embora – ele disse, ficando de pé.

- Você está fugindo de mim! – ela ergueu o dedo na direção dele, com raiva da atitude covarde de Draco – Está fazendo isso porque não tem argumentos, Draco, e você sabe que não.

- Estou indo embora porque não quero mais brigar. – ele tentou esclarecer - Prefiro deixar nossas rixas para nossos pequenos teatros diurnos.

- Não pense que me engana, ou que pode fugir. – Hermione caminhou e postou-se entre Draco e a porta. – Agora, nós vamos terminar essa conversa e esta relação que está me levando à loucura.

Draco olhou incrédulo. – Terminar?

--

Harry não demorou a deixar a Sala Precisa para trás e vagar pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Ele não estava certo sobre o que fazer, a única coisa que sabia era que não poderia voltar tão cedo para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória e dar de cara com Gina, provavelmente ainda soltando fogo pelas ventas. Tampouco queria ver o quanto Rony ficaria desapontado por Harry ter partido o coração de sua irmã caçula.

Quando deu por si, estava na frente da biblioteca. O lugar nunca lhe parecera tão perfeito e acolhedor quanto agora, observando as enormes mesas e alguns estofados e poltronas. Além disso, só o cheiro de milhares de livros já trazia Hermione à sua mente, e Harry se perguntou o que ela estaria fazendo agora.

Decidiu entrar, pedindo em sua mente para que a morena estivesse ali, pesquisando sobre algum assunto ou simplesmente lendo algo para se distrair. A imagem dela imediatamente pipocou diante de seus olhos e Harry podia ver cada detalhe de seu rosto, inclusive o modo como seus olhos passavam de uma linha para a outra enquanto ela prestava atenção ao livro que estava em suas mãos.

O Grifinório soltou um suspiro ao mesmo tempo em que a visão de Hermione se anuviava em sua cabeça. Harry sorriu abertamente, chamando a atenção de duas garotinhas da Lufa-Lufa que saíam da biblioteca, fazendo-as cochichar e soltar risadinhas.

Sem se importar muito, Harry finalmente entrou na biblioteca. Madame Pince se surpreendeu com a sua presença ali num belo sábado à tarde, mas apenas sorriu-lhe e continuou a escrever em um enorme rolo de pergaminho. Ele caminhou por entre as estantes de livros, estes separados por assuntos, à procura de algo interessante. Viu tópicos como "Poções Avançadas", "Guerras Bruxas" e "Novas Invenções de Feitiços". O que lhe chamou a atenção, entretanto, foi "Romances Bruxos".

Tirou um livro da prateleira, intitulado "Terra das Sombras" e resolveu levar este volume para o dormitório, percebendo que em todos esses anos ele nunca havia lido puramente por prazer, apenas para cumprir as tarefas escolares. Pensando outra vez em Hermione, e em quantos livros ela não teria lido, Harry foi para o balcão da bibliotecária.

- Olá, Sr. Potter – ela disse, com um sorriso brando – Vai levar alguma coisa?

- Sim – Harry respondeu, entregando o livro para Madame Pince, um pouco envergonhado.

- Escolha interessante, Sr. Potter. Foi Hermione quem o recomendou este? – a senhora perguntou, enquanto anotava o nome do livro e o nome de Harry bem ao lado.

- Não, por acaso ela já leu? – Harry replicou, com mais rapidez do que gostaria. Madame Pince deu um sorriso de lado.

- A Srta. Granger já leu a grande maioria dos nossos livros, Sr. Potter. Mas deste livro ela pareceu gostar excepcionalmente. Devolveu há apenas duas ou três semanas, e era sua segunda locação.

- Que bom... Devo gostar deste livro, então. – Harry sorriu, com o pensamento longe dali.

- Tomara que sim, Sr. Potter. – Madame Pince lhe devolveu o livro – Boa leitura.

Agradecendo, Harry saiu da biblioteca, ouvindo os pedidos de silêncio por parte da bibliotecária. Ele deu uma olhadela para o livro em suas mãos e pensou que seria uma boa idéia passar no quarto de Hermione para conversar um pouco com a amiga.

--

- Terminar? – Draco perguntara, olhando para Hermione de um jeito que ela não pôde decifrar.

Então, ela percebeu o que acabara de dizer – Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu só quero resolver tudo, colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Não agüento mais o modo como vivo, Draco, com toda essa farsa.

- Eu queria poder fazer você se sentir melhor, Hermione, mas eu duvido muito que isso seja possível. – ele deu um passo à frente, tentando desviar dela para chegar à porta. Hermione, entretanto, fora mais rápida, travando novamente a passagem.

- Tem uma coisa que você pode fazer para que eu me sinta melhor. Milhares de vezes melhor.

Seus olhos cor de chocolate travavam uma batalha com os azul-acinzentados. Neste momento, tanto Draco quanto Hermione desejaram que o outro pudesse ler os seus olhos e saber como estavam se sentindo.

- Diga o que quer, e eu vejo se está ao meu alcance. – Draco disse, num tom de voz quase inaudível; Hermione fora capaz de ouvir só por causa da proximidade que se instalara entre eles.

- Eu quero que você faça uma escolha, Draco. Uma escolha que vai exigir muito de você.

Draco já sabia o que ela pediria e seu coração apertou em seu peito. Ela não podia pedir algo assim... Embora estivesse morrendo de angústia por dentro, ele falou para que Hermione prosseguisse.

- Draco... Durante todo esse tempo, eu escolhi você. Não escolhi meus amigos, ou as coisas em que acredito. Agora eu preciso que você faça o mesmo por mim.

Draco respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. A perspectiva de Hermione dando a cartada final sempre assombrara seus pesadelos, mas acontecer de verdade era muito pior.

- Nós podemos contar tudo à Ordem – ela continuou – Eles compreenderiam, eu tenho certeza. Dumbledore nos protegerá, e nós dois teremos a chance de lutar pela coisa certa.

- Pelo que é certo para _você_, você quer dizer, não é Hermione? – ele reabriu os olhos e viu que um brilho diferente dominara os olhos dela. – Já parou para pensar no que é certo para mim? Talvez eu ache que o certo é lutar contra o idiota do Potter.

- Esse ódio sem sentido que você tem por ele não pode te levar a arriscar a sua vida! – Hermione aumentou o tom de voz.

- Se eu resolver abandonar o Lorde é que a minha vida terá chegado ao fim, Hermione, entenda de uma vez por todas! – a voz dele acompanhou a dela, o nervosismo também aumentando. – Está me pedindo para morrer por você, é isso?

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. A cada minuto passado, Draco pôde observar seus olhos enquanto eles ficavam mais e mais lacrimejados; Ele próprio se controlava para não ficar igual a ela.

- Você também tem medo, não tem? – Hermione perguntou, finalmente soltando uma lágrima, coisa que vinha tentando evitar.

- Eu...

- Você tem, sim, Draco. Medo de que Voldemort cace você se você o trair.

- Ninguém que o tenha traído não sofreu uma morte dolorosa depois. – Draco admitiu – Ele me acharia, Hermione, e tudo teria sido em vão.

- Eu te juro, Draco, te juro que a Ordem fará de tudo para te proteger, para proteger a nós dois. – ela ainda tentava convencê-lo.

- Eu não posso. – ele disse, pura e simplesmente. – Desculpe, Herm.

Mais lágrimas caíram pelo rosto da morena. – Você também precisa me desculpa, então. Porque eu vou contar tudo para o Harry. Acho que ele vai se decepcionar, mas com certeza vai me perdoar.

Draco não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – Vai contar tudo? Inclusive sobre nós?

- Não posso mais mentir, Draco. – Hermione passou a mão pelas próprias bochechas, enxugando suas lágrimas. Em seguida, deu um sorriso fraco para Draco. – Só assim eu vou ficar em paz. Não quero mais me martirizar por estar traindo a confiança de pessoas incríveis como os meus amigos.

Draco sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes do modo como ela falava de Harry e Rony. Mas o que é uma pontinha de ciúmes comparada a forte dor que ele sentia remoer todo o seu corpo? Embora essa dor fosse forte, a face iluminada de Hermione enquanto ela imaginava contar toda a verdade, finalmente, fazia com que Draco pensasse que talvez aquela fosse a coisa certa.

- Bom... – ele começou, evitando olhar para ela. – Agora estamos verdadeiramente em lados opostos. Torço para que você sobreviva, Hermione. Tome cuidado, ok?

- Por que está dizendo isto?

- Se você espera ser perdoada pelos seus amigos, mesmo depois de tudo, o mínimo que pode fazer é ficar longe de mim. – ele deu um passo para trás. – Muito longe.

- Isso quer dizer que não vamos mais nos ver, não é? – ela perguntou, a voz embargada. Mesmo sabendo a resposta, era difícil de aceitá-la, pois já não conseguia pensar em sua vida sem Draco Malfoy nela.

- Não, não vamos, Hermione. Seremos novamente só Malfoy e Granger. – Draco deu um passo para o lado oposto ao dela, rumando para a porta.

- Draco! – ela chamou, virando-se bruscamente enquanto ele levava a mão à maçaneta. Quando ele levantou o olhar para encará-la, Hermione demorou a tomar coragem, mas disse o que tanto queria.

– Eu te amo.

Ele nada disse, e o silêncio teria inquietado Hermione se ele não tivesse dado dois passos na direção dela e puxado Hermione pela cintura. Colou suas bocas e seus corpos, no beijo mais intenso que ambos tinham experimentado um dia. Ao pensar que talvez nunca mais fosse sentir a boca dele outra vez, Hermione voltou a chorar, mas não desgrudou os lábios de Draco um só segundo.

Soltaram-se demasiado devagar e voltaram a se encarar. Hermione enterrou o rosto no peito de Draco enquanto ele próprio a abraçava tão forte que a machucava. Naquele momento, ela soube que ele estava sofrendo tanto quanto ela.

Draco a afastou dele e deixou um beijo em sua bochecha. – Adeus, Hermione.

E ele se foi.

**Continua**

**N/A:** Dramático, hun? Eu quase chorei escrevendo esse capítulo. Se fosse eu, abandonava tudo e corria atrás do meu Malfoyzinho mais lindo do mundo, mas a Herm não pensa assim, fazer o quê?

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo, e DEIXEM REVIEWS DESSA VEZ! Vocês são maus comigo, ninguém comentou no capítulo anterior. Só a Deh malfoy e a Mary-granger-potter, então agradeço a vocês duas.

Beeijo, até mais.


	16. De volta

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Harry/Gina.

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida e não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.

**Spoiler:** 1 a 5

**Capítulo Quinze – De volta**

O som forte da porta batendo ainda ecoava em sua mente, o que provocou nela uma grande dor de cabeça. Isso para não mencionar as pontadas agudas no peito, que doíam mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ela tinha sentido antes.

Hermione permaneceu em pé por algum tempo que ela não sabia definir, mas que pareceu a ela serem longos minutos, até que seu corpo caminhou automaticamente para sua cama e se jogou lá, de modo que a morena terminou com o rosto escondido no travesseiro. Foi então que Hermione permitiu-se derramar toda e cada lágrima que seu corpo teimava produzir incessantemente.

Ela ainda não tinha se dado conta – não até aquele exato momento, em que Draco a abraçou – do que ela tinha causado a si mesma. E agora sentia raiva por ter deixado que as circunstâncias chegassem a esse ponto, por deixar que Draco fosse embora.

Era certo que a situação era insustentável. Ela teve que fazer sua escolha, e não se arrependia, apesar de estar inconsolável. Pelo contrário, ela queria tanto que Draco lhe tivesse dado ouvidos e desistisse de sua 'carreira' de Comensal da Morte, unindo-se a ela e a Ordem da Fênix para se salvar. Faria absolutamente qualquer coisa para o loiro repensar sobre isso e tomar a decisão certa.

Retomando a conversa final em sua mente, Hermione soltou um soluço em meio ao seu choro e pôde sentir a garganta se fechando de dor. Nem queria imaginar o quanto seus olhos não estariam vermelhos e tristes. Não podia evitar, no entanto; Aquela tarde tinha sido muito dura.

Levantou-se resgatando todas as suas reservas de energia. Rumou para o banheiro, na esperança de tomar um banho quente e talvez esquecer o fato ocorrido, mas antes que fosse capaz de despir a blusa – a mesma blusa que quase fora tirada por Draco horas atrás –, ouviu batidas à sua porta.

- Hermione? – a voz de Harry a chamou. – Está ai?

Com mais um de seus longuíssimos suspiros, Hermione fechou os olhos muito forte e tentou controlar sua respiração e a vontade de despejar mais lágrimas, a fim de responder ao chamado do amigo sem a voz de choro que com certeza ela estaria agora. Para sua sorte, conseguiu.

- Pode entrar, Harry.

A porta abriu-se lentamente e Hermione aproveitou esse tempo para voltar o mais rápido que pôde para dentro do banheiro. Não queria que Harry a visse chorando, tanto para evitar ter de dar explicações quanto para não deixá-lo preocupado, como ela bem sabia que ele ficaria. De dentro do banheiro, soltou:

- Eu estava indo para o banho! Se importa em esperar alguns minutos?

- De jeito nenhum! – ele berrou em resposta, ao que ela imaginou que ele já estivesse sentado em sua cama, esperando.

- Não demoro!

E de fato não demorou quase nada e Hermione já estava completamente vestida e abria a porta do banheiro enquanto secava os cabelos com uma toalha vermelha.

- Hey.

- Hey, Harry. – ela disse, dando o seu melhor para sorrir-lhe o mais sinceramente possível. Ele apenas ficou a observar Hermione pegar a escova de cabelos sobre a sua escrivaninha e começar a desembaraçar seus cachos.

Harry sorriu – Adoro seus cachinhos.

Ela não pode fazer nada a não ser sorrir também. Aquele comentário tão pequeno a fazia um pouco mais feliz, embora a levasse de volta para o motivo de sua tristeza. O rápido traço de infelicidade que perpassou seu rosto não passou despercebido pelo moreno da cicatriz.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione? – ele perguntou, examinando-a de lado.

- Sim...

A resposta vaga não satisfez a curiosidade do astuto grifinório, como ela percebeu pelo olhar que recebia. Queria poder desabafar com seu melhor-amigo o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas uma insegurança bateu e a avisou para esperar o momento oportuno.

- Sabe, Hermione. – Harry começou, ainda medindo-a de cima a baixo. – Você não tem sido a mesma ultimamente.

Ela virou de costas e foi guardar sua escova de cabelos no banheiro, se esquivando da nota feita por Harry. Mas não foi possível continuar o ignorando, porque Harry a seguiu até o banheiro, onde Hermione viu-se encurralada entre a pia e o corpo forte do apanhador da Grifinória, cercada por braços mais fortes ainda. Perguntou-se quando Harry adquirira aquela musculatura, sem deixar de se penalizar por estar pensando algo assim.

- Senhorita Granger... Você tem um enorme talento para evitar assuntos incômodos. – ele disse, seu sorriso contendo um pouco de malícia e um pouco de provocação.

- Quem está evitando o quê, Harry? Por Merlin! – ela tentou desvencilhar-se daqueles enormes braços, mas isso só acabou por fazê-la ficar ainda mais perto de Harry e aumentar seu ritmo cardíaco.

- Nós somos amigos, Hermione. – ele sussurrou. Harry falava tão baixo que ela teve de olhar para sua boca para entender o que ele dizia; Notou que a boca dele estava próxima, próxima demais. – Não temos segredos.

As palavras fizeram Hermione soltar um pequeno gemido. Não só pelo que significavam, mas também porque o corpo dele parecia se aproximar cada vez mais. "Como se isso fosse possível", pensou Hermione, arfando.

- Você está desconfortável.. ? – ele perguntou, cínico, brincando com ela. Cada palavra que saía da boca dele esquentava o rosto dela.

- Estou ficando sem ar, Harry. – foi tudo o que Hermione disse.

- Eu te deixo sem ar? – ele não se conteve com mais uma brincadeira. Hermione pareceu muito irritada e passou a estapear seus ombros largos, para que ele a deixasse sair.

- Você me deixa encabulada. – ela disse, ainda batendo em Harry. – Que bicho te mordeu, Potter? Está muito atrevido hoje!

- Foi a mosca da liberdade, Mione. – ele riu, finalmente consentindo a passagem dela. Estranhamente, Hermione não saiu do lugar.

- Liberdade, é? – ela questionou, intrigada.

- Sim. – o sorriso no rosto de Harry só aumentou. – Terminei com a Gina agora há pouco.

Hermione já estava estática, porém seu estado só piorou após a declaração. Mirou Harry por longos instantes, sem crer.

- Isso é sério? – ela ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- É, Mione.

- Harry... Eu pensei que você tinha entendido que nós não-

- Oh, não terminei com a Gina por causa disso, Herm. – ele sorriu ainda mais. – Terminei porque senti que era a hora, e que era o certo. Gina não merece estar com alguém que não lhe dê seu devido valor. Além disso, nosso relacionamento estava um tanto quanto fútil.

Hermione sorriu, assentindo. – Desculpe-me, Harry, mas sou obrigada a concordar.

- Considere-me um homem livre – Harry continuou a fazer graça. – Sabe, a Gina às vezes me sufocava.

- Eu sei bem, Harry. – Hermione finalmente deu-se conta de que ele a havia soltado e caminhou de volta para o seu quarto. Harry a seguiu.

- Você não gosta dela mesmo, não é? – Harry perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Não fale assim, Harry! – a morena ralhou – Eu posso não gostar de algumas coisas que a vejo fazer, mas a Gina, pelo que vocês me contam, era minha melhor-amiga antes de eu perder a memória.

- Isso não muda o fato de que você não gosta dela agora. – Harry contestou. Ele puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e passou uma perna para o outro lado do encosto, sentando-se montado.

- Ela me irrita um pouquinho. – assumiu Hermione, sentando-se na cama. – Mas acho que agora que vocês não estão mais juntos ela vai me tratar um pouco melhor, e ser menos possessiva com você, então eu não terei mais motivos para ficar irritada.

- Pelo que eu entendi, ela nem mesmo me dirigirá a palavra, nunca mais. – Harry desabafou, olhando para o chão.

- Por quê?

- Ela saiu dizendo que era melhor eu nem tentar falar com ela, porque ela não responderia, e que se algum dia eu quisesse voltar, ela não sabia se estaria disposta.

- Ora, isso é bem imaturo da parte dela. – Hermione disse, reconfortando-o.

- O que me preocupa é o Rony, como ele vai reagir. – Harry disse – Você sabe, ele é meu melhor-amigo, não sei o que fazer se ele se enfurecer comigo.

- Não tem motivo para ele se aborrecer, Harry. Você foi honesto com a Gina, e namoros nem sempre duram para sempre. – Hermione disse.

Quando ouviu as próprias palavras, a recordação do dia horrível que tivera voltou com toda a força. Ainda podia sentir o gosto amargo que o beijo de despedida deixara em sua boca; O abraço de Draco a fez tremer só de lembrar.

Sem estar consciente disso, Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando segurar o choro que parecia querer voltar. Seu olhar se perdeu na paisagem dos gramados e do Lago, que ela podia ver da sua janela. A tristeza acabara de voltar.

- Hermione? – Harry a chamou. Teve a impressão de que ele a chamava há algum tempo, pois o moreno parecia igualmente preocupado e impaciente. Virou seus olhos para os dele. – O que foi?

- É... Só... – Hermione começou, e quase se amaldiçoou ao notar que não conseguira controlar a própria voz, que saíra falha e rouca. – Eu.. Eu... N-Não é nada, Harry.

- Você mente muito mal. – ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Eu mesmo se soubesse mentir, eu te conheço há sete anos, saberia dizer muito bem.

- Você está enganado desta vez, Harry. – ela disse, tentando encará-lo firmemente para demonstrar o quanto estava certa, e ele errado. – Talvez não me conheça tão bem quanto pensa.

- Hermione, eu não estou para brincadeiras hoje. – ele levantou-se da cadeira e parou bem em frente a ela. – Não é a primeira vez que você vem com esse papo estranho. Algo está te acontecendo, e não é só a perda de memória que te fez mudar tanto assim.

Ela não podia mais encará-lo. Harry, diferente dela, ainda estava determinado esperando uma resposta, qualquer que fosse. Ele suspirou quando esta não veio, ajoelhando-se na frente dela. O moreno tomou ambas as mãos da amiga entre as suas, e Hermione finalmente voltou a olhar em seus olhos.

- Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, Mione. – ele disse, sincero. – Eu sei que você está fazendo algo que você pensa que nós não aprovaríamos. Mas, Mione... Eu prometo levar em consideração qualquer coisa que você me contar. Você só tem de confiar em mim.

Sem mais agüentar, a morena deixou uma lágrima fina e imperceptível escorrer de seu olho esquerdo. A pequena gota traçou o caminho por sua face tão preguiçosamente que Harry apenas a observou, esquecendo-se de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Foi Hermione quem quebrou o silêncio. – Eu não estou fazendo nada, Harry. Não mais.

O olhar dele voltou para os olhos castanhos, quase cor de chocolate. – Mas isso obviamente te deixa infeliz. O que você estava escondendo, Mione?

Hermione então pensou que talvez fosse a hora de contar toda a verdade. Ela teria que o fazer, de todo jeito – terminara com Draco justamente para isso: ser honesta com Harry e Rony, contar a verdade e esperar ser perdoada.

- Harry... Eu vou contar. – ela declarou, agora com mais lágrimas descendo em seu rosto. – Mas eu preciso saber. Você tem que me dizer se acredita que eu estou arrependida e que não vai virar as costas para mim. Eu não posso agüentar ficar sem você e o Rony.

- O que pode ser tão desastroso, Herm? Você só pode estar fazendo tempestade num copo d'água.

- Apenas diga. – ela pediu, com um pequeno soluço.

- Eu prometo que não vou virar as costas pra você. Nunca. – ele disse. Manteve o contato visual o mais fundo que pôde, esperando que isso transmitisse a ela o quanto ele estava sendo sincero.

- Obrigada.

Hermione suspirou aliviada. Seria agora o momento pelo qual ansiara pelos últimos meses. Agora ela retribuiria a amizade de Harry e Rony, sem mais mentiras. Tomou uma forte inspiração e disse:

- Harry... Eu...

Mas suas palavras se perderam no ar, sem que uma seqüência lhes fosse dada. Hermione só sentiu seus olhos pesarem.

E tudo ficou preto.

--

**N/A:** legenda:

Normal: O que está realmente acontecendo.  
I_tálico_: Lembranças.  
**  
Já sabem: o que não estiver de acordo com os livros é invenção da autora da fic, para o desenrolar da história! **

Um flash.

_Infância. Sua primeira bicicleta, cor-de-rosa e florida. Almoços na casa de seus avós no domingo. Festas de aniversário na casa de praia dos tios. Excelentes notas em todas as disciplinas. Apresentações de balé. _

Uma pontada aguda em sua cabeça precedeu mais memórias.

_Aos onze anos, uma coruja deixa uma carta na caixa de correio: ela fora aceita em Hogwarts. Magia, varinha e caldeirões. Beco Diagonal, Expresso de Hogwarts e aulas de Feitiços. Um trasgo e o início de uma amizade. Harry, Rony e Hermione, o trio de ouro de Hogwarts. _

_Partidas de Quadribol, cachorro de três cabeças, partidas de xadrez. Harry enfrenta Voldemort pela segunda vez, e sobrevive. Ela volta para casa e passa o verão com os pais. _

A dor em sua cabeça aumenta.

_De volta a Hogwarts para o segundo ano. Malfoy a chama de Sangue-Ruim, Rony cospe lesmas. Pessoas são petrificadas por toda a escola, inclusive ela. Ao acordar, descobre que Harry outra vez enfrentara uma das formas de Voldemort e vencera. Mais um ano conturbado. _

Uma luz forte que a incomodava mesmo estando de olhos fechados fazia Hermione querer gritar de dor.

_Viagem à França. _

_De volta à Inglaterra, à Hogwarts. Bichento. Sirius Black. Lupin, o professor Lobisomem. Vira-tempo para assistir a todas as aulas. Dementadores por todo o castelo. Malfoy faz com que Bicuço, o hipogrifo, seja condenado à morte. Soco em Malfoy;. Finalmente, descobrem que Sirius Black é inocente, e o rato de Rony é Peter, o verdadeiro culpado pela morte dos pais de Harry. Com o vira-tempo, ela e Harry salvam a vida de Sirius, que foge com Bicuço. Nas férias, seus pais a esperam com uma reunião de família. _

As imagens de suas experiências passadas corriam em frente aos seus olhos. A cabeça da morena parecia querer explodir.

_Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Viktor Krum. Torneio Tribruxo. Professor Moody. Baile de Inverno: seu primeiro beijo; Harry, Krum, Cedrico e Fleur enfrentam as três tarefas. Na terceira, Harry aparece segurando o corpo de Cedrico. Voldemort voltara. _

Não mais agüentando, Hermione solta um grito de dor, e percebe que alguém a segura pelos braços, enquanto ela mesma segurava a própria cabeça.

_Ordem da Fênix. Grimmauld Place. Harry chegara furioso e sob a ameaça de ser expulso de Hogwarts. Ele consegue voltar à escola, e os três amigos começam um ano atormentado por Umbridge. A Armada de Dumbledore é criada. Tudo os leva a confrontar Voldemort outra vez. No final, Sirius estava morto e os dias cada vez mais sombrios. _

O filme de sua vida continuou rodando.

_Nas seguintes férias de verão, a notícia de que Harry deveria matar Voldemort para garantir sua própria sobrevivência. De volta a Hogwarts: jogos de Quadribol, festas do professor de poções e Harry desaparecendo a todo momento. _

_O namoro de Rony e Lilá, de Gina e Harry. A batalha arrasadora no final do ano, onde os Comensais invadem a escola de maneira desconhecida. A Ordem vence e alguns Comensais fogem. Dumbledore aumenta a segurança da escola. _

- AHHHH! – Hermione gritou, sem perceber, tamanha sua dor. – Faça isso PARAR!

- Calma, estou te levando para a enfermaria! – ela reconheceu a voz de Harry.

Mas nem a segurança de tê-lo por perto minimizou o que ela agonizava; mais lembranças estavam a caminho.

_Licença para Aparatar. Começa o namoro com Rony._

_O casamento de Gui e Fleur. A conversa com Harry no jardim da Toca. O beijo._ (N/A: Vide capítulos anteriores.)  
_  
As aulas voltam. Hermione perde a memória. _

_Draco. _

Ainda sentindo os braços de Harry ao redor dela, Hermione desmaiou.

--

Como num flashback de alguns meses atrás, a morena abriu suas pálpebras e vislumbrou a conhecida enfermaria de Hogwarts. Depois de ter os olhos acostumados à luz forte do sol, ela deu um jeito de se sentar e olhar ao seu redor.

Todos os outros leitos estavam vazios.

Mas Hermione não ficou sozinha por muito tempo, pois Madame Pomfrey pareceu adivinhar que ela acordara e saiu de sua sala, vindo em direção à morena.

- Srta. Granger! Que bom que acordou! – ela disse, com um meio sorriso. – Eu e os senhores Weasley e Potter estávamos começando a nos preocupar.

O som da voz dela fez a cabeça de Hermione doer levemente, mas ela conseguiu sorrir de volta para a bruxa mais velha.

- Faz tempo que estou aqui? – Hermione perguntou, levando a mão à cabeça.

Sem deixar de notar o gesto, Madame Pomfrey colocou-a outra vez deitada, cobrindo-a de modo sutil.

- Descanse, Srta. Granger. Descanse. – ela disse, em voz baixa – Faz apenas dois dias que está aqui. Vou fazer alguns exames e ver se a senhorita pode receber alta.

- Está bem. – respondeu Hermione, finalmente relaxando.

Madame Pomfrey encostou a varinha no coração de Hermione e pareceu escutar atentamente. – Lembra-se do motivo de estar aqui, querida?

- Bom, uma dor de cabeça terrível começou e só foi ficando cada vez pior... – foi então que Hermione se deu conta de que, com a dor de cabeça, suas lembranças vieram. – Oh, meu Merlin! Eu lembrei! – ela disse, levantando-se de um pulo da cama.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Srta. Granger? Recuperou sua memória!? – Madame Pomfrey olhou assustada para ela, enquanto a própria Hermione sorria.

- Sim, sim! – respondeu a morena, andando de um lado para o outro na enfermaria – Eu lembro! Lembro quem sou, onde moro, qual é minha música preferida!

- Então já sabemos o porquê de suas dores de cabeça, Hermione. Mas quer fazer o favor de se deitar outra vez?

Hermione, ainda sorrindo de orelha a orelha, sentou-se alegre na cama e deixou que a enfermeira checasse seus sinais vitais. Hermione estava tão feliz por se lembrar que nem perdeu tempo preocupando-se com mais nada, a não ser repassar sua vida mentalmente, sem pular nenhum detalhe.

Seus pais! Como tinha saudade deles! Tinha saudade da torta de maçã de sua tia Kimberly e da maneira carinhosa com que Bichento se espreguiçava em suas pernas pela manhã.

- Você sabe o que estas dores de cabeça querem dizer, Srta. Granger? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey, depois de conjurar uma almofada para acomodar Hermione melhor.

Hermione focou seus pensamentos. É, ela tinha lido algo sobre isso...

- Significa que minha perda de memória foi provocada por um feitiço, não é? – perguntou Hermione, aterrorizada com essa possibilidade.

Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava nisso, ela esbarrou em algo que a deixou ainda mais amedrontada e, sobretudo, deixou-a com raiva. Muita raiva.

Em todas as suas lembranças, felizes ou tristes, nítidas ou anuviadas, nenhuma sequer envolvia Draco. Nenhum plano para se vingar de Harry, nenhum caso amoroso com Malfoy, nada, absolutamente nada fazia parte de sua vida passada.

Draco mentira.

Tudo o que ele dissera sobre o Baile de Inverno, sobre o quanto Harry a decepcionara, não tinha ao menos uma ponta de verdade! Na época, Harry estava interessado em Cho Chang, e ela estava saindo com Viktor Krum!

Todo o tempo, tudo o que saia da boca dele era para sustentar essa mentira.

- Está tudo bem, Srta. Granger? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey, em vista da vermelhidão que o rosto de Hermione adquirira.

Hermione se acalmou, e apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Tem alguma idéia de quem pode ter feito isso à senhorita?

A indagação da enfermeira fez Hermione ponderar se Draco a teria enfeitiçado para chegar à Harry.

- Ainda não. – ela mentiu.

No entanto, Hermione sabia que esclareceria essa situação o mais breve possível. E 'o mais breve possível' era agora.

- Eu terei alta ainda hoje, não terei? – ela quis saber.

- Sim... Pode ir agora mesmo se quiser, já passou tempo o suficiente em repouso. Só recomendo que a senhorita beba bastante água e não force muito seu raciocínio. – Madame Pomfrey levantou-se, indo ao seu escritório e voltando com um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, o qual entregou a Hermione, acompanhado de sua varinha e suas vestes – Eu escrevi uma dispensa às aulas de hoje e de amanhã, o que acredito ser tempo o bastante para que a senhorita se reajuste à sua vida, ponha as lembranças no lugar.

- Obrigada, senhora. – Hermione sorriu de leve.

- Eu a aconselho a levar este caso à Minerva, ou até mesmo ao diretor Dumbledore. É uma coisa séria, essa história de fazê-la perder a memória.

- Fique tranqüila, Madame Pomfrey, eu farei isso assim que puder. – Hermione estendeu-se de pé, se esforçando para sorrir – Muito obrigada.

- Não há de quê, querida.

- Com licença...

Hermione saiu da enfermaria sem olhar para trás.

Com o primeiro passo que deu fora daquela enfermaria, Hermione sentiu novamente a raiva de antes. O que ela mais queria era invadir qualquer aula que Draco – Draco não, Malfoy! – pudesse estar tendo e gritar com ele até ele desejar nunca tê-la enganado. Mas Hermione sabia não poder fazer isso. Teria de esperar.

O que fez naquele momento, então, foi caminhar até o seu quarto. Pensando nisso, ela agora achava ter sido uma boa decisão mudar-se para um quarto mais reservado, o que proporcionaria a ela uma tarde de paz – mesmo que paz fosse a ultima coisa que a preenchia, tendo em vista o modo enfurecido como Hermione bateu a porta, trancando-se dentro do quarto.

Aproveitou para tomar um banho revigorante e tirar o cheiro de hospital incrustado em seus cabelos e pele. Não contou o tempo exato que a ação tomou, mas ouviu batidas à sua porta, não muito tempo depois de ter terminado de cuidar de seus cabelos.

Não foi surpreendente ver Harry e Rony praticamente pulando sobre ela assim que ela abriu a porta.

- Mione, você está bem?!

- Você nos assustou, Mione!

- Nem acreditamos quando Madame Pomfrey falou sobre a sua alta...

- Não está mais sentindo nenhuma dor?!

- MENINOS! – ela os interrompeu, rindo do jeito deles. – Eu estou bem! Como vocês são desesperados...

- Aposto que ficaria assim se um de nós quase morresse de dor na sua frente e passasse dois dias na enfermaria – disse Harry, afastando-se dela e cruzando os braços, enquanto Rony fez uma careta.

- Desculpem, rapazes. – ela disse, abrindo os braços – Que tal um abraço decente?

Ambos sorriram e foram até ela. Hermione aproveitou para apertá-los forte, como se não os visse há muito tempo, o que era de certo modo verdade. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos de ambos, bagunçando mais o de Rony, rotineiramente tentando irritá-lo.

- O que aconteceu, afinal? – perguntou Rony quando o abraço em grupo se quebrou e os olhares dos dois se focaram nela.

Hermione sorriu e fechou a porta, que descobriu ainda estar escancarada, para em seguida voltar-se para ele. Indicou sua cama com a cabeça, e sentou-se no meio deles.

- Tenho uma ótima notícia, e outra nem tão boa assim. – ela disse. A morena baixou o olhar, procurando a mão de Harry e depois a de Rony, segurando-as firmemente antes de erguer os olhos chocolates e continuar: – Eu recuperei minha memória!

Os dois arregalaram os olhos e trocaram olhadelas entre si, parecendo mais do que felizes.

- Jura mesmo? – perguntou Rony.

- Sim! – ela sorriu – Eu lembro de tudo, absoltamente tudo o que nós três já vivemos, já enfrentamos... Vocês não têm idéia de como é ótimo relembrar! Eu senti muita, muita falta de vocês dois. Vocês são as duas pessoas que eu mais amo fora da minha família, foi horrível esquecer disso!

- Nós... Ergh... Também te amamos, Mione. – disse Rony, um pouco avermelhado. No momento instante, Harry apertou a mão dela ainda mais forte. Os dois sorriam como nunca.

- Sendo que esta é, claramente, a notícia boa... Qual é a ruim? – perguntou Harry, seu sorriso diminuindo um pouco, mas não abandonando seus lábios.

- Bem, a ruim é que eu perdi minha memória porque alguém a tirou. Eu estava sob um feitiço. – ela disse, com a fúria tomando conta de seus olhos.

- Eu sabia! – disse Harry, também se enraivecendo – Naquele dia, os Sonserinos sumiram de lá rápido demais pro meu gosto, com certeza foram eles!

- "Eles" que nada! – resmungou Rony – Aposto que foi o Malfoy. – torceu o nariz.

- Eu também acho que foi ele. – Hermione disse, sem saber se já estava pronta para compartilhar com os amigos o que acontecera nos últimos meses. Decidiu que o melhor era resolver-se ela mesma com Draco, antes de contar e correr o risco de Harry e Rony partirem a cara de Malfoy ao meio. – Mas não podemos provar – ela completou.

- Eu não posso acreditar! Todo esse tumulto que nossas vidas foram submetidas não foi acidental! – Harry esbravejou. Os olhos dele tinham tanta revolta quanto os dela.

- Eu sei, mas nós temos que manter a calma – disse Hermione. Ela, no fundo e mesmo não querendo admitir, não pretendia deixar que Harry e Rony fossem atrás de Malfoy. – Eu vou contar à professora Minerva amanhã mesmo.

Os dois assentiram.

- Mas, Mione... Como você sabe que foi enfeitiçada? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu li uma vez um livro sobre feitiços de memória, no segundo ano, por causa do Lockhart. – ela relatou – Lembro que o livro dizia que alguns feitiços de memória não a apagam totalmente, apenas mantém as lembranças "presas" em uma parte do cérebro. A minha dor de cabeça foi o meu cérebro lutando para libertar essas memórias.

- Então você lutou contra a maldição, como se fosse uma "Império"? – perguntou Harry, finalmente compreendendo. Hermione respondeu a ele consentindo com a cabeça.

- Poxa. – exclamou Rony – Por isso Harry disse que você gritava tanto.

- A dor foi insuportável. – Hermione disse – Mas agora passou. Fico feliz que eu tenha conseguido me livrar, lutar contra o feitiço.

- Nós também. – reconfortou-a Harry, levando uma mão aos seus ombros e trazendo Hermione para perto de seu corpo. – Lembra de tudo mesmo?

Ela riu – Sim, Sr. Potter. Cada detalhe.

- Então você nunca mais vai aceitar ir a Hogsmade com o McLaggen, certo? – perguntou Rony, fazendo os três gargalharem.

- Com certeza não! Garoto chato... – Hermione fez careta.

- Bom saber... – Rony piscou, levantando-se. – Hum... Vocês não se importam se eu tiver que sair, se importam? Eu combinei com a Luna, ela quer ir ao lago ou sei lá...

- Claro que não, Rony, pode ir. – Hermione sorriu, percebendo que a sua relação com o ruivo era somente amizade, uma intensa amizade.

Rony soltou lentamente a mão dela e bateu a porta devagar antes de ir ao seu encontro com a namorada. O silêncio pairou por alguns segundos, antes que Harry suspirasse e a puxasse para mais perto ainda de si, apertando-a forte de modo a deixar uma marca vermelha na pele macia do braço da morena.

- Fiquei com muito medo, Herm. – ele confessou, fechando os olhos e sentindo o perfume do cabelo recém-lavado de Hermione. – Eu achei que tinha te pressionado demais com aquela história de você nos esconder alguma coisa, e você não tinha agüentado. Sorte minha estar enganado.

- Podemos não pensar mais nisso? – pediu ela.

- Claro... – ele assentiu – Tem o dia livre amanhã, certo?

- Tenho, sim.

- Bom, meu primeiro horário logo depois do almoço é livre. Queria passar esse tempo com a minha velha e boa melhor-amiga. Pode ser?

- Harry, Harry... – ela balançou a cabeça. – Por acaso não gostava da Hermione sem memória?

- Gosto de tudo que seja você, Srta. Granger. – ele sorriu ao que ela deu a língua – Mas com memória é muito melhor... Devo admitir que você me conhece melhor do que ninguém. Precisava de você de volta.

A vez dele de sorrir – Que bom que confia em mim o quanto eu confio em você.

Eles ficaram só abraçados, em silêncio.

- E você e Gina? – ela questionou depois de longos minutos.

- Terminamos de verdade. Você vai perceber, ela está me evitando.

- E o Rony? Parece que está tudo certo entre vocês.

Harry riu – Foi compreensivo. Me disse que não sabia como eu agüentava ela o tempo todo, pra começar. E ele deu um fora escandaloso nela ontem à noite, na Sala Comunal, porque ela estava comentando com Alice sobre um garoto da Lufa-Lufa que ela acha bonito.

Hermione revirou os olhos – Infantil.

- Foi o que eu pensei – Harry riu. – Só teremos problemas no Quadribol. Daqui a dois meses enfrentamos a Sonserina, e Gina é importante no time...

"Sonserina", pensou Hermione, atentando-se ao fato de que ainda teria que por Draco contra a parede naquela mesma noite.

- Hum, Harry... – começou Hermione, fingindo bocejar em seguida. – Podemos conversar amanhã. Fica combinado depois do almoço, ok? Estou morrendo de sono agora, apesar de ter dormido durante dois dias, meu corpo ainda está doendo um pouco...

- Sem problemas – ele disse, largando-a e se levantando da cama. Depositou um beijo na testa da amiga e sorriu – Boa noite, Herm.

- Boa noite, Harry.

O sorriso de Hermione dissolveu assim que a porta se fechou outra vez. Chegara a hora de seu acerto de contas com Malfoy, e ela duvidava que ele pudesse sair ileso.

**Continua, claro.**

**N/A:** Olá, pessoinhas! AAAH, eu vou tentar não demorar com o próximo, antes que alguém me pressione! Por enquanto, se virem com este, e continuem deixando lindos comentários e reviews! Um beijo, Thaís Potter Malfoy.

_Miki:_ Eu sei que a fic está marcada como Harry/Hermione, mas a Hermione se envolve com o Draco também, como você percebeu ao ler. ;) Eu tive que escolher um casal para colocar, mas a fic é tanto HHr como Dramione. Espero que isso não te confunda ainda mais, e obrigada pela review!


	17. Life Goes On

Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Harry/Gina.

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida e não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.

**Spoiler:** 1 a 5

**Capítulo Dezesseis – Life Goes On**

**  
**Hermione não achava que podia agüentar nem mais um segundo. Ela precisava, com uma urgência que a apreendia, correr em direção às masmorras e dizer poucas e boas na cara daquele sonserino impertinente que era Draco Malfoy.

É claro que todos os estudantes que ela encontrou pelo caminho a olharam como se ela fosse algum tipo de aberração. Veja bem, Hermione não podia fazer nada quanto ao fato de estar vermelha de raiva enquanto andava até o quarto que ela conhecera tão bem nos últimos meses. Então, deixou as pessoas olharem, dando olhares furiosos em retorno.

Não se importava com o que pensariam a respeito da Monitora-Chefe da Grifinória estar descendo até as masmorras. Não se importava se isso chegasse aos ouvidos de Harry e Rony, tampouco. A única coisa que Hermione fazia questão era gritar com Draco até perder o ar de seus pulmões e mostrar a ele o quanto ele fora cruel, vil, desumano, egoísta, e inumeráveis adjetivos que o serviam.

Viu que, à medida que se aproximou da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, sua garganta foi secando. Aparentemente, toda a sua determinação não fora suficiente para acabar com o nervosismo, que insistia em fazer seu coração bater mais rápido.

Mais alguns corredores, e ela avistou a porta de madeira escura a alguns passos de si. Chegou mais perto e ouviu risadas. Hermione fechou os olhos com muita força, para afastar de sua mente o fato de Draco estar se _divertindo_, mesmo depois do término do suposto namoro deles, mesmo depois de tudo. Com mais raiva do que nunca, ela bateu furiosamente o punho contra a porta. Três vezes.

Os passos de quem quer que fosse ficaram mais audíveis quando a pessoa se aproximou para abrir a porta. No exato momento, Hermione observou o sorriso desaparecer da face de Draco Malfoy. Ela sorriu: era um bom começo.

- Her- Granger? – ele perguntou, por pouco não soltando seu primeiro nome, o que ela percebeu. – O que quer aqui?

Hermione não se incomodou em responder, apenas deu alguns passos adiante e entrou no quarto, de braços cruzados. Seus olhos captaram Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini sentados na cama, parecendo confusos. Assim que Draco juntou-se a eles, Pansy ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Eu quero conversar com você, Malfoy. – Hermione disse, ainda no meio do quarto. – Sozinha.

Devia ter algo nos olhos dela, pois Draco apenas assentiu com a cabeça e disse a seus amigos para voltarem para a Sala Comunal.

- Nos vemos amanhã no café, Pansie – ele disse, quando a morena da Sonserina tentou questioná-lo, assim fechando a porta na cara de Pansy e Blaise.

- Assim é melhor. – Hermione disse. Acostumada ao ambiente, ela foi até a cama e sentou-se espontaneamente, voltando o olhar duro para ele em seguida.

- O que quer, Hermione? – ele perguntou, com um suspiro – Nós não devemos nos ver, como você sabe.

- Oh, não se preocupe. Eu estou totalmente ciente de que nós não temos nada a ver um com o outro. – ela disse, assumindo um tom divertido e irônico. – Já _você_... Acho que precisa aprender.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Quer dizer, _Draco... _Que hoje você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso comigo.

Ela viu, mesmo a uma distância considerável, que Draco engoliu em seco e sua pele começou a empalidecer mais do que o usual.

- Do que está falando?

Hermione não queria rir, mas não conseguiu evitar. Sua risada saiu tão gelada que ela não reconheceu.

- Você é o desgraçado mais cínico que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer, eu já te disse isso? – Hermione disse, entre dentes.

- Talvez se você me explicasse... – ela quase podia segurar o nervosismo dele por entre os dedos.

- Draco, Draco... Até parece que quem perdeu a memória foi você. – ela comentou. Ela podia estar fazendo piadinhas e até se passar por divertida, mas estava apenas motivada pelo ódio.

Draco apenas se tornava mais ansioso com o passar dos segundos.

- Então vamos fazer um acordo... – ela levantou-se da cama, caminhando para perto dele - Eu te 'conto' o que você fez, e você responde às minhas perguntas. Feito?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, molhando os lábios.

- Bom, por onde começar? Oh, sim. Era uma vez uma garota de 17 anos que havia acabado de voltar para a escola depois das férias de verão. – ela pausou, examinando o olhar de Draco, indecifrável - Um dia, a garota foi_ misteriosamente _enfeitiçada e perdeu sua memória. Por sorte, ela tinha amigos maravilhosos que a ajudaram em tudo o que ela precisou. Até que surgiu um loiro charmoso e a seqüestrou.

- Charmoso, é? – ele não pôde evitar o comentário, mas se arrependeu no instante em que Hermione o lançou um olhar repreensivo.

- Charmoso, sim, Draco. Continuando... Este loiro contou à garota algo sobre ela que ninguém parecia saber. Segundo ele, a garota estava fazendo coisas horríveis com as pessoas que ela mais gostava no mundo! Ela chorou muito e ficou muito triste mesmo, mas acreditou no garoto que dizia ser seu... hum... 'amante'. Agora eu pergunto: Você consegue adivinhar o final da história, _Draco_?

A cada palavra que Hermione dizia, ela _sabia_, ela podia _sentir_ que Draco estava entrando em desespero. E o jeito ácido com que as palavras deixavam sua boca não parecia ajudá-lo. Sem obter resposta para sua pergunta, Hermione passou a língua nos lábios e estava pronta para prosseguir. Mas Draco não mais a encarava. Suas mãos oscilavam entre os bolsos e os cabelos.

- OLHE PRA MIM! – Hermione berrou, segurando o rosto dele em suas mãos e fazendo os olhos cinza se voltarem para os castanhos. – Bom, eu vou pular a parte conhecida da história... E vou para o final.

Conforme ela falava, tomou ciência da proximidade que mantinha com Draco e usou aquilo para torturá-lo. Pôde sentir a respiração dele ofegando quando ela se aproximou ainda mais e se apoiou nos ombros dele.

- O que aconteceu foi: Depois da briga horrível que ela teve com o mencionado loiro e o conseqüente término do 'namoro' deles, ela começou a ter dores de cabeça. A dor era tão forte, tão forte que ela desmaiou e foi imediatamente levada para o hospital por seu melhor-amigo.

Quando ouviu essa parte, Draco parecia ter prendido a respiração. Outra coisa que Hermione notou foi o punho dele se fechando.

- Dois dias depois, ela acordou. E ao acordar, a garota viu que tinha recuperado todas as lembranças que haviam sido tiradas dela. – Hermione relatou.

O rosto de Draco parecia um pergaminho novo, tão branco tinha ficado. A morena manteve a novidade em suspense para causar o devido efeito no garoto à sua frente.

– O mais engraçado, - ela continuou, e deu uma pequena risada gélida – ou talvez não tão engraçado assim, é que nas antigas lembranças dela não havia nada a respeito do loiro. Absolutamente nada! Adivinhe como ela ficou, Draco. Acha que ela ficou feliz com isso? Nãããão. Pelo contrário... Ela ficou muito, muito brava. Sentiu _raiva_.

- Você... Você lembrou? – ele perguntou, gaguejando um bocado.

Hermione olhou bem nos olhos dele e disse: - Posso até te dizer quantas vezes você já me chamou de Sangue-Ruim, se você quiser.

Draco fechou seus olhos e deixou a cabeça pender para trás. – Eu... Nós...

- Não existe 'nós', Malfoy. Nunca devia ter existido. – ela disse, em voz baixa.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. – Draco disse, depois de um silêncio aflito.

Hermione olhou fundo nos olhos dele, à procura da explicação que tanto precisava. E de uma resposta para a pergunta que mais se fazia: Draco havia sido verdadeiro com ela ao menos uma vez durante esse tempo todo?

A morena não encontrou sua resposta, então se afastou. – Eu sei o que você deve dizer. Deve dizer a verdade, me responder sinceramente tudo que eu te perguntar.

Ele ficou em silêncio brevemente, antes de assentir com a cabeça.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer por você – ele disse, em tom quase imperceptível.

- Eu concordo – Hermione retrucou, dura.

- Acredito que é desperdício de tempo perguntar o porquê. Você deve saber bem que te usei para obter as informações sobre o Potter – ele disse. Não soube se foi uma escolha ruim de palavras, mas Hermione ficou com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Sim, isso eu deduzi. Era óbvio, não? – ela respondeu, fingindo não estar magoada. A verdade era outra: Hermione quase desmoronara quando ele disse a palavra "usei". – O que eu realmente quero saber é... Qual é o plano de Voldemort? Harry está correndo perigo agora mesmo? Eu não posso deixar nada acontecer com ele por minha culpa. Se algo acontecer, eu juro, Malfoy, eu te mato...

- Não, não mata. – ele disse, aparentando ser mais forte do que realmente era – Você não conseguiria.

- Está me instigando? – Hermione cerrou os olhos.

- Não, apenas sei que você é boa demais para fazer mal a alguém, mesmo que essa pessoa seja eu. – ele disse, dando os ombros.

- Como se você me conhecesse – Hermione disse, o olhar se enchendo de ódio outra vez. – A Hermione com que você conviveu era apenas o meu corpo. Nada mais nela é igual ao que eu sou. Ela pode ter _sentido_ alguma coisa por você, ela pode ter acreditado em cada mentira que saí da sua boca, ela pode ter sido _usada_ e _burra_... – A essa altura, lágrimas escorriam livremente pela face da garota, o choro tornava sua fala difícil. – Mas eu não, Malfoy. Eu só quero reparar o mal que você causou. Então não pense que você me conhece!

Alguma coisa, um brilho diferente que ela não conseguiu identificar, passou pelos olhos de Draco, e no instante seguinte se foi. Ele suspirou e caminhou até ela.

- Escute, Hermione... Ou Granger, se isso satisfaz a sua vontade de negar o quanto eu te conheço. – ele começou, recuperando seu rotineiro ar arrogante e entediado – Você não precisa se preocupar com o Potter, ele não corre perigo. Você nunca deu uma informação relevante de verdade, e nada vai acontecer com o seu Garoto de Ouro se ele não fizer a besteira de deixar os terrenos de Hogwarts e sair de perto de Dumbledore.

O choro de Hermione deu sinais de diminuir perante as palavras dele e Draco tomou a liberdade de erguer a mão e segurar o ombro dela. Ela levantou os olhos, confusa, e ainda chorando. Em seguida, deu um passo para trás, impedindo que ele continuasse com o contato.

- Você... N-Não me toque. – ela gaguejou, voltando a falar em tom de comando e cheio de desprezo. – Você me fez ter os piores momentos que já tive. – ela pausou – Nem mesmo as batalhas com Comensais foram tão ruins! Vou experimentar te deixar sem memória no mundo dos trouxas, embora não ache que o castigo seja suficiente para gente como você...

- Espere um pouco aí, Granger! Você está pensando que fui eu quem te deixou sem memória? – ele perguntou, sobrancelhas erguidas.

- E quem mais seria?! – ela se exaltou. – Você não vai querer mentir sobre algo tão ridículo, vai, Malfoy? Você me fez perder a memória! E devo dizer a você o quanto seu plano foi ruim, já que você lançou um Feitiço da Memória totalmente reversível. Como vê, seu plano não deu certo, em absoluto.

- Não vou mentir, Hermione, não há porquê. O meu plano não deu certo. Ponto final. Mas eu te garanto que só recebi ordens de me aproximar de você justamente porque o Lord das Trevas foi informado da sua perda de memória. Ele achou que você seria um alvo fácil, e não errou. Apenas nos aproveitamos da situação.

- Eu não acredito. – Hermione cruzou os braços – Ninguém mais teria motivos para fazer algo assim comigo.

- Está sendo teimosa, Hermione, se negando a ver o que está embaixo do seu nariz. – Draco insistiu. – Além do mais, qualquer um da Sonserina acharia a brincadeira muito divertida, e eu me incluo nessa. Até me arrisco a dizer que algumas garotas das outras Casas, provavelmente com inveja da sua proximidade com o Potter, poderiam querer tirar você do caminho. Há milhões de possibilidades.

Afrouxando os braços e mordendo o lábio inferior, Hermione se convenceu. – Ok, uma coisa a menos na sua ficha, Malfoy. Isso não quer dizer nada.

Ele ergueu os braços – Você tem razão.

- O que você pretendia fazer? Pretendia deixar que eu pensasse que era uma traidora para sempre? Que eu lutasse ao lado de Voldemort? Que todos os meus amigos se voltassem contra mim?

- É claro que o plano inicial era esse. Você é uma bruxa talentosa, Hermione, o Lord das Trevas planejava te usar na guerra. Sabia que a Ordem, os Weasleys ou o Potter não teriam coragem de te machucar, então era uma boa vantagem.

Hermione engoliu em seco. As lágrimas voltaram, embora não com tanta intensidade. – Isso é monstruoso. É coisa de gente... _Insana_, na falta de uma palavra melhor. Eu não acredito que alguém possa pensar nisso, e ainda por cima ter gente que concorde em fazer o serviço!

- Eu não escolho, ok? – Draco se sobressaltou, erguendo as palmas no ar, indignado. – Eu sou um servo Dele, Hermione, tenho que obedecer para manter minha cabeça acima do pescoço.

- Você ainda poderia lutar, poderia resistir. Se ao menos tivesse aceitado contar à Ordem... Ah, deixa pra lá. Por que eu me iludo o tempo todo com você? Você simplesmente gosta de estar do lado das Trevas.

Draco sorriu com o canto da boca, e Hermione pensou que esta seria a confirmação de que ela estava certa.

- Malfoy, – ela começou, com raiva da cara divertida dele – Quando nós decidimos nos separar, naquele dia... Por que você me deixou? Quero dizer, você tentou me impedir de contar a verdade e voltar para a Ordem, Harry e Rony, mas não tentou o seu máximo. Por quê?

- Eu me reservo o direito de não responder a esta. – ele disse.

- Mas o que diria a Voldemort? Ele ficaria furioso com o seu fracasso e te puniria novamente, seria ainda mais severo. Eu não entendo por que você desistiu do seu plano tão fácil!

- Já disse, não vou responder. Pode perguntar qualquer outra coisa, mas isso é assunto meu.

Draco foi até sua cama e sentou-se lá, retirando os sapatos. Hermione observou-o longamente, um friozinho subindo e descendo em seu estômago. Queria perguntar. Queria perguntar se ele gostara dela de verdade um dia, ou se tudo foi fingimento... Por mais que ela jamais fosse admitir, não gostava da sensação de ter se entregado tanto, enquanto Draco ria dela pelas costas.

- Pergunte.

A voz dele a fez tremer, despertando-a – O quê?

- O que você quer perguntar... Prometi responder qualquer outra coisa, certo?

Hermione ficou desconfortável, brincando com os dedos das mãos e encarando os sapatos. Respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Por um lado, ela queria que Draco a dissesse que era tudo um plano, que ele na verdade a odiava, e então ela iria para o seu quarto e superaria todo esse pesadelo, sem vê-lo, falar com ele ou procurá-lo nunca mais. Mas uma pequena parte dela queria muito, muito mesmo, que ele caminhasse como ele só, e a puxasse para um beijo e dissesse que não fingiu, que não havia brincado com ela, feito Hermione se apaixonar...

Ela balançou a cabeça, afastando tudo isso da mente. Tinha que ser forte. Ele havia a usado de maneira imperdoável! Ele é quem deveria estar sofrendo, se sentindo culpado por tratá-la como se não fosse humana, não tivesse os próprios sentimentos.

- Eu não quero perguntar mais nada. – Hermione disse, depois de tanto tempo. – Só quero que você saiba que eu gostei de você, Draco. Gostei de verdade. Estou sendo boba e idiota de dizer isso agora, sabendo que você vai morrer de rir assim que eu pisar fora daqui, mas eu sinto que devia dizer isso. Quem sabe você não crie um coração ou uma consciência...

Ele pareceu surpreso ao ouvir Hermione, antes furiosa, agora nesse tom melancólico. Ela estava sofrendo, e Draco achou melhor não responder à declaração dela. A resposta que daria com certeza traria problemas, e dos grandes.

- Bom, já resolvi o que pretendia aqui. – Hermione disse. Ela foi até a porta, vendo que ele não reagiria. Mas, como se lembrasse de algo muito importante, voltou-se para a cama, onde ele estava: - Ah! Draco! Meus parabéns, você é um ótimo ator, não precisa nem mais praticar! Quem sabe um dia uma ótima atriz não fisgue você? Estou torcendo por isso.

E, dando um breve sorriso, Hermione saiu e bateu a porta, refazendo o caminho de volta para seu quarto.

--

Hermione evitou pensar nos seus problemas durante o dia seguinte, e aproveitou para se atualizar com as matérias que havia perdido. Não esperava que Harry e Rony fizessem anotações das aulas, por isso pedira as de Lilá e Parvati. Ocupou-se com isso durante toda a manhã, apenas deixando seu quarto no horário do almoço.

Escolhera roupas leves para que ela e Harry pudessem ir para os jardins assim que terminassem de comer. Estava realmente ansiando por esse momento de distração, precisava refrescar suas idéias. Nada melhor do que conversar com aquele que fora seu melhor-amigo, e talvez um pouco mais, durante tantos anos.

Quando Hermione sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória, todos já estavam lá, discutindo o quanto era injusto o relatório pedido por Snape, ou a montanha de lições dadas por Flitwich. Harry e Rony sorriram ao vê-la, e Hermione pôde notar que apenas Luna estava por perto, enquanto Gina parecia estar na outra ponta da mesa.

- Bom dia. Ou boa tarde? – Hermione cumprimentou-os, sentando-se ao lado de Harry e Neville.

- Boa tarde? É quase boa noite, já tivemos que agüentar cinco aulas. _Duas_ do Snape – Rony resmungou, fazendo careta. – Você é que tem sorte, Mione. Só não sabe aproveitar.

- Aproveitei muito bem meu dia livre, Ronald. – Hermione pôs-se a colocar galinha com batatas em seu prato, sorrindo por estar de volta entre os amigos.

- Se você chama copiar lições de aproveitar... – Rony resmungou.

- Ron, pare de reclamar. – Luna se manifestou pela primeira vez. – Nós ainda temos um tempo livre, graças a Morgana! E a Hermione passou por uma situação difícil, tem certeza de que vale a pena ficar tanto tempo sem memória, só para ganhar alguns dias sem aulas?

- Eu... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Loon. – Rony tornara-se muito vermelho, mas mesmo na frente dos amigos segurou a mão de Luna.

- Eu sei, mas pense um pouco antes de falar, meu unicórniozinho vermelho. – ela disse, roçando o nariz no nariz de Rony.

Hermione tomou um susto ao ver Harry cuspir todo o suco que tomava em cima de seu prato. De repente, ele começou a rir descontroladamente, segurando a barriga que doía. Rony quase se enterrou sob a mesa de vergonha.

- A culpa é minha, não é? – Luna perguntou, olhando enquanto Harry ria. Todos ao redor olhavam para eles, e ela continuou: - Eu não vou mais te chamar de unicórnio na frente dos seus amigos, Rony, prometo de verdade!

- O estrago já foi feito – Rony murmurou, ao perceber que Dino e Simas também gargalhavam agora. – Eu disse para não fazer isso, Luna!

- Desculpa, Ronald, não tive intenção. É a força do hábito.

A essa altura, Hermione também ria muito e só parou, assim como o resto da mesa, quando Rony e Luna se levantaram para sair. Todos demoraram algum tempo para retomar o fôlego, e só o fizeram porque começaram a chamar atenção demais dos outros colegas e professores.

- Isso foi hilário – Neville comentou, tomando um gole de água.

- Com certeza, cara – Dino emendou, voltando a rir. – Podemos abrir uma votação... Qual dos apelidos do Rony é pior: "Uon-Uon" ou "unicórnio vermelho"?

A mesa praticamente toda gargalhou da piada, até mesmo Gina e Alice, na outra ponta. Apenas Lilá pareceu ofendida.

- Uon-Uon era um nome carinhoso! – ela disse, emburrada.

- Oh, Lilá, não se preocupe – Hermione começou – Uon-Uon é lindo comparado à "unicórnio vermelho".

Os ânimos se acalmaram após mais piadas. Até que Parvati surgiu com um novo assunto:

- Hey, Hermione... Você recuperou a memória totalmente, então?

- Oh, sim. – Hermione respondeu, sorrindo. Todos olhavam a encaravam e tinham expressões alegres, aliviados por ela. A morena pensou em como era bom ter amigos. – Graças a Merlin, o idiota que me enfeitiçou usou magia reversível!

- Você foi enfeitiçada!? – perguntou Simas, confuso. – Quem faria isso?

- Provavelmente algum Sonserino – respondeu Lilá. Os olhares da mesa da Grifinória se tornaram ostensivos à medida que eles se viraram para olhar rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina.

- Esses bastardos – comentou Neville. – Mas é bom te ter de volta, Hermione. – ele ruborizou.

- Obrigada, Nev. – Hermione agradeceu com um sorriso.

- Ele só está dizendo isso porque não tem mais ninguém para ajudá-lo nas aulas de Poções! – Dino alertou, e todos riram, exceto por Neville.

- Eu sei que você não tem interesse só nisso, Neville, não se preocupe. – Hermione tranqüilizou-o, sorrindo outra vez.

Pouco a pouco, a mesa da Grifinória foi ficando vazia, e logo só restaram Harry e Hermione almoçando. Ela observou o jeito dele, quieto e pensativo, enquanto comiam.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hermione perguntou, posando a mão sobre a dele. Harry balançou a cabeça, negando, ao que ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Não minta para mim, Harry.

- Quem sabe eu não te conte durante nosso passeio pelo lago? – Harry adiou a questão, terminando de comer. – Está pronta?

Quando ela assentiu, Harry puxou-a pelo braço; eles caminharam de mãos dadas para a saída.

Hermione sentiu as dezenas de olhares recaindo sobre eles durante todo o trajeto. Contudo, não soltou a mão de Harry, sabia que não tinha nada a esconder de ninguém nessa escola. Quem sabe aquilo não enfureceria a pessoa que a enfeitiçara... Se fosse uma garota, com certeza teria ciúme de Harry, segundo a teoria de Malfoy.

"Malfoy" ela pensou. "Tenho que tirar esse idiota dos meus pensamentos... Tudo tem que voltar a ser como antes, sem Malfoy algum".

- Herm... – Harry a chamou, não ajudando muito em sua tentativa de tirar o loiro da mente ao usar o apelido que o sonserino lhe dera.

- Sim, Harry?

- O que acha de passarmos no Hagrid? Ele provavelmente gostará de te ver recuperada. – Harry sugeriu. Hermione ponderou, não muito excitada com a idéia.

- Hum... Eu não sei, Harry. – ela respondeu. – Só se você realmente quiser.

- Deixa pra lá, então. Foi só uma sugestão, de qualquer maneira.

Hermione olhou para ele, examinando a expressão cautelosa de Harry. – Eu pensei que a idéia de passarmos esse tempo juntos só incluísse nós dois. – ela explicou.

- Sim, esse é o objetivo. – ele concordou, apertando a mão dela uma pouco mais forte. – Vamos só arranjar uma árvore e ficar jogando conversa fora, então. – ele sorriu para ela, ao que Hermione não pôde evitar retribuir.

Andando por cerca de três minutos, eles encontraram uma sombra do lado oposto do Lago Negro, longe da maioria dos outros estudantes. Harry, parecendo exausto, largou a mochila de qualquer jeito no chão, para logo em seguida fazer o mesmo. Hermione riu dele e sentou ao seu lado, delicadamente.

- O que tiveram em Poções hoje? – Hermione perguntou, buscando engatar uma conversa descontraída com o moreno.

- Tivemos Malfoy bem passado ao molho madeira. – Harry disse, rindo para si mesmo.

- Como assim? – Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não sei, Hermione, ele simplesmente não parecia ser ele hoje. Não me insultou nenhuma vez. E a poção dele não deu certo. Ao invés disso, explodiu na cara dele, e atingiu cinco sonserinos que estavam ao redor. – Harry riu outra vez. – Você acharia engraçado se tivesse visto.

- Mas ele... se machucou? – ela perguntou, seu subconsciente tomando conta.

- Bem que eu queria, mas Snape o socorreu rápido. – Harry contou, fazendo uma careta – Era só uma Poção Energizante, de qualquer modo. No máximo ele ficaria acordado por uns três dias seguidos.

- Menos mal. – Hermione soltou um suspiro, deitando-se na grama. Fechou os olhos, inspirando o ar fresco.

- Menos mal? – Harry perguntou. – Eu daria tudo para ver Malfoy com enormes olheiras, se arrastando de uma sala de aula à outra... Você não?

- É, pode ser – ela murmurou, sem querer contrariar o amigo. – Está parecendo o Rony, querendo tanto assim ver o Malfoy se dar mal.

- Hermione... Estamos falando do Malfoy aqui. Lembra dele? – Harry brincou, virando de lado para encara-la. Hermione permaneceu de olhos fechados e apenas acenou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Só não quero falar dele agora.

- Tudo bem, então. Tem mesmo algo que eu quero te perguntar.

A morena entreabriu os olhos, os raios de luz que transpassavam os galhos mais finos deixando-a cega momentaneamente. Ela virou-se, ficando na posição em que Harry estava, para poder encara-lo. Era bom poder olhar para ele e reconhecer cada marca de expressão, cada cicatriz; Hermione deu um breve sorriso.

- Sim?

Harry hesitou, baixando o olhar para a boca dela, e Hermione corou ao perceber. Não sabia se estava pronta para voltar a gostar de Harry como gostava antes da perda de memória... Eles acabariam voltando ao mesmo dilema: O que Rony e Gina achariam se eles ficassem juntos? Apesar das perturbações, Hermione esperou que o moreno prosseguisse.

- Herm... – ele começou. – Você começou a me contar algo, na noite em que desmaiou.

- Harry – Hermione gemeu, fechando os olhos pesados. – Eu não quero falar disso.

- Mas eu te prometi que não vou ficar bravo... demais. – ele insistiu, levando a mão até o rosto dela e deslizando dois dedos pela sua bochecha direita.

- Eu sei... – outra vez, ela abriu os olhos e mergulhou no verde-esmeralda – Mas o que eu ia te contar foi algo que eu fiz durante o tempo sem memória. Não importa agora, porque já está completamente resolvido. Eu reparei meus erros, Harry.

- Então não há problema em me contar. – ele pressionou. – Por favor.

- Se eu te contasse, você ficaria irado, perderia a cabeça. Eu não quero que isso aconteça. Já disse, meu assunto foi resolvido, e você provavelmente iria querer se vingar.

- Isso tem relação com o seu agressor? Quero dizer... Com quem tirou sua memória? – ele perguntou, desconfiado, como Hermione disse que ele ficaria.

- De certo modo. – ela respondeu – Eu não falo mais sobre isso a partir de agora.

- Pelo menos está mais feliz? Aquele dia você estava arrasada. – ele perguntou, dando-se por vencido.

- Estou, tirei um peso das costas. Obrigada, Harry.

- Não há de quê – ele bufou e se jogou de costas no chão outra vez. – Hermione... Tem mais uma coisa.

- O quê, Harry? – ela continuava a encara-lo.

- Eu pensei ultimamente... em nós dois. – ele começou, evitando os olhos chocolate.

- Oh, Harry. – Hermione suspirou.

- Me deixa terminar? – ele pediu, ficando apoiado nos cotovelos, como antes. Hermione assentiu – Eu, bem... Quando eu quis terminar com a Gina e ficar com você... Você estava gostando de outra pessoa, não estava? Por isso não quis mais ficar comigo?

"Oh, Merlin", Hermione pensou. Acabou que Draco Malfoy, mais uma vez, estava certo: Harry tinha sacado que ela estava com outra pessoa. "Bom, não mais", continuava a pensar, sem saber o que responder; Não mudava o fato de que Harry estava cada vez mais próximo da verdade. Seria melhor contar de uma vez, a história toda, ou manter a teia de mentiras?

- Ouça, Harry. – ela começou, tentando ganhar tempo. – Eu... estava, sim, completamente apaixonada p-

- Eu sabia! – ele não a deixou completar a frase. – Fui um idiota, não fui? Demorei tanto que você gosta de outro cara agora...

- NÃO! – se apressou a negar, segurando o braço de Harry. – Eu estava apaixonada, mas depois que recuperei a memória eu descobri que ele me usou o tempo todo! Foi só uma ilusão, Harry.

- Então você teve um relacionamento com ele? – Harry perguntou, boquiaberto – Como pôde esconder isso?

- Harry, n-... Isso já entra no departamento daquele outro assunto, sobre o qual eu ainda não quero falar. – Hermione esquivou-se.

- O que quer dizer que o cara com quem você namorava tem algo a ver com a sua perda de memória! – Harry apontou. O olhar chocado na face dele dizia a ela que seria inevitável contar a verdade, se quisesse preservar a amizade de Harry. – Hermione...!

Harry a examinou de cima a baixo, sem mais palavras, enquanto ela manteve o olhar nas folhas secas caídas. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que Harry faria se contasse.

- Hermione! Pelo amor de Merlin, o que aconteceu com você esse tempo todo!?

Oh, sim. A pergunta dourada.

**Continua.**

N/A: Olá meus amoooores e amoras. Mais um capítulo quentinho, que eu particularmente gostei (um dos poucos)! E vocês? Que tal um review/comentário para que eu saiba o que acham?

Bom, como eu ainda não sei o final, vocês terão de se contentar com qualquer um dos dois... Ou Potter ou Malfoy (pelo que podem ver, o Potter tá ganhando). Ainda vou escrever uma fic onde ela fique com os dois, mas nessa não vai dar.

E lembrem-se: seus comentários abastecem a minha imaginação! Comente, e o cap saí mais rápido. Hehe  
Um beijo, Tha Potter Malfoy.


	18. Um amigo, um inimigo

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Harry/Gina.

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida e não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.

**Spoiler: **1 a 5

**Capítulo Dezessete – Um amigo, um inimigo**

_- Hermione! Pelo amor de Merlin, o que aconteceu com você esse tempo todo!? _

Hermione não ficou surpresa com a pergunta – ela era inevitável. Afinal, sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que as mentiras tinham pernas curtas. Pois é, sua mãe raramente se equivocava.

Ignorou o fato de Harry Potter estar impressionado e encarando-a, à espera de uma resposta. Uma resposta que Hermione não sabia como dar. Por um lado, Harry entenderia que ela não tinha culpa em toda a história, embora tivesse sido um tanto quanto estúpida por acreditar em qualquer um como Malfoy. No outro lado, ele com certeza ficaria vermelho de ódio e sairia perseguindo Malfoy, pronto para amaldiçoar Draco e toda sua descendência.

Hermione inalou o ar ao redor, de olhos bem fechados. Era isso: contaria a verdade. Malfoy provavelmente ficaria na enfermaria por no mínimo duas semanas, o que era bem merecido, e Harry entraria em detenção por agredir outro aluno. Rony também, assim que ouvisse os rumores e fosse ajudar Harry a extinguir a raça Malfoy do mundo bruxo.

- Harry, - Hermione disse, abrindo os olhos e encarando o amigo – Eu vou te contar tudo, se você acha que pode agüentar.

Harry rolou os olhos – Até parece que eu não posso agüentar. Vá em frente.

- Certo – Hermione começou, incerta. – O nome do meu "ex-namorado" – ela fez uma careta – é a primeira coisa que você deve saber.

- Ainda não acredito que você escondeu isso de nós! – Harry disse, socando a grama ao seu lado.

- Eu tinha que esconder – Hermione explicou – Está preparado?

- Pare de enrolar.

- Ok. Pense na pessoa que você mais odeia.

- Hermione, você não pode ter namorado Voldemort – Harry ainda conseguiu fazer piada, embora seu rosto estivesse sério. – Ele não pode entrar na escola, seria aniquilado no mesmo instante.

- Continue com gracinhas, Sr. Potter – Hermione implicou, cruzando os braços e bufando.

- Desculpa, desculpa. – Harry ergueu as mãos no ar, se rendendo.

- Pense na pessoa que você mais odeia – Hermione repetiu, enfatizando a frase – Obviamente, do nosso ambiente escolar.

Harry não demorou nem dois segundos para responder. – Hermione. Só dois nomes surgem na minha mente quando eu me faço essa pergunta. Um deles seria repugnante imaginar com você, e o outro eu prefiro nem comentar.

- Tá, eu sei que um é o Snape. Merlin me livre! – Hermione fingiu vomitar.

- Ok, uma coisa nojenta a menos. A outra opção é...

- Draco Malfoy – Hermione terminou a sentença por ele.

- Claro, quem mais seria?! – Harry disse, e em seguida esperou que Hermione prosseguisse. Mas ela permaneceu em silêncio. – O quê?!

Hermione apenas continuou olhando para ele, esperando a ficha dele cair. Harry examinou suas feições com o olhar, entortando a cabeça. Em seguida, seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele se assustou tanto que deu um pulo para trás, se afastando dela.

- DRACO MALFOY?! – Harry gritou, enfurecido.

- Eu sei, eu sei, é horrível, mas aconteceu. – Hermione começou a explicar, ignorando a cara enojada de Harry – Ele aproveitou o meu estado frágil e me convenceu de que ele era meu amante secreto, que papinho ridículo, e depois disse que eu tinha que conseguir informações da Ordem da Fênix para ele.

Passado o choque inicial, Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Faz sentido.

- É claro que faz, era um plano do Voldemort! – Hermione disse. Ela ainda ficava revoltada ao lembrar de tudo que acontecera.

- Eu não acredito. Eu não acredito. Eu não acredito...

- Acredite, Harry. Passei os últimos meses namorando Draco Malfoy e enganando todos vocês.

Harry arregalou os olhos de novo – NAMORANDO?

Foi a vez de Hermione rolar os olhos – Qual parte do "amante secreto" você não entendeu?

- 'Pera. Espere um segundo, e deixa ver se eu entendi. – Harry respirou fundo – _Draco Malfoy_ te levou a acreditar que você era _amante_ dele, e ainda por cima te fez passar informações _sigilosas_ da Ordem para ele?

- Quase isso – Hermione ajeitou o corpo, encarando Harry – Eu até acreditei nele, mas eu não me sentia bem traindo a Ordem, então eu não disse nada comprometedor. Isso foi motivo de várias brigas entre Draco e eu, porque eu me recusei a trair vocês.

- Menos mal. Então ele não sabe muita coisa da Ordem? – Harry suspirou aliviado.

- Bom, ele mesmo me disse que você, nem ninguém, está em perigo, porque eu nunca contei nada importante. – Hermione concluiu.

- Isso é bom... Mas é melhor tomarmos muito cuidado. Ele pode estar mentindo. – Harry analisou.

- Eu não acho que esteja. – Hermione disse, inocente, mas o olhar de Harry a fez reparar: - Quer dizer, você tem razão, é melhor tomar cuidado.

- Hermione... – Harry parecera se acalmar, mas tinha algo estranho em seu olhar – Você disse que estava apaixonada por ele. – Harry concluiu, metade perguntando, metade afirmando.

Ela respirou fundo. – Sim, Harry, estava.

- Como é que é possível!? O Malfoy é um idiota, sempre nos tratou mal, cheio de hostilidade! – Harry disse. Ele estava mais calmo, mas não o bastante. Mesmo assim, ele voltou a se aproximar da morena, sentando-se ao seu lado, como antes.

- Ele não é um idiota o tempo todo – Hermione contou, mordendo o lábio inferior e desviando o olhar de Harry para o Lago.

- Mas, ainda assim... Você estava disposta a escolher o Malfoy, e não a mim – Harry encarou o fato, um fato que Hermione ainda não tinha analisado. Ela se assustou com as palavras de Harry. Virou-se para ele, encontrando seus olhos.

- Olha, Harry... – deixou os ombros caírem. Não tinha muito a dizer; Harry estava certo, ela havia escolhido Malfoy. – Você sabe o quanto eu estive diferente no período em que perdi a memória.

- Sei. – Harry comentou, mas Hermione não tinha certeza de que ele estava escutando; seus olhos estavam desfocados.

- Harry... – Hermione o chamou.

Ergueu um dos braços e estendeu os dedos de forma a tocar a face dele e puxar seu olhar para ela. Ficaram algum tempo sem falar nada, tempo cujo Hermione utilizou para dedilhar o rosto de Harry e marcar todos os seus traços. A expressão dele não dizia muita coisa, mas ela sabia, no fundo, o quanto o moreno estava magoado. Afinal, Draco Malfoy era alguém que Harry odiava com todas as forças e Hermione – a garota que ele dizia gostar – tinha o preferido sobre Harry.

- Me perdoa? – Hermione sussurrou, a voz tão baixa que não tinha certeza se ele a ouvira.

Harry inspirou fundo, e Hermione percebeu que também estava prendendo sua respiração. Estava apreensiva e sentia as mãos suando – embora uma delas ainda estivesse repousada no rosto de Harry.

- Herm, - Harry começou, esboçando um sorriso tímido, tão típico dele – você não teve muita culpa nisso tudo... Mas se é meu perdão que você quer, considere-se perdoada.

Hermione sorriu, do mesmo modo tímido que ele sorria. Num impulso, elevou o outro braço e segurou o ombro de Harry, puxando-o em sua direção, enquanto ela própria se inclinava para frente. Seus corpos ficaram grudados, num abraço esquisito. Harry ficou sem ação por alguns segundos, até perceber o que estava acontecendo e levar uma de suas mãos até a cintura de Hermione, também a puxando para perto de seu corpo.

Em outros tempos, aquele abraço faria Hermione corar até o ultimo fio de cabelo – isto é, _se_ ela tivesse, de fato, coragem para se aproximar de Harry daquela forma em outros tempos. Agora, no entanto, ela sentia-se bem ao inalar o perfume dele, formado apenas por seu cheiro natural e shampoo comum. Seus dedos se perderam no meio dos fios do cabelo dele, o que acabaria por bagunçá-lo ainda mais. Os dedos de Harry também criaram movimento, abrindo e fechando em sua cintura e, vez ou outra, passando para suas costas.

- Harry?

Ele estremeceu, e Hermione sabia que era por conta da proximidade de sua boca com a orelha dele, naquela posição; ela mesma havia estremecido, e sua voz saíra falha e rouca. Vendo que Harry a esperava prosseguir, ela o fez.

- Desculpa se eu te magoei. Mas você escolheu uma péssima hora para terminar com a Gina e resolver ficar comigo.

Os dedos de Harry ficaram imóveis em sua cintura. Hermione afastou-se um pouco, a fim de ler a expressão dele, saber se ele estaria magoado ou com um sorriso de quem perdoa. Não encontrou nenhum dos dois.

- Erm... Sobre isso, eu também devo desculpas – ele disse, sem jeito. Seus olhos passaram lentamente pela face de Hermione. – Você tinha razão. Eu não tinha o direito de querer você e a Gina ao mesmo tempo.

- É, isso foi bem... errado. – Hermione disse, também examinando a face dele atentamente. – Mas o que importa é que você decidiu não enganá-la, foi sincero no final.

- É...

As palavras se perderam no ar. Elas não eram mais necessárias, de qualquer modo. O tempo pareceu parar para aqueles dois velhos amigos, ou talvez mais, se reencontrarem. Hermione estava começando a sentir o nervosismo atingir a ponta de seu abdômen; estava frente a Harry e não sabia o que fazer.

Logo, ele tomou a iniciativa e seus dedos começaram a desenhar pequenos círculos na cintura de Hermione, onde ainda repousavam. Ela tomou um segundo para sentir o gesto, tão acolhedor, e então voltou a mover os próprios dedos pelos cabelos de Harry, retribuindo o carinho.

Ele sorriu, o sorriso mais sincero que ela via há tempos. Harry se afastou momentaneamente para deitar-se na grama fofa; seu olhar chamava Hermione, que não hesitou em deitar ao lado dele e aconchegar-se em seu peito. As mãos dele voltaram à atividade anterior. Hermione fechou os olhos.

Nada mais faltava aquele cenário: o vento leve, quase uma brisa, os refrescava e trazia ar puro; o cheiro de Harry exalava de seu pescoço e Hermione o sentia claramente; as caricias, de ambas as partes, eram tão boas que os dois entraram num estado de dormência, esquecendo-se de quem eram, de onde estavam, de todo o resto...

Hermione não tinha idéia de quanto tempo perderam daquele jeito. Ela pensou ter cochilado, mesmo que por breves minutos. Levantou o olhar para Harry e viu que ele mantinha os olhos fechados e sua face estava iluminada com um sorriso leve. Não tinha vontade de acordá-lo, mas lembrou-se das aulas que ele tinha que atender.

- Harry? – ela chamou, descobrindo que sua voz estava embolada. Talvez ela tivesse mesmo cochilado, afinal.

Ele não respondeu ao chamado. Simplesmente engoliu seco e continuou a dormir.

- Harry. – chamou outra vez, agora balançando o ombro dele e desvencilhando-se de seus braços.

- Hum – ele murmurou, bêbado de sono.

- Temos que entrar. Você tem aulas, mocinho.

- Hã? – ele resmungou, virando-se de lado. Ele apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos e continuou a dormir, sem ligar para as tentativas dela de fazê-lo levantar.

- É sério, Harry. Você não pode perder as aulas...

Mais um chacoalho e ele abriu os olhos em definitivo.

- Finalmente! Que sono de pedra...

- Quando foi que eu dormi? – ele perguntou, tomando consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor. Harry se sentou, assim como Hermione, e coçou os olhos.

- Nós dois dormimos – ela contou, rindo – Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas é melhor você ir para a aula, Harry. Há uma enorme possibilidade de já estar atrasado.

- Hum, sei. – ele resmungou – Acho que não tem nenhum problema se eu matar as aulas hoje. Uma detenção a mais, uma a menos...

- Nada disso, levante-se já! – ela ralhou, ficando de joelhos, pronta para ir embora.

Harry segurou seu pulso, com um sorriso sorrateiro que Hermione não reconheceu. Para sua surpresa, ele a puxou com mais força e fez os lábios de Hermione se unirem aos seus por alguns seguros, mas sem aprofundar o beijo. Então, soltou o pulso dela e levantou da grama, enquanto a morena ficou estática, com o pulso na mesma posição que ele deixara.

- Hermione? Vai ficar ai o dia todo? – ele perguntou, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ele não tivesse acabado de beijá-la!

- Eu... Eu já vou – ela falou, tomando uma respiração volumosa e ficando também de pé. – Corra, Potter, está atrasado!

Harry sorriu de lado, pegando sua mochila no chão e correndo em direção ao castelo, sem olhar mais para trás e sem perceber o pequeno sorriso instalado nos lábios da morena.

-----------------------------

Hermione passou a tarde ponderando.

Harry a pegara completamente desprevenida. Ela jamais esperava uma atitude semelhante à que ele teve. Em sua perspectiva, eles tinham passado aquele tempo juntos como amigos, nada mais. Ao que parecia, Harry não tinha visto daquele jeito.

Ela não podia negar, tinha gostado. O gesto dele fora ousado, ultrapassava a linha fina da amizade deles, a linha que os impedia de se tornarem um casal. Na contramão, estavam seus sentimentos. Ela tinha gostado do _gesto_ de Harry, mas as borboletas que um dia, antes da perda de memória, habitaram seu estômago não tinham ressuscitado.

Não sabia como agir diante dele agora. Talvez ele achasse que a reação dela significava que Hermione correspondia aos sentimentos dele. Oh, ela pensou sobre isso também, e concluiu que amava Harry como o grande amigo que ele sempre fora – nada de coração acelerado, bochechas coradas. Não queria que ele achasse o contrário e acabasse tendo o coração partido outra vez, mas Hermione pura e simplesmente não estava apaixonada por ele.

O que não significava que ela estivesse apaixonada por outra pessoa! Absolutamente! Ela não gostava nem de pensar no nome do _outro_. Afinal, por que uma pessoa não podia ser livre, sem ninguém para amar? Não havia nenhuma regra que obrigava alguém a estar apaixonado o tempo todo. Sendo assim, ela estava muito bem solteira, obrigada.

Ok, ela faria o seguinte: agiria normalmente perto de Harry, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez ele pegasse a dica e percebesse que um namorado não era bem o que ela procurava nele. E, se ele não captasse a mensagem, iria conversar com ele, mais uma vez, explicando-lhe o quanto ele era importante para ela, mas que não seriam mais do que amigos.

O plano perfeito.

Ela sorriu e desceu para o Salão Comunal, onde se apegou aos resumos das aulas que perdera, tentando não mais pensar no bendito beijo.

-----------------------------

- Bem-vinda de volta, Srta. Granger. – a professora McGonagall a cumprimentou assim que entrou em sua sala, no dia seguinte.

- Obrigada, professora. – Hermione retribuiu com um sorriso.

O resto do dia anterior havia transcorrido normalmente. Harry não fizera questão de tocar no assunto do beijo, e o jantar fora muito divertido na mesa da Grifinória. Seus amigos pareciam felizes de verdade por vê-la recuperada.

Após o jantar, ela se recolhera ao seu quarto e dormiu, um sono livre de sonhos. Acordou bem disposta e agora estava ali, no escritório de McGonagall. Decidira levantar mais cedo para conversar com a diretora sobre sua perda de memória, que na verdade lhe tinha sido roubada.

- Tenho algo a contar a senhora, professora – Hermione começou, sentando-se numa das cadeiras frente à escrivaninha de McGonagall.

- Se for sobre o seu incidente com a memória, srta. Granger... Fique tranqüila. Madame Pomfrey me contou tudo. – a expressão da professora tornara-se amarga – Eu estou totalmente desgostosa. Aonde já se viu, um estudante lançar um feitiço desse tipo! Isso é magia avançada, e perigosíssima!

- Eu não consigo imaginar quem poderia querer tirar a minha memória – Hermione comentou, tão frustrada quanto a mulher em sua frente.

- Pode ter certeza de que nós investigaremos, Srta. Granger. Vou pedir para que o próprio Dumbledore converse com os professores e monitores. Esse tipo de coisa não pode se repetir!

- Obrigada, professora. – Hermione sorriu, aliviada. Queria saber quem teria a coragem e a competência para atacá-la.

- O lado bom é que a pessoa em questão lançou um feitiço reversível. Um amador, claramente. – McGonagall balançou a cabeça, em descrença.

- Oh, isso foi realmente estúpido. A não ser que a pessoa só quisesse pregar uma peça, e não tivesse a intenção de me prejudicar permanentemente. – Hermione concluiu, o que fez com que ambas ficassem em silêncio por alguns instantes.

McGonagall, em seguida, levantou-se da cadeira. – Bom, Hermione... Se não se importa, vou pedir a você que se retire, tenho que cuidar de algumas coisas.

- Claro, claro... – Hermione também se levantou.

- AH, só mais uma coisa. – a professora a interrompeu, antes que ela pudesse sair. – Imagino que esteja pronta para retomar as tarefas de monitora até sexta-feira?

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

Não tinha pensado naquilo. Nem se lembrava de ter que atender aos deveres da monitoria. Não imaginava ter que conviver com ele, de novo, tão cedo.

A morena apenas forçou um sorriso para McGonagall – Claro, professora. Sexta-feira.

- Ótimo. Tenha um bom dia, Srta. Granger.

Hermione saiu da sala da diretora da Grifinória, ainda um pouco nauseada. Preferiu não mais pensar em sua volta ao trabalho de monitora. Ela sempre soube, inconscientemente, que ela teria que conviver com Malfoy, eventualmente, fosse na monitoria ou fosse nas aulas. E eles teriam que voltar a encarar um ao outro como antes, ou seja, com ódio e ofensas.

Ela seguiu, por fim, para o Salão Principal, onde alguns alunos já estavam sentados para o café da manhã. Avistou Rony na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, com Luna. Na mesa da Grifinória, Harry estava conversando com os batedores do time de Quadribol. Do outro lado da mesa, Hermione notou, Gina o observava como se não pudesse tirar os olhos de cima de Harry.

- Bom dia – Hermione cumprimentou Lilá e Parvati, sentando-se de frente para elas.

- Bom dia, Hermione – elas responderam, em uníssono. – Pronta para as aulas? – Lilá completou, sorrindo.

- Sim! – Hermione seguiu o gesto – Espero conseguir recuperar minhas notas... Eu não estava indo tão brilhantemente sem minha memória.

- Hermione, você é brilhante de qualquer jeito. – Parvati disse, rolando os olhos.

- É, deve ter nascido assim – Lilá adicionou.

As três engataram um assunto sobre o próximo passeio de Hogsmade. As garotas faziam planos e Lilá contou que Bob, o garoto que ela estivera de olho, tinha finalmente a convidado para sair. Ela e Parvati combinaram de fazer um encontro duplo, e perguntaram se Hermione não queria se juntar a elas.

- Oh, eu não tenho ninguém para levar – Hermione admitiu, corando.

- Quer que eu arranje alguém para você? – perguntou Lilá, maliciosa.

- Não, obrigada – Hermione riu.

- Hermione... pode nos contar. Se tiver algum garoto, nós arranjamos para você. – Parvati insistiu.

Outra vez, Hermione riu abertamente. – Não, não tem ninguém. Verdade.

As duas trocaram olhares, desconfiadas, mas não tocaram mais no assunto.

- Hey, meninas.

Elas olharam para o lado e viram Harry sentar-se ao lado de Hermione, depositando um beijo na testa dela, que corou de imediato. Desde quando Harry era tão afetuoso em público? Ah, claro. Desde que tinha a beijado no dia anterior.

- Que caras são essas? – ele perguntou, olhando desconfiado para Lilá e Parvati, e em seguida voltando-se para Hermione.

- Nada, Harry... Nadinha – respondeu Lilá, tomando um gole de suco.

O café da manhã transcorreu sem nada diferente, exceto pelo fato de todo o time da Grifinória, excluindo Gina, andar de um lado para o outro atrás de Harry, buscando saber sobre os treinos e estratégias. Depois de terminarem de comer, Harry e Hermione se levantaram juntos. A primeira aula do dia seria de Herbologia com, ironicamente, a Sonserina.

A professora Sprout os esperava com algum tipo de planta rara, a qual Hermione não prestou muita atenção. Não estava conseguindo focar seus pensamentos tão facilmente quanto achou que poderia. Agora que Rony tinha se juntado a eles, Harry e o ruivo engataram um assunto qualquer e Hermione deixou sua lógica se perder conforme sua mente vagava.

Aquilo era loucura. Não tinha sentido. Não havia nenhum motivo para ficar evitando Draco Malfoy, ou qualquer coisa que a lembrasse dele. Eles teriam que conviver, e ela preferia que fosse de forma pacifica. Só não estava tão certa sobre qual seria a postura de Malfoy em relação a tudo isso. Ela esperava que ele não a tratasse mal como antes, mas também não queria se iludir, esperando que ele fosse ser educado e gentil.

Hermione sentiu um cutucão em seu ombro, e viu que era Harry. Ele tinha um olhar interrogativo.

- Herm... – ele a chamou, em tom de voz alto – Está tudo bem?

Hermione mal teve tempo de responder, porque o barulho de algo muito pesado se quebrando preencheu a sala. Todos os olhares se voltaram para o grupo de sonserinos do outro lado da estufa, e Hermione viu um vaso quebrado aos pés de um deles.

- Tenha mais cuidado, sr. Malfoy. – alertou a professora Sprout – Replante imediatamente! Há alguns vasos atrás daquela bancada, se o senhor tiver a bondade...

- Sim, senhora. – Draco bufou e caminhou na direção apontada, voltando com um vaso enorme e começando a replantar a planta que deixara cair. O resto da classe voltou a atenção à professora.

Nada mais aconteceu durante o dia todo... As aulas estavam recheadas com quilos e quilos de matérias, todas sendo tema dos NIEMs. Ela estava desesperada, pois ainda não tinha começado os estudos para os exames do ultimo ano de Hogwarts. Mesmo faltando seis meses para as provas, era sempre bom começar a estudar cedo.

A morena não prestara muita atenção aos fatos a sua volta na hora do jantar. Estava um pouco ansiosa para a retomada das tarefas de monitora; esse assunto a tinha prendido o dia todo. Como sempre, ela apenas dizia a si mesma para não se preocupar com a convivência com Draco, mas era impossível. Foi nesse clima que Hermione se despediu dos amigos após o jantar e rumou para o seu dormitório. Dormiu rapidamente, embora seu sono estivesse longe de ser tranqüilo.

A quinta-feira teve a mesma rotina que a quarta, assim como a sexta-feira... Isto é, até a chegada do horário da ronda. O horário em que ela teria que interagir com Draco Malfoy.

- Hermione... é só o Malfoy – Rony havia dito, quando ela expressou sua falta de animo para o retorno às atividades de patrulha. – Se ele te encher a paciência, vire um soco na cara dele e pronto. Nós todos sabemos o quanto você é boa nisso.

Ele riu, assim como os outros garotos na Sala Comunal. Estranhamente, Harry não se manifestara. A única coisa que ele fazia era manter o olhar fixo nela, com a expressão facial ininteligível. Hermione podia sentir sua culpa crescendo conforme ele a olhava... Era evidente que ele tinha medo do encontro entre ela e Malfoy, agora que ele sabia de toda a história.

Hermione não podia deixar de se sentir agradecida a Harry, por ele não ter contado nada daquilo a ninguém, especialmente a Rony. Ela não tinha conversado a sós com Harry desde o beijo rápido que eles tinham trocado, mas ela podia ler em sua face o que ele pensava. Ele pensava que Hermione voltaria a sentir algo por Malfoy, assim que estivesse sozinha com o loiro. Ela própria estava assustada com essa possibilidade, mesmo sabendo ser improvável.

Parou para analisar o ponto de vista de Harry. Essa situação devia estar sendo complicada para ele também, por vários motivos. O primeiro era que ele não tinha conversado com Hermione sobre o beijo, então era possível que Harry ainda achasse que ela correspondia seus sentimentos. Reciprocidade. Considerando o primeiro motivo, o segundo motivo era que, se ela o correspondesse, ver Malfoy poderia balançar seus sentimentos e fazer com que ela esquecesse Harry. Insegurança. Terceiro motivo: Hermione estava nervosa por ter que enfrentar Malfoy, o que provava a ele que nem mesmo a própria Hermione sabia o que sentia direito. Afinal, ela já tinha preferido Malfoy uma vez. Adicione mais um pouco de insegurança.

Era por isso que Harry não estava dando sua opinião em voz alta, ela concluiu, mas era como se a mente dele gritasse 'Tome cuidado, Hermione. Lembre-se de quem ele é'. Aquele era um conselho que ela seguiria, para o seu bem, mesmo Harry desejando aquilo pelos motivos errados. Fez uma nota mental para esclarecer a situação com Harry assim que tivesse a oportunidade.

- Certo – Hermione disse, após todo o fluxo de pensamentos. – Boa noite para todos... E torçam para que eu não cometa assassinato.

Os colegas riram e Hermione deixou a Torre da Grifinória.

Ela caminhou o mais devagar que podia, tomando seu tempo. Ainda estava cinco minutos adiantada quando colocou os pés dentro da Sala dos Monitores, que estava vazia. Os outros monitores não costumavam passar por lá, seguindo direto para suas rondas, ao menos que houvesse uma reunião. Isso significava que ela e Malfoy teriam uma conversa privada assim que ele chegasse. Oh, Hermione sabia que ele passaria por ali porque McGonagall tinha enviado um lembrete a ela, avisando que tinha 'comunicado o senhor Malfoy sobre sua volta' e que eles deveriam tomar conta de outros assuntos, que haviam se acumulado no período em que ela ficara sem memória.

Ela se sentou. Só de pensar no tempo que gastaria com ele, tendo que agüentar as ofensas, o desdém e o escárnio, Hermione respirou fundo e soltou o ar num suspiro. Segundos depois, a porta se abriu e Draco Malfoy entrou por ela, na hora exata combinada.

- Boa noite, Granger – ele disse. Ela não se lembrava de ter recebido um 'boa noite' da parte dele antes.

- Boa – ela respondeu, encontrando sua voz. Levantou-se do sofá, assumindo uma postura formal.

- Vamos começar... Temos muito que fazer – ele disse, também formal.

Hermione só conseguia pensar no quão estranho aquilo estava se tornando.

**Continua. **

**N/A:** Hellou. Desculpem o tamanho do capítulo (curto), e por ter demorado um pouquinho também... Mas consegui postar a tempo de dar a vocês um presente de Halloween!

Espero que tenham se divertido... Bom, já fiz minha mente e já sei com quem a Mione vai ficar, então confiram nos próximos capítulos.

Lembrem-se: COMENTEM!

Beijones, Tha Potter Malfoy.

_obs: se alguém curtir slash, tenho uma série de oneshots Draco/Harry. A primeira se encontra aqui, apenas tirem os espaços:_

_http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 4408319/1/ Maldita_Gravata_


	19. Encontros

**Me lembre de não esquecer que te amo**

**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Harry/Gina.

**Resumo: **Hermione sofre um ataque e acorda na enfermaria da escola, sem memória. Agora ela está totalmente perdida e não sabe se deve acreditar em seus sentimentos ou no que as pessoas lhe dizem.

**Spoiler:** 1 a 5

**Capítulo Dezoito - Encontros**

Hermione remexeu-se na poltrona. Por mais que o móvel fosse acolchoado e muito confortável, ela não conseguia achar uma posição que a agradasse e a deixasse trabalhar em paz. Talvez aquilo tivesse a ver com influências externas e a pobre poltrona não tivesse culpa em nada. Na verdade, ela tinha certeza de que era exatamente aquilo.

Não pensou que seria fácil ficar no mesmo ambiente que Draco Malfoy, ou sozinha com ele, o que era pior. Mas também não imaginou ser tão difícil e... sufocante. O que mais a frustrava era o fato do outro – quem a incomodava tanto, até mesmo dando a ela dificuldades para respirar naquele aposento fechado – não parecer ligar a mínima.

Sim, lá estava ele, perfeitamente confortável. Ela tomou alguns segundos para observá-lo: Draco trajava as habituais vestes da Sonserina. Ele estava sentado numa poltrona igual à dela, posicionada ao lado da dela, e tinha a testa franzida enquanto observava o documento que segurava na mão esquerda. A mão direita dele segurava a própria cabeça, com o cotovelo apoiado no braço do sofá. O detalhe que mais a irritava era o modo como ele apoiava os pés sobre a mesa de centro da Sala de Monitores, como se fosse dono do lugar. Maldito arrogante!

- Vou ter uma conversinha com o Parkman... – ele murmurou, e Hermione não estava certa se ele falava com ela ou se só estava falando sozinho. – Quem ele acha que é para sair distribuindo detenções desse jeito... Está me ouvindo, Granger?

Hermione piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de responder – Sim, estou ouvindo. Eu sempre soube que o cargo de monitor subiria à cabeça do Parkman... Fico me perguntando como ele não foi parar na Sonserina.

Draco apenas franziu as sobrancelhas – Penso a mesma coisa todos os dias... Mas com relação à _outra_ pessoa.

Hermione ficou um pouco desconcertada por alguns segundos. Ele não poderia estar falando dela, poderia?

- Eu não tenho paciência para indiretas, Malfoy. – ela se deu por vencida, finalmente respondendo. – Se quer me dizer algo, seja claro.

Hermione ficou olhando para ele, que ainda não tinha largado o bendito pergaminho. Ela pôde ver muito bem quando ele rolou os olhos, mas o que não passou despercebido foi o sorriso que cresceu no lado esquerdo do rosto dele. Então ele gostava de irritá-la, não é mesmo? Hora de mudar de estratégia.

- Quer saber? Não me interessam suas indiretas. – ela assumiu o mesmo ar formal de quando ele tinha entrado por aquela porta, até agora não se lembrando de tê-lo abandonado por livre e espontânea vontade – O que, de fato, me interessa é terminar logo de uma vez. Estou exausta. – Hermione concluiu, com um suspiro.

Ela tinha motivos. Eles estavam ali há pelo menos duas horas, e já tinham resolvido a maior parte das pendências da monitoria. No momento, estavam analisando os relatórios dos monitores do quinto ano, checando o seu comportamento e se eles seguiam as regras da Monitoria e da Diretoria. Só faltava aquela última tarefa e ela poderia tomar um banho quente e dormir. Merlin sabia o quanto ela precisava disso.

- Certo, _Hermione_. – ele disse, debochado. Ela torceu o nariz. – Por mim, nós tiramos o distintivo do Parkman por algum tempo, talvez até as férias de Natal... Aposto que a Sra. Parkman vai adorar ver que o filho foi punido por ser tão prepotente.

Hermione soltou uma risada pelo nariz. Ele olhou para ela, levantando uma sobrancelha, como se perguntasse o motivo do riso. Ela não agüentou segurar um sorriso – Olha quem fala de prepotência. – ela explicou.

Pela segunda vez, Draco rolou os olhos – Terminamos?

- Sim, por Merlin! Amanhã você conversa com o Parkman... – ela concordou – Só acho que até o Natal é demais, Malfoy. É melhor que seja por uma semana ou duas.

- Tanto faz – ele resmungou, levantando da poltrona.

Hermione juntou os papéis que estava sobre a mesa de centro, empilhando-os e os levando para um armário onde os relatórios anteriores estavam arquivados. Ela trancou o armário com dois feitiços avançados e voltou-se para a porta, querendo mais do que nunca ir embora dali. Porém, ao virar na direção da saída, encontrou Malfoy parado no meio da sala, olhando fixamente para ela.

Hermione corou um pouco, mas foi capaz de questioná-lo. – O que está fazendo, Malfoy?

Ele ficou calado. O constrangimento de Hermione aumentou, ele não tirava os olhos dela. Parecia em alguma espécie de transe... Ela deu alguns passos para frente, começando a se preocupar com a saúde mental dele.

- Malfoy? – ela perguntou, em voz baixa, quando estava a um metro e meio dele.

- Você faz para me irritar, não faz? – ele perguntou, de repente.

- Eu tenho certeza de que a resposta é "sim", mesmo eu não fazendo a menor idéia do que você está falando – Hermione riu, rolando os olhos. Os hábitos dele eram tão fáceis de pegar... Rolando os olhos e sendo sarcástica! Hermione riu dos próprios pensamentos.

Ele hesitou por alguns segundos. Por fim, passou a língua nos lábios e deu um passo a frente, diminuindo a distância para pouco menos de um metro. O olhar dele sobre o rosto da morena estava queimando, mas talvez fosse apenas sua face em chamas por causa do forte rubor. Não tinha certeza do que fazer, ou do que ele pretendia, então apenas o esperou agir.

- Eu sei que você está com raiva de mim – ele disse; algo que ela definitivamente não esperava saindo da boca dele – Você tem motivo, nós dois sabemos disso, então não vou me prolongar...

- Aonde quer chegar com essa conversa? – ela perguntou, sua voz tão pequena que nem ela própria conseguiu ouvir.

- Eu... eu não sei – ele disse, dando um passo para trás. – Esquece.

No momento em que ele fez menção de deixar a grifinória ali, parada e sem resposta, Hermione agarrou o braço dele com seus dedos e puxou as vestes pretas. O olhar dele baixou até onde a mão dela o segurava, por um breve momento, antes de encarar os olhos chocolate outra vez. Bastou aquele conjunto de ações para que o corpo de Hermione arrepiasse.

- Eu só... – ele começou, e molhou os lábios em seguida – Essa é a coisa mais idiota que eu já cogitei dizer em toda minha vida.

- Apenas diga, Draco.

A tensão entre eles aumentou instantaneamente com o uso do primeiro nome dele. Hermione, mais do que rápido, soltou a manga das vestes dele e deu um passo para trás. Oh, Merlin. O que ela temia estava acontecendo, e não havia nada a fazer para evitar. O jeito que seu corpo reagia perto dele era quase instintivo.

- Deixa pra lá. Você está cansada, e eu também. Nós deveríamos ir dormir. – ele disse, também dando um passo para trás. Hermione agradeceu mentalmente por isso, sabendo que não seria capaz de resistir a ele se continuassem se aproximando. Sendo assim, ela preferiu não insistir.

- Bom, se não quer dizer, não diga. E, se mudar de idéia, sabe onde me encontrar.

E o deixou sozinho na sala.

-----------------------------

A estranheza do encontro com Malfoy não rondou a cabeça de Hermione por muito tempo. Naquela mesma noite, ela preferiu abster-se da Sala Comunal, indo direto para o seu dormitório privado. Só então se deu conta do quanto estava cansada. Ela adormeceu alguns segundos depois de deitar em sua cama, e teve a impressão de acordar segundos mais tarde, com a claridade de sua janela aberta.

O café-da-manhã foi tranqüilo naquele sábado, e ela resolveu se comprometer consigo mesma a não ficar mais com medo dos encontros com Draco Malfoy, e até tratá-lo com moderada gentileza, como tinham se tratado na noite anterior.

Hermione descobriu-se extremamente mais leve após aquela promessa selada, e pegou-se até mesmo admirando a neve que caía pelo teto magicamente descoberto do Salão Principal. Até aquele momento, estivera sozinha; mas duas vozes juntaram-se a de seus pensamentos, fazendo a morena pular de susto.

- Hey, Mione! Calma, somos nós.

Hermione reconheceu Lilá e Parvati, e suspirou, aliviada. Não tinha idéia de quem esperava que fosse. Sorriu para as duas colegas.

- Oi, Lilá. Parvati. – cumprimentou-as. Lilá e Parvati trocaram sorrisinhos que Hermione deveria achar suspeitos, mas que deixou passar batido. Quando as duas começaram a cochichar, Hermione perdeu a paciência. – Certo, o que há com vocês?

- Sabe o que é, Mione, - começou Lilá, que era mais íntima de Hermione. – Hoje é dia de visita à Hogsmeade. E nós armamos um encontro para você.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e levantou do banco – COMO É QUE É?

- Shiiu, calma! Eu sei que está muito animada, mas não precisa gritar! – Parvati a fez sentar-se de novo.

- Animada! – Hermione replicou, áspera. – Como podem marcar um encontro para mim _sem que eu esteja ciente_?

- Hermione, acredite... Você vai nos agradecer – disse Lilá, com cara de quem sabia um segredo altamente confidencial.

- Ou, eu vou matar vocês duas!

- Não vai, não. – Parvati afirmou, tão segura quanto a amiga. – Porque nós sabemos que você gosta do garoto que escolhemos para você.

A barriga de Hermione deu uma cambalhota completa. O primeiro nome a piscar em sua cabeça foi o de Draco, mas as duas não seriam nem loucas de armar um encontro com Malfoy. Além disso, ele nunca aceitaria. E elas não sabiam de nada! E Hermione não _gostava_ dele! Por que mesmo Hermione chegou a cogitar o nome dele?

- Pelo amor de Merlin, vocês duas vão me fazer enfartar... – Hermione resmungou, mesmo sabendo que as amigas não tinham ouvido seus pensamentos. – Digam logo, quem é?

- Vamos até Hogsmeade, e você vai descobrir.

- Ah, Hermione, você não vai deixar o pobre garoto esperando, vai? Vai dar o bolo nele? Coitadinho!

- Não custa nada...

- Você não vai se arrepender...

- AAH! – Hermione elevou o tom de voz, fazendo ambas ficarem caladas. – Tudo bem, eu vou, eu vou!

Lilá e Parvati trocaram olhares entusiasmados, e Lilá até bateu palminhas.

- Vai ser ótimo, Mione!

- Agora vamos logo, ainda dá tempo de espiar a loja de vestes antes da hora marcada!

E as saíram do castelo;

Duas horas depois, Hermione já estava refletindo.

Sair com Lilá e Parvati era o pior engano de toda a sua vida. O passeio à Hogsmeade mal havia começado, e ela já estava começando a se arrepender! Imagine quando ela encontrasse o suposto 'encontro'... Não queria nem pensar.

- Olhe, Lilá, vou comprar esse vestido ameixa! Não é divino? – Parvati tagarelava.

Há duas horas, elas estavam naquela bendita loja, vendo roupas e mais roupas. Hermione não queria comprar roupas. Queria que o dia terminasse, para que ela pudesse saber quem era o tal garoto, e para que pudesse dispensá-lo logo. Não precisava de um namorado naquele momento, não depois de ter passado por tantas emoções fortes e decisões difíceis. Não quando seu coração estava temporariamente fechado para novos visitantes.

- Por Merlin, meninas... A que horas é o encontro? – Hermione perguntou, cansada.

- Eu sei que está ansiosa... – Lilá cantarolou e, depois, olhou para o relógio. – Oh, porcaria! Estamos atrasadas!

As duas pagaram os vestidos mais do que rápido e saíram da loja arrastando Hermione pelos braços. Esbarraram em vários pedestres pelo caminho, e Hermione não estava muito consciente do lugar para onde estava indo. Entretanto, quando chegaram à beira da trilha para a Casa dos Gritos, a morena reconheceu-a. Mais familiarizada, tranqüilizou-se e passou a andar sozinha. Só parou quando perceber que Lilá e Parvati não a seguiam.

- Por que pararam? – quis saber a monitora-chefe.

- Você encontrará o seu par sozinha, Mione. E nós vamos encontrar os nossos. – respondeu Parvati.

- Oh, muito obrigada! – Hermione ironizou. – Estão com tanto medo assim de que eu as mate?

- Claro que não! É só privacidade, Mionezinha. – Lilá sorriu.

- Ok, agora vá! Está atrasada! – Parvati a apressou, e as duas começaram a andar para trás na trilha.

- Esperem! Como eu vou saber quem é? – Hermione gritou.

- Ele está com uma flor! – Parvati gritou de volta, enquanto se afastava.

Hermione respirou fundo, só então notando o quanto estava nervosa.

E se ele fosse chato? Alguém que ela não gostasse? Não, as duas tinham dito que ela gostava do tal garoto... Mas e se ela descobrisse que não gostava mais? E se ele tivesse algum hábito horrível? E se ela não conseguisse, de jeito nenhum, gostar dele? E se ela o obrigasse a ter um dia terrível, só porque ela tinha passado por problemas sentimentais?

Era melhor voltar. Ela deveria procurar Harry e Rony, e passar com eles um dia em Hogsmeade como sempre fazia: comendo doces, tomando cervejas amanteigadas, rindo... O pobre garoto arranjado por Lilá e Parvati não merecia a péssima companhia que ela seria hoje...

Como se o universo tivesse atendido a seu pedido, Hermione viu alguém quando chegou perto da Casa dos Gritos e reconheceu como sendo Harry. Os cabelos espetados o denunciavam em qualquer lugar que estivesse. Ele estava de costas, apoiado na cerca de arames que rodeava a mansão 'mal-assombrada'. Abrindo um sorriso, ela o chamou.

- Harry! – gritou, ainda a certa distância. – Harry! O que faz aqui?

Ao ouvi-la, Harry virou-se, também com um sorriso.

E uma rosa branca na mão direita.

Ela demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação. Harry estava parado a alguns metros dela, com um sorriso bobo, esperando alguma reação. A única que ele conseguiu foi o par de olhos arregalados da morena, uma vez que ela caiu na real da situação.

Harry? Harry era seu garoto misterioso? Aquilo era ruim em tantos aspectos... Primeiro, porque ela estivera planejando cortar este encontro o tempo todo, e agora não podia porque não queria magoar seu amigo. O fato de Harry estar ali também lhe dizia que ele _ainda_ acreditava que Hermione pudesse sentir algo por ele. Oh, ela devia tê-lo desencorajado há muito tempo...

Mas, por outro lado, não podia negar: gostara da surpresa. Ultimamente, Harry não poupara esforços para agradá-la, seja beijando-a de surpresa, pegando sua mão em meio às aulas, ou marcando um encontro às escuras. Era tão errado, tão errado. Por que, então, ela não conseguia afastá-lo? Talvez ela precisasse dele, e de todo o carinho que ele demonstrava. Precisava tanto dele... Mas não queria usá-lo.

Teria que ser firme. Hoje, acabaria. Não podia mais iludi-lo. Hermione piscou algumas vezes, e percebeu que o sorriso do rosto de Harry já tinha caído. Ele agora a olhava de um jeito que ela não sabia explicar. Porém, sabia que ele estava magoado, no mínimo. Justamente como ela não queria que ele ficasse.

- Harry... – Hermione murmurou, baixinho. Não sabia o que dizer a ele. Acabou que não precisou dizer.

- Está desapontada. – ele afirmou, examinando-a de cima a baixo. – Está desapontada por ser eu.

A morena engoliu seco. – Harry...

Ele fechou os olhos, e ela sabia que nada que dissesse adiantaria agora. Como fora estúpida, estúpida! Não devia ter demonstrado tão claramente sua contrariedade à situação. Devia pelo menos fingir, tratar a circunstância com todo o tato possível. E agora, estava perdendo não só o encontro, mas também o amigo.

- Por favor, Harry, você está entendendo errado. – ela continuou. Estava desesperada. Harry era... uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Talvez a mais importante, depois de seus pais. – Eu só fiquei chocada. Não esperava você... Mas não significa que eu não tenha gostado!

Certo, agora ela estava mentindo para não magoá-lo ou perdê-lo. Parabéns, Hermione! Devia escrever um livro, sobre como perder tudo em seis meses.

- Não precisa ser gentil comigo, Herm – ele disse, soltando o botão de rosa, que se perdeu na neve, não fosse o cabo escuro. – Eu... Eu não sei porque marquei esse encontro. Desculpe.

- Você não tem que se desculpar, Harry! – ela se apressou em cortá-lo. Hermione se aproximou, pegou a flor do chão e segurou em sua mão. Com a mão livre, segurou uma das mãos enluvadas de Harry. – Eu sou quem tem que se desculpar, por ser tão distraída e desastrada e insensível...

- Shiii – ele a fez calar. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios dele outra vez. – Que tal se nós dois nos desculparmos e aceitarmos as desculpas um do outro?

Hermione também sorriu. – Certo.

Sem saber o porquê, Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e inclinou o corpo sobre o de Harry. Numa fração de segundo, grudou sua boca na dele. Ao se afastar, viu o sorriso abobalhado de Harry crescer, mas não se arrependeu. Na verdade, estava começando a se questionar: Por que não?

- Isso significa que você aceita ficar comigo, pelo menos só por hoje? – Harry perguntou, quase num sussurro.

- Só por hoje. – ela respondeu. – Mas depois nós temos que conversar. Há tantas coisas que nos impedem, Harry, tantas coisas...

- Eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma – ele retrucou, abaixando a cabeça para encostar a testa à dela. – E a partir de agora você também não vai pensar. Hoje, você só vai pensar no quanto é certo nós ficarmos juntos.

Hermione preferiu não mais discutir. Ao fim daquele dia, ou talvez no dia seguinte, ela pensaria nas conseqüências, nas dificuldades, nos sentimentos envolvidos. Agora, nada disso tomaria sua mente. Ou pelo menos ela tentaria fazer com que funcionasse assim.

- Então, o que sugere que façamos? – ela indagou, pondo seu plano em prática.

- Hum... Eu estava pensando em passarmos no Três Vassouras, e depois na Dedosdemel, comprarmos algumas coisas, e depois acharmos um canto para almoçarmos em paz.

- Parece perfeito – ela disse, sorrindo. Sentiu a mão de Harry, agora sem luva, percorrer sua bochecha num tracejado gostoso. – Posso te pedir uma coisa, antes de irmos, Harry? Uma não, duas?

- O que quiser – ele disse, fechando os olhos e ainda passando os dedos na face da morena.

- Primeira: não fique esperançoso demais. Nós ainda vamos conversar. E eu achava melhor se nós ficássemos um pouco afastados das pessoas, para que não surjam fofocas.

- Isso eu já sei, Hermione. – ele deu uma risadinha. – Eu te conheço, eu sei que quando você diz 'por hoje', é realmente só por hoje. Sei que isso não é definitivo. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- É disso que eu estou falando, Harry. Não fique esperançoso demais. Estou dando uma chance para nós. Apenas uma chance, nada mais.

- Ok, Srta. Granger. – ele disse, sem perder o sorriso. Hermione duvidava que aquele sorriso se perdesse até o final do dia. – A segunda coisa é?

Hermione ficou meio encabulada. – Ergh... A segunda coisa é: não me chame de "Herm".

Harry pareceu ficar confuso. – Eu não sabia que você não gostava. Eu teria parado antes...

- Não é que eu não goste. – Hermione começou a dizer, se arrependendo depois. Não queria explicar seus motivos a ele. – Enfim, é melhor que você não me chame assim. Não traz lembranças muito boas.

Sem perguntar mais (e Hermione agradeceu aos céus por isso), Harry apenas assentiu e puxou a morena mais para perto de si, num meio abraço. Desse jeito, ele a conduziu pela trilha que levava de volta ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade, sem dizer uma palavra, simplesmente sentindo a presença um do outro. Hermione preferiu desmanchar a proximidade conforme eles chegavam perto das ruas mais movimentadas. Mesmo assim, Harry manteve uma mão na cintura dela enquanto entravam na loja de doces Dedosdemel.

- Escolha o que quiser – Harry disse a ela, já se adiantando para a prateleira de sapos de chocolate. – Eu pago.

- Certo – Hermione murmurou, não muito à vontade com a proposta. Pegou algumas balinhas, às quais não prestou muito atenção, apenas para dizer que tinha pegado alguma coisa, e se juntou à Harry no balcão. Ele, ao contrário dela, tinha os braços lotados de doces.

- Eu sabia que você não ia pegar nada – ele observou, rindo, as míseras balas que ela tinha escolhido. – Por isso peguei por nós dois.

- Às vezes eu esqueço o quanto você me conhece, Harry – Hermione também riu, jogando as balinhas para o lado. Harry pagou por tudo e pegou a sacola em uma mão, segurando a mão de Hermione com a mão disponível. Foi assim que eles seguiram para o Três Vassouras.

O sino da porta badalou quando eles entraram no bar, aquecido pela grande quantidade de estudantes sentados às mesas. Hermione sentiu-se desconfortável com a mão de Harry segurando a sua tão firmemente, e olhou ao redor à procura de alguém que pudesse contar à Gina ou Rony. A única pessoa que seus olhos encontraram, no entanto, foi um certo sonserino, sentado no canto do pub.

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar. O olhar de Malfoy estava mais gélido do que o normal, e ele parecia desligado da conversa de seus colegas de casa. Durante alguns segundos, enquanto Harry tentava chegar ao balcão, Hermione e Draco ficaram se encarando, mas a morena preferiu desviar o olhar. Antes que o fizesse, viu os olhos de Draco descendo até sua mão, entrelaçada à de Harry, para depois voltar a encará-la, cheio de desprezo.

Finalmente, para o alívio da morena, Harry achou uma brecha entre a multidão que cercava Madame Rosmerta e carregou Hermione consigo. Ele pediu uma torta de abóbora, outra de queijo e quatro cervejas amanteigadas, tudo para viagem. Enquanto o pedido era providenciado, ele trouxe o corpo de Hermione mais uma vez para perto do seu, abraçando-a.

- Harry! – Hermione implicou, tentando se afastar.

- Hermione! – ele replicou, imitando-a sem largá-la.

- Harry Potter, nós combinamos! – ela sibilou. Contra a vontade, ele largou a cintura dela. No mesmo instante, Madame Rosmerta chegou com o pedido de Harry numa cesta de madeira. Harry pagou pela comida.

- Vamos? – ele sorriu para Hermione. Ela assentiu, e os dois viraram-se para a saída. Não contendo sua curiosidade, Hermione resolveu dar uma ultima espiada em Draco Malfoy antes de saírem dali. O que viu fez seu estômago revirar.

Os cabelos loiros estavam de costas para ela, porque seu dono estava se enroscando em uma garota que Hermione não conseguiu reconhecer. Pelos cabelos escuros, provavelmente era Pansy Parkinson. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando Draco e ela mudaram o ângulo do beijo, permitindo a Hermione ver até o movimento que a língua dele fazia, e as mãos dele segurando a cintura dela.

A grifinória levou a mão à boca, sentindo uma ânsia de vômito diante daquela cena. Alguma coisa dentro dela estava errada, porque de repente ela começou a sentir o corpo tremer levemente e o mal-estar parecia não ir embora. O ar lhe faltava, e ela sentiu a mão de Harry segurar suas costas. O aperto em sua garganta fazia Hermione querer chorar.

- Hermione, está tudo bem? Hermione?

- Eu não estou passando bem, Harry. – ela conseguiu falar. – Vamos sair daqui, por favor.

Ela não sentia o seu corpo, mas tudo melhorou consideravelmente uma vez que eles saíram do Três Vassouras. O ar voltou a preencher seus pulmões e ela tirou a mão da boca, controlando seu estômago.

- Estou melhor – ela anunciou, perante o olhar preocupado de Harry. – Acho que fiquei sem ar.

Harry não disse nada por um tempo. Então, ele segurou o ombro de Hermione, guiando-a por entre as ruas cobertas de neve. Ela não prestou atenção no caminho, mas eles terminaram em um parque, com mesas de madeira. Harry lançou feitiços para derreter a neve e colocou a comida sobre a mesa mais afastada, embora todas estivessem desertas. Depois, ele sentou-se de frente para Hermione, ainda sem dizer uma palavra.

- Ficou calado, de repente – Hermione observou. – Eu estou melhor, Harry, juro.

- Eu sei que está melhor. Aqui não tem nenhum sonserino.

Hermione ficou perplexa. Ele tinha percebido? Aliás, o que havia para perceber? O fato de Hermione ter ficado mal depois de ver Draco com Pansy Parkinson só significava uma coisa para ela: ela estava revoltada com a imaturidade dele, que bastou vê-la de mãos dadas com Harry para sair agarrando a primeira garota que visse. Agora, para Harry, a cena podia tomar outras cores. Ele poderia achar que ela estava com ciúmes.

- Harry... – ela começou – Eu não-

- Não precisa nem tentar, Hermione. – ele a cortou, um tanto seco – Eu sei que você ficou mal ao ver o Malfoy beijando a Parkinson, não adianta desmentir.

- Mas não é como você está pensando! – ela argumentou, e Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Só vou dizer uma coisa – ele declarou, como se não a tivesse ouvido – Se você ainda se sente desse jeito em relação ao Malfoy, seria melhor se você não tivesse concordado em passar o dia comigo.

- Harry, quer me deixar-

- Não, não vou te deixar explicar nada. Não quero ouvir mentiras para poupar meus sentimentos, ou a nossa amizade. – ele a cortou outra vez. – Eu acho melhor almoçarmos, como amigos, e depois eu vou voltar para o castelo. Então você estará livre para curtir o resto do dia do jeito que bem entender.

- Harry! – ela se levantou – Não fale assim comigo! Você está... Está ficando igual a ele! Por favor, _por favor_, não fique frio assim. Não deixe essa minha estupidez interferir na nossa amizade!

- Ainda bem que você sabe o quão estúpido é se apaixonar pelo Malfoy, Hermione.

- Eu não gosto dele, Harry. Ele é um insensível, covarde e provou mais uma vez o quanto é imaturo, infantil! Ou vai dizer que não percebeu que ele só agarrou aquela vaca porque viu nós dois de mãos dadas?

- Se era te atingir o que ele queria, parece que ele conseguiu – Harry comentou, abrindo a cesta com as comidas.

- Pare de ser cabeça-dura e ouça o que eu estou te dizendo. – Hermione o forçou a encará-la. – Eu não gosto dele, eu só tenho raiva dele. Ele é tão meu inimigo quanto seu.

Harry não mudou de opinião – Se é isso que você diz a si mesma, Hermione, eu sinto muito, mas nunca irá se convencer. Eu estava lá, eu vi. Você estava prestes a chorar. Como pode ser outra coisa que não ciúme?

- É inútil discutir com você. – ela bufou.

- Olha quem diz. – Harry alfinetou, cortando um pedaço de torta de abobora e servindo para Hermione, como se não estivessem no meio de uma discussão.

Hermione revirou os olhos, pegando um garfo. Eles comeram em silêncio por um tempo, até Harry voltar a falar.

- Hermione... O que eu sinto por você não vai mudar. Faça o que fizer, me querendo ou me desprezando, você vai ser sempre minha melhor-amiga.

Ela abriu um sorriso tímido. – Eu sei, porque eu também me sinto assim. É impossível ficar com raiva de você.

- Pois então. Você sabe que eu jamais vou aprovar de verdade que você goste do Malfoy, mas eu prefiro que você seja sincera comigo.

- Eu não-

- E fim de papo! – ele a interrompeu. – Apenas diga a verdade, certo?

Hermione baixou a guarda. – Certo.

- E, se algum dia você quiser ficar comigo pra valer, é só dizer também.

Ela riu de leve. – Oh, Harry, me desculpe. Eu não queria te enganar, ou te dar falsas esperanças. Eu realmente queria gostar de você como eu gostava antes.

- É... Nunca pensei que te perderia pro Malfoy.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER, eu NÃO gosto daquela doninha do mal! Pare de repetir isso! Eu apenas não gosto de você. Não significa que eu goste _dele_.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu finjo que você está pelo menos tentando cumprir a promessa de ser sincera comigo. – Harry bebeu um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada enquanto Hermione revirava os olhos. – Quer mais torta?

- Obrigada, Sr. Potter – ela passou o prato para ele, resolvendo não mais brigar.

**Continua (?)**

**N/A:** Nossa, odieeeei esse capítulo! Mas resolvi postar assim mesmo, só para não deixar vocês esperando mais. Se é que alguém ainda lê essa fic...

Enfim, muito obrigada pelos reviews. Deixem mais, e até a próxima.

Obs: quem quiser ler uma Dramione, postei uma NC17 no meu perfil. Se chama "Inesperado". Curtam!


End file.
